The Affair
by punklau
Summary: April was in love. With a new neighbour moved in next door, can she ignore the strange, enticing urges for him? Or will her loyalty to her husband keep her from sinfully ruining their marriage. Will new neighbour, Phil... be able to show her a different love she never knew existed? Or will her self control push him away? (AU) Explicit language and scenes of a sexual nature.
1. Chapter 1

She was happy. Believe it or not, April Jeanette was happy. She had everything good going for her. An educated second grade teacher. A suburban house in her home town of New Jersey. And a loving husband, who she really did love.

Their love had blossomed from all the way back to their college days. They flirted for long enough until he plucked up the courage to ask her out on a date. Ever since, they had been joint at the hip, head over heels in love. They had been married for just over a year and it was definitely true what they said. The first year of marriage was great.

She'd grew up like every other kid in Union City. The hard way. Her mother raised her and her older sister by herself in the rocky parts of the small town. It was hard, but they had each other, and that was always enough. She was never interested in growing up and moving away to fulfil passionate dreams. She just wanted to enjoy her local job, meet a man and raise a family of her own.

Although very much being best friends with her husband and spending the majority of her time with him, he did work too, which gave her the time to go out with some friends she had from all the way back in school. Sasha and Paige. They were very different from her but so similar at the same time. They were both still single, having gone through on and off relationships with different guys here and there.

Her husband, Jamie… was to this day, the love of her life. Ever since she met him in college, dark hair, brown eyes, tanned and full of love and life, she'd never stopped loving him. They had a wonderful relationship. And of course, like every relationship, they had their ups and downs, but the downs were always shadowed by the ups. He treated her like a princess, and she was so perfectly happy with their relationship.

She still kept close contact with her mom who didn't live that far away. She fully supported her mother. The first thing she done with her student loans at college, was pay of their childhood home, so her mother always had a safe and secure home. She had taken care of her and her sister Lindsay, and always done her best to keep them safe, now it was time to return the favour.

As far as she knew, her father left when she was just a baby. Her mother never really spoke about him, it always seemed like a touchy subject, but she and Lindsay had done just fine without him, and quite frankly, she didn't want to know the man who abandoned his family.

"Hey, Jamie… look here." She waved him over to her as she stood at the window. They loved in a small but homely two bedroom house in a suburban street. What AJ loved about it, was the sound of children outside playing was always in her ears. She loved driving home in the winter, and seeing all the kids out building snowmen. Their surrounding was great.

"New neighbours, huh?" Jamie smiled, wrapping his arms around her from behind, looking over her smaller frame at the move in van pulled up next door. The house next door had been up for sale for months. It looked like someone was finally about to move in.

"Well… he's certainly different." AJ watched a man walk out of the car parked in the drive, head buried into his phone, slamming the car door shut as he walked his way into the house. Like she had said, the street was very much a homely, family environment. The man who she assumed was moving into the house, didn't seem homely. Not unless tattoos, lip piercings, band t-shirts and ignorance was the new homely.

"We should still say hello." Jamie told her, pressing a kiss in at her cheek as she smiled.

"Yeah… but don't you have work?" She asked, turning around from the window, wrapping her arms around his neck as he smiled.

"I do." Jamie nodded, "Wish I didn't though." He sighed, "These winter months just entice me to stay at home, in bed with you." He said, his hands placed firmly on her waist as she smiled, forehead collapsing against his chest with a broad smile.

"Why don't you just call in sick." She frowned. She hated that he worked night shifts sometimes. It meant that he'd be sleeping the full day and then head out at night, where she'd be in the house alone, which she hated.

"Because then I won't get paid, which means I won't get to spoil you this Christmas." He said, turning his head to the clock on the mantel, "But I do have a few hours." He said as she grinned, tip toeing up to capture his lips with her own as he pulled her up into his arms, legs wrapping around him tightly as he led the way upstairs. Everything was perfect.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm based here now. This damn city is a mess." The newly moved in man grumbled whilst unboxing all the packed boxes he had gotten transferred from his hometown of Chicago, Illinois. He looked over at his friend who had came for the journey with him, to help unpack the boxes and get his friend settled in.

"C'mon… it isn't that bad." His blonde haired friend said whilst carefully taking things from the boxes. Obviously the moving van guys carried all his heavier furniture in like his couch, TV and bed, but he was now left to unpack what he was calling the bits and pieces.

"Dean, they've put me in a suburban street. I tripped over a dozen scooters just walking in the house." He rolled his eyes, "I don't know why I couldn't have just stayed in Chicago. I was good there. I was needed there."

Phillip Jack Brooks, or Punk to his friends, was a trained police officer. He had been based in Chicago since he was fully trained to go out on the beat, and was now being transferred to New Jersey to work, as his boss back in Chicago claimed they needed a guy like him on their force.

He was a very lowkey guy. Wasn't much of a wine and dine type of fella. More like pizza and Pepsi on the couch with his buddy's. He hadn't been in love… didn't tend to be in love… didn't want to be in love. His go to with girls was simple. Fuck em and finish with them. He'd been that way since he was a teen. For a man who really did respect women and stood up for their rights, he wasn't very respectful with their hearts. But that was just him.

He'd grown up, raised by his mom, alongside his younger brother. But unfortunately, his mom passed away two years ago through a tough battle with cancer. His little brother still lived in Chicago. They caught up on the phone occasionally, but ever since their mom passed their bond had weakened, and with him focused so much on his job, they weren't as tight as they were before. But there was no bad blood. He had a pretty decent childhood. His mom done her best for them both, and they always had each other.

He had no idea how long he'd be staying in New Jersey for. He had a few jobs to do, which included digging up old cases and crimes that took place here, and getting to the bottom of them. He felt like he was sticking out like a sore thumb on the street, the sooner he was at the station working the better.

"Well you're needed here now. Get over it and just get on with it." Dean said, "Once you get moved in, properly, everything will feel a bit more in place." He admitted as Punk nodded. He supposed he had to give it a chance. He couldn't moan for the entire time he stayed here, which was probably going to be at least a year. He had a lot of work to do.

"Anyway, what is the stuff you've to actually do over here?" Dean asked with curiosity. He still wasn't sure as to what jobs his friend had, and what business he had to do over here in New Jersey, but it seemed like his talented skills were desperately needed over here.

"Just a few old cases are being dug up and they want me to take charge. The Curtis case was re-opened last week. You know… the guy who killed all those women and left their bodies… dismembered." He shuddered. Sometimes his job was a lot fun, other times… not so much, "And they've opened up The Laura Fitzpatrick case from all the way back in 1999. New evidence was given in." He said, "There is tons." He shook his head. He had a lot of work to be getting on with, he guess he wouldn't have time to complain about the living surroundings.

"So no late night partying for you then." Dean laughed as Punk smiled.

"Not that it was my favourite thing in the world anyway, but no. Early nights and early rises from now on." He said, collapsing down against the couch with a sigh, rolling his head back against the back of the soft cushion.

* * *

The night slowly crept upon the quiet street, and AJ was standing at the door saying goodbye to her husband, who she didn't want to leave for work. He was right. The winter nights were upon them, and the last thing she wanted was to be at home alone.

"I'll call on my break before you go to bed." He told her as she nodded with a smile, "Remember to lock the door. I'll see you in the morning when I get home." He told her, pressing a sweet kiss on her cheek.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too, babe." He smiled genuinely. Their love was so pure and right. She couldn't imagine anything feeling better than their love…

She watched him as he got into the car they shared. Sometimes she would walk to work if he was using it during the day. The school she taught at was only just a 10 minute walk around the corner, but when the mornings were as freezing cold as they were getting now, she did enjoy the heated journey in her car.

She waved with a smile to her husband as he reversed out of the drive and drove out of the street, a permanent smile spread on her face as she wrapped her cardigan around her tightly.

She was about to neglect the quiet street and head into their home, when a crash from next door alarmed her. She looked over and seen her new neighbour putting out the trash, banging the cans together without thought to the children sleeping in their beds around him. He was clearly new to the city, and new to the street.

"Sorry." He looked over after seeing the young girl staring at him aggravatingly.

But she was too sweet a women to ignore his humbling and apologetic smile. He was like the new kid in school, he just clearly wasn't used to such peace and quiet. She shook her head to show him it didn't matter, smiling over to him as he turned away, walking back into his house. He seemed sweet enough, but not that it mattered to her. She had more important and better things going on for her than her new neighbour.

* * *

 **A/N; Hey guys! Back already. What you guys think of it? I have to say, it's hard to introduce a new story now as I've already covered so many plots with my previous stories, but I'm trying to go for something completely different. Hope you guys will stay tuned and enjoy. Let me know what you think -MySeLdomPhantom**

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Punk had completed his first day at his new work placement. Everything seemed a lot more professional and sophisticated than the station back in Chicago. He missed Chicago. He missed fooling around with the guys, and girls on the force. Here, he felt like everyone was looking down upon him. They hadn't seen anything yet.

He was mostly just shown around and introduced to everyone. He had his own desk now, which was a first. He had cleared a space on the desk to put up just one frame, a picture of him, his little brother and mom, when they were just kids. It was the only people he really cared about, alongside his close friends.

He wasn't sure if he could grow to like New Jersey. He seemed to have been placed in a very homely neighbourhood. He had nearly ran over a dozen kids whilst going out to work in the morning. But he supposed he was going to be out of the house the majority of the time. He had a lot of cases to focus on, and a lot of people to hunt down. He was only really using his house for sleeping in.

He stayed late at the station on his first day. Not just to make a good impression, but because he really wanted to get on top of things. He felt distant to the cases from being so new to the department, and wanted to familiarise himself with what was actually going on. He was trained in all aspects that came with being a police officer, but he was particularly good with making sense of things that other people may not have been able to. Not to mention, he was a fast runner, and a smart mover. Never once had a person got away from his chase.

"Are you alright, Phil? I'm going to be locking up here." His boss, Carl asked whilst standing at the door to his office, looking on at Punk sitting back on the swirling chair, scattered papers everywhere, his computer on, lighting up his face in the dark room.

"Yeah. I'm just making sure I know what I'm doing here." He said as his boss nodded with a smile.

When he was told he was being transferred to New Jersey, he was upset, of course. He loved working with the Chicago PD, and had a great laugh with his team that he had known for over the ten years he'd worked there, but he guessed it was something new for him. He did get bored easily, and back in Chicago, it felt like he was waking up and doing the same thing over and over again.

"I can trust you to lock up then?" Carl asked, who was thrilled to have Punk on the team now. They were missing that ruthless, savage aggression that he was told Punk had, and he was looking forward to watching him clear these cases that had been re-opened. Some of the most skilled police officers couldn't solve these cases and get to the bottom of them, but he had good hopes for Punk. He had heard good things about him.

"Yeah." Punk nodded as Carl sat the keys down on his desk.

"Don't tire yourself out. You got plenty of time, and just like in Chicago, we're all a team here." He told him as Punk smiled, appreciating the kind words. Even if he was thirty five, it was still terrifying starting at an unfamiliar work place.

"I know." Punk smiled, "I just want to get to the bottom of these. I feel like I could. I just..." He looked at the scattered papers, "Don't know where to start." He almost chuckled as Carl smiled.

"I know the feeling." He said, "Just take your time. Don't stay here too late, alright." Carl said, "I'll see you tomorrow." He turned his back and walked out of Punks new office.

* * *

AJ had just gotten home from work, just around 9pm. Even though she taught the second grade within the normal school hours, she'd go to the gym afterwards. She kept in shape, she always had done. She'd occasionally enjoy a donut, or a pizza on a Friday night after a hard week of work, but besides that, she kept a good diet.

She loved her job with all her heart. She loved kids, and working with them every day, teaching them new things, she loved it. Since the kids she taught were only between the ages of seven and eight, it gave her the excuse to also do some fun activities with them, as well as teaching.

"Babe! I'm home." She exclaimed through the house, walking in the door to their small living room, her gym bag slung over her shoulder with additional shopping bags from the store being carried in her hands. She'd just bought a quick ready meal to make for her dinner as it was late, and also some additional food to make for the rest of the dinners this week.

She loved to cook. Her mother would always show her and her sister different recipes. Coming from a Puerto Rican background too, she knew how to make all sorts of tasty Spanish dishes that Jamie loved. But not tonight. Tonight was a microwavable meal, cooked within five minutes.

She wondered why the house was so quiet, and then came to contact with the note stuck up on the fridge from her husband. It was what they done. If one or the other had gone out without contact, they'd leave a note on the fridge under one of the magnets.

 _Hey, babe. Went out with the boys to the pub. Won't be a late one, I promise. I love you. See you when I get home. Jamie x_

He always said, it wouldn't be a late one, but it would always end up being just that, a late one. Her husband did enjoy a beer or two with his friends, and she really had no problem with that, but she wasn't interested in drink, she never had been. She'd tried different things, of course, she was human. But she didn't really understand what the fuss was all about. She wished he would have been home, especially after such a hectic day she'd had, but she supposed it meant she could have her dinner, take a bath, and get to her bed early.

* * *

Once she had cooked her microwavable meal and ate it with a glass of water, she tidied up the kitchen, her tired legs in such desperate need of her bed. She took the black trash bag from the can in their kitchen, and took it out front where the outside trash cans sat, ready to be emptied every few days.

She walked out, down their pathway into the quiet street, lifting up the lid of the can quietly and dumping the trash in, closing the lid back over and heading back up the path, watching as bright lights shined beside her, a car engine running smoothly as her new neighbour seemed to have parked in his drive way.

She was interested on what he done for a living. There wasn't a give away. He was just in normal clothes today, but he'd been out the entire day, as far as she knew anyway. She still hadn't introduced herself, and felt it was polite to say hello at least.

"Are you settling in ok?" She asked, folding her arms as he looked towards the voice he heard.

"Yeah." Punk smiled whilst closing the car door and locking it, "Slowly but surely." He smiled to the pleasant woman. She was young. Too young to perhaps have a family of her own. If there was one thing he could take away with him when leaving New Jersey, was that the people were very friendly. Well… the ones he had spoken to so far.

"Well, I'm April." She smiled, "You can call me AJ. Me and my husband live here. That house has been up for sale for months. It's nice to see someone moving in." She smiled sweetly.

"I'm Phil." He said, reaching over the short fence, extending his hand as she shook it. The palm of her hand was the softest thing he'd ever felt, her bony but gripping fingers squeezed his hand mildly in the swing of the shake.

She was beautiful. Extremely beautiful. In his opinion anyway. She was naturally tanned, he could tell, born somewhere in the sun, no doubt. Her brown hair was silky and smooth, even though he hadn't touched it, he could tell. The moonlight beamed off of it. And her eyes, hazel and full of deep secrets.

"Are you new to Jersey?" She asked, just making polite conversation.

"Yeah. I'm from Chicago. I was transferred here with my job. I'm not sure how long I'll be here, but long enough that I had to get a house." He said as she smiled.

"Is it just you?" She asked, hoping he didn't think she was being rude or boasting in a way, that he was single and she wasn't. For all he knew, he could have had a family back in Chicago, or a girlfriend or wife who he had yet to see around.

"Just me."

But she secretly thought that.

"Well if you ever need a hand with anything, moving in wise, just let me know. My husband works in trade. He's used to lifting heavy things all day long." She smiled as he nodded.

"Thanks, but I think I'll be ok." He said as she nodded.

"Well, I'll let you head on in. It's freezing out here." She said.

"Yeah… well it was nice meeting you, April." He said, walking away to his front door where he unlocked and stepped on inside, the house suddenly lighting up as she turned away to go into her own house.

She hadn't noticed it until just there, but he was a very attractive man. Muscular and proudly stood. But she got the impression that he looked down on a lot of people. She did feel some sort of intimidation from just talking to him. Maybe if she knew what he worked as, it would have made sense to her. He had shimmering green eyes that stared into her soul, and his slicked hair… she just wanted to touch it. He did look like a typical street kid from Chicago. But he seemed sweet, and genuine. She supposed she shouldn't have judged him so fast.

* * *

Later on, AJ was near falling asleep whilst sat up in bed, reading a book she had been reading for the past while. Her glasses were almost falling off as she nodded on and off to sleep, jumping when she heard the front door open and close.

She knew it was Jamie, and she was actually surprised at how early he actually was for a change.

"Hey, babe. Why you still awake?" He asked her. He had some drink in him, but he wasn't extremely drunk. He was giddy and care free.

"Oh, I just couldn't sleep without you." She told him as he stumbled a little whilst taking his pants off, stripping down to his boxers, holding on to the headboard of the bead to keep his balance, "I spoke to our new neighbour today. Phil. He seems sweet." She smiled to herself, remembering the pleasant conversation with the dreamy man. She felt like it was totally acceptable to admit he was very dreamy, and very handsome, because she was in a committed relationship already, where she loved and was happy with her husband.

"Sweet? I just saw him unloading guns from his car trunk into his garage." Jamie laughed, "Just beware, sweetheart. Some of the sweetest men are some of the most dangerous." He told his wife as she stared bluntly into space.

Guns? Really? Was he _that_ type of guy? She would have no problem in telling him, straight up, that that sort of behaviour and way of life that he perhaps lived in Chicago like, was not accepted here. If she seen him tomorrow, she'd be having words.

"I guess you don't really know anyone, do you?" AJ sighed as Jamie slipped under the covers with her, "Did you have a good night?" She asked him, placing her book on her night stand along with her glasses, trying to change the subject. Her neighbours gun stashing wasn't really her business, but she did feel like having words with him, to remind him that he wasn't in the windy city anymore. It hadn't even crossed her mind that he could have been a police officer… she just automatically thought of the worse.

"Yeah." Jamie nodded, "I did. But I missed you." He pulled her down the mattress on her side to face him, running his hands up and down her side.

"Oh no, Jamie… I'm too tired tonight, baby." She took his hand and placed it back over beside him.

"C'mon." Jamie coaxed her, leaning over and pressing a kiss on her neck, "You know you want to." He whispered in her ear.

She did love how intimate they could get, but sometimes, she didn't want to. And she always felt like she couldn't tell him, incase it would hurt his feelings. She had been on her feet all day, her eyes were nipping with tiredness, but his beer breath was whispering down her neck, and it wasn't like it was impossible to enjoy it, he did have a way with her that she believed only he could get away with.

"Mhm… ok." She pressed her hand on his chest, feeling his lips attack her own as he rolled atop of her, running his hands through her hair gently whilst he stripped her of her clothes. She _believed_ they were soulfully in love, and in their prime of their relationship. She couldn't wait to start a family and grow old together. She loved him like she _believed_ , she couldn't love any other man.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

AJ got up the next morning for work, leaving her sleeping husband in bed, whose day off it was. He'd no doubt laze around all day like usual, but she didn't blame him, her weekends off she tended to just laze around too. It was hard not to.

She was just out her front door, banana in hand as she didn't have time to sit down and have breakfast. She was always late for everything. She didn't have much flaws, but that was definitely one of them.

She turned to her right, spotting her new neighbour, Phil… stepping out of his own front door, locking it behind him. She looked upon him in a different light now, after Jamie had told her about the gun stashing he seen him doing. She was never one to bite her tongue…

"Excuse me." She said, watching him look up and turn to her, giving her a small nod, his formal sign of 'good morning.'

"Morning." Punk smiled over to her pleasantly, watching her scowl and make her way closer to the fence, closer to him.

"My husband seen you last night. Storing away your guns in your garage. Pretending no one was watching. You… you can't live that sort of life around here. I mean, there's little children around here, and young families." She hinted as he raised his eyebrows.

He actually wasn't pretending to be unnoticed last night like she said. He was being pretty blunt whilst storing away his guns, which he was entitled to. He found it rather funny, but also rather cute that such a small woman had such a small mouth, and could stick up for herself and her own opinions. He liked that.

"You have the wrong idea." He told her.

"I have a good mind to call the police, you know." She folded her arms as he smiled.

"They're already here." He looked upon her as she shook her head with confusion, watching him dig into his back pocket, taking out some sort of badge and showing her it, "Officer Brooks. Please to meet you." He smiled as she looked down with embarrassment.

Of course he was a cop. Why didn't she think of that? Maybe because he didn't look like a typical cop. She couldn't describe how embarrassed she was.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea." She shook her head with guilt, looking up at him laughing to himself, tucking his badge away in his back pocket.

"Don't worry about it. You have a right to wonder why I was storing guns in my garage. You don't have to apologise." He shook his head.

"Why aren't you in uniform though?" She asked curiously.

"I don't have to wear my gear unless I'm going out on the beat. If I'm just working at my office I can just show up like this." He looked down upon his jeans and bland t-shirt.

"Well, I am really sorry. I feel like such an idiot now." She admitted. She was mentally embarrassed with herself, to the point where she was going bright red. Maybe that was the reason why she was so intimidated yesterday when talking to him. He had a presence of a cop, in some way. He stood proud, and knowledgeable about his skills. A man in important uniform with the right set of skills to protect was always a great man, she believed.

"Don't be stupid." He laughed, "I better get going now." He said, pointing to his car as she nodded, letting him head on away as she began to set out on her walk to work.

It really only was around ten minutes, but in this weather, the freezing cold mornings upon them now, it was hard not to complain. She really should have been taken the car today as Jamie didn't need it, but he asked her to walk in case he needed the car later on when he got up.

She had her earphones in, having already finished her banana, walking quite the thing down the path, watching at the corner of her eye as a car pulled up beside her, his car.

She watched as he rolled down the window, "Where you headed?" He asked, having only just noticed that she was walking.

"Oh, I'm just round the corner." She explained to him.

"Well hop in, I'm going that way anyway." He told her as she shook her head insistingly.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll be fine, honestly." She smiled, appreciating his offer.

"No, c'mon it's freezing out. Get in." He told her.

Although not knowing him at all really, she felt willing to trust him. She was only going around the corner after all, and he was in somewhat a trusting man. He was a cop for crying out loud. And he was right… it was freezing out.

She hopped on, enjoying the warm heater of the car blowing on her face as she buckled up in the passengers side with him driving on. She'd gone from enjoying their conversation yesterday, to being completely disgusted by him, to being completely touched my how kind he was.

"Where did you say you were going?" He asked her.

"Just the school at the bottom of this road. I teach the second grade." She said as he nodded.

"That's the worst grade." He laughed.

"Is not." She defended, "I love my job." She told him.

"Well good. It's not very often you meet someone who can say that." He spoke the truth as she agreed, "I seen your husband last night. He's a nice guy." Punk complimented, not really knowing what else to say to the woman.

He figured they were neighbours now and would be for the time being. They would be seeing each other every now and then. And he wasn't complaining about that, she was sweet and easy on the eye, but she was married, and he respected that.

He'd spoken to Jamie last night when he was storing his guns in the garage, and Jamie was coming home from the pub. It wasn't much of a conversation, just a 'hey, man what's up' type of exchange.

"He is." AJ agreed with a smile, "He'll be relieved to know you're a cop, and not just storing guns in your garage for no apparent reason." She said as he laughed.

He thought it was brilliant that she was ready to fight him this morning before she even had the answers. She was a little spitfire, he liked that also. He seen a lot of happiness inside her. He was a trained cop, he knew what people were thinking before they did. But he sensed some sort of unknown sadness inside her, that she perhaps didn't know of. He wasn't sure what it was or why it was there, but a part of her just seemed discontent, even though she claimed she loved her life, her husband and her job.

"Is this you here?" Punk asked, spotting all the kids getting dropped off at the building which he only could assume was the school.

"Yeah. This is me." She nodded, opening the car door once he'd parked up beside the path at the school entrance, "Thank you for that. And I am sorry about earlier." She said once again, getting out of the car and leaning down to look at him.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Really." He told her, "See you around." He smiled as she nodded, watching her close the door shut and head away on into the school gates.

He was passing this way anyway, he figured it would be polite to offer her a ride.

AJ turned back to watching his car drive away down the road, smiling to herself without even realising as the car disappeared around the corner. Something in her stomach seemed to be doing flips, creating a bag of nerves for no reason. Being in a car with him, watching his hands grip the steering wheel as his tongue swiped over his lip ring from habit. She was completely lost in him, and she hated herself for it. He'd only been moved in three days.

She was just attracted to him. She was attracted to tons of guys, but it didn't matter because she was in a committed, loving and happy relationship. Nothing could change that.

* * *

"You getting anywhere with this, Brooks?" Carl asked, walking into Punks office later on in the day, looking on at Punk sitting on his chair, swirling around on it, "Or are you just having fun with the chair?" He folded his arms as Punk stopped himself, placing his feet on the ground and sitting up.

"This girl, Laura Fitzpatrick, the 1999 case..." He got his paper together, knocking over cans of red bull and different wrappers from his lunch, "She was kidnapped, raped, violently beaten up, died later in hospital after she was found in a park. It was suggested she crawled there. The only contact she could have made that night was with her family. Her mom made a statement when it happened, said she was in her room all night doing homework." Punk raised his eyebrows whilst looking at the statements and evidence towards the case, "I wanna take a trip to see her family. They don't live far which is good. Apparently the mom has gone crazy, which suggests she's either just having a hard time with what happened, or a hard time because she knows something. I just… I have a weird feeling about this family. The brother was out all night. The dad refused to give a statement, claiming he was just in too much shock." Punk shook his head with a sigh, "I'll see them later on in the week." He said.

"Good, you may be onto something." Carl smiled.

"It's just a start. You know the cases like these. It could be someone completely obvious, or it could be someone we don't even know exists. But I'll dig in as deep as I can." He said as he nodded.

"Good. Well I have good faith in you." Carl said, "I'll leave you to it."

* * *

Later night, Punk had stopped by to a pub on his way home from work. He didn't drink. It was strange considering his job could be quite stressful and hard going sometimes, but he just came to the pub to enjoy the atmosphere, the mellow music, the sound of chatter and the sight of willing, beautiful women.

He sat at the bar, twirling his straw around the empty glass, waiting to be served another drink, looking over at the young blonde standing at the bar, young, but old enough for him. He did hate himself sometimes for the way he dealt with women. It wasn't fair how he treated them, and it was just down right disrespectful, but he had his needs.

"Hey, can I buy you a drink?" He slid over to her as she turned to him, smiling to herself as she played with her purse in front of herself. He was charming, and his words were like a spell. Women just seemed to trust him, which for him, as a cop, was disgraceful. These women didn't know who he was, and yet he wound up being able to take them home every night.

"Yeah, go on." She smiled, just a normal girl, beautiful and lonely with the need of his company.

"What you having?"

* * *

AJ was curled up on the couch later that night with Jamie, enjoying some rubbish night time television, curled into his warm embrace. She'd had a hard day at work, and looked forward to this part of her day, where she could just chill out and enjoy her home comforts with her husband.

"I'll go shut the curtains. It's getting dark outside." Jamie announced as she sat away from leaning into him to let him up.

"The nights are getting so dark so quick, right?" She said.

"I know." Jamie walked over to the curtains, "Don't you love it though? You love this time of the year." He said as she nodded with a smile. He'd known her for years. He knew that, although she hated the cold mornings, she did love the winter months.

"I do." She smiled.

"Oh, looks like someone brought a date home." Jamie seen from the window whilst closing the blinds, not all that interested in their new neighbour as much as his wife had been, just addressing what he was seeing.

"Really?" AJ looked up to him.

"Yeah. Maybe it's his girlfriend." He shrugged, finally having he curtains closed, the living room dimly lit from the lamps around.

"He doesn't have a girlfriend." She said whilst he sat back down beside her on the couch, wrapping his arm around her shoulder whilst looking down at her.

"How do you know?" He laughed.

"Because I asked him if it was just him staying in the house, and he said yeah." She said. She'd learned her lessson, she wasn't going to start calling him a horrible man, and a user, and a pig towards women. She didn't know him, and that was the bottom line. He was none of her business, as much as for some reason, she wanted him to be.

"Who cares about him anyway. He's just some new neighbour." Jamie shrugged, feeling a little put off that his wife had been talking to this man, "I'm your husband, remember." He said, looking down upon her, which he sometimes mistakenly done.

"I know. And I love you." She smiled, cupping his cheeks whilst pressing a kiss on his lips, sinking back down against his warm body.

"I know you do."

* * *

 **Thanks for all the reviews so far. Glad you are enjoying! Keep them coming and let me know what you ALL think.**

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a week since Punk had moved in next door to AJ and her husband. Everything was as normal as expected between the houses. In fact, there was no need to even look for anything abnormal, because it wasn't expected. AJ and Jamie kept to their selves, and so did Punk.

There was occasional conversation in the morning when AJ and Punk left for work at the same time. Depending on if AJ had the car or not, sometimes Punk would drop her off, but everything was casual.

Punk was sinking deep into the cases he was looking at. He supposed he didn't have time to worry about his neighbour, who he had to admit, looked pretty good when collecting the mail in the morning. Not that he was looking or stalking her, but normally when he was opening up the curtains he would see her, dress robe hugging her body, showing off her curves that hinted to him that there was nothing underneath. If she didn't have a husband, his thirst would have been quenched the minute he moved in, but he was fine with the way things were going along. AJ and her husband were sweet people, and he thanked himself lucky they had been so welcoming.

AJ was mad at herself for the way her face lit up whenever he asked her if she wanted a ride. Or when she'd spot him taking out the trash or collected the mail from the box outside. He was smooth and had a certain aura about him that made her stomach do butterflies. But she was perfectly happy. She knew she was. She loved her husband. Jamie was the only man she wanted to be with. The only man she loved. And every time she seen Punk, and those weird gusts of feelings sprang through her body, she had to remind herself that. Which did worry her on some level. It was like she was trying to convince herself that she was in love with her husband. She was in love with her husband. Jamie was her everything. Phil was just her neighbour.

"Are you working late again tonight?" AJ asked Jamie, the weekend upon them finally, a long hard week at rest, for her anyway. With the teaching job, came getting every weekend off, along with school holidays, which was always a plus.

"Yeah." Jamie nodded, sitting at the kitchen table as AJ cooked up dinner. They had gotten into the habit of having frozen meals, so she wanted to get back into cooking home cooked meals, especially for Jamie who was doing a lot of night shifts at the moment.

"I really hate all these night shifts you are doing. Can't someone else do them?" She asked, folding her arms and looking over at him as he read the paper.

"I don't make up the rota, April. And with your pitiful income, I have to do overtime too." He said, without even thinking about the words he said, suddenly realising how horrible that was, "Sorry." He apologised, "I didn't mean it like..."

"It's fine." AJ said bluntly, looking across at him with a scowl, "You want dinner before you go?" She asked, assuming he would say yes, obviously.

"No, I'm not that hungry." He said, slipping up from the table, tucking the chair in as he folded up the now read paper, sitting it on the counter.

"But I made this full pot of..."

"Then freeze it and I'll have it tomorrow." He looked at her like she was a clueless child, "I'm going to get showered and changed." He said, disappearing out of the kitchen as she rolled her eyes. She'd made a huge pot of chilli, there was no way she was going to eat it all by herself, and her husband apparently wasn't hungry. She supposed it'd be a kind gesture to offer Phil some. He seemed to have been busy this week, not coming home until late on at night. Maybe it would put a smile on the frowning face of his.

* * *

Once Jamie had left for work, without much word, AJ made up a pot of some left over chilli, a recipe her mother had taught her that had a secret ingredient no one knew about, not even Jamie. She didn't want Punk to think she was giving him charity food, but she didn't want it to go to waste, and he seemed like a guy with an appetite. She would give it a go.

She knocked on his door, waiting out in the cold with the pot of food still warm, the night dark and quiet, bitter cold. He took a few minutes to answer the door. She watched and heard as he unlocked it, opening it up, revealing himself to her.

He was wearing a pair of basketball shorts and a black Ramones t-shirt. His slicked hair was falling to the side a little, but he quickly tried to slick it back with his hand once he noticed it was her. Why he felt the need to look good for her frazzled him.

"Hi." AJ smiled as Punk nodded.

"Hey, you ok?" He asked, a little confused as to why she was at his door, so late, with a pot of what he assumed was food. He looked around, from habit of his police officer ways, staring on at the dark and quiet street.

"I made too much chilli." She lifted the pot to present him to it, "I thought you'd like some." She said hesitantly as a smile, a gorgeous smile appeared on his face.

"Damn, if I was told I'd be getting cooked for over here I would have moved a while ago." He smiled as she laughed, his eyes glued to her as his stomach turned at that wonderful laugh that he had heard a few times, and all few times seemed like angels were singing, "Come in." He waved her forward, opening the door wider for her as she was surprised.

"Oh, you don't have to invite me in. I was just going to drop it off." She said as he shook his head.

"No, come in. I'll give you some feedback on the chilli." He told her as she smiled with a nod. She knew Jamie would be livid if he found out she was in Punks house as late on as it was, he was the jealous type, but her and Phil were just friends, that was all.

She accepted his request and headed on into the house. It was warm and homely to her surprise. She was expecting it to be cold and empty, like a museum, but he'd made the house look great. The fire was crackling away whilst the TV lit up the room. He had some paper work spread across the couch like he had been doing some work before she came in.

He led her through to the kitchen, which was very nicely fitted, she had to admit. He definitely could pass for a home designer, unless a mom or sister had helped him out.

"Alright, lets try this then." He pulled out a fork as she took a seat on the stool across from his standing frame, smiling as he tried the food. She knew he'd love it.

"Damn." He nodded in rhythm of his tasting, "Where'd you learn how to cook like that?" He smiled.

"My mom." AJ smiled, glad he liked it, "She'd teach me and my sister all different types of dishes. They'd be mostly Spanish." She said, "Maybe I'll make you something Spanish next time." She said. She did feel a little guilty as there was some back and forth flirting, but she would never let anything happen. She knew he was a womaniser and wouldn't care to prey on a married woman or not, but she would never betray Jamie like that. They were just good friends. That was all.

"So you're Spanish?" He asked.

"Puerto Rican. I was born there, but when my parents split up my mom moved here to start over with me and my big sister." She explained. She still wasn't sure if she trusted him entirely, but her heart was trying to tell her that she could tell him anything. He looked genuinely interested in her, unlike Jamie who sometimes wouldn't even listen to her.

"You aren't alone on the parents splitting up thing." He smiled to her sweetly, it was always good to find someone who was similar to him. He always felt like if he met someone who related to him, even in the slightest of ways, they'd get on just fine, "Me and my little brother just lived with our mom. I can't even remember my dad." He laughed. Something about him felt comfortable talking about this with AJ, he trusted her, and she listened. It was always such a touchy subject, but her presence seemed to comfort him. The woman was doing something to him and he wished she would stop it.

"Dads huh? What are they good for?" She said as he chuckled, "I take it your mom gave you some tips on how to decorate. It looks great in here." She complimented as he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Yeah..." He chuckled, "My mom passed away a few years ago." He told her as her smile faded into a frown of condolence.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I had no idea." She gasped, annoyed at herself for being so careless, but she didn't know, how could she have?

"Don't worry about it." He shook his head, "So why aren't you at home with Jamie?" He asked her, trying to quickly change the subject, not just for him, but for her too, she seemed to have felt bad for bringing up his mother without thought. But she couldn't have known.

"He's on night shift for the next few nights." She said, "I hate being alone in the house at night, but I guess with a cop next door now, makes me feel a lot better." She said.

She got the impression that they could have sat and spoke all day, and sometimes, she felt like her and Jamie couldn't actually do that. She was of course downgrading their relationship, only because it was in her head, she knew they were most definitely in love, but Phil was opening up a lot of new light she had yet to see.

"You got a problem, you know where to come." He winked to her, taking the food she had sweetly given him, wrapping it up and placing it over on the cooker away from them, turning his back to her as she watched him closely.

He was so nice, so genuine and sweet. Even though he'd had a different girl come home with him every night this week no doubt, there was still something sincere and genuine she seen in him. Not to mention his every movement left her breathless. His wink to her let alone nearly had her panties dropping. She hated this. If she felt this way for him, she should be doing her best to get as far away as possible from him, but something wouldn't let herself leave. She was too intrigued in him to leave him alone. She hated herself. She loved her husband. That was all she tried to repeat in her head over and over, but it alarmed her that she had to convince herself.

"Your mom would be proud of you, you know." She smiled, watching him, back facing her, head down as he nodded to himself, "You're really strong, and all the work you're doing. I mean… I don't really know what it is. But it looks like you've been working hard. I see you come home at 11pm at night and leave early in the morning." She smiled, panicking inside that she had maybe went too far. Was it really her place to tell him he was strong? She'd only known him for two weeks, and even at that, she barely knew him.

He turned around with a small smile on his face. She wasn't just beautiful on the outside. It was clear to see that. Like he had said before, he sensed some sort of sadness from her that he couldn't find out what. He knew she was in a commited and 'loving' relationship, and he did believe her, but she was just such a wonderful woman. Inside and out. He hated that his 'feelings' for her, felt different from the feelings he would express for any other women. His mind already knew she was special, and a marriage wasn't going to get in his way.

AJ watched him, moving round the table round to her, looking down at her as she sat looking up. She could have thought of many places she'd love to look up at him… She was absolutely appalled by her train of thought. But it was what he done to her. She'd never acted like this before, and now, with him standing so close, not even the thought of her husband could resist him. Maybe their love wasn't as strong as she thought.

He leaned down, tilting her chin up, looking into those big brown, chocolate eyes, capturing his lips with hers as he indulged in what he could only describe as one of the heavenliest kisses he'd ever had. Her mouth was like soft velvet, warm and inviting. It wasn't just a peck. It was a kiss, a side touching, face cupping kiss, where her mind turned to mush and she drowned in him.

She'd never felt anything like it. She felt drowsy believe it or not. That was how magical his lips felt and his touch, but a part of her knew she was being so disloyal to her husband. She loved Jamie. She did. She just found Phil attractive, and sweet… and kind, and passionate, and loving, and caring… She could have gone on forever. He was everything, but she had everything, and that was the only thing that was strong enough to push him away, even though she didn't want to leave his lips, not now she'd had a taste of them.

Punk had never been so disappointed to be pushed away from a kiss. It was one of the most passionate, hottest kisses he'd ever had. Lacing his fingers through her soft hair whilst she cupped his stubbly cheeks. It was something heavenly that he wanted more of, now that he'd had a taste. He was smart enough to know, that if she was willing enough to kiss him, that her relationship with her husband wasn't what she made it out to be.

"I… I need to go." She looked up at him, briskly walking away out of the kitchen and through the living room with so much guilt as he followed.

"April… April, wait." He asked, but she practically sprinted out of the house, slamming the door shut behind her as he paused in the middle of the living room.

Maybe it wasn't good of him to kiss a married woman, but it was going to happen sooner or later. She was stunning, inside and out, and he could only guarantee that her husband who she loved, wasn't good enough for a woman like her.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

AJ got home and stood against the closed front door, head leaned back against it as she shut her eyes. She had no idea what was worse, the fact that she had just broken every promise she made to her husband, or the fact she enjoyed every single second of it, and longed to feel the dangerous cop in her grip again.

She was ashamed of herself. She was in a loving committed relationship, and she had kissed another man. How was she ever going to tell Jamie? She wouldn't. She wouldn't tell him. There was no possible way for her to explain to him that she kissed their new neighbour of just two weeks.

And it was just that, Punk was just so enticing, that even just two weeks of him had left her in a flustering mess. His gaze into her eyes, and his fingertips lacing through her hair whilst he devoured her with love she didn't think he was capable of giving. He tasted heavenly, and she desperately wanted more. She couldn't believe she was saying that, but she did.

She loved her husband… that's all she could repeat in her head to shift the thoughts of Phil. She'd been with Jamie since she was practically a teenager. They'd had a wonderful journey, and now, a year into marriage, she was off giving herself to other men. She couldn't let this destroy her marriage. She just had to forget about him. But oh, how she didn't want to. How she wanted to be in the hands of Punk, feel his touch and his skin, she got a tingling sensation below just thinking about what it would be like to feel him, all of him. Surely that wasn't normal? Why was he so irresistible to her? She had to forget about him. He was just a neighbour. He couldn't destroy her and Jamie's marriage. Not unless she encouraged it…

* * *

The next morning, Punk headed off to work. He couldn't stop thinking about the kiss he shared with AJ. It was nothing like he'd felt before. There was passion and meaning to it. He'd never felt that with a girl before. She felt great to hold, and her lips… those lips were amazing. He did feel a tad guilty for kissing a woman who already belonged to another man, but she didn't do much to stop him, which told him right away, that the relationship she told him about, the amazing and wonderful relationship she had with her husband, wasn't all that amazing and wonderful. She looked like she hadn't been treated to a date, or a night out, or a special, passionate night in years. He wondered what they really done in that house?

He had to shift the thoughts of her, as much as it was hard, but he had to get down to business. He did want more of her, he would have undressed her right there in the kitchen, bent her over the table and caressed that sun kissed skin like it was the last thing he was going to touch. But she pushed him away, which was expected.

And what she said, how sweet she was, how comforting she was, it was wonderful. He'd never met a woman who understood him, and he already felt like April did. They'd known each other for two weeks, kissed once and somehow he seemed to feel like he had it all figured out, but he felt like he did…

She wasn't happy… and in a way, neither was he. That kiss, that kiss evolved happiness around them and opened up a new light to both of them, that none had experienced. Whether they could stay away from one another was something they'd have to find out soon. He just wanted to forget about her however, as he did have a job to do.

* * *

AJ barely slept at all throughout the night. She tossed and turned, but pretended she was sleeping when Jamie came in at 5am from night shift. She wanted to avoid looking him in the eye at all costs.

She eventually got up and went to the gym right away. She knew when Jamie was on night shift, he usually slept into dinner time, so she didn't have to worry about having to be back to see him. She went to the gym with her friends, Paige and Sasha. They were the only girls she could talk to.

"You did what?!" Sasha shrieked, standing at the lock ups after finishing a work out session, collecting their bags as AJ had confessed what she had done. She trusted her girls. They wouldn't tell a single soul, and she knew that.

"I know." AJ sighed, on the verge of tears, "I know, I'm a terrible human being. But he was just… he gets me." She shook her head.

"AJ..." Paige gasped, "You're going to have to tell Jamie. I mean, you know I never liked the guy, but you have to tell him. If there is one thing I know about him, it's that he loves you, and he has a right to know." Paige said as Sasha disagreed.

"No." Sasha shook her head as AJ turned to her, "No, don't breathe a word to him. You've told us before, April. He has a bad temper. What is he gonna do when you tell him you kissed another guy?"

"He would never hurt me." AJ stated quickly.

"I know." Sasha nodded unconvinced, "But just… forget about the neighbour, pretend it didn't exist and forget about it." She said.

AJ just looked down with guilt, "I enjoyed it." She confessed as he friends looked towards her, "I enjoyed kissing him, and I wanted more, but then I remembered I was married to a man I loved." She sighed.

"AJ." Paige said with shock at her friends words, "You've known this guy for two weeks. You've been with Jamie for ten years. How can you even say what you are saying?" Paige shook her head.

"You don't understand." AJ said, "I feel safe when I'm with him. And the kiss alone, it was just..." She shut her eyes to remember the taste of his lips and the feeling of his body towering over her, "I've never felt anything like it before."

"Someone is gonna get hurt, AJ." Sasha said, "And I really don't want it to be you. What happens when Jamie finds out, and he leaves you? And then this Phil guys turns around and tells you he was just using you for sex? And then you have no one." Sasha said.

"You're thinking way too much about this." AJ shook her head, slinging her bag over her shoulder as she clutched her bottle of water.

"Am I?" Sasha asked, "It seems like you just aren't thinking at all." She added as Paige nodded in agreement.

"You guys are right." AJ nodded, "I'm just gonna ignore last night and move on. I love Jamie. I really do. I don't want anything to come in between us." She told her friends as they nodded, unsure of her words that seemed unconvinced by her own self.

They couldn't control her. But they could advise her that someone would get hurt in this situation that was being played out. If AJ continued down the road she was headed last night with Phil, to the girls… it just seemed like it was AJ who was going to get hurt. And they didn't want that.

* * *

AJ got home later on from the gym and a wise discussion with her two friends. They were right. Someone was gonna get hurt, and she didn't want it to be Jamie or her for that matter. Phil… she'd known him five minutes. Her strong, loving feelings for her husband were much more powerful than her feelings for her neighbour. It was obvious…

"Hey, babe. Do you need anything washed? I'm putting on a dark washing." AJ said as Jamie stumbled through the kitchen.

"Yeah. My uniform is in the bathroom upstairs." He told her, cracking his neck from side to side as she looked over at him.

"Can you go get it for me, please?" She asked politely.

"I need to eat. You go get it." He argued back as she huffed.

"I asked you if you wanted me to make you anything to eat about half an hour ago, Jamie." She shook her head.

"I was sleeping then." He retorted, "But now that you're offering again." He smiled, pressing a kiss on her cheek as she moved away.

"I don't know how you expect me to do everything in this house." She spat, shaking her head as he muttered under his breath.

"I don't expect you to do anything. But seeing as I do pay the bills, it would be nice to be respected and appreciated." He said.

"Excuse me." She tilted her head, pausing and looking over at him pouring a glass of orange juice, "I pay the bills too."

"You're gonna make this an argument?" He asked with an obnoxious grin.

"No, because I guess you'd win. Wouldn't you?" She spat, barging by him to go collect more washing from upstairs as he stood in the kitchen, emotionless to his own words.

* * *

Later on that night, Jamie had gone off to work again on the nightshirt whilst AJ lay up on the couch, curled into the cushions as she tried her best to ignore how low Jamie had made her feel today. Some days he treated her like a queen, and other days he'd treat her like a slave. But she supposed it served her right for kissing Punk, but that shouldn't have mattered. She was his wife, and he shouldn't have been speaking to her like that.

She couldn't ignore her temptation, and with Jamie's aggravating words still fresh in her mind, it motivated her even more to get up off her couch and make her way across to next door. Her body had been writhing all day, and she supposed it was because she was in need of him again. She didn't care how bad it as anymore, with the disrespect Jamie had shown her today, it just pushed her forward into Punk's arms even more. She wanted to feel him again.

As soon as he opened up the door, she stumbled in and close into his body, wrapping her arms around his neck whilst latching on to his mouth. Finally. It felt like a relief to feel those lips again, and to feel that grip around her sides. She didn't really believe what she was doing. It wasn't who she was. She wasn't a cheater. But oh how he was an exception.

"I knew you'd come back." He lipped against her cheek as their sloppy kissed parted and his lips travelled down to her neck.

He had to admit, he was surprised yet so ready to have her back like this again. He knew she wouldn't be able to resist how right it felt last night to feel him. Tonight he'd let her into his world. He'd introduce her to what real passion was, something she should have experienced, especially if married.

And that was the thing… her marriage with another man meant nothing to him, as cold as he sounded. Her wedding ring that pressed against his cheek whilst she cupped his cheeks, didn't even phase him. In fact, it almost made him feel good. She wasn't getting what she needed from her husband, so she'd come to him for it all.

"Oh god… take me upstairs..." She muttered as he buried his face into the crook of her neck whilst she pulled at his t-shirt, managing to strip it from him, "Oh my..." She looked on at his bright chest, as if she couldn't be turned on any more.

He lifted her up quickly, her legs automatically circling around his waist as he groaned. It wasn't much of a talent to walk upstairs with her clinging to him and kissing him. She was as light as a feather, and her kisses were his ambition to get to the bedroom as quick as he could.

"You sure you wanna do this?" He threw her on the bed as she chuckled, looking up at the ceiling and in that moment, realising she was being the most disloyal woman alive. But what was even more alarming, was that she didn't care one bit. She wanted him.

"Yes." She looked over to him, gripping the hem of her t-shirt, stripping it off as he stood at the bottom of the bed watching her, "Our dirty little secret." She whispered as he pressed one knee into the mattress, collapsing over her as he smirked down on her.

"Our dirty little secret." He nodded. He was completely ready to explore her body and make her shake, show her what it felt like to be taken care of by a real man. Not a little boy.

AJ couldn't believe she was doing this, but she couldn't resist him. He was out of this world. She couldn't be more attracted to another man more than she was to him, and she didn't even care that she was married at this moment in time. She was more interested in his hands sneaking behind her back to unclasp her bra. This was the littlest of control she'd ever had in her life, and she oddly loved it. Leaving it all in the hands of a man who she knew very little about, but was sure of one thing, they were made to connect like this.

"Oh! Oh yes… fuck." She smiled to herself in a groan, shutting her eyes over as she ran her fingers through his slicked hair, his lips and mouth fondling over her breasts. His touch was gentle but rough. She wasn't sure how she could describe it. Through his roughness and his gruff groaning, there was the ambition to take care of her, and she loved that. It was something Jamie never took into consideration. He never took into consideration her needs.

"I didn't think you were like this..." He chuckled, "Dirty little girl." He whispered as she rolled her head back, feeling his warm, wet tongue travel down the valley of her breasts after teasing both, trailing down her stomach and unbuttoning her jeans.

He slid them and her panties down her toned and slender legs, throwing the clothing behind him and looking on at her.

Her skin was so smooth, and every part of her body was perfect. He ran his hand down her stomach and past her folds, teasing the opening with his finger as she jerked above.

She wasn't even nervous about him seeing her like this. She was ready, and a part of her felt like he'd seen her before, and that this was meant to be. She couldn't believe what this man had done to her in just a few weeks. She was a writhing, heaving mess for him, and not once had her husband and disloyalty came into her mind. She was too busy watching Punk between her legs. Oh how she would be punished for this. But oh how this was all worth it.

He couldn't resist from her dripping depths any longer. He had to take a taste. If it taste any better than her mouth, then he was sure in for a treat. He lowered his head down, spreading her folds and swirling his tongue around her sensitive clit.

"Oh, Phil… Oh, god… that feels… just..." She couldn't even construct her sentence. Her head was rolled back whilst she arched her back, driving her wet pussy further into his mouth. Not that he was complaining.

"You taste so sweet." He pulled back for a second to let her know.

A part of him couldn't even believe that he was really screwing his married next door neighbour. But he would never neglect such a beautiful woman who deserved this. If she wanted this to be some sort of one time thing, or if she wanted to keep coming round, then he was fine with that, as long as he could play with her body all day long without restriction.

No guilt had yet came over AJ. She supposed when all was said and done, she would, but right now, she was on cloud nine and begging for him to be inside her.

He left her dripping depths, kneeling up to unbuckle his jeans and kick them away, looking down at her running her hands over her body. It was hard to not jizz everywhere just by looking at her.

"Get on your hands and knees." He ordered as she looked up, slowly turning over onto her hands and knees, feeling him pulling her from the hips back into him.

In a way, her and Jamie's relationship was always very selfish. She never got the attention she was getting from Punk just now.

On her hands and knees, looking on at the headboard, a slight shadow of him behind her reflecting on it. She couldn't help but feel like she was addicted to this. Could she really come back from this? Was this really some sort of dirty little secret? She didn't even care.

Punk positioned himself behind her, spreading her ass cheeks but inserting his large length into her slippery entrance. He couldn't help the groan if he could. She felt amazing. Her walls were keeping him in close, slippery and warm the way he liked it.

"Oh, my god… Oh, fuck me hard!" She gasped, gripping the sheets in front of her, lowing herself down with her ass still up in the air, curling the sheets into her tight fists.

He immediately began to slam himself into her, slamming himself against her ass as she squealed a little but positively, almost like a giggle. He couldn't believe this was happening, but in a way he knew all along. He had captured her in. Now that she knew what she could have, she'd be in this bed with every chance she got. And he wasn't judging the fact that she was married. She was obviously not being treated the way a woman of her kind should have been, and he had no problem in her quenching her thirst for passion.

"Back into me. Give it to yourself." He slapped her ass as she rolled her head back, pushing herself back up with the strength from her arms, backing her ass into him as her folds enclosed over his, from her point of view, very large length that was piercing her like a sword.

"Thatta girl. Yeah, like that." He said, digging his fingernails into her hips, crashing his hips back against her ass as she yelped with so much pleasure and satisfaction in her.

She had no shame, and rightly so. Of course after this was done, things would be complicated, and she'd probably regret everything, but she could never deny that this was the best she'd felt in forever.

He flipped her around on her back, settling in between her legs and poking through her yet again, crashing his hip bones down against hers now as he sunk his teeth into her neck, trailing the kiss up her jawline and to her lips, where he felt her lips again, comforting his own as he pumped in and out of her tightness.

"You gonna cum?" He pressed his forehead against hers as she swallowed to moisten her dry throat from all the gasping and screaming, "Cum for me. Let yourself go." He insisted, never feeling so good in his entire life. She was edging so much pain he never knew he had. She made everything seem ok. He really could have used a woman like her when he was going through hell a few years ago. Her body, her hot pussy gripping him, her gasping and whispering of his birth name. No way was he going to let this be a one time thing.

"Oh, Phil. I'm gonna cum. Oh touch me…" She grabbed his hand, guiding it down to where the magic was happening. He didn't need to be told twice, he clicked on immediately, stroking her clit with the pads of his fingers, feeling her juices run down his length and drip onto the bed, watching that perfect back arch right off the bed almost into a crab position.

"Yeah, baby. Cum all over me." He watched her juices pour out of her below as she blurted his name out over and over again, rolling her head back against the pillow.

He wasn't far behind her in fairness. She had gotten even more wet through her own release, that it made it even more pleasurable for him to pump in and out of her. He wasn't forgetting this, and he wouldn't let her forget how she screamed out his name whilst her house she shared with her husband lay empty beside them. She wouldn't let her forget the fact that she grabbed onto him whilst he made sweet, passionate love to her. It was clear she didn't get this from her husband.

"April..." He groaned, feeling his release erupt into her like a volcano with hot lava shooting out. He sunk down upon her as he groaned, spilling his seed inside her, marking his territory now inside her, making it clear to her that he wasn't going to let her forget this. Even if she wanted to leave right away and never look at him again, she'd always have the memory of screaming his name whilst scraping her nails down his back. That memory alone was strong enough for her to make her way back to him for more.

He wasn't necessarily looking for a relationship anyway, and if she didn't want to hurt her husband then he was ok with that too, but he wanted that body, day and night, whenever he could get it, and he knew she felt the same.

"Oh god..." She whispered as he rolled off her after going soft, lying on his stomach beside her as she lay on her back.

"I understand if you..."

"No… I mean, Oh god… that was incredible." She turned to him, staring into his eyes as he looked straight back into hers.

She was still not ashamed. Maybe if the full thing didn't feel right then she would have, but this felt right, the full time, it felt insanely right. He actually made her feel good and made sure he was paying attention to her in the right places. She would go crazy if she couldn't have him like this again…

She had no idea what she was getting herself into. She was losing her mind.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

"I should go." AJ whispered in the dark room, shortly after disloyally breaking all of her marriage vows, and sinfully sleeping with Punk whilst her husband was at work. She couldn't really explain what drove her round to his house, or what made it ok in her head for him to bury his head between her legs, or pump into her minutes on end. But she did know that it felt good, and right.

She'd never known anything other than Jamie, she never knew that there was a rush of excitement she was supposed to get when feeling a significant other touch her, because that's what she felt when Phil put his hands on her.

But oh how it was wrong to do such a thing. She thought she was happy? But this sin had clearly shown her she wasn't, and she needed this. But she couldn't hurt Jamie. She knew that they had their fights, but what marriage didn't. He did treat her right, most of the time, and he did love her, she knew he did. This would kill him, but yet a part of her didn't want to leave Punk. She knew as soon as she left his house, she'd want to be back in it.

"You don't have to." He told her, turning his head to the side to look at her, both of them laying on their backs close to one another.

He guessed he had nothing to really think about. He had no problems with screwing her tight ass every night. He had no wife or girlfriend. And the fact she was married didn't bother him. But what did bother him, was that he felt different with her than what he did with other women. Something about him did genuinely want to hold her body. He felt like he would be extremely upset if she was never to return the way she did tonight. He understood they were getting themselves into a pickle, he knew she wouldn't want to hurt her husband, but who was to say she needed to tell him?

"I do." AJ sighed, turning around to face him, clutching the sheets over her body whilst he rubbed his hand over his face. She hadn't seen him like this before. His hair was a mess all over his face, he looked tired and innocent, unlike when she stared up at him whilst he thrusted into her centre.

"You gonna tell him?" He asked, rolling over on his side to face her without hurting his neck.

AJ just hated that all she could think about was kissing him again, and feeling him touch her. She really wasn't the type of girl to cheat. But she couldn't resist him. If she was single, things would have been so much easier and relaxing, but she wasn't. She was married and dedicated to another man. She was ashamed of herself. Well and truly.

"I don't think so." She said, turning on her side too to face him, "What is this? Just… tell me if you're thinking the same thing as me." She said.

"Well I'm thinking, you're amazing, beautiful, passionate, and not treated with praise to all of that. I'm thinking that I'd keep a better job of satisfying you if you were my wife." He told her truthfully.

She blushed at his words, his true words. She wouldn't have had to come here to him if she wasn't unhappy with her life next door. It had taken Phil to move in for her to realise that she was worth a lot more than what Jamie treated her like. When she was in Punks arms, she felt worth something, she felt like she had a meaning to him. It was something she had been missing out on these past ten years, something that only a true soul mate could tell.

"What are you thinking?" He asked her.

"I'm thinking that I'm a horrible, horrible woman. Not because I done this with you…" She looked around at the scene. Clothes were scattered all over the floor, the bed sheets were still damp and the room was stuffy and warm, bodily fluids and sweat lingering through the air, "But because I would die if we couldn't do this again." She confessed, biting her lip as he smiled.

It was the response he wanted. It was the response he knew she would give. He didn't want to encourage some dirty little affair, but it worked for him if it did for her. He wasn't the relationship type of guy anyway, a part of him was worried that she would entice him so much that he would turn into that madly in love guy, but he'd control himself. He hoped.

"So what do we do?" He asked quietly.

"I don't want to hurt my husband, and I'm not sure what this is, with me and you. But I know it feels right." She confessed.

"What happens between these four walls, stays between these four walls." He told her as she nodded.

Had she just accepted his offer to be his late night booty call, his whore, his dirty little secret? No, she knew she meant more to him than just some girl he fucked. There was a connection with them that she didn't even have with her husband.

A normal person would question why she wouldn't just leave Jamie, and be happy with the man who finally got her, and treated her right, but she did care about Jamie. Hurting his feelings wasn't an option, and plus, who was to say Phil was even looking for a girlfriend. He was dedicated to his job and was really only in his house to sleep.

She felt despicable, but she couldn't ignore the righteousness.

* * *

"Where is your head at, Brooks? Every time I walk by your staring into space. You alright?" Carl asked whilst standing at the door of Punks office.

"I'm just tired." Punk shook his head, "Didn't get much sleep last night." He admitted, which was the truth, but he also couldn't stop thinking about AJ. Were they really going to have an affair? It wasn't like they knew much about each other. Did she want to get to know him? Or did she just want to tip toe over to his at night into his bed? A part of him wanted to know her, all of her. He didn't want to be caught saying that out loud, but just because it was an affair, didn't mean they just had to have sex all the time? Right?

"Is this stuff too much for you? I can take a case off you, or I can get someone in to help you? This is some hard going stuff." He said as Punk just shook his head, but then admitted to himself that it would be good to have some help. Although he felt like he was going somewhere with these cases, he couldn't do it all alone.

"You can bring a guy in to help me." Punk accepted.

"Well I think I got a guy you might know." Carl smiled, stepping to a side as a familiar man walked into the office, his half blonde, half black hair tied back in a bobble, a smile on his face as Punk stood up.

"Seth?" Punk smiled with disbelief.

He'd worked with Seth on the force many years ago back in Chicago, but he ended up getting transferred across seas, which was devastating for him and Dean. It was amazing to see him back here.

"Hey, man." Seth said, "Long time no see, huh?" He laughed as Punk approached him to give him a hug, patting his back brotherly.

"Why are you even here?" Punk shook his head in disbelief.

"Malaysia didn't need me anymore, and Carl here told me you had a few cases on your hands. Thought I'd swing by to give you a hand." He smiled.

"It's so good to see you."

* * *

Punk and Seth had gone out to grab a drink and something to eat whilst catching up with one another. Oddly enough, nothing exciting had really went on with them both in the time they had been apart. Besides Punk having to tell Seth that his mother had passed away from cancer. Apart from that, everything was exactly the way they had left off.

"So, what's going on with you now?" Seth asked, "You living in New Jersey?"

"Yeah. I'm living in a house not far from the station. I didn't want to move, but since I was going to be here so much I had no choice." Punk admitted.

"It's not too bad here." Seth said, "You got a girlfriend yet, or are you still one and done'ing them?" He laughed at his friends old ways.

"You know me." Punk nodded. He wasn't sure if it was right to spill about AJ to anyone just yet. Wasn't the whole point of an affair, to be with someone in secret. If she wasn't spilling about it, then neither was he. It was their secret. And his friends were much nicer to women than him. If Seth knew he had screwed a married chick he'd kick off on one.

"Well it's good to be back." Seth smiled, "Here's to clearing these cases and catching some unlucky bastards." He raised his beer as Punk clinked his glass of pepsi against it.

* * *

Later on that night, AJ was yet again at home by herself. Since Jamie was on nightshift these few nights, he'd slept the full day, which meant she only really had to speak to him for an hour. And in that hour, she just couldn't stop thinking about how she wanted him to leave.

He eventually left for work. She did feel bad, all she could think about was how she was with another man, and planning to be with another man whilst he was out working. She didn't know what she was turning into, but she just couldn't ignore Punk.

Like he had thought today, she had also. She wanted to know him. She didn't want him to think that she just wanted sex. She wanted to know all of him, like he did with her. When it was just they two, together, nothing else existed, and that's what was going to happen from now on.

She text him almost as soon as Jamie left. They'd exchanged numbers before she left his house last night. She still couldn't believe she was encouraging this, but he was just something else. He was amazing, and she wanted to be with him.

She text him to come round to the house, to which she heard the front door immediately open and close shortly after. She told him to just come upstairs, that she would be waiting. She couldn't believe this was happening, but when he was there, when she was touching him and he was holding her, it all made sense, and the guilt was pushed a side. It felt like they had been doing this all along.

Punk walked up the stairs slowly, not turning her down of course, walking into the room with the light shining from the bottom. He couldn't wait to see her again, and feel her again, and hear her screaming his name again. He had no regrets in doing this, and clearly she didn't either. It was their secret.

He walked into the room, looking on at her lying in the centre of the bed with just her underwear on. The sight of her waiting on him so bare made his stomach do flips. Candles burned on each side of the bed on the bedside tables whilst she ran her hands down her body, slipping her hand into her panties slowly as he felt his pants get tight.

"Hey." He smiled, closing the bedroom door over.

"Hey."

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

The candles had burned down to nothing, leaving the scent of black cherry lingering through the air. It felt more appropriate and right to be lying with Phil in her bed, than it ever did with Jamie. Maybe she was just comparing them too much, but she couldn't help it. Everything Phil gave her, Jamie hadn't even attempted. She didn't really know the definition of passion until she gave herself up to him.

It had been another steamy night, and they were now lying under the sheets, on their backs. AJ was tucked into him with his arm around her shoulder resting on the pillow, playing with her soft hair as their heavy breathing returned to normal.

They'd began chatting about personal things after AJ asked him what he wanted out of this. To her surprise, he wanted to know her. His words exactly. He wanted to know all of her, just like she wanted to know him. This wasn't just a dirty affair. This was real.

"Mom died two years ago. She had lung cancer. Spread everywhere." He said in the core of their quiet whispering. He didn't feel comfortable with talking about personal things with anyone, but with AJ, he felt like he could tell her anything.

"Did she suffer?" AJ asked quietly, settled into his torso as he nodded.

"Yeah. She got pretty bad. It got to a point where I just wanted her to let go. You know. It was too much for my little brother, he stayed away a lot, but I was always there. She passed just before Christmas." He said, "It was hard."

"Are you still in contact with your brother?" AJ asked.

"Yeah. I'll give him a call from time to time, but he's doing good on his own. He just had a kid actually, before I moved out here. For us being so close to our mom, we're moving on pretty well." He admitted.

"Well I'm sure she'd be proud of you both." She told him, turning on to her stomach to get a better look at him, resting her chin in the palm of her hands, "How long have you been a cop?" She asked.

"Twelve years." He told her, smiling at her interested self staring into his eyes.

"Is there like a specific department you work in?" She asked curiously. She was interested in knowing him just as he was her. She wanted to laugh with him, and smile with him, and know him inside out. She knew having him here, in the bed that she slept in with her husband was wrong. She would always know it was wrong, but it felt right. Physically and emotionally.

"I'm trained in all parts. I'm good at figuring out things. I can catch a guy on the run too." He nodded as she smiled, "It's actually pretty hard too. I mean, I'm the guy that goes and tells that family that their daughter was killed last night. I'm the guy that has to discover a body, murdered, raped or beaten." He said, "It's mentally challenging."

"Must be hard." AJ understood, stroking his arm softly as he propped himself up on his elbow, resting his head in his hand as he looked on at her.

"What about you? What's the mentally challenging parts about being a second grade teacher?" He asked with a smile.

"Oh, you know. Wiping kids noses, teaching the alphabet, cleaning paint off their clothes. The usual." She smiled, "Jamie says I could do a lot better than a school teacher." She rolled her eyes.

"Ignore him." He shook his head, "It's clear to see you enjoy your job. That's the only thing he should be concerned about." He said as she smiled.

"Do you think we're bad?" She asked him, resting her head on her folded arms whilst looking up at him, "I've been so busy attached to Jamie, I thought that the love I had with him, was the highest love I was ever gonna feel."

"You don't know what love is, April." He shook his head as she sighed, resting her head down, pressing her forehead against the mattress as he caught onto her bare back, eyeing up the black and white tattoo on her left shoulder blade.

"What's that?" He brushed his hand over the tattoo, not being able to make out what it was, watching her lift her head.

"Oh, that." She said, "I was sixteen and wanted to break the rules." She said, "It's a Chinese dragon." She said as he stared at it with a smile. He loved it. Obviously he was a big tattoo lover, but even more of a lover of tattoos on women.

"Why didn't I notice it?" He asked, curious as to how he never seen it whilst they had been naked together twice, "All that hair probably." He answered his own question.

"Yeah, and I don't think you were looking at my back the entire time." She added as he chuckled.

"No. I definitely wasn't." He agreed as she curled back up into his chest, resting her head on his bright pecs. His muscular body was so comforting to lie against. In his arms, she felt like nothing could hurt her or go wrong.

"What is this, Phil?"

"What is what?" Punk asked her as she looked up at him.

"This. Between us. Because I know it isn't just sex." She said. For them to hit things off so quick, for them to connect so easily, like they had been together all this time, it didn't feel like this was just an affair. It felt real. If it really was just a cheap fling, then there wouldn't have been so much passion.

"I don't know what it is." He told her truthfully as she looked back down, "But whatever it is, I know I like it." He told her, "Would you ever… would you ever leave Jamie?"

"I don't know." She sighed, staring into space as she thought about her husband. Her husband who she claimed to still love and care about, "I still love him."

"Do you?" He asked, "Because if you did, you wouldn't be lying naked with me right now." He said as she nodded. He had a fair point. If she was truly dedicated to her husband, then she would be sleeping alone in her bed waiting for him to come home from work, "The only reason you've lasted this long with him, is because a guy like me hasn't come up in your life to tell you and show you what you're really worth. Until now. You're just sitting in a comfortable tier with this guy." He said.

"What do you know about relationships and love?" She asked quite rightly so, "I could guarantee you haven't been in a relationship for at least a year with any woman." She said.

"Yeah. I haven't. Because I've never been in love." He told her truthfully.

"Not even once?" She asked him.

"No… Not yet." He whispered truthfully. The main reason he was so quick to just use girls and leave them, was because he knew right away there was no chemistry. He'd never found that one. He'd never looked at any of the girls he'd dated, and imagined marrying her one day, and loving her until they day he died. He hadn't had that yet. And he was pretty sure when AJ looked at Jamie, that wasn't what she seen either.

"Why'd you marry him?" He asked her.

"Because I love him." She said, "I still love him, ok. Just because I enjoy this, doesn't mean I don't love him." She said confusingly, knowing that that didn't make sense at all.

"Don't lie." He said, "It's not a crime to say you don't love him." He said. She'd only be telling him something he already knew.

But for AJ, it was harder than what he thought it would be. She hadn't questioned her and Jamie's love before until Phil came into her life. He was right. She was so busy settling for what she thought was the highest love she would feel, that it had taken a guy like him who treated her exactly how she deserved to be treated to show her all wasn't what it seemed to be.

"I've been with him for ten years. And suddenly I'm seeing him in a different light." She shook her head in a whisper, "Why?"

"Because you're realising you deserve better."

"And what is better?" She laughed slightly.

"Me."

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N; Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews and support so far! Love reading all your reviews, so please, keep them coming and let me know what you think of the chapters! Hope you guys enjoy this one! Thanks again -MySeLdomPhantom**

* * *

A few weeks had gone by since AJ and Punk had hooked up, if that was a correct term to use. Their sneaking around was very much as lowkey as they could possibly make it. Some nights it wasn't possible for AJ to sneak out, which really gave her a taste of how sad she was when she wasn't with Punk. They had both agreed to do this, to commit to one another in secrecy. She hated facing Jamie in the mornings, or feeling him kiss her lips that Punk hadn't long kissed. She felt like a teenager playing with the strings of two very independent men. She couldn't leave Punk alone, yet she didn't have the heart to hurt Jamie, who she still claimed to love, even though Punk seen right through.

She carried on like normal during the day, which she found rather easy. Too easy, considering she was having an affair. Some days she felt awful, some days she felt good and proud of herself, and some days she just wanted the world to go away.

She couldn't believe she was actually having an affair behind her husbands back. She never would have thought of doing such a thing, until she laid eyes on Punk, until he touched her and made her happy. They hadn't just been having sex believe it or not, even though that had played a big role in their sneaking around. They'd gotten to know each other. They weren't knowledgeable about everything in each other lives, but each day they learned something new, and most importantly, they enjoyed being with one another. Whenever she was doubting herself and her unfaithful ways, he would convince her that it was ok, and he had her back. And she trusted him. She never felt safer than when she was in his arms.

They were good at keeping things normal when in public. She'd receive nothing but a secret wink when passing her in the morning when they left for work. Whenever he seen her with Jamie, he'd say his hello's and move on by. They were good at keeping their secret, a secret.

Punk had to admit, he did wish that she wasn't married sometimes, and that they weren't having an affair. Not because sometimes, he did feel guilty at this point, but because he really wanted her to be his. He'd never felt this way about a girl, and of course, his developing feelings for the only girl he'd ever looked at and seen a future with, was tied up in a marriage next door. It was typical. All he could do was remind himself was that he was too focused on his job to have a relationship anyway. Even though he would have made time for AJ in a heartbeat.

Getting to know her over these past few weeks was like a new adventure in his life. He was legitimately interested in finding out more about her. He enjoyed listening to her stories whilst they lay in bed together. He could listen to her talk about her life on the rough side of New Jersey as a child all day long. Just like she adored to listen to him talking about his time training to be a cop. It was something she didn't have with Jamie. Whenever she would talk about stories or even just memories with Jamie, he wouldn't even listen to her. She hadn't even realised that he did until she watched Punk really listen to her the way Jamie was supposed to.

Everything was all making sense now. Punk was making sense to her. He was right. The only reason she was built up on this idea that her and Jamie were the perfect couple, was because she had no idea what it felt like to really be loved, she thought what she had with Jamie was it.

She was stuck in a sticky situation. Punk would frequently ask her if she'd tell Jamie about what was going on with them, or if she'd leave him, and she could never give him an honest answer. She still cared about Jamie. She had no right to say that after what she had been doing behind his back these past few weeks, but she did still care about him, and she didn't want to hurt his feelings. But she knew she couldn't do this forever with Punk. But it was working for just now, until she figured out what she could do.

* * *

"Where are you off to?" Punk turned around after hearing a faint cough whilst he was in the midst of putting out his trash, turning to see AJ standing in a dress, hair and make-up done to perfection. Not that she needed it, he much preferred her with no make-up and her hair naturally sprawled all over the place, but she did look beautiful, "You look..."

"April, have you got the keys?" Jamie asked whilst closing the front door over as Punk turned, silencing himself.

"Yeah." AJ nodded whilst still keeping her eyes on Punk. She hated seeing him die a little inside when seeing her with Jamie. But surely he had to expect that. She could see in his eyes that he was getting more and more frustrated with the fact he couldn't have her all of the time, and the fact he had to pretend she was nothing when in the streets.

She wasn't actually sure what she meant to him, nor did he know what he meant to her. She knew he was hopeless with women, and knowing that she was changing him, keeping him on his toes with her, she enjoyed that, but she hated that he had to be so restrained from her a lot. They were addicted to one another, and they wanted each other, but things were just… at a standstill just now.

"We're going to a party." She said quietly as he nodded, watching Jamie approach her, wrapping his arm around her waist tightly.

"You alright, Phil?" Jamie nodded as Punk nodded back.

"Yeah." Punk smiled, "Have a good time." He saluted them, walking away to go back into his house, turning back as he watched her turn back too in the midst of walking down the path to their car. He hated seeing him with her. He knew that he was decent. He could have been a hell of a lot worse. He clearly loved her, it was obvious, he just didn't know how to express that love in the right way, the way he could. She'd been so fixed on him for so long, she'd not gotten a chance to go out and experiment, to know what was right from wrong. He hoped she was understanding what felt right from wrong now.

He had to ignore his feelings for her. He agreed with her that they'd keep this on the down low, and that she'd continue her life with Jamie. He always accepted her decision to keep their affair private, but he was starting to develop strong feelings for her. He'd watch her sleep beside him, he could do it all day. He could listen to her all day, as well as tell her everything he'd ever done. He trusted her more than he trusted himself. It was insane but true.

He just had to keep his feelings at bay and continue with what they were doing. They agreed from day one to do this and do it in secrecy without stirring anything. He just had to tell himself that she was just his side chick, his late night fuck (which she totally wasn't). She was so much more.

* * *

"A married chick?!" Dean exclaimed, round at Punks house later that night since AJ was clearly off into town with her husband. He felt like he could talk to Dean about his situation. He trusted him, and he wasn't so great with women himself, "How long for?" He asked whilst sitting on Punks sofa with a beer, a pizza box sitting opened on the coffee table with a few slices left over.

"About two months." Punk told him, "I'd barely moved in and she was on me." He admitted.

"What's the deal with her? Is she unhappily married or?"

"Well I think so. I don't know anymore." He shook his head, "She claims to love being with me, but still refuses to admit that she doesn't love her husband." He said.

"Maybe she does love her husband." Dean shrugged.

"Then why would she be coming round to my house and riding my dick all night long then? Tell me that?" He tested as Dean laughed.

"I see what's happening here..." He smiled as Punk grunted already before he even spoke, "You like her, you wish she wasn't married. You want more, don't you?" Dean smiled.

"C'mon, Dean. You know me, alright. I'm not one to pin point girls and fall in love. But she's amazing. She...she understands me, she gets me more than I get myself. She's comforting, and she is beautiful." He admitted, thinking about her in his head for a minute, imagining her laughing as she sat on his bed, hitting him with a pillow as she would collapse on him with a smile. A smile like she'd never smiled before.

"Does she feel the same?" Dean asked.

"She tells me she does. But she still insists on us keeping it quiet, because she doesn't want to hurt her husband. I… I'm trying to forget about it. I'm trying to focus on the cases I'm looking at, and just having her strictly for sex and meaningless conversations. But nothing she does with me is meaningless." He said, collapsing back against the couch, placing his hands over his face and groaning loudly as if in pain.

"You gotta talk to her, unless you can do what you said, just try and forget about it, treat her like she is just a girl you're having an affair with." He shrugged.

"I don't want to do that." He admitted, "But I don't want to lose her."

"Do you even have her?" Dean laughed as Punk turned to him, "You said it yourself. She's still insisting on staying with her husband. She's clearly messing with you both. I bet you any money that when she leaves your bed, she goes straight into his and sucks his dick. Lets face it, you don't know her. You don't know what she is like."

"I do know what she's like, Dean." Punk said defensively, "She's stuck in a relationship she's scared of leaving because it's all she's ever known since she was a teenager. And I don't know how I can get her to leave him." He sighed whilst resting his head on the cushion behind him, "What the fuck do I do?"

"If she's the one that wants to keep it as an affair, then treat her like it's a damn affair." He suggested, "If the bitch doesn't have the balls to leave her guy, then she shouldn't be afforded you being sweet to her." He said.

"Don't call her a bitch. You don't know her." He whispered defensively. He supposed Dean was right. Maybe the best way to deal with all of these thoughts, was to ignore them, and continue with their 'affair.'

* * *

AJ had gotten home from the party she had gone to, in request of Jamie. It was some guy at his work's birthday, and she was told to put on something pretty and join him to the party. She really didn't want to be there, especially when she sat herself the entire time whilst Jamie travelled the different tables to talk to everyone.

They finally got home, where Jamie, drunk and tired, passed out on the sofa in the living room. It was times like these where she compared him to Phil. If she joined Phil to a party, he'd be sober from his straight edge ways he'd told her about these past months, which she admired so much, and he'd make sure she'd be home with him safe and sound, he'd put her to bed, kiss her head and tell her how beautiful she was tonight, and how much he enjoyed her being with him.

It wasn't that Jamie was doing anything wrong, he just wasn't doing anything. And she hadn't noticed until Phil had opened her eyes up to it all.

She had text Punk on the ride home to tell him she was coming over. She knew Jamie would pass out since he was already falling asleep in the car. She needed to fall into his arms tonight and be told how much she was worth.

She took her heels off, stepping out of her house, bare foot, dress still on, hair now a strangling beautiful mess the way she knew he loved. The ground was cold on her bare feet. She quietly and quickly knocked on his door as he immediately opened up.

"Hey." She smiled at the sight of him, walking on into the house as he shut the door behind her, following her into the living room as she stood looking on at all the paper work around on the sofa. He'd clearly been working the entire night after Dean left.

"Are you too busy to..." She turned to him as he shook his head.

"No, no because I drop everything for you, don't I? The way you do for me." He stared across at her as she shook her head with confusion.

"What?" AJ looked at him bluntly.

"I don't know how long I can do this with you..."

"Wait a minute..." AJ raised her hand, "You encouraged this with me." She reminded him, "Don't you dare." She warned him, "You knew what you were getting into."

"Yeah, I did. But I didn't know you'd still be so stupid to stay with him, April. What are we gonna do? Stay like this forever? Fuck each other and then meet each other in the street and pretend we don't know one another?" He asked.

"I just need some time."

"How much time?" He asked.

"This isn't easy for me, you know." She told him, "You think I want to be doing this to you? I see you changing for me, I see you die every time you see me with him, and I hate it. But I can't hurt him, Phil. He doesn't deserve it." She said sincerely.

Even after just a few months of them hooking up and being acquainted with one another, they were clearly both hit by strong feelings for one another, and she understood his frustration.

"So what are you gonna do, April?" He asked.

"Why do you care so much? You're a man. Just accept it and let me figure it all out." She said. It was wrong of her to say, that just because he was a man, he should have just got on with it and enjoyed the sex whilst she done the worrying. But she had no idea how much he really cared about her. Their connection was instant. Just like their love.

She watched him as he took a hold of her shoulders, roughly pushing her against the nearest wall as she looked up at him with fear.

"Don't act like you know what I want." He spat, his face close to hers as she looked up at him, swallowing loudly, breathing heavily as his chest pressed against hers, "You want this to be an affair? Fine. That's all it will be." He told her as she frowned, "Oh, now you're sad." He grabbed her wrists, pinning them above her head as she looked into his eyes, "I don't know what else I can do, for you to see sense." He said as she looked up at him, grinding her body against his. His sharp and meaningful words tingled her full body. Even when angry, he had her feeling weak at the knees.

"I don't want it to just be an affair." She told him, "I just need time." She said as he shook his head.

"I don't really have time for anything other than affair with you anyway." He said coldly as she didn't believe him. She knew him already, and she knew when he was lying. Dean's words had got to his head, and he had realised himself that it was just ridiculous to expect her to finish things with her husband. From now on, they'd just have an affair, and he'd push his developing feelings aside. He had too much work to focus on. Who was he kidding anyway? He'd never be the relationship type of guy. He'd spent so much time telling her to stop wishing on false hope, when he had been doing just that.

"Phil..." She whispered, not wishing for him to say all these things.

"Shh." He told her, roughly pressing his lips against hers, trailing the kiss down to her neck, hiking her up the wall as he legs circled around his waist. Her head rolled back against the wall whilst he nipped and licked at the nape of her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

This was really messing them up. Big time.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

"I have to go to work." Punk announced shortly after taking AJ to bed and very casually having sex with her. Because that's all this was. Casual. He was just going to get on with his life, without letting her interfere, apart from when she was in his bed.

"What? It's 5am." AJ sat up, clutching the sheets to her chest as she watched him place his boxers on and walk around the bed.

"And?" He shook his head.

"Why are you treating me like he does?" She asked as he paused in his tracks, "I come over here, to get what I need, that he doesn't give me. You know I care about you. You must." She shook her head.

"Well it's hard considering you're still married, April." He admitted whilst taking his uniform from the dresser as she sighed, "Are you still sleeping with him?" He asked with a pause, looking on at his clothes for a second as silence filled the room.

"If I stopped he'd know something was wrong..." AJ admitted as he closed the dresser over, "Phil, please. I want to be with you. I just need time."

"Well I don't have time, April." He told her, walking out of the bedroom and into the bathroom, shutting the door over whilst AJ collapsed back in his bed.

She did feel awful. She knew Punk, who she thought was a womaniser, actually cared about her, and she loved that. That was the main reason she came into his arms every night, to feel his caring arms wrapped around her. But he just had to understand that she'd been with Jamie for so long, an affair would destroy him. She had no idea what he would do. She just had to think about it all.

She couldn't believe how quickly she had taken to Punk. That first day she saw him move in, she still remembered the butterflies she got in her stomach. It was… _love_ at first sight. Love. She loved him. She never ever thought that one day, she would realise that Jamie was never the one. She always thought their love was it, their love was perfect, but it was far from it. What she had with Phil. That was perfect. And she couldn't stand him being mad with her, even though he had a right.

She stood up from in bed, grabbing a t-shirt of his from his drawers and sliding it on her frame. Everything she done with him, she felt comfortable. She could tell him everything and anything. She could let a tear go with him, or laugh until her stomach hurt. Was this love? Was this what she and Jamie were meant to have all these years? And she just never knew because she had been so dedicated and stuck with him.

She walked across the hall into the bathroom, looking at him standing in the steamed up shower. He just had to bare with her for just now. Because she did care about him, with every fibre of her being.

She stepped into the shower after stripping the t-shirt she was wearing off. She looked up at him, "I love you." She whispered as he stared so hard into her eyes, she almost felt like he was staring into her soul. She doubted that any women had said that to him, considering he had told her he'd never loved a girl before, "And you don't have to say it back. I just want you to know. I will… I will leave Jamie. But for now, this is what we have to do. Please tell me you understand." She sighed as he nodded.

He was still in awe with the fact she said she loved him. He loved her too. He knew what he felt and he knew that it was love. He just wasn't sure if he wanted to say it just yet. He hoped that she already knew that he loved her.

"I understand." He nodded as the lukewarm water sprayed down them both, soaking them completely, "I want you to be happy. I feel like I was put here for a reason. To help you realise that what he gives you… that isn't love. I can give you time. As long as in the end, I have you." He said as she smiled.

"I don't want to be with anyone else." She said.

She couldn't believe in such a short space of time, a man was able to come into her life and show her what she really wanted, and what she was really worth. A life with Punk seemed way more appealing than a life with Jamie. And she never thought she'd say that, because she always thought Jamie was all the love she was ever gonna need.

He lifted her slippery body up into his arms, pressing her body against the tiled walls whilst the water sprayed down on his back. He had easy access to everything. She was naked after all.

He pierced through her like a sword, her pussy already soaking wet, and not just from the water. She ran her hands through her hair whilst he kissed her neck alongside pumping hard inside her. She absolutely couldn't ignore the love they had for one another. She was leaving Jamie one way or the other, she just had to figure out how.

"Oh, Phil… Oh, just like that. Harder, baby." She begged, gripping his shoulders whilst she stayed securely against the tiled walls, her legs wrapped around him as he held her hips to keep her up, thrusting into her tightness as hard as he could.

"You tell me, baby girl. You tell me what you want." He groaned into her ear, entwining his lips back against hers as he ran his hands up her breasts, giving them a light squeeze as she rolled her head back against the wall.

"You… I want you." She whispered breathlessly kissing the temple of his head as he buried his head back into the curve of her neck, peppering her with sweet and drugging kisses whilst thrusting hard into her. Her tight pussy was like a hot furnace gripping onto him with every thrust.

"Shit… April..." He groaned, leaning his forehead against the wall beside her head as he continued to thrust inside her at a steady and fast pace. He just wanted her to feel good. To feel loved.

* * *

AJ tip toed home shortly after joining Punk in the shower. Jamie was still passed out on the couch, thankfully. So she headed upstairs to go get ready for work. She knew it was Jamie's day off. She got changed right away and headed on out for work, noticing Punks car already gone. She knew he had a busy week ahead of him, and would most likely be needed in his time of stress. He had gone over tons of evidence with her on his cases, and asked her opinion on them. She gave good points, but it was all down to him.

She did get scared sometimes. Especially when he went out on the beat some days with his uniform on. She didn't know what she'd do if he were to get hurt. He'd been shot before on the shoulder, she'd seen the scar and kissed it multiple times, but she didn't want him to get hurt, although it seemed his body was bullet proof anyway.

She got on with the day and headed to work where it was another fun day teaching seven and eight year olds. She had lots of different things planned for the day. First she was starting them off with some spelling. Then there was circle time where they discussed what they did at the weekend. Then they'd do some math sums, nothing too hard. And then they'd do some painting at the end of the day, all with recess and lunch fitting in between. Every day was different though. That's why she loved it so much. She loved children and working with them.

It was nearly lunchtime, and the children were just finishing up their math sums that she had put on the board, when there was a knock at the door, turning all their heads including AJ's.

"Oh, look! A police man!" One of the children exclaimed as Punk walked into the class, not sure he'd ever been in such a horrifying room. He wasn't all that fond of children, and seeing them all staring at him was oddly terrifying.

"You all behaving?" He humoured them as AJ looked at him with a smile, "Can I speak to you?" He asked, pointing out of the door into the hallway where their children's coats and bags were, hanging up on pegs with their names on it.

"Ok, kids. Finish they last few sums. We'll go over them when I come back in." She told them as Punk took a glance at the board with the very easy math sums on it, walking out of the room with her following behind.

"Three plus three?" He looked at her as she closed the class door over, "A monkey could do that."

"They're children." She reminded him, "Why are you here anyway? Shouldn't you be working." She played with his top button that was undone, looking around to make sure no teachers were looking.

"I was gonna ask you tonight, but I was passing by here on my lunch break and I figured I'd just come by." He said, "I'm going back to Chicago this weekend to see my brother. It's his birthday, and I make sure I never miss his birthdays. I was wondering if you could sneak out, come with me." He said.

"What would I tell Jamie?" She asked.

"Just tell him you're going for work. There's a meeting for all teachers and you need to go. Just… make something up." He shrugged, "I could really do with your company, and… he has a five month old son that he always leaves me with. Since you love kids, I thought you'd be won over. And his girlfriend is sweet too. You'd get along with her." He smiled, having thought it all through.

"Oh, I don't know, Phil." She placed her hand on her head, "I mean… what if Jamie notices that you are gone from home too? It just seems too risky." She sighed.

"It's fine." Punk said, "I understand. I just thought you'd like to come with me."

"It's not that I don't want to come with you..."

"It's alright." He put his hand up to silence her, "I thought we could go somewhere, where we don't have to hide around and sneak about for once. But it's fine." He nodded.

"Phil, that sounds great. You have no idea how much I'd love to just laze around with you without caring about being back in time anywhere, or being unnoticed. But what if he were to find out?" She asked.

"He wouldn't. You said he doesn't care about your job. Tell him it's to do with work, you'll be gone Friday night and back Sunday night. He'll never suspect anything. I'll make sure we get separate taxi's to and from the airport when here." He said, "Please come with me."

She did have to admit. Being out of state with Punk, where they could freely be together, not in secrecy anymore, it sounded delightful, but she was just terrified of being caught out. It was going to happen sooner or later. She was unsure of what to do, but the want to be with him for the full weekend, day and night was too strong, and he was right, Jamie probably wouldn't even care where she was going.

"Ok." She smiled with a nod, "Ok, I'll come with you."

He smiled, pressing a kiss on her cheek, "Good. Now go teach your easy sums. I'll see you tonight." He smiled as she nodded, watching him walk away down the hall to exit the school.

She couldn't believe they were really doing this. It was a full blown out affair. But she couldn't wait. And she thought it was sweet that he wanted her to come back to his hometown to visit his brother. The only family he had left. She was looking forward to it, but she was still on edge incase her husband found out. She felt like that would be her punishment soon. Him finding out about her and Punk. And when he did… she had no idea what he would do.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

"How long do you think we're gonna have to keep doing this?" Punk asked, holding AJ in his arms later that night. He was so glad she had agreed to come with him to Chicago over the weekend. It sure bet having to sneak around from house to house like they did here. Over in Chicago, he could actually take her out. He knew what they were doing was completely inappropriate. He knew that the entire time she was with him, but he cared about her, and she cared about him. He sometimes still couldn't believe it. How this woman, this amazing woman, had just showed up in his life. He never thought someone could make him so happy.

"C'mon..." AJ whispered, curled into his chest in the dimly lit room, "You know I hate it when you ask stuff like that." She said whilst running her fingertips over his chest.

"What is it you're afraid of?" He asked. Of course he could tell her it was going to be easy, but he didn't know how it felt for her to turn to her husband and tell him she'd been cheating on him.

"He has a bad temper. I mean… he barely lets guys look at me when we're out. I just… I'm afraid that he'll hurt me, or he'll hurt you." She sighed.

"Well neither is going to happen. I won't let him hurt you, and if he has a problem with me he can come find me." Punk said.

"Do you really think this is right?" She asked him. She sometimes couldn't believe it either that they had really hit things off so quickly. As soon as she laid eyes on him, as soon as he kissed her, she knew there was something between them. And now here they were, stuck in a secluded situation. She knew they would eventually work past it, but for now, she just needed time, to think everything over. She assumed the sudden realisation that her husband of two years wasn't really the man she loved had left her in some sort of shock.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "Nothing has ever felt more right." He said as she nodded in agreement.

"It's just so strange." She said, "How I was so sure I was happy before you came along. I thought I had it all." She laughed at how blind she was.

He'd said it before, and he'd say it again, the only reason she had this idea in her head that Jamie was the one, the man she loved, her soul mate, was because she had been with him since she was practically a kid. She'd not had a chance to go out into the world, and experience it, let other people take care of her. He was just glad he moved to New Jersey now. She gave him a reason to smile every morning. He'd never felt this way before. It was like magic.

"You don't have it all with him." He told her as she looked up at him, cupping his cheek as she smiled his way.

"I know." She nodded, "I have it all with you." She admitted. She did. She was on cloud nine with Punk. There wasn't a moment gone by with him where she wished him away. He was like a breath of fresh of air. And she was sure she loved him. She had never been more sure.

"I love you, April." He shook his head at his own words whilst looking down at her. He couldn't believe a girl who he'd known for just over a few months, could make such an impact in his life. He guessed there wasn't a stronger love out there than theirs. He'd never fell in love, because he'd never felt this way before. She meant the world to him.

But a part of him still felt like a scared little boy who didn't want to be committed. It was why he was so careless with women in the past. Not just because he'd never found a girl right for him, but because he was always scared of keeping that girl safe and making sure he was up to whatever standards she needed.

Hearing him say those three words meant the world to her. The words echoed in her ears whilst her stomach done flips. Was this how it was meant to feel when someone told you they loved you? Because she'd never felt so at peace and loved. He was all she wanted.

"I love you too." She smiled, pressing a kiss on his lips as he held her waist tightly, rolling on his back and taking her with him as she lay atop of him, straddling his hips. This was love. This was what she had been after and was too blinded and drugged up on Jamie to sense it.

* * *

She crept home around 6am, walking into the living room where she seen a light shine from the kitchen. She was tired from being up all night with Punk. She'd only left his side when he had fallen asleep.

She went to turn the kitchen light off, assuming she had forgotten to shut it off when she walked into the light, jumping when she seen Jamie sitting over at the table, turning to face her when she entered.

"Jamie… what are you..." She looked at the clock.

"We had a power cut at work. They sent us all home." Jamie told her, folding up the paper he was reading, standing up and walking over to her, "Disappointed to see me?" He asked.

"No… No, I just… got a fright." She admitted, her heart racing rapidly at the thought of him knowing she wasn't in the house.

"Bit early for you to be out." He folded his arms, "And I know the gym doesn't open until seven during weekdays." He said, "Where were you, April?" He asked her suspiciously.

"I was..." She racked her brain quickly to think of a reasonable excuse, "I was with Sasha and Paige." She told him as he raised his eyebrows.

"All before 6am?" He asked, unconvinced.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, walking by him to look in the fridge, trying to avoid eye contact the best she could, "Sasha needed help picking new wallpaper for her new house. It was an emergency. You know what she's like, and I wasn't sleeping. You know how I get when you aren't here." She said, whilst taking out the orange juice and a glass, pouring the smooth juice into the glass whilst feeling Jamie creep behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

Whenever Jamie came onto her these days, she done her best to push him away, but that would just stick her right in it. She had to carry on like normal, and she knew Punk understood that. Now that she compared him with Phil, she couldn't believe how boring their sex life really had been. She thought they had it great, until she had let Phil take care of her.

"C'mon, babe. I need to get ready for work." She told him, sitting the juice down, feeling him dip his hands into her jeans and panties from behind, causing her body to go stiff with rejection. She always felt like she was betraying Phil, even though he understood. She hated the feeling of Jamie all over, especially when she had just come from Punks bed.

"You have time." He whispered, circling her clit with his fingers as she tried to relax, pressing her back in against his chest as he buried his face into her neck, going to kiss her whilst keeping his hand inside her panties, pausing his movement as a wave of cologne hit him, and not his.

"W-What?" AJ said at his sudden pausing.

"Why do you smell of men's cologne?" He spun her around, tightly grabbing her shoulders as she looked up at him.

"Sasha's brother was there. He was boxing up a lot of her things. He gave me a hug when I left." She quickly stated as he looked into her eyes, "C'mon, baby. Where… where is your head at? I wouldn't do that to you." She said, mentally kicking herself for saying such words that she knew she couldn't come back from.

"You're right." He apologised, taking his hands from her shoulders, "I'm sorry." He shook his head, apologising for thinking such a think. He knew she wouldn't dare be with another man. She'd have to be a fool to do that.

AJ hated this. She wasn't sure if she could really keep this up. It was harder than Punk thought it was for her to continue hurting her husband. Just because she realised that she didn't really love him, didn't mean she didn't care about him. She didn't know what to do anymore. She felt like she was losing her mind.

"You should go get ready for work." He told her, stroking her cheek softly as she looked up at him with so much guilt. She couldn't keep this up. What was she thinking? What was she even doing?

* * *

The next day, AJ had escaped from the school on her lunch break and made her way to the police station where she knew Punk was working. She took many deep breaths before going in, asking to be shown to his office where she knocked lightly and walked on in, looking at him writing down things as he sat at his desk. She'd practically cried the full car journey here, because of this…

"Hey." He smiled, "You ok? Shouldn't you be working?" He asked her, neglecting his work and standing up to greet her as she stepped back a little to refuse his arms.

"I'm on my break." She told him.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking down at her, so much sadness, the same sadness he thought he had gotten rid of when they began this secret journey.

"I can't do this anymore, Phil." She shook her head, "I can't keep going to and from you and Jamie. He… he caught me out last night, coming home from being at yours. You should have seen him… I was terrified..."

"Did he hurt you?" Punk asked immediately.

"No." She assured him, "But only because I made up some excuse." She said, "I can't keep hurting him, and I can't keep expecting you to be patient with me." She said. She hated this. She hated what mess she had got into. She'd developed feelings, strong strong feelings for a man who she loved, and wanted to be with, but just couldn't from so much fear and guilt.

"I can be patient." He said.

He wasn't going to settle for her ending things with him. He wasn't losing her. She was vunerable to the world, and he knew it. He had to protect her. He had to have her. Even if it was for a few hours at night. He wasn't letting her get out of this.

"No… I don't want you to be." She told him, "I wish… I wish you never came here. I was fine before you came. I was happy."

"No you weren't." He said.

"I was!" She yelled at him, "I had no idea how much I was missing out on in a relationship, and now that you've shown me, I'm going to have to live with that now, I'm going to have to live knowing I'm unhappy." She said, "I can't keep hurting my husband, Phil." She told him seriously.

"You can be happy, April. Me and you. We can be happy." He promised her.

"I know we can. I believe you, and I care about you. But I care about my husband, and I can't… I can't keep hurting him when he thinks so highly of me." She shook her head.

He understood that she was scared, it was the first time Jamie had questioned her since they had began sleeping with one another, but he wished she wasn't saying all this. He didn't want things to end with them. Not now that he'd had a taste of her.

"He doesn't deserve you."

"And I don't deserve you." She replied, "You don't deserve all of this." She shook her head.

"I don't know what I deserve, but I know what I want, and I want you." He told her as she sighed, a tear rolling down her cheek as she shook her head.

"No… you don't. I'm a horrible, horrible woman." She cried.

"Is that what he tells you?" He asked.

"No, he wouldn't ever say that to me." She admitted, "I can't… I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry." She dried her tears, watching him stand lifelessly facing her.

"You really want to stay with him? Knowing how happy you could be next door with me?" He asked her. He was hurt, to say the least. How could she just walk away from something he knew she was so in love with.

"I have no choice." She said, "I should have never came to you that night. I was feeling vulnerable and upset."

"So what? You're just going to forget I exist? Move on and forget about me, forget about what we had? You know it, and I know, what we had, what we have is special." He told her.

"I know it is special. I love you. I'm going to die everyday that I'm not with you, but I can't keep doing this. It's not fair on Jamie. He's never done anything to purposely hurt me. He loves me."

"You don't love him."

"I've been with him for ten years. I can't tell him that now."

"Oh, so that is your conclusion?" He asked, "You've been with him for too long, so you'll just stick with him?" He spat.

"You just don't understand." She shook her head, "I just… I just can't do it."

"Dean was right about you." He said quietly to himself, looking up at her, "I don't need you anyway." He spat, "Just get out of my office." He spat with disgust. How dare she come to him, and end things with him? If anything, he deserved the right to end it with her. Was this her plan all along? To just use him and then go back to her husband when he started suspecting things. He was done with her. He couldn't stop loving her, and he hated himself for it now.

"Phil, I'm sorry." She cried. She didn't want to do this. She just, couldn't keep him waiting, all the while hurting Jamie. She had to stop it all, before someone got really hurt.

"Just get out." He turned his back, not even being able to look at her.

She watched him as he refused to face her. She never wanted to hurt him. She just thought things would be better if everything just came to an end. The sleeping together, the promises, the I love you's. She didn't want to live on false hope that one day they would live happily ever after, the way she had promised Jamie. She thought she was doing the right thing. Not for her, but for her husband. If she was doing the right thing for her, she'd be with Phil, every day, all day. She hoped he'd never forget how much she loved him. How much she always would. What they had was one of a kind. They both knew it.

"I'm sorry, Phil." She cried. A dozen sorry's couldn't do it.

"Get out, April!" He yelled forcefully, not wanting to hear her or look at her anymore. He was done with her. This was exactly why he treated women the way he did.

And with that, AJ turned around, leaving the office and closing the door behind her as Punk turned around, running his hands through his hair with a deep sigh, kicking his desk viscously and cursing under his breath. If only he had left her alone. If he only he had pushed her away and told her she had a husband to go home to, instead of letting her in and falling for her, the way she had fell for him. Now they had to live with what they done, and the love they shared, apart.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

A few weeks had gone by since AJ requested that she and Punk no longer carried on with their regular, night to night meetings. She just felt like it was too much, and too unrealistic. She didn't want to hurt Jamie, or deal with the consequences that she would have to face if she was to tell him what she had been up to. Even if it meant she had to ignore the fact that she was madly in love with Punk, and ignore the fact that every moment she spent with him, felt like she had been waiting her entire life for that moment, even if it was just the smallest of things.

She just wanted to move on. She was trying to convince herself that it was just a crush that went too far, but she knew herself that it wasn't. They both knew that when they were together, in each others arms, the world was theirs.

She knew it was wrong for her to lead him on the way she had. She had promised him that they would be happy one day, and that she would tell Jamie with given time. But she just couldn't. She had finally come to her senses and realised that she had been cheating on her husband this entire time, all the while enjoying it too. She knew he wasn't too blame for that though.

She hoped they could both just move on, even though it was highly unlikely. She hadn't seen him once in the past few weeks. Either he was doing a pretty good job of dodging her, or he wasn't staying in his house. She knew she couldn't pull the 'I hope we can still be friends' stunt with him. They had a meaningful connection with one another, and the frustrating thing for her and him, was that they both knew they were meant to be together. But she had chosen the easy option over the right.

Punk, in the past few weeks, had been making sure to dodge AJ with every chance he got. He still couldn't believe she had ended things. He couldn't help but think back to the nights where they'd stay up talking. Talking about the future, and how things would one day be ok, and they'd be happy with one another. It was like she had just given up, and was forcing herself back into that horrible relationship with her husband. It was just so frustrating, because he knew she loved him. She was completely head over heels in love with him, and she was neglecting those feelings because it was the easy option, and because she just couldn't deal with the pressure.

He hated it. He wished he never let her in. Because now he'd had a taste of her, a feel of her, a taster of what they could be. He craved her more than anything. He'd lie in bed, and just long for her to be beside him. He loved her, and she called it off.

He was hurt, of course. But he wasn't going to sit around all day and weep about it. He had his work to concentrate on, and quite frankly, if she wasn't going to fight for them, then what was the point in him?

He hoped she was happy in her boring, unbearable at times, relationship. Because he wasn't going to be there when she came crawling back to him soon. In fact, he was surprised at how long she had lasted without crawling back to him. She clearly felt guilty, and obviously cared about her husband. She understood that. But if she cared about her husband, she would have told him the truth, and told him that she wasn't happy in a relationship with him. But she didn't have the guts. She was scared and timid. It was why Jamie had gotten away with marrying into her, and controlling her in their relationship. But she was none of his business now. He was done. He wasn't over her, but he was done with caring.

* * *

"You got the cases?" AJ tip toed downstairs as Jamie stood at the bottom, standing in the doorway with the door opened.

"Yeah. On you go out." He smiled, pecking her cheek as AJ walked by him, walking down the steps, shuffling through the snow, turning her head to follow her ears that picked up on the sound shovelling.

It was him. She hadn't seen him in weeks. He was wrapped up for the cold, hat, scarf, gloves, shovel in hand whilst he went to work in getting the thick snow away from his car. She stared over at him longingly as she went unnoticed to him. She missed him. She hoped he knew that. She hoped he didn't think that it was easy for her to tell him they couldn't continue with what they were doing. She was sorry, she said it to his face, but she felt like it was the right thing to do. Even though the only thing that had felt right these past months was being with him.

She turned her head, ready to step into her own car as Jamie locked the house up, hearing the shovelling pause, feeling him stare upon her without even turning around.

"Where you off to?" He asked, speaking to her for the first time in a few weeks, which felt like years to both of them. He didn't know why he was bothering. She was no doubt off for a romantic weekend away with her husband. It was none of his business.

"Jamie's parents." She turned around to face him, looking into his eyes, those sad eyes that she had hurt so much, "We always go for the holidays." She told him as he nodded.

He couldn't believe she was really doing this. Doing this to him. Restricting him. Flashing it in his face that she had her husband and he had no one. He knew she wasn't deliberately trying to hurt him, but it was hard, he didn't think she understood just how hard it was.

"Well have a good time." He told her casually, "Watch the roads." He told her as she nodded with a smile.

"Thanks." She nodded, stepping into the car whilst he watched Jamie join her after locking up the house. He turned back to shovelling the snow out of his drive way, shaking his head and moving along, the way he had been trying to do these past few weeks. He just had to move on and forget about her. If this was the game she wanted to play. Playing him and then leaving him like he was some piece of trash. He wasn't having it. They just had to move on like she was trying to do. Even though what they had was so passionate and incredibly hard to forget. They loved each other. It didn't get more serious than that. How could they ignore love so strong? Love found so sudden. The best love.

* * *

"Are you ok?" Jamie asked her as they waited in line at the queue to their gate for their flight to Jamie's parents house. They always went their for the festive season before Christmas. But Jamie had noticed that AJ wasn't as excited as she normally was. Christmas was her favourite time of the year, and she just seemed so on edge, and so down.

"Yeah." AJ nodded with a small smile, "I'm just tired."

"Well you're off on holiday now. Thank yourself lucky." He said. He'd always been jealous of AJ getting a lot of holidays as she was a teacher, and got the same holidays as kids, which was actually quite a lot.

"I know." She smiled, "But I've just been so busy these past few weeks, I'm shattered." She explained. But she wasn't tired from work, she was tired because she couldn't sleep, not without Punk beside her, not without a kiss goodnight from him, not without curling into his protective and safe body. She just felt sick without him. Not that she needed them, but it was even more symptoms of love showing up. She missed him, and she missed things could have been simpler for them. She wished she'd never got the chance to feel what it felt like to really be loved, and be with someone who really loved her, well and truly. It was all she could want in life now, but she was married, and judging by the small conversation with him today, Phil was still pretty pissed with her, and rightly so. She just hated how it had turned out. She just wanted to move on, if it was possible.

"Well when we land, it'll be late on anyway. We'll be getting straight to her hotel and crashing out. You can even sleep on the plane if you like." He smiled to her as she nodded, pulling her close as she hugged into his body, feeling him press a kiss on her head.

She just had to convince herself that she was happy with Jamie. She'd done it once. She could do it again.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

Weeks on end had passed since the previous weeks had past. It had been a few months since AJ had told Phil that they had to stop messing around and go their own ways. Christmas had past. Punk had gone home to be with his brother and friends, the only family he had left. His brother sensed he was upset about something, and questioned him, but Punk just made up some bullshit story that he had just been super busy at work. It was believable, he had been busy at work. He was getting to the bottom of the cases he was in charge of. He missed lying in his bed at night with April, running it through her to get her opinion. It was just a much harder world without her, and he didn't expect it to be.

AJ had gone to Jamie's parents for Christmas like planned. His family was big, so she didn't have much time to really sit down and think about Punk, and the damage he was causing to her heart. She wanted nothing more than to spend Christmas with him. She couldn't believe she was attempting to live without him. She'd found this amazing, sweet, generous, caring man who loved her, and yet she stayed in her clearly unhappy relationship with her husband. For what? Because it was too complicated to leave Jamie and start a new relationship next door.

* * *

"I think you made the… she made the right decision." Seth said as he sat with Dean and Punk in a local bar they had been going. Christmas and the new year was now in the past, not that any of the events made a difference to him. He spent his new years eve in his office filing work for his cases, thinking about April. He always thinking of her.

"Yeah, man." Dean nodded, "It's probably for the best." Dean joined in.

"But she isn't happy." Punk sighed, "It's frustrating for me to see her with him, forcing a smile and trying to prove to me that she is fine without me. I know she isn't." He sighed.

"Maybe it's you that isn't fine without her. Maybe she is fine." Seth said, "You just have to forget about her." He said.

"She lives next door, it's impossible." Punk said, "She isn't happy in the relationship with him, but she refuses to leave him. All the while I just have to watch it all." He said as the boys just shook their heads.

"Your wasting your time with this chick." Dean said, "What did I tell you before? She'll realise she's in a mess, and she'll dump your ass before she will her husband. You're better sticking with the single chicks. The ones with no baggage." He told him as Seth nodded.

"It wasn't just an affair though. I love her. I want to be with her, and she told me she wanted to be with me. And I know she meant it." Punk said.

"Well she doesn't anymore." Seth said abruptly, "Just forget about her. She clearly doesn't know what she wants. And if one day she comes crawling back to you, don't give in. I'm hoping you'll have learned from this." He said.

"Oh, ok dad." Punk rolled his eyes, "You jerks aren't a help to anyone." He sat back against his seat with a sigh.

"Hey." Dean exclaimed.

"All you've told me in the past hour is to forget about her. That isn't going to solve anything." He said.

"Well there isn't anything else you can do." Dean said, "She isn't worth it."

"She is." Punk defended her, "You… you don't even know her."

"Yeah, we don't." Seth said, "But we know she's clearly fucked with your brain, and we don't like that. You have a job to focus on, alright. Just put all your attention to that. We're real close with these cases. Let's just keep our heads down and on that right now." Seth said as Punk nodded.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "Well, I'm gonna head home now. I'm shattered." He stood up, grabbing his jacket and leaving the bar to go home.

* * *

He drove home on the quiet, icy roads. He couldn't believe it had been months since he was with AJ. He could still feel the way she settled into his arms. The way she'd straddle his hips, her perfect body above to admire whilst her hands stuck to his chest. The way some sort of spark came from their kiss. He missed her so much. All of her. He had no idea how to move on. But he guessed he was stupid for thinking she would easily divorce her husband and run into his arms. He had to respect the fact that she was clearly tied between what was right and easy. He just wished she picked the right option. He was always going to be the right option for her.

He parked into his drive way, turning the car engine off and stepping into, turning round suddenly at the noise of small whimpering on the stairs next door. He tried his best to ignore her and just walk into her house, but he just couldn't.

"Why you crying?" He looked over the fence at her as she looked up through drying her tears, smiling at the sight of him.

"It doesn't matter." She quickly dried her tears, looking up at him, missing him so much. Her full Christmas, she just wanted to be with him, and now it was into a new year, where she had to live another year knowing the man she truly loved was next door.

"Well it matters to me." He hated to see, "What's wrong?" He asked casually.

"We got into a fight." AJ explained to him as he nodded. That's what he had initially assumed, he was wanting to know what the fight was about, "He wants to have a baby."

Punk placed his hands in his jean pockets, shuffling his feet awkwardly, "And you don't?" He questioned.

"No." She shook her head, "That means I'm always going to be with him, no matter what, even if we split up. I'm always going to have a connection to him."

"AJ, why you doing this to yourself? If you still aren't happy then you should tell him. If you care about him like you say you do, then he deserves the truth." He said.

"It easier said than done."

"I get that." Punk nodded, "But I don't want to see you sad, or upset like this. It doesn't even matter anymore if you come back to me, it just matters that you leave him, and make yourself happy." He told her. He had no idea why he was giving her the time of day.

"What if he hurts me?" She asked.

"If he loves you, like you say he does. Then he won't." He said, "Just do it. Before I do." He told her, turning away and heading for his door as she stood up.

"What is that meant to mean?" She asked.

"What?"

"Before I do?" She questioned, "This is my mess. This has nothing to do with you." She warned him.

"Oh, I know. Because I was just the guy that fell in love with you. I was just the guy you came to, when he had fell asleep on the couch, looking for something real and meaningful. I was just _that_ guy." He said.

"You know what I mean." AJ sighed, "Please don't interfere." She said as he just shook his head, unlocking his door and walking into his house, closing the door over tightly. How she had missed going through that door and up those stairs with him.

She hated this. She hated these decisions left in her hand. She had no idea what she was just doing anymore.

* * *

The next day, Punk woke up to a buzz on his phone. He was needed immediately down at the station. It wasn't normally so urgent, so he assumed something had gone down last night. He went for a quick shower and got in his uniform, heading out and driving to the station.

The station was jumping. As soon as he stepped in, he knew there were possibly every police man and woman from all the stations in Jersey and possibly New York.

"Hey, boss… what's going on?" Punk asked, finding Carl in the swarm at the station, who looked flustered and panicked.

"There was a guy killed last night. We think it was Stuart Cunnings." Carl said as Punk shook his head.

"Who?" Punk asked, without known to the man's name. He was normally good with remembering names and faces, but this one didn't ring any bells.

"He was serial killer that was suspected to have killed himself a few years ago. He was brutal. He'd kill five or six per night, and somehow get away. He can't get away this time." He shook his head as Punk nodded.

"Do you want me to do anything?" Punk asked.

"Do I want you to do anything? I'm putting you in charge." Carl said as Punk began to follow him around the station like a lost puppy.

"What?!" Punk shrieked, "What do I know about this guy?"

"Nothing." Carl nodded, "But you're the best at figuring out things. It's why you were put here. First… go look into these statements that witnesses gave." He handed Punk a folder, "This station is yours now."

"Where are you going?" Punk asked.

"I have to go do my rounds, call other forces to let them know." Carl said, "You're more than capable of doing this, Phil. You have a wise brain. Use it." He told him, patting him on the back and leaving the station as Punk sighed.

This was a scary thing. Not just dealing with a serial killer who was suspected to be dead all these years. But being in charge of the full ongoing case. If the guy had stopped his killings for a number of years, he was clearly back for sudden vengeance. An innocent life was already taken last night. It was now his job to prevent any more lives being killed.

"Alright, team!" Punk yelled at the top of the station, looking on at the officers still talking.

"Shut up!" He shouted a little louder as they all turned to him, "We need to get this guy. Drop whatever you're doing, or supposed to be doing, and put your all into this. Cases from years ago can be put on hold, this is happening now. I'm in charge, so if I tell you to go somewhere or if I tell you to go talk to someone. Then you go. You're all trained cops, I don't have to go through the basics, but now isn't the time for fuck ups. A guy died last night. And this fucker isn't going to stop there. If any of you don't know already, the guy is a machine. He kills anyone that gets in his way, regardless of who they are. We need to find him, and fast. Am I clear?" He asked them as they all just mumbled to themselves.

"Am I clear?!" He yelled as they became more vocal, "Good. Now let's go get this bastard."

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

Punk had made his way back to his house after giving out orders to where he wanted each of the guys and girls on the team to go. There was a lot to be done, and he wanted to find this guy, with no distractions. He had to go back home to get his guns and necessary equipment.

AJ was heading to work, unlocking the car door, pausing when she heard a cluttering noise coming from Punks garage which was open. He then emerged in his uniform, placing a loaded gun in his back pocket, closing the garage and turning around, noticing her.

"Everything ok?" She asked him, "Why are you all suited and booted?" She asked curiously.

"Last time I checked it wasn't your business." Punk snapped as she raised her eyebrows.

"Excuse me?" She shook her head at his vicious words. As if she wasn't feeling bad enough.

"You don't need to talk to me any more. Alright. Do what you want. Be with him. Be unhappy. I have a job to do. A job more important than waiting around on you growing a pair." He spat, "Just… stop talking to me." He shook his head.

"Phil… what is wrong?" She asked him, "Where are you going?" She asked with fear.

But he just ignored her, got into his car and drove away quickly. He was clearly out on some sort of mission. He had his gear on and his guns. She couldn't stand him being in danger. She couldn't stand him being mad with her, which he clearly was. But he had a right. She was just so unsure of what to do now.

* * *

Later that night, AJ had gotten home from work where Jamie was in the house, as it was his day off. She'd had a tough day. All she wanted to do was come home, go for a warm bath, and go to her bed. She was tired, and not just physically, but tired from everything going on around her. She just wanted it all to stop. For things to go back to normal.

"Did you get home ok?" Jamie asked her immediately as she walked into the living room, looking over at him sitting on the couch, looking on at the TV.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I have?" She asked him strangely.

"This place has been going crazy." Jamie told her, "Some serial killer from years ago killed a guy last night. The cops are going crazy trying to find him. Probably why Phil has been gone all day." He said as AJ's stomach turned. She knew it must have been something serious, otherwise he wouldn't have looked so tense and worked up. Oh how she hoped he was alright.

"Have they caught him yet?" AJ asked curiously.

"They haven't said yet. I highly doubt they'll announce on television any-time soon. I'll get a word with Phil in the morning to see what's going on." Jamie said casually. He really had no idea what had gone on between Punk and his wife. He was completely clueless, "Dinner is made, still on the stove." He told his wife who nodded.

"I'm gonna take a bath first." She told him as he nodded, sinking back against the couch as she left the living room to go upstairs.

Since they had nearly been married for three years, Jamie had struck up the conversation last night, about kids. She always wanted to be a mother, it was one of the few things she desperately wanted to do in life. And she and Jamie had talked about it for long enough, and always spoke about it happening after being married for a few years. But now that she was caught up in Phil, and had realised that the relationship she had with her husband wasn't what she wanted, it was hard to confirm anything with him. If she had children with him, there would be no escaping. They'd always be connected whether they were split up or not. It was complicated, and it hurt to look him in the eye and decline the suggestion of starting a family. Especially when they had talked about it before, and had promised each other that it was both what they wanted.

She didn't know what to tell him. She gave him the, I'm not ready yet, excuse last night when he brought the conversation up, to which he countered with, no one was ever ready. Which was true. She just didn't want to bring even more complications to the mess she was in. Having a baby would just tarnish Phil completely. And she didn't even want to have a baby right now. All she wanted, was to be with Phil.

* * *

Later on that night, after she'd had a relaxing bath and ate barely a full sized meal, she tip toed up to bed where Jamie was already fast asleep. He was up early the next morning for work. He looked so innocent when sleeping. And she hated herself. He might have been a jerk sometimes, but he cared about her, and she had been incredibly unloyal to him. If he cheated on her, it would have been devastating for her to find out.

She walked over to their bedroom window, about to shut the curtains when she spotted Punk drive into his driveway. It was going on midnight, and he'd been gone from 7am. How was he even still standing? She watched him as he got out of the car, stumbling over a little whilst holding his arm forcefully. He looked terrible, and in so much pain. It hurt her.

She had to make sure he was ok. So she left her house quietly, in nothing but her pyjamas, which consisted of bottoms and an oversized baseball hoody. The neighbourhood, which today had been noisy and busy from the chaos going on, was now quiet and peaceful again. She couldn't have heard a pin drop in their street.

She knocked on his door lightly with her knuckles, waiting on him coming to the door, watching his shadow through the glass as he opened up.

Now that she could see him close up, she could see he was bleeding through his shirt where he was holding his arm. He was taking deep breaths to control the pain, which alarmed her.

"What happened?" She asked, walking into the house uninvited, not caring much. She wouldn't leave until she knew he was ok.

"I got shot." He told her as she gasped, covering her hand over her mouth as he limped away into the kitchen as she followed.

"Shouldn't you go get it checked out? You could be losing blood, Phil." She said with fear shaking her voice. She was surprised after his words to her this morning that he was even letting her into his house.

"I can look after myself." He told her, "But since you're here… fill up that basin with hot water, pour some salt in it." He asked her, taking a seat on the stool cautiously of his sore body as she rushed away to the sink.

"Salt?" She screwed her eyes up.

"Yeah. It cleans out any infections." He told her as she nodded.

"Did you get him?" AJ asked, knowing that he was obviously out on the case that Jamie was talking about today. She turned around to look at him whilst the water filled up the basin, watching him struggle to unbutton his black shirt, "Let me help you." She sighed, slowing the water down and making her way towards him, beginning to unbutton his shirt as he scowled. If it was thing he hated, it was to be helped, but he needed it. He didn't know what he would do actually, if she hadn't showed up right now. He felt bad for shouting at her today, when he knew how much she still loved him and cared about him.

"He got away." Punk sighed, mad with himself, "I was fingertips away, but I couldn't do anything from the bullet in my arm, and the rest of my team weren't around." He said.

"Hey, he won't get away." She promised him, "He'll get caught out."

"He killed a girl just after he shot me. The guy is a psycho. I can't… I can't have anymore people dying." He said as she had fully unbuttoned his shirt. He was able to pull his arm out of one sleeve, but the other one, the arm that had been shot, she had to tell him.

The shirt had stuck to the wound, which made it hard for him to allow her to pull it off, but she was gentle, and she was soothing whilst peeling the bloody shirt off his body, dumping it over in the washing and making her way back to him, "Take your hand away." She asked him, wanting to see the wound. He was holding it as if to protect her from seeing such horror that came with his job.

He removed his hand, wincing as the cool air hit his wound and AJ gasped. It just looked like a massive hole in his arm. It must have been a powerful bullet, as it had torn through the skin, right to the bone. It just looked like a massive hole in his arm. But she wasn't squeamish the way he probably thought she was.

"Is it sore?" She asked, looking into his eyes as he nodded. It was terribly painful. But somehow her being here was helping the pain.

"Why were you still awake anyway?" He asked as she walked over to the now filled up basin of hot water, grabbing salt from remembering the times she watched him make her breakfast, pouring some into the basin.

"I was thinking about you." She told him, taking a cloth from under the sink and placing it into the basin, walking over to him, sitting the basin on the counter.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you today." He apologised as she rung out the cloth, "I was on edge, and I didn't mean all those things I said. I just… don't know what's going on anymore." He sighed. He wished things were easier.

"Neither do I." She told him, "I miss you."

"I miss you too." He said, never meaning something so much in his life. It was stupid to him, that they were both still mad about each other, yet continued to stay apart. Even just her being close to him right now, whilst he sat in pain, no shirt on, looking to her for help was a massive comfort that he knew she wouldn't give Jamie.

"This will probably sting a bit." She warned him as she cleaned around the wound first to wipe any excess blood off, ringing out the cloth again into the water, this time dabbing the wound itself as he pushed her hand away. That was how sore it was.

"Here..." She grabbed a towel from the counter, "Put it in your mouth. I have to clean it." She told him as he took the towel from her, placing it in his mouth to bind the pain, feeling her dab the cloth back on the wound, clenching his fists tightly whilst he yelled in pain through biting the towel as she frowned.

"It's ok, it's ok… just a little more, alright." She told him, soaking the cloth again and dabbing in the wound, listening to him yell through the towel again, this time grabbing her free hand and squeezing the pain he felt into her tightly, biting the towel as she made sure to clean the wound fully. She hated to see him in pain, but she was here for him.

"Ok, that's it. It's done… I'm done." She took the towel from his mouth as he gasped. It was rare for him to get so hurt. He'd forgotten how sore it was to clean a shot wound.

"There's bandages in the top cupboard up there." He pointed over above the cooker as she rushed over, reaching on her tip toes to collect the first aid box, taking out some bandages and plasters, walking over to him. He was drowsy and tired she could see, no doubt exhausted from all the pain he was in.

She gently began wrapping the wound up in the thick bandages, "You can't possibly go to work tomorrow." She said as he tutted.

"I have to." Punk said, "The fucker isn't getting away. I should have had him tonight." He said, mad with himself.

"You have a full team. Can't you get them out searching for him. You have to rest." She said as he shook his head.

"No time for resting. Once I'm bandaged up, with a goodnight sleep, I'll be ready to go again in the morning." He said as she shook her head, finishing up with the bandage, making sure it was securely around him, protecting the wound from infection.

"You should change this tomorrow. It might bleed during the night." She told him, taking the basin filled with his blood now, pouring it down the sink as he watched her.

"Thank you." He said, "I don't know how I would have fixed myself up by myself." He admitted. He was sincerely glad she had came round, even though he hadn't expected it.

"Well I was worried about you, Phil." She reminded him, "I feel like I'm losing my mind. The last thing I needed was you going out and getting shot." She said, turning around as he sat on the stool facing her.

"Why are you losing your mind?" He asked her.

"I don't know. I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I feel like I'm trapped." She told him.

"You know you don't have to feel like that." He reminded her. He promised himself he wouldn't do this. He wouldn't leer his way back to her, but it was too hard. He was in love with her, and she was in love with him. It was completely stupid, if you asked him, for them to pretend their feelings had just disappeared.

"I don't want to hurt him, Phil." She sighed, "Please don't make me go through this all with you again."

"Sure it will be hard, and I know you don't want to hurt him, but what about when it's all played out, and he's accepted that you aren't happy with him, and you guys finish accordingly. You can make yourself happy, April. I can make you happy. He doesn't seem like a bad guy, and I understand that's why it's harder for you, but if he loves you, he'll let you go." He said.

"I don't know." AJ shook her head, "I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I think I'm still in shock with the fact I'm not happy, the way I thought I was… I'm happy with you. You make me happy." She told him as he hopped off his stool.

"I can make you happy." He promised her, "Tell me to stop and I will." He inched his way towards her, leaning down as she didn't dare tell him to stop, feeling his lips again, those lips that could convince her anywhere. She couldn't stop or refuse him if she tried, and why? Because she loved the man with all her heart. They'd been living in denial for months without one another, they had tried to forget about one another, and remember their time together as nothing but a fling, but it wasn't possible. She couldn't resist him, and he couldn't her.

He lifted her up in a flash as her legs circled around his waist, the pressure of holding her hurting his arm a little, but the comfort of her lips and her body against his again eased the pain back to neutral. He walked out of the kitchen with her, trailing his kisses down her jawline to her neck as she moaned lightly, "Watch your arm." She whispered, cupping his cheeks to bring his lips from her neck, back to her lips as he walked through the living room and to the stairs, walking up with sensual intentions.

This couldn't go on. He was going to show her, once and for all, that this had to come to an end. These agonising, separate lives they were being forced to live, it had to stop. She had to come clean to Jamie, and he had to have her. He'd shown her before and he'd show her again, he was the one that was supposed to take care of her.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! I feel like I've scared all my reviewers away for some reason as I'm not receiving half as much reviews as I normally get. I really appreciate your support, so please, keep telling me what you guys think of the chapters and story. Love hearing what you think. And comment on any suggestions you may have. I'm open to all comments. Enjoy this chapter. Thanks! -MySeLdomPhantom**

* * *

"I'll do it." AJ confessed, curled into Punks chest later on, making sure to be careful with his wounded arm, which had clearly caused him no troubles in carrying out any energetic acts. She'd almost forgotten how good it was to be in his arms, to be in his embrace, to have him loving all of her, kissing her neck whilst he grinded into her endlessly.

"Do what?" Punk asked, feeling extremely tired, not having slept for nearly twenty four hours, looking down at her as she looked up,

"I'll tell Jamie when I go home." She said. She didn't want to hide anymore. She wanted to be with Punk, the man she loved, and she wanted to be with him freely. She tried her best to forget about him, and carry on, for Jamie's sake, but she just couldn't do it, and neither could Punk.

"Good." Punk said with a satisfied smile. He was glad she now understood that this was all she wanted. He knew that parting from her, and then reconnecting would make her realise how much she wanted to be with him. It sure made him realise how much she wanted to be with him.

"Please don't go to work today. I'm worried about you." She sighed, looking over at his wounded arm still bandaged, a blood stain soaked through the bandage like AJ had predicted it would.

"I have to go." Punk said, "I'll be fine." He promised her, pressing a kiss on her head, "I think it's best I'm out the way today anyway, if you're gonna tell Jamie." He said as she nodded.

"I can't believe I'm actually going to do it." She said. She never thought that she'd ever have to tell Jamie that she was leaving him. It never even crossed her mind, but she guessed it was because she hadn't came into contact with Phil. She didn't believe in soul mates. And she didn't believe in everyone having their perfect match, but she did now. Because Phil was her everything. She thought Jamie was, but she'd got it all completely wrong. Phil was who she wanted to be with.

"I can't believe we'll be able to go out now." He said, "I'll be able to take you on dates, hold your hand in public, introduce you to my friends and family." He smiled to himself, the thoughts of the future, the only thing keeping him awake.

"Well I can't promise anything that quick. Who knows how Jamie is going to take it. And he's gonna need time. Whether he'll want to move, or he'll want me to leave. I don't know." She said. She hated not knowing. She hated not knowing how Jamie was going to react. Obviously it wasn't going to be good, but she wasn't sure what way he would take it. Would he get angry? Upset? Violent? She had no idea, but it was the risk she was willing to take. She had to make this all go away, and make herself happy at the same time. There was no doubt about it, it was the right thing to do. To tell him it was over, and start a life with Phil, who she knew was the one for her. Nothing had ever been more right than when she was with Phil.

"I know." Punk nodded, feeling her fingertips trace around his chest lightly, sending goosebumps up his arms, "I'm not starting work until this afternoon." He told her as she looked at the clock, which was just ticking on to 5am.

"So… we have plenty of time." She smiled, rolling over on top of him, straddling his hips as he smiled, letting out a chuckle.

"Don't you have work?" He asked her, placing his hands on either side of her hips, smiling at the feeling of her folds grinding against his length.

"Kids are off for a few days." She smiled, leaning down to capture his lips with hers, roughly tangling her tongue with his as he ran his hands up and down her back. It was this kind of magic that she had been missing out on. Never getting enough of one another.

"Promise me you'll stay safe today." She said, kissing down his chest as she slowly but surely travelled down his body. He lifted his head up, slouching up against the headboard as he watched her with so much lust in his eyes. He could never not want her. It would be impossible.

"I promise you." He said, watching her throw the covers away behind her as she apparently got to her wanted destination.

"Hmmm." She grinned up at him, "Someone's gotten excited again." She smirked, wrapping her small hand around his dick, stroking him up and down agonisingly slowly whilst he rolled his head back, quickly rolling it forward again to grab a handful of her hair.

He pulled her hair back to tilt her head back, running his thumb down her lips and to her chin as she smiled, "Mhm… sit back, baby." She slowly moved her hips from side to side, watching him, still with a handfulled grip on her hair, slowly sit back and relax. Only then did she wrap her moist mouth around his large length, slowly licking him from top to bottom with the tip of her tongue.

"Shit… April..." He groaned as she began to fully take him into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down as her saliva ran down his thick length. There was no better feeling in the pit of his stomach. She made him feel alive. On top of the world. Incredible. She was beautiful, sexy, strong, amazing… he couldn't believe he had landed himself so lucky.

"Fuck, April. Just like that." He moaned, bucking his hips, through no fault of his own, the length of him hitting the back of her throat, hearing her cough a little which he laughed and apologised for, not that she minded.

"Mmm… you taste good." She wiped her mouth, purring like a little kitten that had just been fed, climbing back up his body as he smiled.

"I can guarantee you taste better." He argued as she smiled, leaning down and pressing an opened mouth kiss on his lips, feeling him deepen the kiss as she fondled down with his length, guiding it to where her swollen folds were dripping for him, sinking down upon his stiffness and leaning back.

He looked up at her, so natural and beautiful, so full of love to give and energy. She began to move up and down on him whilst he reached up, squeezing her breasts in his hands, which caused her to giggle, looking down at him as he looked back up. They never took their eyes off of one another. Every intimate moment they had was so meangingful, and expressed their feelings for one another. He looked up and he seen his best friend, his soul mate, his lover, his future wife, his future everything. He looked up and he seen the girl he saved.

* * *

AJ got home around 7am after showering at Punks and leaving him to get some sleep and rest before going to work. She was terrified for him. She knew that he was in charge of the ongoing case with the killer on the run, and she knew he had already been shot by him. She didn't want anything else to happen to him. She prayed for him to stay safe whilst out.

But she also prayed for herself, as she had no idea what she was about get herself into. She was going to tell Jamie today. It was going to happen. She was going to come clean. Because all this time she thought she was protecting Jamie, all she was really doing was lying to him, and he deserved the truth.

She tip toed home, closing the door behind her as she walked into the living room, stumbling upon Jamie, already awake, ready for work, but waiting on her, wondering yet again, just like a few months ago, where she had been.

"Why aren't you away? You'll be late for work?" She shook her head as he folded his arms.

"Where the hell were you, April?" He asked, "You didn't come to bed. Your side of the bed wasn't even touched last night. You can't go walkabout when there's killers on the loose around here." He said, "Where the hell were you?" He demanded answers.

And here it was. The moment of the truth. The big revelation. The time to admit to her feelings, and pray that he only understood.

"Jamie… listen, I have to talk to you." She told him.

"I'm listening." He stood, sturdy on his feet, looking across at her as she stumbled around on the spot.

She was terrified, but she knew once all said and done, she would be happy with Phil.

"I..." She began, clasping her hands, not really knowing what to do or say. It was much harder than she thought. She never thought she'd utter these words to him. She really thought he was the one, but he wasn't and it was time to be honest with him, because he deserved her honesty, "I've been sleeping with someone else, Jamie." She told him as he stumbled back, tilting his head to the side, staring daggers at her as he eventually shook his head in disbelief.

"No… Don't be stupid. Of course you haven't." He shook his head.

"I have." Jamie said, "And it doesn't matter who it is, or why I've been doing it. Well… I guess it matters why I've been doing it..." She looked down at the floor, looking back across at him as he looked in awe and shock. She hated this, "I'm not happy. I haven't been happy for a while. I just… I don't think it's working with us anymore." She said as he looked at her, absolutely repulsed.

"You're lying." He shook his head, "You wouldn't cheat on me." He tried to tell himself. He had had his suspicions about her sneaking off, but he never ever suspected her to actually be having an affair. He felt like he didn't know her. And maybe that was the problem, "We've been together for ten years, April. Married for nearly three. Why would you have…" He began pacing, so confused and hurt by this news.

"I'm sorry, Jamie. I never done it to hurt you. I promise. This wasn't anything to do with you. I just… I feel like I'm love elsewhere, more than I've ever been loved here." She confessed, "I just… don't feel any love, or connection with you anymore. And I'm sorry." She said. It was breaking her heart to do this, she never thought she would have had to, but it was time to come clean and get herself out of this mess.

She watched as Jamie paused, looking up at her with disgust, "Who is he?" He spat, quickly walking towards her as she tried to back away, feeling him grab her by the shoulders tightly, looking down upon her with pity, "Tell me!" He yelled.

"It doesn't matter." She shook her head with fear, "What matters is I'm not happy here, and I don't want to be with you anymore." She told him.

"April… you have three seconds to tell me who he is, before I beat it out of you." He spat as she looked up at him. She was terrified. He looked deadly serious with every word he spoke, and so he should have been. She couldn't imagine how he was feeling, but she was glad the truth was out. She felt like she could finally breathe again.

"1..." Jamie began.

"It's Phil." AJ blurted as he looked at her strangely, backing away from her.

"Next door?" He asked, feeling a tad sick now, "You've been… you've been fucking that bastard next door while I was here? Has… has he been in our bed? Why him?" Jamie shook his head. He had so many questions that needed answered.

"None of that matters." AJ said, although she knew it would matter to him, "I know you feel it too, I know you know we aren't the same as what we were when we first met. We've fell out of love, Jamie. I know you know we have." She said as he scowled upon her.

The next thing she knew was a whistling sharp slap coming down across her face, her immediate reflexes cupping her stinging cheek as she turned back around to stare at him with fear. She hoped he wouldn't have done that. She hoped he would have been calm, but who was she kidding. She'd just told him she'd been sleeping with another man, and that she didn't love him anymore. Why on earth would he be acting calm?

"You disgust me." He spat, looking over her, "You're nothing but a weak, pathetic, poor excuse of a woman. I hope you rot." He said, stepping back and looking down upon her again, not being able to help himself as another whistling, sharp slap connected against her face.

She was embarrassed, in pain, and felt so small beside him. She always knew what she was doing was wrong, but it was finally out in the open. She didn't know what he was going to do next. He pushed by her, not being able to look at her much longer, walking into the hallway and upstairs as she walked over to the couch, sitting down on the sofa as she held her red marked cheek, tears falling down from her eyes. She knew it would suck when coming clean, but she felt worthless and disgusted with herself, even though what she had done was because she wasn't in love with him anymore. She didn't know what he was going to do next.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N; Thanks for the previous reviews! Love reading what you all think of the story! Keep them coming and enjoy! -MySeLdomPhantom**

* * *

AJ sat on the couch, still holding her cheek, not from the pain anymore, but she sheer shock that Jamie had actually lifted his hand to her. She heard him moving around upstairs in quick fashion, as if pacing up and down in their room. She hated not knowing what he was going to do. Was he going to leave? Was he going to question her more? Was he going to make her leave? She had no idea, and all she could do, all she deserved to do was sit and wait.

She eventually heard him begin to rush downstairs, dashing into the living room as he dumped a bag down and made his way towards her.

"How long?" He said abruptly as she stood up, not liking the way he was looking down on her, patronising her. She may have been in the wrong here, but he didn't need to treat her with disrespect. But she couldn't really say anything. She was the one that had cheated.

"It started a few months ago. But… but I called it off with him. I told Phil that I loved you, and I cared about you. I didn't want to hurt you." She said sincerely, gripping onto his arm, "I'm just not happy anymore, Jamie. And it's nothing personal. It's not you, you aren't doing anything wrong. I just… it's just one of those things." She sighed.

"You don't just fall out of love with your husband, April." Jamie tutted, "What has he being saying to you? I know this isn't you speaking. I mean… we've been together for years. We've been through tough times, and great times. And now suddenly our relationship means nothing to you, and you want us to split?" He shook his head.

"I'm sorry." She said. She couldn't say enough. She really was sorry. Jamie was a good man. He wasn't as good a man as Phil, in her opinion, but he was still a good man, and he didn't deserve his heartbroken, "There are other people out there. We've just… lost that spark we always had between us." She admitted, "I'm sorry, Jamie." She sighed.

"So this is it?" Jamie asked in disbelief. He never, in a million years, thought his relationship with AJ would have ever ended. But he guessed that was what he deserved for not treating her the way she was worth being treated. He'd began to get used to pushing her around, that their love had indeed ran away, and all that was left between them was forced feelings. But that still wasn't ok for her to go cheat. He was heartbroken that she had been with another man, even more heartbroken that she seemed to be picking him over himself, "You just… want me to leave?" Jamie shrugged.

"If you need to stay here. Then I can leave..." She said as he laughed.

"What? To next door?" He questioned as she swallowed loudly, "It's alright, I'll save you the trouble." He said, "I just hope you know how much I really did love you. I always will." He shook his head, "I can't believe you've done this."

"I can't tell you how sorry I am, Jamie. But what would you rather? Me force myself to be with you? Or going our seperate ways, and finding happiness elsewhere. We've… we've been together for so long, we haven't really experienced the world. All we've known is each other. And maybe… maybe that's why we were comfortable staying with one another for so long." She suggested.

"I just thought we were in love." He said coldly as she frowned, watching him pick up a bag, "I guess, I'll swing by to pick the rest of my stuff up throughout the week. I'll stay at a friends from work." He told her as she nodded.

"Take all the time you need." She nodded to him. She was glad he had calmed down. He was still upset and angry, but he had calmed down a lot from earlier, and to her surprise, he seemed to be going along with everything very easily.

"I still can't believe you're actually doing this." He shook his head. He just couldn't believe she had been having an affair, as well as her standing here and admitting to not being in love with him anymore, "I never thought you would have stooped so low, April. It would have been less painful for you to just tell me you weren't in love with me, rather than sleeping with another guy to rub it in my face."

"You don't understand." AJ said, "It took me, sleeping with another guy, to realise I wasn't in love with you." She explained, "I love Phil. I know… I know it isn't what you want to hear, but I do. And somewhere out there, there is someone better for you, better than I ever was." She told him sincerely as he just grunted.

"Doubt it." He said, "Well I'll get out your hair then." He said as AJ followed him out the door. She was glad he was calmed down and was going along with things in an according fashion. He wasn't causing a scene, he was proudly standing tall and leaving her the way she wanted.

He was too proud a man to stand and beg for her to not leave him anyway. He'd rather just up and leave. There was really no point in fighting for anything anyway. His wife had cheated on him these past few months, and had told him she didn't love him anymore. It was all a shock, but something about it for him felt like it was coming all these years, which gave him all the more reason to accept her request.

He walked out of the front door, heading for the car whilst on the opposite side, unfortunately, Punk had just walked out of his house, in uniform, ready to go to work.

AJ seen it coming. There was nothing she could do. It was only natural for Jamie to drop his things and launch himself over the small fence, grabbing Punk and taking him down to the ground.

Punk tried to protect his wounded arm the best he could, but Jamie was angry, and he was pinned down on the receiving end of flying fists left right and centre. He hadn't expected it, he was took off guard by Jamie's anger. But he had put one and one together, and came to the conclusion that AJ had finally told him about them.

AJ made her way over them, trying her best to rip Jamie from Punk who didn't have nearly half as much strength as he usually had anyway. His body was still sore from the previous night, and he was trying his best to keep his arm out of harms way.

She began pulling Jamie off, feeling him push her away as she stumbled back on her heels, falling on the ground with a hard thump.

Punk spotted at the corner of his eye whilst struggling against Jamie, that he had violently pushed AJ back where she had fell on the ground and was struggling to get up. It encouraged what little bit of strength he had to fight back and get to his feet, pulling out his gun from his back pocket.

"Calm down!" He yelled, feeling his nose with his free hand to see if it had burst.

"You fuck my wife for months on end and you tell me to calm down? You've ruined everything!" Jamie yelled whilst AJ struggled to get to her feet, getting an extended hand from Punk who she grabbed on to as he pulled her up.

"How about you think about the reasons why she came to me." Punk told him, lowering his gun as Jamie had calmed down. It was like had sudden outbursts where the thought of AJ being with Punk just took over him and brought violence out in him.

"You're saying this is all my fault?" He raised his eyebrows.

"No. I'm saying, you missed out on treating a woman as good as her right. So I took advantage." He said, "If you lay a finger on her again, I swear..."

"I hope you're happy." Jamie glared at AJ, "When you get bored with him, don't you dare come crying to me. You… I don't know who you are anymore." He said as Punk held his painful arm and leaned against the hood of the car.

"I'm sorry, Jamie. We can… we can still be friends." She looked over at him, holding her grazed elbows from falling down at the hands of Jamie.

"Oh, don't give me that bullshit." He spat, "We're done. Go have a shitty life with this guy. I'm done with you." He shook his head, walking back over to their drive way where he picked up his bag and threw it in the trunk of the car.

He had just lost every understanding bone in his body. He was done caring. He didn't know why he should have? She had cheated and was breaking up with him. She was obviously wanting a divorce. He thought they were going to be forever. That's what they always said from the minute they met. Forever together. But that meant nothing now. He was upset and angry, and he couldn't stand the sight of her betraying, unloyal self. He had to get away.

AJ watched as he drove away, speeding down the street with no regards to the cop who had been sleeping with his wife. As far as he was concerned, Punk was just as bad as AJ was.

AJ made her way over to Punk, placing her hand on his bandaged arm, "Are you ok?" She asked him, noticing he seemed to be in pain again.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "I just bumped it. Are you ok?" He asked whilst inspecting her body, cupping her cheek which was still red and warm, "Did he..."

"It doesn't matter." She shook her head, "I just want to forget about it all." She sighed. Now that all was said and done, she wanted to soak in her guilt and hope to find a way past it, so she could continue her life being happy with Phil. She felt awful for Jamie, even though his violent outbursts were unnecessary. He had a right to be mad, and from the looks of things, he wasn't coming back, apart from to settle a divorce no doubt. In a way, she was upset, she'd spent years with this man, and having to tell him she didn't love him anymore was hard enough, but telling him she had cheated on him. She did feel awful. But she had Punk, who had wrapped his arms around her, hugging her in tightly to his chest. She was upset, but she had him, she always would now.

"C'mon, let's get you inside." He kissed her head as she continued to stay glued to his body whilst he guided her into his house with great care. Now that Jamie knew, and everything was all very much out in the open, he couldn't wait for AJ to officially be his. He knew she would need some time. She'd been with Jamie for a lot of years, and she no doubt would be upset, and in shock. But once she was settled and recomposed, he couldn't wait to really take care of her, the way Jamie didn't.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

"You can't possibly go to work like this." She said as he sat on the sofa of his living room whilst she stood by, having just changed the bandage on his arm. His wound had opened up and bled a bit from his run in with Jamie, and AJ was just begging him to stay at home, so she could look after him.

"No, AJ. I have a job to do. I have an ongoing case I'm in charge of. I can't just take a day off." He told her as he finished up wrapping his wound in a clean bandage, shirt off whilst he sat on the couch. He was so glad that AJ had told Jamie. To be honest, he thought she would have chickened out. He hated how upset she looked, and he hated the way Jamie looked completely shocked and helpless whilst looking him in the eye. At the end of the day, he'd been sleeping with another man's wife, he had to take some guilt from AJ. It wasn't all her fault. But for what it was worth, he was glad things were said and done. He knew it would take some time for AJ to come round. She'd been so used to being with Jamie for so long, she might not have known his way of life, but it was something new, and he was excited to really let her in now, freely.

He stood up after wrapping his arm, putting his shirt back on as he began buttoning it up, "Why don't you stay here today, get some sleep. Make yourself… at home." He smiled as she gave a small smile his way, "I think you need some time to yourself, after everything that has gone on. I won't be home late. Call me if you need me." He said as she nodded.

She guessed he was right. Maybe she needed some time to relax and to doze on and off on his comfortable couch. She had so many questions for him now. Like, were they officially dating? Was she still going to stay next door? Did they just jump right into each others arms now? Given the fact she had just broke it off with her husband minutes ago. Did she wait until the divorce? Oh the divorce… This wasn't as easy as she thought it would be.

"Ok. But please, don't come back with another bullet wound. Stay safe." She asked him, it was all she asked of him today, to protect himself and come home to her safely. She could say that now. He was coming home to her. Into her embrace. Not in secrecy anymore. It felt wonderful. Even though she was still thinking of Jamie and how upset he must have been feeling.

"I will." He nodded, "You get some sleep. You look exhausted." He cupped her cheek as her heavy eyes shut at the feeling of his touch. She hadn't been to sleep in twenty four hours, and as well as having to deal with so much in those twenty hours, she really needed to go lie down, "I'll see you later." He smiled as she opened her eyes back up, feeling and seeing him lean forward to press a small kiss on her lips to which she enjoyed with a sigh of satisfaction.

Although she had caused deep upset to the man she once loved, and still cared about, she couldn't ignore the excitement of this new promising relationship with Phil. The whole reason she left her husband. HER HUSBAND. Was because Punk had gave her a deep reason to. Love. The unconditional kind. The kind of love that never faded out, the way her and Jamie's had. Although feeling guilty, both of them as a matter of a fact, they were both still incredibly happy that they could be together now, without having to sneak around.

* * *

Punk had made his way to the station, wounded arm and all, to find his team already out and around town searching for Stuart Cunning, the deadly serial killer who had re offended just a few nights ago, and was on a mission across town to hurt more and more people. Punk felt a great deal of pressure, especially when innocent people's lives were on the line.

"How are things going, Phil?" Carl asked Punk who was sitting at in his office, flicking through different files of his, "What did you do to your arm?" Carl asked as he noticed Punks bandaged up arm.

"I got shot." Punk said, like it was an every day occurrence.

"Are you ok to work? You can go home if you like, I'll keep the case covered." Carl said with sympathy as Punk shook his head.

"I'm fine." He insisted, "I nearly had him. He's keeping himself well covered up and disguised. But I almost had him. He got nervous, took an unbalanced shot at me, got me down and got out of there. Haven't heard word about him since." Punk said.

"Alright, well since you're clearly struggling. I want you stay here today, take into account his victims, try and figure out what they have in common. This guy might be targeting certain people. Think about where they were killed, he might have a specific place. Just go over everything and see if you can find a pattern. You'll have no idea how much it will help us." Carl said as Punk sighed.

"I'm fine. Honestly. I can go out." Punk told him as Carl shook his head.

"No. I don't want my best guy on the force getting any more injured. You'll stay here." Carl ordered, "And you'll be happy about it. Show me that smug smile." He played as Punk just rolled his eyes, collapsing on his chair behind his desk where he was apparently going to be staying at for the full day.

He hated being at his desk, he may have well just gone home to work there…

"Can I just take all this and head home?" Punk asked, pointing to all his paper work scattered over his messy desk. He figured that if he wasn't going out on the beat with the guys to track down or patrol the streets, then why the hell did he need to even be at the station? He could look at his files on the case whilst lying on his sofa.

"Of course you can. You should be at home, Phil. You have a shot arm. You're crazy to think I would have let you go out like that." He said, "On you go. Get home." He ordered as Punk nodded, gathering his things and heading back home. AJ would no doubt be pleased.

* * *

He got home around dinner time after picking up take out on his way home, to heat up later for them for dinner. He dumped his folders and files on the couch whilst heading upstairs to change into something more comfortable. He walked into his room and smiled to himself as he seen AJ sprawled across the double bed, hugging into the covers tightly as if admiring the bed she was now allowed to sleep in without feeling guilty. She looked at peace, and so drop dead gorgeous. He noticed she had taken her wedding ring off and sat it on the bedside cabinet.

He had no idea how they were going to work their way around this. He figured he would just leave it to AJ and Jamie, to sort out divorces and everything that came along with it. He figured that he and AJ would just begin dating, they way they had longed to. She was welcomed into his home, as he assumed he was to hers, it wasn't like they lived far away from each other…

He left her sleeping, not wishing to wake her. He stripped out of his uniform and changed into sweats and a t-shirt, heading back downstairs to finish his obvious homework.

He sat on his couch for hours, not even noticing that the day had turned night. The TV was on quietly in the background whilst he sat on the floor, his papers spread out everywhere as he noted things and drew lines to different notes and pictures. It was harder than a lot of people probably thought. His job wasn't just to walk around with a gun in his hand and scare people. He had many different jobs to do, hard jobs, and gathering evidence and figuring murderers out was one of the hardest.

AJ had woke up finally after a good sleep in Punks bed. She headed downstairs, walking into the living room where he was sitting on the floor, tons of paper scattered everywhere. She was so happy to see him.

"I didn't think you'd be home this early." AJ admitted as Punk looked up with a smile, sitting back to take a break from his work, smiling towards her as she leaned against the wall.

"My boss sent me home. Gave me some homework." He said as she laughed, "I brought Chinese food home, it's in the kitchen. Why don't you bring it in?" He asked after glancing at the clock, not realising how late it was.

AJ done just that, feeling quite hungry herself, bringing in the Chinese food into the living room, sitting down on the floor with Punk as she watched him eat whilst work. His job did scare her attention needing soul. She hoped he wasn't the type of man who put his job before his woman. Because that was what she was now. His. His girl. She knew he was just busy at the moment, but she hoped he would always be able to make time for her.

"What you doing?" She asked him curiously, sitting crossed legged at a ninety degree angle of him whilst tucking into her food.

"I'm just trying to look for a pattern between the victims. Usually with serial killers, there's some sort of pattern in either who they're killing, or where they're killing. I've not came across this guys yet, so I'm trying to figure it all out. It'll help us figure out where his next move will be." He told her as she nodded. He was interested in teaching her about his job. She was interested like a supporting girlfriend was supposed to be. It felt so weird to call her his girlfriend, "Did you have a good sleep?" He asked her.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "I figured out what I'm going to do before I fell asleep." She told him.

"What you gonna do?" He asked, looking over to her as she sat her box of noodles down, dusting her hands off together as she sat up.

"I just… I want to deal with this all in a mature way. I feel horrible for what I done to Jamie. He never deserved that. But I done it because I love you. And… and I'm sure he'd much rather me happy, than keep me with him, whilst not even being in love with him. He will understand. It'll take time. But he will." She said, "I think we should take things slow, just for now, until I get the divorce sorted. I don't want to rush him, so it might take some time." She told him as he nodded, agreeing with what she was saying, "So… we can still go about seeing each other and what not, but lets not… lets not go about telling people just yet."

"It's not like we have much people to tell anyway." Punk laughed.

"I know." AJ said, "But this is a small neighbourhood. If people see us out holding hands, Jamie will find out somehow. We've hurt him enough. Don't you think?" She said as he nodded silently. She did feel bad, but not bad enough to scare her away from being with Phil. She didn't cause all this for no reason. The only reason she was upsetting him, was because she was no longer happy with him. There was no other way about it.

"So I still can't take you on dates?" Punk sighed dramatically as she smiled.

"We can have dates here." She smiled to him, shuffling over to him, cupping his cheeks as she pressed kisses on his cheek, trailing them down to his neck as he turned to his paper work whilst she kissed him.

"I gotta figure this shit out, baby." He told her as she groaned, turning her head as she looked on at all the papers.

There was deadly silence in the air as they both stared at the files. Whilst Punk was thinking about how much AJ being in his home, waking up in his bed, enjoying dinner with him freely was so great and wonderful, AJ was actually looking at the files he had sprawled across the floor.

"Hey…" She knelt up, sinking down and looking closely whilst tucking her hair behind her ears, "These two victims. These are recent?" She turned to him as he nodded.

"She was last night. The guy was a few nights ago." Punk pointed to the study case AJ was holding, "Why?" He asked. He guessed he wasn't really thinking. He could have been missing something on the sheets that AJ had picked up on. He was too busy thinking about how he couldn't wait to start this new chapter with AJ, and how wonderful it was going to be to be together, and circulate that happiness they found in one another freely, without having to feel guilty anymore, or act in secrecy.

"These victims were both orphans." She told him, "What has he got against orphans?" She asked curiously. She wasn't much to take interest, but the interesting fact had jumped out at her.

"He was an orphan. The unsub. He..." Punk flicked through all his paper to find his study case on the man they were looking for, finally coming across it, "Yeah, he was an orphan, but gone missing from the age of fifteen."

"But if he was an orphan, and he knew how it felt, why would he be killing these people?" She asked with confusion.

"Normally serial killers may think they are doing their victims a favour. Or he might be doing it in-spite of these people finding homes and new families, which he never did." Punk said with a racing excitement to call Carl and give him the good information, "Oh, April you are a genius, sweetheart. A genius." He turned to her, cupping her cheeks and leaving a loud smacking kiss on her lips as she laughed, watching him rush away with his phone as she smiled to herself.

It was going to be still very lowkey for them, and very much candle lit dinners at home for dates, but only because she didn't want to rush so quickly into things. If word got around she had split from her husband, and then was seen with another man holding her hand within days, people would be just as disgusted with her as Jamie was. And she wanted to keep things down low for Jamie's sake. She'd hurt him enough. She hoped they could sort out their divorce accordingly, because she was so ready to become Phil's, for good. She knew she had always made the right decision in telling Jamie the truth. She was happy now. Even just sitting here with Punk and helping him with work made her happy. They brought out the best in each other, and she just couldn't wait for them to start this new journey together,

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

"Thanks for your help. They'll probably have the guy rounded up within the next day with that information." Punk smiled gratefully after calling Carl, walking back into the living room where AJ sat on the couch, holding her legs up to her chest as she shook her head with a smile.

"It's no trouble. I just thought it made sense when I seen it." She admitted to him as he collapsed down beside her on the couch, keeping his arm up from smacking it against anything.

"You wouldn't make a bad cop." He complimented as she turned to him and smiled.

He could sense she was thinking about something. No doubt Jamie, and what was going to happen with him. Although obviously not loving him anymore, he could see she still cared about him, and felt awful. He would support her with however much time she was going to need to sort things out with him, "Are you thinking of him?" He asked her as she turned away, nodding slightly.

"I feel really, really bad." She admitted, "He doesn't deserve this." She said truthfully as Punk sighed.

"It's normal to feel bad about what we done, but it will get easier. Once you sort out a divorce with him, hopefully he'll move on, and so can we." He told her, placing his hand on her lap comfortingly. It was hard to see her so upset. The whole reason they were in this mess was because their strong, unconditional feelings for each other. He never knew that loving someone came with feeling their sadness and pain. He hated seeing her upset.

"I feel like it's gonna come back and bite me in the ass one day. Like… like I'm gonna lose you for what I done, or you're gonna leave me. And then I'll have no one, and that will be my punishment." She told him as he shook his head.

"You said it yourself. You wouldn't have left him if you weren't doing it for the right reasons. I… I love you, April. The minute I saw you, I thought, wow, her husband is a lucky guy. But his problem was that he didn't know how lucky he was. I… having you, I know how lucky I am." He told her, "Let's just take it slow. Get the divorce sorted out. Just take one day at a time." He told her as she nodded.

"You're so great." She shook her head in awe as she turned to him, "You always know the right things to say." She smiled as he nodded, "I love you." She smiled.

"I love you too." He said, never meaning those words so much in his entire life. He'd had a lowkey life where the only love he had was for his mother and brother. Now that his mom was gone, and his brother was making it on his own, he was very much running out of people to love, until AJ came along. It was almost fate. He believed he was meant to stumble across AJ, and show her what love really was.

"How is your arm?" She asked curiously, shuffling over to him on the sofa, kneeling up and straddling him effortlessly, her flexible and bendable body being able to make her every movement look angel like. He was missing this in his life. This sense of home he felt when she was in his arms, or even just around him. If this was what love was like, he would have tried to find it sooner. He loved securing her, and knowing he was keeping her safe and satisfied. She was everything he ever dreamed of.

"It's ok." He whispered as she pressed a soft kiss on his lips, cupping his cheeks whilst slowing teasing him below, grinding her hips on his hard length which was poking through his sweats already, causing her to giggle against his lips.

"I see someone is eager." She whispered, grabbing the hem of his t-shirt and stripping it off his body, being extremely careful whilst pulling his wounded arm through, nevertheless, throwing the t-shirt away and toying with his chest where he began pulling her own t-shirt over her body, thrilled to see her with no bra on. She had been napping all day upstairs in his bed.

AJ moaned as he fondled with her breasts, using his tongue to swirl around the peachy coloured buds. He always made sure he took care of her entire body. Anywhere that could produce a moan or groan, he was touching or kissing, worshipping.

"Phil… that feels so good, baby." She moaned whilst cupping the back of his head, feeling him blow his cool breath over her breasts, creating goosebumps up and down her arms as she shivered.

He picked her up from sitting with her straddling his hips, turning over and lying her down on the couch, hovering on top of her as he pressed gentle kisses in at her neck and down her collarbone. Her tanned skinned was so irresistible. He couldn't go a day without it.

He kissed down her breasts, shuffling down her body where he whipped off the shorts she was wearing, along with her panties, throwing them away on the floor. He scooted her down the couch for his mouth to be in level with her sensitive centre that was already dripping for him.

AJ took a deep breath of inhaling her own excitement, placing her hands at the bottom of her stomach, gasping as she felt his warm tongue flick its way between her swollen folds. His tongue. It could drive her mad. He knew how to use it right.

"Oh, Phil. Oh my god, baby right there." She took a hold of his slicked hair, arching her hips up and pulling his head in further. He had the power to make her feel like she had never before. She normally didn't like to be controlled, but being controlled by him was completely different. It was a control of want and need.

"You taste so sweet." Punk complimented as she shut her eyes and rolled her head back against the couch.

She tasted like strawberries and cream. He would have happily stayed between her legs all night. It was clear she hadn't been treated right and respected in this way before. She was like a blossoming flower, that had been left to die in the freezing cold, without water and the sun. He was so glad he had found her. Not only was she everything he wanted, and his soul mate, but he had saved a woman who was being tarnished and taken a lean of. Now that she was his, he would treat her the exact way, a woman like her, should be treated.

He made his way back up her body after indulging in her essence, shimmying his sweats off on the way there whilst settling in between her legs and cupping her cheeks, pressing gentle kisses on her lips, knowing it was her weakness to feel his lips slowly push off against her own.

"Promise me you'll never leave me." She looked up at him as he traced his thumb over her soft cheek, pressing his forehead against hers.

"I promise." He said, "You're what I want, April." He said as she smiled, pressing her lips against his whilst falling into his safety, his embrace, his warmth and comfort. Everything she wanted and more.

* * *

The next morning, Punk woke up earlier than usual, but he wasn't one to lie around, when he woke, he normally got up straight away. After he and AJ spent the night on the couch, he carried her up to bed no more than an hour ago.

He left her in his bed sleeping, hugging her naked body into the covers. She was beautiful. Waking up to her was a treasure he could bet Jamie never even so much thought about.

He headed for a shower and soon enough was downstairs in the kitchen cooking breakfast for he and AJ. She wasn't a late sleeper, but he would let her sleep on if she was tired, which no doubt she was.

Small things like cooking breakfast for two instead of one brought him such pleasure. He never understood how good it would feel to have a significant other. He never even gave a second thought about growing old with someone, marrying someone, having children. But he supposed that was because he never understood love until now.

He had turn all the pots and pans down after hearing the doorbell go. He assumed it would be the paper boy, so he headed out, basketball shorts and all, opening the door and watching the woman he loved husband, hopefully soon to be ex husband.

He didn't want to fight with Jamie. It didn't seem right considering he was the one in the wrong. He understood that Jamie would be pissed, but he just hoped he didn't tackle him to the ground again. His arm wasn't in need of that sort of violence.

"Can I help you?" Punk asked.

"I know she's here. Can I talk to her?" Jamie asked as Punk looked down. Somehow he still felt guilty that he and AJ were continuing to be around one another.

"She's sleeping." He told him.

"Well can you tell her I want to talk. I'll be around today. Tell her to call me or something, so we can sort this all out." He shook his head, beginning to walk away as Punk called him back.

"Hey! Jamie..." Punk said as Jamie turned around, "She didn't do it to hurt you, you know that right?" He said.

"I don't think you're allowed to be all friendly with me. You've been fucking my wife for months." He said, "But to answer your question, I know. I know she didn't do it to hurt me. It's April. She wouldn't harm a fly." He sighed, despite being angry, he missed her, and yes, he still loved her.

"You'll be able to move on. She just… wasn't happy." He said.

"What is it you're giving her that I wasn't?" Jamie asked curiously. Not wanting to come across as cheeky, genuinely wanting to know the answer.

"Attention, man." Punk laughed so obviously, "She isn't the girl you tell to iron your clothes, or cook the dinner for you coming home, or tell her she doesn't look good in something. And you treated her like she was." He said, "She's too good for that, and she finally had the courage to tell you she wasn't happy with it, and the life you guys lived." He said.

"What am I meant to do? Why wouldn't she give me a chance to change?" He asked. He couldn't believe he was seeking answers in the man who had caused all of this.

"She's found someone else." He told him truthfully.

"How can you stand and say that when I've been with her for ten years, and you've been with her for ten minutes. How can you be so sure you guys are meant to be?" He asked.

"We just are." Punk said bluntly as Jamie shook his head.

"Just… tell her I'm looking for her. I called my lawyer last night, we can start sorting out the divorce." He told Punk who nodded, "I only tried to make her happy." He admitted as Punk sighed.

"I know." Punk nodded, "But we just all need to move on now." He said as Jamie laughed.

"How can you stand there and tell me that?" Jamie said.

"Hey, man. Just remember it was her who came into my house looking for something meaningful. That was her words. And I wouldn't have been such a fool to turn down such a beautiful woman like her." He said, "I'll tell her you're looking for her." He told Jamie who just nodded and began walking away from the door.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

"Jamie called around earlier." Punk told AJ who was sitting at the breakfast bar on a stool in the kitchen, looking up at him as he finished up cooking breakfast.

"What did he want?" AJ asked curiously, watching Punk sit down across from her.

"He said he was going to be around all day today, and that he wanted you to go talk to him, to sort out everything. I think he wants to talk about a divorce." He said as AJ sighed.

"Well at least he's willing to give me the divorce or even talk about it. The way I treated him, he shouldn't have to." She said.

"He wasn't all perfect either, April." Punk reminded her.

"Yeah, but he didn't sleep with anyone else. Did he?" She raised her eyebrows, "Did he say where he'd be?" She asked whilst picking at her toast, having lost her appetite these past few days from everything that was going on. From Punk getting shot, to telling Jamie, to it sinking in now that she had to get a divorce. It was all just a little overwhelming.

"No. He'll probably be in the house, next door." Punk said, "I have to go to work, so I'll get out of your hair." He said to her, figuring it was best to leave her and Jamie to it.

"You're going to work?" She shook her head, "Phil, you should still be resting." She said. His arm was no where near healed. She hated the thought of him out, getting even more beaten up, coming home blood stained and injured. But she supposed that was what she had to deal with now. With feeling protected by him, also came having to deal with injuries that he may get in the future. But she was fine with it. She knew how strong and clever he was. She had confidence in him to always get home safely to her. Because that was she was to him. Home. Just like his arms were home.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." He told her, "I'll probably be in the office all day anyway." He told her as she nodded.

"Well be careful. You don't need that arm getting infected or hurt anymore." She said like she was talking to a child.

"Yes, m'am." He saluted her, "I'm gonna go shower." He said, walking on by, pressing a kiss on her head as he left the kitchen to go get ready for work.

* * *

Later on that day, AJ had gone to her own home, which wasn't exactly far. Jamie was indeed in it, having still got the keys to the place. She figured she would be staying with Punk now. Whether Jamie wanted to keep the house or if he wanted to sell it, it was completely up to him.

It was awkward at first. She wasn't sure what Jamie wanted to actually talk to her about. Punk had told her he said he wanted to 'sort' things out. But she had no idea what that meant. She hoped it didn't mean he was going to beg for her back. Who was she kidding? He was done with her. Who would want to take back a cheater?

"So have you been living with him since I left?" He asked whilst standing awkwardly in the living room.

"You only left two days ago." She shook her head, "But yeah. I have." She nodded.

"Don't wait around much. Do you?" He gazed over at her as she looked down at the ground with guilt.

"I don't want to fight, Jamie. I really don't." She shook her head, "What's done has been done." She said.

"I don't want to fight, April. I just came here, to tell you, you're on your own now. The house, the car, the money, it's all mine."

"What do you mean it's all yours?" She shook her head.

"Well, let me see… the house, we bought together before we got married, yeah… I don't remember you contributing much to that. The car, money out of my wallet when I had the job in the city, but you decided you were gonna use it anyway, and all the insurance that I have you covered with, well… you can get loverboy next door to have you covered, with the wage you get I assume you'll need some help."

"Stop it. Just stop." AJ drew a line with her hand in mid air, "You think that was what I married you for? You think taking that stuff away from me will hurt me? I married you, Jamie, because I loved you, and I wanted to spend my life with you." She spat, "None of that shit ever mattered to me. Our love was all about, being together no matter what. We always said if we were homeless, or if we had no money, we would still love each other. I meant that." She told him, "But it didn't even take us being homeless for you to stop loving me. You done that on your own." She said.

"I never stopped loving you, April." He said, "I don't know why that idea is in your head. Probably because he told you next door."

"It has nothing to do with him, besides the fact he actually loves me, and he treats me in a way you never have. He treats me like I'm the only girl in the world." She said, "So go ahead. Go take this place, and the car, and the money and everything you think matters to me, because it doesn't. The only thing that ever mattered to me, was that I was loved, and guess what? I am. I'm loved somewhere else." She said.

"Good." Jamie said, "Well I'm glad. As long as April is happy, right?" He looked across at her, "I'll see you in court." He shook his head, pushing by her and out of the door.

* * *

Later that night, Punk got home from work after spending his entire day sitting at his office. They still hadn't found the killer on the loose, but they were prepared for when they came into contact with him again. Punk was sure they'd have him within the week, unless somehow he'd managed to get out of the state, which he doubted it.

He got home to find AJ in his house, boxes around the living room and in the hallway, AJ herself unpacking things onto the couch.

"Everything alright?" He asked her as she turned around suddenly.

"You're home." She smiled, "Eh..." She scratched her head, looking around. She was hoping she could have unpacked before he came home, "Jamie is selling the house, taking the car and basically everything I own but the clothes on my back. I'll find a place if you want me to, I just thought I'd put things here for the time being." She rushed, hiding her embarrassment with her fast speech. Although she told Jamie it didn't matter, she did feel low that he had was taking everything from her.

"How can he take it all from you?" He asked her with confusion.

"Because he paid for it all. I'll have to sort out all my insurance one night. He used to cover that for me." She said, "And I'll have to look into getting a new car. I'll be fine though. I'll be fine." She panicked as he sighed.

"AJ, it's ok. You're fine staying here with me. And if need be, you can use my car. And one night, I'll sit with you, and we'll get all your insurance sorted out." He promised her, "Calm down." He asked her as she sighed.

"Really?" She looked up at him as he approached her closer.

"Really." He nodded, "It's me and you now. I'm not… I'm not like him. I have your back." He smiled, "What do you say we get all this unpacked, get your clothes hung up. There's plenty of space in my wardrobe. And fall asleep on the couch together." He finished, "I don't want you to get drained by all of this, and him." He said as she smiled.

She nodded as he took off his sweater, beginning to help her unpack the different boxes she had boxed up from next door earlier today, packing everything away in the right places, making the house feel more full, and meaningful. Having more clothes in his wardrobe was a good feeling. Going into the bathroom and seeing all her feminising products, although emasculated him a little, made him feel good. It made him feel like he wasn't alone. He liked not being alone now.

* * *

Once they finished with the unpacking, they lay on the couch, completely exhausted and ready to turn in for the night. AJ knew he would be supportive, but she didn't imagine him to be this supportive. Was this what a real relationship was about? Having each others back at all times. Supporting one another and helping one another. He really was everything she was missing out on. She couldn't believe she had been such a fool as to tolerate Jamie all this time. She had been blind to what real love consisted of.

"I just want it to be all over now." She sighed, curled into him on the couch. She hated this process, and it had barely began.

"Once it's said and done, you can forget about him, and we can move on." He promised her, "It's just gonna take some time."

"I know." She nodded, "I'm just glad I have you." She sighed with good nature, resting her head on his shoulder, obviously leaning into his non injured arm.

She felt him kiss her head, which was the physical way of saying, 'it'll be alright, I love you.' And she smiled.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19

Over the next few weeks, AJ had been dedicating her time to working of course, but also filing for her divorce. Something she never thought she'd have to do. Not until she met Phil. The man who changed her perspective on love and the unity and relationship between a man and woman who were in love.

Punk had been spending the majority of his time healing up his arm, but also working too. He was enjoying the company from AJ every morning noon and night, as she was now officially moved in and sharing the house with him. Since Jamie had selfishly, but quite rightly so after being treated the way he was, had taken everything from April, Punk sat down with her one night and helped her sort out her own insurance and paper work. He took her through all the steps, and hinted to her also about saving up to buy a car for herself. He didn't have a problem with her using his, but there was occasions were he did need to take it to work.

Things were headed in the right direction. AJ was heading to court in a few weeks to settle the divorce, where she could then move on completely after getting that out the way. She couldn't wait for it to be just her and Punk. The emotional feeling of guilt and disgust had passed her now, and she knew that what she done, was because of how strong her feelings were for Phil. It was instant love between them. A connection like no other. They were friends, lovers, soul mates, partners. Little things like having dinner with him, or falling asleep in bed to the rain with him, cooking with him or watching TV with him on the couch, they warmed her heart. And doing those things with Jamie, never meant as much to her as what they did with Phil. Which told her everything. He was the one.

Punk loved that sense of home he felt when coming home from work. For a while, he didn't really feel like anywhere was home. Not even Chicago. But coming home to AJ, that was a real home. Coming home where it was warm, and intimate, and secluded. It was never what he imagined love to be like. He was overwhelmed by how much he really loved having a significant other. He couldn't imagine being without AJ now. He felt like he had to protect her and keep her safe from everything. Which he would. He promised himself he would.

* * *

"I can't believe this is all happening." Sasha admitted whilst sitting at the lockers in the gym, looking on at AJ who was digging inside her locker for her bag, whilst Paige guzzled on a bottle of water. It was a Tuesday night, which was typical gym night. Monday was always a horrible day, where coming home from work was followed by a quick dinner and a cuddle on the couch. Tuesday was her gym day. It worked out pretty well that way since Punk worked late on Tuesday nights.

"You never liked Jamie anyway, Sasha." AJ looked across to her friend who just shook her head.

"I know. I didn't. But I'm still in shock that you two are actually… you know. Done." She admitted.

"Yeah, AJ. You've been with him for ten years." Paige added, "What has this Phil guy got that Jamie didn't?" The black haired girl asked.

"Everything." AJ replied, "He actually treats me right. He looks at me like… like I'm the only girl in the world. He makes me feel special and loved. I just… I love the way he makes me feel." She admitted.

"Well, of course… if you're happy we are." Sasha looked to Paige who nodded, "But just be careful." Sasha sighed.

"You guys!" AJ exclaimed whilst slinging her gym bag over her shoulder, "Phil isn't going to hurt me. Once you guys meet him, you'll understand. I mean… yeah he's a little crazy, and he's big and scary, but he's amazing. I really love him." She told them, "Stop treating me like I'm twelve and incapable of looking after myself."

"Well… you always depended on Jamie to look after you, April." Paige said as AJ scowled.

"Well I have Phil now." She said, "Not that he'll be interested in meeting annoyances like you." She joked with a smile as Sasha and Paige gasped dramatically, "What do you say we go out this weekend? I know he's off work, and obviously I am. We could go for some food and drinks. Maybe then you'll both realise how much better off I am with him than I ever was with Jamie." She said.

"Ok." Sasha nodded with her hands in the air defensively, grabbing her bag from her locker.

"We'll be there." Paige said, "You know we're just looking out for you." She added whilst placing her arm around her smaller friends shoulder, as they all walked out of the locker room area and through the gym entrance to head outside.

"Well I'm older than both of you, and quite capable of looking after myself." She said, "But I know." She nodded.

She was lucky to have such caring friends. They went way back to high school. They had been tight ever since. She knew they were just worried about her hooking up with Phil, but once they met him and got to know him, they would love him just as much as she did. Maybe not just as much.

* * *

"How was work?" AJ asked as Punk had came home, late on, exhausted from his long day of work. She had gone for a shower when she came home from the gym, and was now finishing off cooking dinner for them whilst marking jotters, her least favourite thing to do.

"It was ok." Punk said, holding the back of his neck, exhaustion settling in now that he was home and in the heat and warmth of the secluding walls. He loved nothing more than to come home and see AJ. Her beauty, her warm heart,her. "Glad to be home with you now, though." He told her as she smiled.

"Me too." AJ nodded as he made his way around the kitchen counter, smiling to himself at the kids jotters she was in the midst of marking, little smiley faced stickers sitting by along with a red pen. She had patience. Anyone who was willing to spend six hours with kids, five days a week, had the patience of a saint. And he loved that about her. She loved what she done for a living. A lot like him.

"How is divorce paper work going?" He asked her as she turned around to face him, taking her eyes from the pots on the stove.

"I have it all filled in. I just want it over and done with. I mean… all I'm gonna do is go in there and be looked down on. Jamie will make it perfectly clear on why we divorced. I just… I want it all over." She sighed.

"So do I." Punk nodded, "Because then we can move on, and carry on with our own lives." He said.

He had to admit. He hated waiting around on this divorce. He felt like, out of respect, that it was only right to take things slow and keep things lowkey until the divorce was granted and settled. He hated that it was making AJ miserable, but he was more than happy to give her the visual motivation of what to look forward to after officially being finished with Jamie.

"I just want him out of my life." She shook her head, "And I want to start a new chapter, with you." She said, wrapping her arms around his waist as he smiled down at her, "Is this really what you want? Because I can't stand doing all this, having all this belief in us, for you to shut it down." She said, looking up at him as he cupped her cheeks.

"I have never wanted anything so much in my life, April." He said, "I wouldn't string you along like that just to drop you the minute I get bored. I haven't let anyone in like I've let you in these past few months. I feel like I can talk to you about anything. I trust you." He said, "I want to be with you." He made himself clear.

AJ blushed, smiling down at the ground at his sweet words. This was why she had left her husband, because Phil made her feel special and wanted, even just from his words and actions. He made her feel apart of something. Like she was worth something in his eyes. She just loved this feeling, and with their love, the way things were going, if she was with him forever, she couldn't wait to feel loved this way forever.

"I love you." She smiled up to him. She felt safe and secure with him. She felt like she could laugh with him, cry to him, moan to him, be angry at him, love him, entice him, have him wrapped around her finger. He was everything she was ever looking for. She had no idea she was so lost with Jamie until Phil had found her. Where had he been all her life?

"I only wish we could have met sooner." Punk added as she nodded, "That way, we wouldn't have to be dealing with divorces, or feeling guilty." He said.

"I don't feel guilty anymore." She said quietly, "What we done… it was between us, and we done it because we love each other. It has nothing to do with anyone. It's just me and you now." She smiled, "Promise me it'll just be me and you now." She whispered.

"I promise." He smiled, pressing a kiss on her head, "I love you."

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter**

 **Thanks guys for the reviews so far and the support! I really appreciate it. We're gonna take a time jump in the next chapter. Not much of a time jump, but just keeping you aware. Thanks so much again for the reviews. They mean everything! Hope you are all enjoying! Stay tuned for the next chapter coming soon.**


	20. Chapter 20

_8 months later…_

It had been eight months since things had all came out in the open between Punk, AJ and Jamie, who was thankfully now nothing more than AJ's ex husband. The divorce was settled responsibly, and even though she was made to be looked at for the cause of the divorce, she was just so happy that it all went according to plan, and she didn't have to deal with it anymore.

She and Punk had been living contently with each other ever since. She couldn't believe it was nearly a year since they began this rickety journey. Although the eight months seemed to have flown by, she had enjoyed every moment with her boyfriend.

It was a different experience being with Phil. He actually paid attention. He took her on dates, twice if not once a week, depending on their work schedules. If they didn't go out, he'd cook for them. He'd make her breakfast in bed, even if he was going out to work. He would give in to letting her watch her own programmes. He'd even take interest in her job, and stayed up to all hours making up fun games and lessons with her. She knew he secretly loved it.

She had never been more in love in her entire life. Everything was just perfect. She couldn't wait to spend this Christmas with him, unlike her last Christmas, which was spent forcing a smile with Jamie's family.

They had something special. She only wished she met him sooner, but she had him now, and that was all that mattered to her. She'd made a mistake with cheating on her husband, which she knew was wrong, but she done it because of the love she had for Phil, a man she didn't know existed no more than a year ago, but now was somehow her everything. Instant love.

Punk felt the same if not even better than AJ. He hadn't been a relationship for so long. He had no idea it would feel like this. Just simple things like coming home and just spotting her lying on his couch, it made his stomach do somersaults. Just having her here meant the world to him.

They started off on a complicated note, but once AJ had gotten through the divorce, things began to settle down, and they began to live their lives together with all their expectations coming to a reality. He had never thought that he would actually find this with a girl. He loved her. It was just that simple. He hated to be without her. He hated to see her sick or upset. He hated to fight with her. It was just symptoms of love.

He had been introduced to her friends, as was she to his. Both their friends were sort of similar in a way that they both weren't sure of their relationship. He guessed that they both assumed because of the way they started off, with an affair, that it was bound to be a recipe for disaster. But they couldn't be more wrong. Nevertheless, both sides of friends got on just fine. Sasha and Paige preferred Punk much more than they ever did with Jamie. He was everything AJ described to them. And Seth and Dean were completely cool with AJ, despite warning Punk at the beginning. Things were playing out just the way he wanted them to.

Their relationship wasn't going too quick, but also not too slow. They were taking their time. Their love was steady and sturdy. Unbreakable.

* * *

"So what do we do when we get to a cross road, kids?" Punk sat on a small stool with a class full of seven and eight year olds, staring intently at him with awe. The little boys stared at his side arm and handcuffs hooked on to his belt, whilst the little girls smiled to him with innocence with the fear of him handcuffing them for no apparent reason.

AJ had asked him if he would mind taking a trip into her class to give a safety talk to the kids. Being a police officer, they were bound to listen to him more than her, and they looked like they were enjoying themselves.

"Wait and look because cars don't always stop." A little girl said as Punk nodded.

"Right, exactly." Punk nodded.

His speciality wasn't children. Those close to him had established that, but he enjoyed doing this favour for AJ, and the kids were good and well behaved. It wasn't a problem.

"Ok, you guys. It's nearly lunch time." AJ said, walking slightly forward to close the talk for this morning, "What do you guys say to Phil?" She said as they all drowsy and roboticly announced their thanks in a choir like tone, causing Punk to laugh.

"It was no problem." Punk nodded whilst he stood up.

"You guys go get your lunch boxes. I'll be out in a minute." She told them as they all scattered out of the class to collect their lunch, "Thank you for that." She turned to Punk with a smile as all the kids cleared out the class.

"It's alright. I had nothing else to do." He shrugged, "Things are pretty quiet down at the station right now." He explained as she nodded.

"When are you home tonight?" She asked, playing with the buttons on his shirt with a smile, a smile he had grown to desire to see everyday.

"When do you want me home?" He played with her as she chuckled.

"As soon as possible." She smiled, "All joking aside, my mom is visiting tomorrow, so I want to be ready. She's laid back and just compliments everything." She said.

"Then why do we need to tidy for her coming?"

"Because I want you to make a good first impression for her. She sounded really mad with me on the phone that I'd split with Jamie." She sighed, "I don't want her to think..."

"Listen to me, April. I'm just gonna be me. You don't have to worry." He interrupted her, "It'll be fine."

She really had no idea why she was worrying. Her mother was a sweetheart, and she knew Punk would win her over with his sweet boyish charm. She didn't know why she was worrying. She supposed it was just the normal feeling to feel when introducing a new man to your mother.

"I'm on to five tonight. I won't be home that late." He told her whilst heading for the classroom door.

"Ok. Well I'll see you when I get home." She smiled, leaning up and kissing his cheek as he smiled.

"See you later." He told her as he headed out of the classroom, saying his final goodbye to the kids as AJ watched with a smile. This was what she was missing out on her whole life. This sense of relaxation. This type of love that was laid back and so worth living for. Getting butterflies just when asking him when he was going to be home told her everything. She loved this. She loved their relationship. She loved him. And she was sure when her mom came to visit the next day, she'd love him too.

* * *

The next day, Punk had taken the day off, in fact, he'd taken the full weekend off to be at home with AJ and her arriving mother. Although joking about it, he did want to make a good impression with her mother. He wanted her mom to know that AJ was the first girl he had loved, and he wasn't just messing around with her like everyone thought they were, just from the way they started off. This was as real as it was going to get. And if there was one person that needed to know that, it was her mother.

"Oh, April… it's so wonderful to see you, sweetheart." Janine, a still fairly young lady, dressed for the winter in her hat and scarf said, wrapping her arms around AJ, her youngest daughter, still her baby in her eyes, "Oh, it's freezing outside." She shivered, shuffling into the warm house whilst still keeping hold of AJ, who she had missed enormous amounts.

"I've missed you so much, mom." AJ sighed. Nothing felt better than the hugs her mother gave. She was nervous for her mom to be over to visit, but she had no idea why. She had nothing to worry about. Punk was respectful, sweet, very handsome and charming. What would she have to complain about him? Besides the fact he slept with her whilst she was still married.

"It's lovely and warm in here." Janine smiled to her daughter, stripping her coat off to hand to her extended hand, "Wouldn't be surprised if it began to snow soon." She admitted whilst walking into the living room.

"I know. It'll come soon." AJ announced whilst placing her mothers coat over the radiator in the living room, turning around as Punk entered from the kitchen, putting on his finest smile and extending his hand to her mother politely.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs Mendez." Punk smiled whislt Janine shook his tattoo'd hand with a smile.

"Oh, please. Call me Janine." Janine insisted as Punk nodded, "You must be Phil, right?" She said as Punk nodded.

"I am indeed." Punk nodded. He could only assume that Janine had AJ and her sister at a young age. She didn't look phased by older age. She looked just as beautiful as AJ.

"Keeping my daughter safe, are we?" She looked on at him as he nodded whilst AJ rolled her eyes from behind.

"Mom, why don't I show you around the house? Phil is keeping an eye on dinner, aren't you?" She said as Punk nodded.

"I have high expectations, Phil. I hope my daughter has been teaching you some old recipes of mine." She said as Punk laughed.

"She has actually. I couldn't do them justice. It'll be ready in about half an hour." He said as Janine nodded with a smile.

"C'mon, mom." AJ said, dragging her mother away into the hall to show her around their small but open house, having missed her a lot, glad that her and Punk had got off to a good start.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21

"So Phil… where would you normally spend thanks giving at?" Janine asked, sat at the table whilst AJ was in the kitchen sorting out desert. She'd made one of her mothers favourites, pumpkin pie. They all didn't know if they could manage desert, but seen as it was thanks giving, they would have a good attempt.

"I'd normally go to my brothers. My little brother." Punk said, "He lives back in Chicago. Normally my mom would host thing, but she passed away a few years ago. So it's just me and him now." Punk said.

"And your father?" Janine drew her eyebrows up. She was a polite woman, but sometimes she forgot to bite her tongue to the questions unnecessary to ask.

"He split just after my brother was born. I was just five at the time. Can't remember him. Don't want to remember him." He admitted as Janine nodded.

"Your mother must have been a strong woman to have raised two young boys. I thought it was hard enough raising my two girls." She confessed with a smile as Punk nodded.

"My mom was strong." Punk agreed as AJ came in with servings of pie for everyone.

Normally she and Jamie would go to Jamie's family, which she didn't mind, but sometimes when she asked him if they could just stay in for the year and celebrate it intimately, just the two of them, he always refused and they always wound up doing what he wanted to do.

"I don't know how we're gonna manage this." Janine admitted whilst looking on at the slice of pie, which looked delicious, but being so full from dinner itself, it was hard to get excited about it.

"I'll manage just fine." Punk smiled, already tucking in. He was used to big dinners. He'd normally scoff down them after work and then go to the gym to turn it into muscle and mass. He wasn't macho man by any means, but he did have a strong set of muscles on him.

Although both nervous from the visit from AJ's mom, their day had gone extremely well. Janine had learned a little bit about Punk, not enough yet to decide whether he was acceptable for her daughter, but enough for just now. Punk had also learned a lot about AJ's mother. She was a very self aware, bright, beautiful woman who was obviously proud of her daughters very much. He liked that. The day was filled with warm laughter and thanks, coincidentally. AJ couldn't help but rest at ease now that the hard part was over.

* * *

"Mom, it was so good to have you over tonight." AJ admitted, wrapping her arms around her cardigan at the chilled air at the front door, which she was standing at to say goodbye to her mother after a long day of eating turkey and enjoying her presence. Punk had already said his goodbyes to Janine, and was starting on washing the dishes through in the kitchen.

"It was wonderful to see you again, sweetheart." Janine smiled, genuinley meaning it from the bottom of her heart. She only wished she could see her youngest daughter more often than she did. She'd no doubt visit again at Christmas, but she would have loved to have a day to day relationship with her.

"Well..." AJ waited on her toes, "What do you think of him?" She asked with anticipation.

"He's not too bad." Janine nodded, "Gotta watch out for him though, cops normally share nothing. Always working in secrecy." She raised her eyebrows as AJ rolled her eyes. Anything for her mom to pick at.

"What would you know about cops?" AJ chuckled.

"We spent your entire childhood running from them, April. I know what they're like." She said, "Just be careful." She cupped her cheek, "With a cop, nothing is ever what it seems. But he seems alright, I guess." She shrugged as AJ sighed.

"Is it because I was with him whilst I was still married?" She asked, assuming that was the problem.

"No." Janine shook her head, "I have no problem with that. If you weren't happy with Jamie, and Phil makes you happy. I wouldn't have expected anything less from you than going with him. He's a lovely young man. I just want you to be careful. That's all." She smiled just as her cab pulled up outside, "I'll see you soon, sweetheart." She hugged her daughter tightly as AJ smiled throughout the hug, although a little put down with her suspicion with Punk.

She eventually seen her mother off into her cab and made her way back inside to the house, shutting the front door over and locking it, strolling into the kitchen to help Punk with the rest of the dishes.

She knew he kept his work private, but she only assumed it was because it was very professional, and quite frankly none of her business. She never viewed it as an act of secrecy. If there was anything she wanted to know, she'd ask him, but what could be so secretive and important to her that involved the local murderers and robberies. His work didn't influence the type of person he was. She had no idea what her mother was getting at.

"How did I do?" Punk asked her with a smile as she laughed, grabbing a dish towel to help him dry the dishes from the day.

"Perfect." She smiled, "I don't know why I was worried in the first place." She admitted, "She doesn't like that you're a cop though." She told him honestly as he laughed.

"Most people don't like cops. That's understandable." He nodded.

"Well we sort of, spent a lot of my childhood hiding from the cops." She admitted as he turned around to her, "My mom wouldn't pay the rent to our home, sometimes she'd have to steal things from supermarkets… but it was only because we had no money. We had live." She told him as he shook his head.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me." He told her, "Your mom done what she had to do to keep her kids safe. I understand that. My mom done the same. You think cause I'm a cop I have some sort of cop DNA and religion." He laughed.

"Well I don't know." She shrugged, "We were the type of people you're probably out arresting on a daily basis." She said, "It's just weird." She admitted.

"I don't deal with that stuff. I think it's more important to find the killers and rapists out there, rather than harass families who have enough problems as it is." He said as he watched her, her head to the ground, her confidence and nature somehow lost through this conversation, "Did you find it tough?" He asked her as she quickly looked up.

"Wouldn't you?" She asked him, "We eventually got kicked out. Had to sleep in cars, scrape up money for motels, stay at friends who would have us." She said, "Me and my sister were just kids. But I remember everything." She shook her head, "I promised myself I wouldn't let myself fall down that path forever. I knew what I wanted to do with my life. I wanted a job, and a house, and money in my bank. I didn't want to drag my kids from cars and motels." She admitted.

He thought she was inspiring in a way. She'd really turned her life into something, and through that, she'd helped her mom escape poverty too by securing her with a house. It made him appreciate the little things, listening to her story. He couldn't imagine how it was having to sleep in a different bed every night, just as a small child. It must have been horrible. But she'd overcome the odds and she was here, stronger than ever.

"Well I'm not gonna judge you because I'm a cop. In fact… I think it's pretty amazing how you've turned your life around and gotten out of the poverty you lived in all those years." He said, "You're braver than I could ever be." He admitted.

She knew coming from a cop, that meant something.

"I doubt it." She laughed.

"I'm serious." Punk said with an honest smile as she laughed. She enjoyed his praise and love. It made her feel good about herself. As if she was somewhat approved, even though she didn't need to look for approval from him. It just felt good for her struggle she faced to be acknowledged by him. His support and love meant the world.

* * *

They decided to both get an early night to bed considering they were both completely full from the dinner they had ate. There was nothing better than falling asleep in their bedroom, curled up under the covers to the sound of the quiet tv in the corner of the room. It was the only light shining into the bedroom.

Something was keeping AJ awake whilst Punk was completely fast asleep, snoring loudly in her ear beside her whilst having his arms wrapped around her tightly.

She didn't know what was keeping her awake, but something was telling her that it was her mothers words before she left tonight. She was convinced that Punk wouldn't be hiding things from her. If so, what would he even be hiding from her that would effect her life anyway? His work would have nothing to do with her, surely. But come to think about it, he very rarely spoke about work. He only really spoke about his current cases, and only very vaguely without much consent. He still hadn't properly explained to her why he moved to Jersey in the first place. He'd always just tell her he was needed here, but it didn't really answer her question in great depth.

She got out of bed, making sure not to disturb him, walking around the room slowly whilst Punk stayed fast asleep. She didn't want to be caught snooping around. To be honest, she actually didn't want to be snooping around anyway.

She looked through his side at the drawers, just coming across different paper work from different cases, to which she expected. Of course he wasn't hiding anything. What would he have to hide? He was a cop. His job was to keep evidence secluded. So what if he wasn't talkative about his work. Some people just didn't like to take work home with him, and she'd assume cops especially didn't. She couldn't let her mothers words get inside her head.

She placed the papers she had taken from his drawers back where she found them, heading back to walk round the bed and back into his embrace when she stood on a piece of paper sticking out from under the bed. Hadn't her face been on the paper, she would have ignored it…

She picked up the paper, looking on at what looked like a print out of the pages in her passport, strangely identifying the piece of paper that she had never seen. She knelt down on the soft carpet to look under the bed for anymore scattered papers, grabbing a handful and spreading them across on the floor as she shuffled back a little.

"Oh my…" She whispered, unable to finish her sentence whilst looking on at all the paper, terrified at what she seen.

There was endless pictures of her. Pictures of her as a child, teenager, adult. Pictures with Jamie. Pictures of her at work. Some pictures she had no idea had been taken at the time, especially the ones with Jamie. Her birth certificate was here photo copied by the looks of things. Her details, her movements, everything. As was Jamie's. It was horrifying. She couldn't wrap her head around any of it.

Why would Punk have all of this?

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	22. Chapter 22

AJ got to her feet quickly after kneeling down on the floor, looking on at the collected pictures and personal details of her, found under Punks bed. She wasn't sure what to think. She couldn't even imagine there being a reasonable explanation for this. How could he explain this? Having a stashe of pictures, new and old under his bed where she slept with him. Where she had been sleeping with him for the past year.

She couldn't wait around until morning. She wanted answers. And she wanted them now.

"Phil." She nudged him with two fingers, watching him stir around in bed where he looked ever so comfortable, "Phil." She nudged him harder again whilst standing over him at the edge of the bed.

"W-What?" Punk croaked, rubbing his eyes as he glanced round at the clock. He could have swore he'd only been asleep for an hour or so, "What's wrong? It's not even two." He looked up at her with tired eyes, watching her, a permanent scowl on her face as he realised she was clutching onto something in her hand.

Sitting up, he took the folder from her, opening up and mentally kicking himself for being so careless, leaving such evidence around so loosely, "Oh, AJ… no, you weren't supposed to… why were you looking through my stuff?" He stood up and paced at the bottom of his bed, looking over at her, so much questions circulating in her head that he wasn't supposed to answer.

"What is all of that?" She asked, "Have you… have you been stalking me?" She gasped, a crack in her voice at her own disbelief in that question. He had pictures of her that she never knew had been taken. He had pictures of her with Jamie. Pictures of her when she was younger. Her birth certificate, passport and other personal items. How could he possible explain this?

"No." He shook his head, "No… I can't… I can't explain it to you." He shook his head, pacing in fast outbursts of speed at the bottom of their bed, running his hand through his slicked hair.

"You have to tell me, or else I'm going to the..." She paused as he looked up, watching him slightly smirking as she folded her arms and shook her head, "Just tell me, Phil." She ordered.

"Why were you snooping around my things in the first place?" He asked. But he knew he couldn't use that against her. Not when so much had been revealed to her. So much uncertain findings that was no doubt haunting her into a land of wonder.

"Does that matter?" She asked him, "What matters is that you have endless pictures of me in a folder under your bead. Pictures I never knew were being taken. You have my passport details, and my birth certificate. You… you better explain yourself."

"It's work." He told her, "It's really nothing you have to be frightened of." He said as she shook her head.

"Phil, you can't… you can't expect me to just shake this off. This is frightening me. Why do you have all of..."

"I'm working under cover." He said as she looked across at him, the room dark besides the small light shining from the tv in the corner. He didn't want to have to tell her this. It looked bad on him. And he knew she'd take it the wrong way.

"What do you mean under cover?" She shook her head.

"You've been my job for the past three years." He looked across at her as she shook her head, "Jamie is dangerous, April. My job was to get you away from him. I worked from Chicago, different cops would send me pictures of you. I couldn't keep the distance up so I had to move. When I moved, I didn't have a plan on how I was gonna get you..."

"You're talking crazy." She paused him, "What… what are you even talking about?" She shook her head, her head physically hurting from his explanation that was absurd in her opinion.

"Jamie works for a trading organization over seas. He works for bad guys. Guys that do bad things, to good people. I was sent here under cover to somehow split you with him. When they told me, I thought they were insane. How was I meant split a wife and a husband up? But then I met you, after seeing so many pictures of you, and studying you. And I realised you were needing saved more than I thought." He said.

"I… I was just a job to you?" She hugged her arms, looking over at him, feeling just as small as she felt with Jamie, watching him scratch his neck awkwardly.

"It's hard to explain." He told her.

"I should never have trusted you." She whispered to herself, as if mad at her own self for being so stupid to trust a cop. How could he do this to her? How could he use her like this? She felt so used and pathetic.

"AJ, this doesn't mean I don't love you." He made himself clear, "If anything, you should be thanking me. I… I got you away from that psycho." He said, "You have no idea what he was doing outside your relationship." He said as she refused to look at him. They'd had a few fights with one another within the past ten months of being together, but nothing serious. She had never felt so hurt by him like this. She thought he would be someone who would never hurt her.

"When I threw myself on you, in need of someone who I thought could love me, all you were thinking, was maybe this is the way I can get this bitch away from my focus." She said, "How could you lie to me all this time?"

"Because I knew you would freak out." He said, "And it felt too late to tell you now." He sighed, "This doesn't mean I don't love you, April. I do. I love you. I didn't plan to but..."

"Oh… oh you didn't plan to you? How… how thoughtless of you." She remarked whilst scowling at him, "I need some air." She put her hands up in defence, needing out of the warm, oxidising room. She felt like she was suffocating in all his lies he had been feeding her, that she was so stupid to see.

Not only was she being told that the man she thought loved her through his own fault, through this romantic love affair, but she was being told that her ex husband was dangerous and on the cops most wanted list. She felt like she was going to pass out.

"AJ… please let me talk." He asked her, but she pushed by him and headed downstairs quickly. He really didn't know how to put it without it seeming like falling in love with her was a mistake. It was true. The night she came to him, throwing herself on him, he assumed it was the easiest way to guide her to safety, because in the end, that was his job, to get her to safety, and to then get the heads up on where Jamie was at.

He felt awful. She was no doubt feeling used and hurt. And he hated that. He really did love her, although it didn't see like it just now.

He stuck on some sweats and a t-shirt and headed on downstairs shortly behind her, finding her sitting at the back door, staring on into the quiet night, looking up at the bright stars.

"April..." He whispered as she refused to turn around.

He sat down beside her on the step as she shuffled away from him a little. She was needing time out, to just take a breather, and take everything in that she had just heard about. She was horrified by what Punk had told her. She felt like he had just used her to fulfil his duties and job.

"You're right. When you came round that night, I thought that it was the easy way to getting you away from him, but something happened with us that night. I enjoyed it way more than I figured I would. Something about holding you in my arms made me want to protect you, not just because it was my job at the time, but because I cared about you. I'd watched you for three years. From what I could always see, you looked happy with Jamie, so I thought it would be a real challenge getting you to leave him, but through that, we found something between us." He said as she turned around to face him, her tears staining her cheeks. She looked so hurt. And he hated that he was the source of the problem.

"Couldn't someone just have told me that Jamie was dangerous." She whispered, "Would have been less painful than this." She admitted.

"No… and I'm glad they didn't, because then I wouldn't have gotten to meet the woman that I love. That I want to spend my life with." He said, "The more time I spent with you, the less it felt like I was under cover. I felt like I could just be myself with you. I didn't have to pretend to be anything I wasn't. I could talk to you about anything, and I knew you weren't happy." He said, "I fell in love with you, April. Despite the way I did, I still fell in love with you." He told her as she sighed.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" She asked him.

"I didn't plan to." He spoke truthfully, "I didn't want to hurt you." He told her as she rolled her eyes.

"No one ever does." She looked up at him, "If Jamie was such a danger, why wouldn't someone just come take him away? I would have dealt with it."

"Because he works for a huge organization, April. If Jamie ever failed or lost his way, you'd be in danger. So as professionals, we had to get you to safety first. Jamie isn't so much the danger. It's who he's involved with. He should be arrested, but we're still figuring out the team he's working for abroad." He said, "It's a lot of information that you don't need to pay attention to. All you need to know, is that I do love you. I came here, thinking I had some damsel in distress that I had to deal with, when really I met my soulmate." He smiled, "I'm sorry for not telling you sooner."

"Am I still in danger?" She asked him.

"Not that you're with me now." He told her, "I got you." He cupped her cheek as she turned away for his touch to be neglected. She still wasn't sure what to think. She was still hurt and upset that he had lied to her about all of this, and it just felt surreal that he had been watching her for so long. But in a way, she felt like he had always been protecting her.

"Is this what our relationship is gonna be like? You doing everything in secrecy? Not telling me anything?" She asked, "Because if it is, I don't think I can do it."

"Hey, I only didn't tell you this because I thought you'd be upset, which I was clearly right. I knew you'd think I didn't love you and all of that nonsense, when I do April. My job, from day one, was to get you to safety, and now that I have, I don't want to stop protecting you. I've fallen in love with you. Big time. I love living you, and sharing a home and a life with you." He told her, "This was just a job, but it turned into something way more." He said, "Please, don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad." She said, "I'm just upset that you kept it from me. And I'm still a little shocked and freaked out that you've been watching me." She admitted.

"I'm sorry." He apologised, "I really am. I was terrified that you would doubt our love from finding out." He said, "I love you. You changed everything for me. I knew I was coming here to get a girl to safety, but I never knew she'd be the woman of my dreams. Because you are." He told her as she turned around to face him, a small smile spreading across her face.

"If you want me to understand this, you're gonna have to go from the beginning. To the day you got handed this… case." She told him.

She hated to say it. But she was at one point just part of a case to him. She believed him when he said he loved her. It didn't take a fool to know that he loved her. He did open up to her, and he did trust her, and they did have a connection. But for her to understand why he had to keep it from her, and what was really going on with Jamie, she needed him to explain everything.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	23. Chapter 23

"It was when I came back to work. I remember, because it was just after my mom died. I'd taken a few weeks off, and I came back to pictures of you sitting on my desk." He said, still sitting on the steps at the backdoor, the freezing cold air nipping at them, but cooling them down completely, "My boss in Chicago had to go over it with me a few times, because even I found it hard to understand what my job was. Jamie supplied an over seas team with drugs and guns. Things they couldn't buy over there. But it was much more dangerous than that. Jamie knew by doing what he was doing, he was putting you in danger. If he couldn't get the instalments overseas in time, it was you who would get hurt. It's the way gangs work. They go after families and kids of those who do them wrong." He said, "So I was set out, to get you to safety."

"Why would Jamie never tell me?" She shook her head, "Do you know how long he'd been doing it for?" She asked him.

"As far as I know. Since he was young." Punk told her as she sighed, "I thought I'd be able to continue working from home. In Chicago. But for me to get you from him, I really had to give you a reason to leave him." Punk said, "I thought of different things. I thought about just grabbing you one morning and driving away." He laughed to himself, "I thought about asking your work to transfer you somewhere else. I don't know. The last thing I thought about, was sleeping with you." He admitted to her.

"But you did it anyway." She looked up at him, "Everything I know about you… is that true? Or did you have to make up a fake personality for me?" She asked.

"No. Which is why I knew that something more was going on with us. I was supposed to keep it from you that I was a cop. I was supposed to tell you I was from Boston, and that I have kids, but I didn't. I told you who I was." He told her as she nodded.

"So why did you have to have all my details before you came here anyway?" She asked.

"Because I had to know how to work with you. If I came here, not even knowing what you looked like, the job wouldn't have ran smoothly. I knew where I was headed, I knew who I was looking for." He said, "The couple that lived here were paid a lot of money to move out, so I could move in." He explained, "When I got here, I had no idea what I was meant to do. You looked so happy with Jamie. I didn't have a clue how I was meant to split you up." He said, "And then I got to know you. And the pictures, with your smile plastered all over them, made sense that there was a lot hidden beneath you." Punk said.

"And you used all of that, to just… do a job." She shrugged as he shook his head.

"I thought I was. But when we slept together. That first night. You done something to me. You left me wanting more, and I thought that would make my job much harder. But it actually made it easier." He said as he watched her just look down at the ground, a tear rolling down her cheek as she brushed it away quickly, "No one told me to fall in love with you, April." He said, "I done that on my own. No one told me that I had to come out here and sleep with you, and tell you things I'd never told anyone." He confessed, "I done that because I trusted you, and I'd fallen in love with you." He said.

"How am I meant to believe that? After you keeping this from me? How can I believe anything you say anymore?" She shook her head.

"Because it's over now." He told her, "Jamie wasn't my job. You were. Other guys are out making sure they take him down and all the guys involved. I only kept this from you, because I knew you would think that I just used you to get a job done." He said, "I didn't." He said bluntly, "I love being with you, living here with you, sharing a life with you. And I don't want any of that to come to an end." He told her, "I wouldn't still be sitting here with you if I didn't care about you."

"Here I was… thinking we had this, romantic love story." She laughed to herself.

"We do." He nodded, "I've been protecting you longer than you knew. You remember when you got a phone call, that you had a teachers meeting in the city? And you went and nothing was there? That was me, calling you, to get the hell away from your house. Or when you were heading out with your friends in a taxi, and the driver took you to the opposite side of the city. That was because where you were going, wasn't safe." He said as she smiled.

"That was you?" She asked as he nodded.

"I thought I just had to keep you safe until I got you from Jamie, but now, all I ever want to do with my life, is keep you safe." He said.

"Am I still in danger?" She asked hesitantly.

"Not under my roof." He shook his head, "We're hoping that word has got to over seas that Jamie is divorced, and that they keep you out of their eye level." He said as AJ nodded.

"So what now?" She asked him.

"We just carry on." He said, "I'm working on other cases now. You're safe. I love you. I think we'll be ok." He admitted as she smiled slightly.

"Do you ever regret coming..."

"I don't regret anything I do in life." He interrupted her before she finished her question, "And the last thing I could ever regret, is meeting you." He told her, "Meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me." He told her truthfully.

She had listened to him, and although mad that she had just found out about all of this, and still in shock from how much of a lie her life had been with Jamie, she still felt safe with him, and wanted. He was here fighting for her, something Jamie would never do. He was here confessing to her how much he really loved her, even though he didn't plan to. In all honestly, she didn't plan to love him. But it just naturally happened. She knew they could get by this. She was just worried that was more that he wasn't telling her.

"C'mon." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "It's freezing out here, and we're working in the morning." He reminded her, since it was still the middle of the night.

He hoped this didn't knock her confidence in trusting him. He would never lie to her. Despite this lie, that he only told to keep her from hurting. She really was his everything. He couldn't imagine his life without her now. He didn't want this making them take a step back in their relationship.

* * *

"Why did you tell her?" Carl asked whilst in Punks office at the station the next day. Punk had told him that AJ knew about everything.

"She found the folder I have on her under my bed." He said, "But she's alright. I explained it all to her and she'll be fine." Punk said as Carl shook his head.

"You know she isn't out of the clear just yet. Don't you?" Carl said as Punk nodded.

"Well I wasn't going to tell her that." Punk said, "But yeah, I know. It eats at me every day." He confessed.

"We really need to get these fuckers across sea. Soon." Carl said, "Divorced or not, they'll still see her as a way of getting to Jamie." Carl said.

"I know." Punk nodded, "Let's just hope Jamie keeps doing his job right for the time it takes us to go over seas." Punk said, "She's in good hands anyway. I got her." Punk said as Carl nodded.

"Maybe discuss moving with her." Carl said as Punk shook his head with confusion.

"I've just moved out here. I've only been here for a year." Punk said.

"Yeah, Phil you weren't based here for a length of time. You were based here for the amount of time it took you to get April out of danger. Now you have, in the most extreme ways, might I add." Carl said, having a hard time still taking it in that Punk had actually fell in love with the girl he was meant to be protecting all this time. Typical.

"Where to?" Punk asked, "I don't know if she'd go. She has work here, and her family and friends." Punk said, "And I'm not telling her she's still in danger if that's what you're thinking." Punk warned.

"Just tell her you're being based back in Chicago. You still got your house there. And you can go back to the station there. I just think… moving could be the last thing you need to do that will help April." Carl said, "The team over seas still know she lives here."

"I'll talk to her." Punk sighed, "But I can't promise anything." He said as Carl nodded.

"Thank you." Carl smiled, walking out of the office as Punk sat down on the chair behind his desk, rolling his head back and sighing. He hated this. For the time it was going to take to take out this organization and trading system from New Jersey to over seas in Albania, he was still going to have to keep April safe, more so now than ever, since he did love her with all his heart now. She wasn't just a duty now. She was his girlfriend that he loved and cared about dearly, which made this even harder.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	24. Chapter 24

Punk got home later on from work, getting into his house where AJ was sitting in the kitchen, doing whatever work he assumed she had from her own job. He knew this was going to be a war. Why would she move without a good explanation? Was his position being moved really believable? Did he even want to lie to her? When he had already been lying to her, and promised he wouldn't keep anything from her. But no… he was lying to protect her. He didn't want her to know she was still in danger. He didn't want her to be frightened.

She would have to leave her work, her friends, her mom, everything behind, and completely trust him in a different state. Whether she had the trust in him, he didn't know. He knew she'd know by now that he loved her, and would protect her at any cost, but whether this would all be too much for her, he didn't know.

"Hey." AJ smiled to him, glasses on, hair tied back, one of Punks sweaters wrapped around her to keep her warm in the winter seasons. She enjoyed his comfort, especially at this festive time, where being with family and significant others was everything. No one wanted to be alone on Christmas, and she was glad she had him, despite what had been revealed to her last night.

"Hey, you alright?" Punk asked her with a smile as she nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just marking these jotters." She said, "How was work?" She asked him whilst continuing to concentrate on what she was doing. She hadn't made dinner yet. Being a Monday, where the effort to day anything was hard, she figured they may as well just order take out.

"It was ok." Punk said, "Slow, but ok." He smiled to her, taking a seat across from her at the table, "Can we talk?" He asked her as she looked up with a worried feature, nodding slowly.

"Is everything ok?" She asked curiously, pushing her work aside as he nodded quickly.

"Yeah. Everything is fine. Don't look so worried." He assured her quickly, "It's just… My time here, in Jersey, is pointless now. I was only transferred here to keep an eye on you, and well… keep you safe, and I think I've done a pretty ok job of that." He said as she smiled, "I'm being transferred back to Chicago, April." He told her, looking up at her, hating to lie to that sweet, innocent, beautiful face.

"Can't you stay?" She asked, shaking her head. She knew his job was very unpredictable. Not just in life or death, but with where he was positioned. He was right. His job was obviously done, and the Chicago force were obviously in need for him back. What could she argue with him about?

"I can't. If I'm needed somewhere, then I need to go." He told her as she nodded.

"Then I'll come with you." She said without so much as a hint of hesitation.

She had viewed his lying ways as just that, lies, but when she slept on it, and really thought about what he had done for her, he'd really been protecting her, way before she even knew of his existence. If it wasn't for him, who knows what could have happened to her whilst under the watch of her careless ex husband. She owed her life to Phil, and although still annoyed that he lied and never told her until now about everything, she appreciated everything he done, and she still loved every inch of him.

"Are you sure?" He asked her, surprised at how willing she seemed. He thought he would have to have gotten on his knees.

"I don't want to be without you." She whispered quietly, "Now that I know about… you know, what was going on before you got here, and that it's all finished with, maybe it makes sense for us to move on, together." She smiled.

She knew it was such a big thing. Moving across state with a man whom had been her bodyguard this entire time, who she'd fallen in love with, and who she couldn't live without, but at the same time, it seemed so right and fitting. What better than to move their love somewhere else? Where they could really settle down. Where he could show her Chicago and it's finest spots. Where they could maybe, just maybe one day get married.

But she was just jumping ahead. It was all in her mind of course. She was a woman, who was in love to add, of course she was thinking of the future with Phil, and this felt like a step in their future that they had to take. Together.

She had no idea that they were really moving to Chicago, because she was still unsafe in New Jersey, even in Punks arms.

* * *

It wasn't like they needed to find a house, Punk had explained to AJ that his house was ideal for them both, and was close to everyone essential like the supermarket, a gym, parks and local bars and cafés. It was two bedroomed and extremely well kept, just the same size as the house they were living at in New Jersey.

AJ had handed in her notice to her job in New Jersey, as well as letting her mom and friends know, and before she knew it, she was unpacking her things into Punks home in Chicago, where it was even more freezing than in New Jersey, which was hard to believe.

Her mom wasn't happy about her moving, nor were her friends, but they let it go, considering her friends knew Phil well at this point, and trusting him to keep AJ safe. Her mom knew she was capable of looking after herself, but wouldn't admit to AJ that she felt at ease that Punk was looking after her. Although she had suspicions about him, what better than to be under the protection of a cop? And he was a pleasant man with a heart of Gold, she could tell from their thanksgiving encounter.

Punk had told her there was no rush in finding a new job at a local school. Not only did he believe he would get one right away, but he wanted her to relax and take her time whilst moving into his home, which he had actually missed very much. It felt good to be back in Chicago after a year of being in New Jersey. But he'd never forget that year. That year he had found something he wouldn't ever find again. The woman he loved and adored. Moving to Jersey had changed his life around, for the better.

"So what do you think?" Punk asked her whilst she finished off unpacking her clothes into the dresser, hanging up her things besides Punks, taking up the majority of the space, along with taking up the majority of the space in the bathroom.

"I like it." She smiled to him, "It's a lot more raw out here, I guess. But I think I'll settle in just fine." She said, "You glad to be back home? You preferred working here, didn't you?" She asked him as he nodded.

"Yeah. I know more guys on the force here. And I'm closer to my little brother which is a plus. And moving back here means I can get back down to normality, and go back out on the beat with the guys in the squats." He said.

"No more, looking out for piny damsels in distress. Right?" She smiled as he laughed.

"Nope. Just back to taking down the scum of the earth." He smiled, "How long do you think you'll be here? I was thinking we go out. I think it's time you try your first Chicago pizza." He smiled.

* * *

"Oh my god…" AJ gushed whilst tucking into the deep dish pizza, in the heat of the Chicago city. In a dusty, dreamy little pizza place with Punk where she was enjoying what could only be described as the most heavenliest pizza on earth.

"Good huh?" He smiled, having missed his beloved pizzas.

They sat in the corner in a booth whilst sharing a pizza with their chosen toppings. It was a homely little place. The kitchen was opened to the customers where flames would burst up every so often, gushing heat throughout the already warm room. It was dimly lit, with soft Italian music playing, not too loud that the conversation between them couldn't be heard. It was just right, and she really was enjoying herself. It was the perfect welcoming for her, after finishing unpacking all her things into her new home.

"So… what now?" She smiled to him, letting her half ate slice of pizza rest on her plate, enjoying taking her time, not wanting to rush.

"Well, I guess we can start living normally." He supposed. Not that they were out of the deep end yet (not that AJ knew they were still in it), he didn't want to promise her all this safety constantly, when things were still lowkey. The chances of AJ getting hurt through Jamie's fault was slim, considering she had fled to Chicago at his acceptance, and she had also divorced him almost a year ago. But that didn't mean she was out of danger, and out of the Albanians eye.

"And what is your vision of normal?" She smiled to him as he chuckled.

"Working, earning, sharing a life with you." He smiled, "It's the only thing I want to do, April." He confessed to her. Now that he had met her, and everything had changed, and he was now suddenly one of those men he never thought he would be, depending on AJ to always be here for him, so he could love her forever, he didn't want to do anything else in life, other than be there with her, laugh with her, protect her, kiss her and love her.

"It's the only thing I want to do too." She agreed with him, smiling across at him.

"And you can take your time in finding work again. I'm sure a school round here will take you on, but just take your time." He nodded to her.

She felt like she was living in a different world now with Phil. A better world. With Jamie, normally he wouldn't even so much as wish her a good day on her way to work. Punk really took care of her, the way she always longed for, but just hadn't realised how much she longed for until coming into contact with him.

Whichever state she was in, whichever country she was in, as long as she was with him, she was fine. She would do anything for their love. It was unconditional and unbreakable.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	25. Chapter 25

"I think we've done a good job." Punk admitted whilst wrapping his arm around AJ, standing in front of the Christmas tree which flashed and glistened in the corner of the living room, bright and festive. They had spent their night decorating it as well as putting up additional decorations around the house. Normally, Punk would never bother. He'd put a tree up, and it would sit in the corner of the room, barely ever switched on to flash, but this year, the house was puking Christmas everywhere.

"It's so beautiful." She smiled to herself, resting her head in against him. She couldn't wait to spend Christmas with him. And even though it had been hard these past few days with moving into a new state, fully putting her trust into Punk, leaving her job and friends behind, she was excited for this life with Punk to really take off now. She had never been more sure, that Punk was the one who she was destined to be with all of this time. She was so glad it was he who was given the job of protecting her all these years.

"It is. Isn't it?" Punk smiled. He seen the tree in a different light now. Once, it was just a tree that he was forced to put up, shoved in the corner without thought. Now it was a symbol of the holiday he was sharing with AJ, with someone he truly loved.

"What do you normally do for Christmas?" She asked him whilst gathering the boxes in which all the decorations were in, throwing them out into the hallway to be put back up in the atic, making her way back into the warm, cosy living room where Punk had collapsed on the corner couch. She pressed one knee down onto the soft sofa and collapsed down against him as he switched the TV on.

"I'm normally working." He chuckled nervously.

"Working?" She gasped, "On Christmas day?" She shook her head.

"Believe it or not, Christmas day is our busiest day and night on the force." He said, "We're always so busy being with our families and friends, that we forget some people are alone out there, and are finding it hard. We get a lot of suicides." He said as she sighed, resting her head back down on his shoulder, "And obviously lots of people are drinking, so we can get some fights breaking out or accidental deaths." He said.

"I guess I never thought about it in that sort of light." She admitted, "Doesn't it depress you having to deal with all of that on Christmas day?" She asked.

"No, because I'd have nothing better to do." He explained, "I used to go to my moms for dinner, me and my brother, but then she passed, and my brother grew up and had a kid, so he goes to his girlfriends family for Christmas." He said.

"You're close to your brother, aren't you?" She asked.

"Not like we used to be. But I make sure to ring up every now and then, and now I'm back in Chicago, I'll be able to see him more. But he's doing pretty well on his own. He's a manager, in a warehouse. His girlfriend is training to be a nurse, and their kid is nearly one." He explained.

"So he's the homier brother." She laughed as Punk nodded.

"You could say that, yeah." Punk laughed.

"Are you getting this Christmas off?" She asked him, looking up at him as he smiled.

"Our first Christmas? Of course I will." He smiled. No way would he go out working on Christmas when his beautiful, sweet and wonderful girlfriend was at home by herself. It was his first Christmas with someone he truly loved, with a woman, he wasn't going to neglect her, "How are you finding Chicago?" He asked her as she hmm'd to herself.

"Apart from it being freezing, I think it's great. I'm sure once I find a job, I'll feel right at home." She smiled, "Anywhere with you is home." She said as he smiled down to her, leaning down to press his lips softly on hers, the TV glaring across with some late night TV show, the Christmas tree flashing in the corner, looking ever so beautiful. Everything felt so at peace and magical.

* * *

"It's nice to have you back, Phil." A middle-aged man greeted Punk in his original office at the station in Chicago, his former boss, Paul, who was now back to being his boss.

"It's nice to be back." Punk smiled, whilst adjusting the things on his office desk, a picture of AJ now sitting on what was once a bare corner on his desk, his paper work being neatly deposited back into their rightful drawers as he enjoyed the feeling of being back where he was familiar with.

"How was New Jersey?" Paul asked as Punk just nodded.

"It was ok." Punk said, "Glad to be home now." He said.

"Well a little birdy told me you've been fooling around with the prized possession for those bastards in Albania." Paul sighed, "That true?" He asked one of, if not thee best worker he had on the force.

"I haven't been fooling around with her." Punk said, "And don't describe her as some sort of target. She's out of the danger now." He said.

"Yeah, for now." Paul said, "What's the deal with you and her?" He asked.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I love her." Punk paused, "I know that has consequences, but I love her. I've kept her safe for three years. I can continue to do it." He said as Paul nodded.

"But you know that puts you in danger too, right?" Paul said.

"Yes." Punk said, "Look, I know what I'm doing." He looked his boss in the eye, "My job was to look after her, and get her away from Jamie. I done that. What I do with her now is no ones business but her and mines. I'll continue to keep her safe, and if any more news comes up on the Albanians, then I'll prepare myself, but for now, she's safe and she's ok. I'd rather we just moved on with other cases now. There's other guys out dealing with Jamie and the scum across seas." Punk said as Paul nodded.

"You're right." Paul said, "I just don't want you to be telling yourself and her that she is completely safe and out of the equation here." He said as Punk nodded.

"I'm not." Punk said, "So, do you have anything for me to sink my teeth into? I'm itching to get back out there and cuff someone." He said with anticipation as Paul laughed.

"Give me your badge, Phil." He extended his hand as Punk looked across at him like he had two heads, shaking his head repeatedly at the question that was more of a statement than anything.

"Why?" Punk asked with fear.

"Just give me it." Paul said as Punk took his badge out of his back pocket in his trousers, slowly handing it over to his boss who revealed a new badge and ID for him, throwing it to him as he caught it with trembling hands, staring on at his new title.

"Lieutenant?" Punk shook his head whilst looking up from the new shiny badge.

"I'm promoting you." Paul said, "You've been here ten years, and you've yet to let one case slip through your fingers." He complimented, "You're young, you're fit, you don't just cover one department in this place, you know your way about everything. The mental aspect of the job and the physical. I'm annoyed at myself that I haven't bumped you up until now, but there you go." Paul said as Punk smiled, sitting down on the chair behind his desk, smiling on at the badge that almost seemed like a reward. Not only was it a better position and ranking, but it was much better money, and he was practically in control of everything, apart from his boss of course. This was a massive praise, and he was excited to fulfil this new role.

* * *

"Oh, Phil. That's so wonderful." AJ smiled, wrapping her arms around Punk who had just told her about his new ranking in his position as a police officer. He'd explained to her about the massive pay rise, and the new things he would be in charge of.

She loved how excited he seemed, it seemed like just the perfect gift to give him.

"I thought I would go as far as sergeant." Punk admitted, "But Lieutenant." He gushed whilst leaning against the kitchen counter, the smell of good food cooking for dinner.

"I'm so happy for you." She smiled, "Lieutenant Brooks." She smiled, "Suits you."

"Say it again." He smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist as she smiled up at him.

"Lieutenant Brooks." She whispered a little more sensually this time as he picked her up, her legs circling around his waist as she felt his lips latch onto hers.

"Phil… Phil… dinner is nearly ready." She sprang out the kiss as he travelled down her neck.

"You're the only thing I want to taste." He whispered in her ear as she clenched her legs tighter around him, trying to prevent herself from losing all control she thought she had.

He reached over as she hung onto him, turning the cooker off as he spun her around, sitting her on kitchen counter, stretching over her to taste her mouth, lowering her down onto the table as she rested her back down on the rich marble furnished counter, their lips still staying locked together whilst he ran his hands up her t-shirt.

Her head rested off he table in mid air whilst her hair dangled down, almost touching the floor it was that long, feeling his hands roam around her body, feeling his hands and tattoo'd fingers fiddle with her jean shorts. There was no need to warm her up. She was already slick, hot wet and begging for him.

He unbuckled his jeans and pulled them down with his boxer, just enough to let his hard length free, ripping her panties down and placing his hands on her sides as he heard her moan, her eyes rolling back whilst feeling the top of his length poke at her entrance, teasing her before peircing through her like a sword, causing her to jerk slightly and sit up, the blood rushing to her head immediately.

"Oh, Phil… Oh fuck, baby." She moaned, laying her back, back down on the cold marble, gasping with every powerful thrust she was afforded with, feeling him slow down and lean forward, pressing kisses on her neck, skipping past her rolled up shirt and pressing hot kisses down her flat stomach, keeping his cold hands firmly placed on her sides. He always had cold hands. Never had she felt his hand warm.

"April, you feel amazing, baby girl." He groaned, thrusting himself back into her, having had to stop just for a second to slow down and appreciate her body and her goddess self.

Their love was exciting, it was confident and accepted anywhere at anytime. She could never say no to him, and although it would no doubt get her in trouble further into their relationship, she just loved how much of a mess he really made her, just by the touch of him. This was real love.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	26. Chapter 26

Weeks had passed since AJ and Punk had moved to Chicago. Punk had been fulfilling his duties in his new role at the station, and from what AJ could see, he was enjoying work a lot more. Speaking of work, she had applied for an interview at the local school, who was actually looking for a second grade teacher, which seemed like such a coincidence. But a good coincidence.

She was nervous to go for the interview. She couldn't remember what it felt like. She'd only ever done it for the school she worked in at New Jersey, but she supposed this all came with moving, feeling nerves and doing new and refreshing things.

Her résumé was perfect for the job, and she couldn't see why she wouldn't get it, like Punk had been telling her. She had spoken politely, and her love for children was made very clear to the principal teacher who she had the interview with. Of course when Punk picked her up, she told him she done terrible and would no doubt not get the job, but it was just her fears controlling her self confidence.

Punk had told her she had no doubt done a wonderful job, and the school would be so fortunate to have her teaching in it. He out of all people knew how much she loved her job, and what she done. She deserved the job, and he hoped she got it.

The principal of the school had told her that she would get back to her in a few days to let her know about the job, so she had to become something she definitely wasn't, patient.

* * *

Her and Punk had been invited around to Punks brothers. It was her first time meeting him, and Punks first time meeting up with him since he got back in Chicago. She was slightly nervous. She wasn't sure what to expect. She was sure he was pleasant and friendly, but she was still nervous. He was the only family of his that she would meet, so she felt like it was a bigger deal than what it no doubt was.

"Why are you so nervous?" Punk asked after arriving at his brothers house later on one night with AJ, noticing how pale she had gone and how quiet she was being.

"I don't know." AJ admitted as they walked along the pathway up to the house, hands latched onto one another as he knocked the door lightly. She really had nothing to be afraid of. His brother wasn't scary at all, but he supposed that was easy for him to say. He knew him. He was just as nervous when meeting her mother, so he had to take that into consideration.

AJ watched as a man, very much alike to Punk, just a tad smaller with less muscles, opened the door, the same grin across his face as Punk.

"Hey, man. It's good to see you." Punk smiled whilst embracing his younger brother, Sean.

"You too." Sean smiled, looking over his brothers shoulder at the young girl standing timidly behind his older brother, tucking her hair behind her ear nervously whilst looking at the ground.

"This is April." Punk wrapped his arm around AJ's waist, "April, this is Sean." Punk introduced them as Sean extended his hand that AJ willingly shook with a polite smile.

"It's nice to finally meet you, April." Sean smiled, "Kerry is in the kitchen getting drinks already, she's excited Phil has finally brought someone home to us." Sean laughed as Punk rolled his eyes.

"Ok, dad." Punk nodded whilst following AJ into the house where they passed their coats to Sean.

She could sense he was very close to his brother, as well as his brothers girlfriend. Obviously they were the only family they had left, it seemed to be just them two. Their mother was gone, and their father hadn't been and wasn't around. In a way it seemed sort of sad to her, that it was just them two, but then she realised how close they seemed because of it, and how they seemed to depend on one another. She could sense it just from seeing them casually talk to one another.

* * *

She was introduced to his brothers girlfriend, Kerry, who was a bright and bubbly girl, just like her she supposed, and she was introduced to a lively one year old, TJ, their son. It seemed like a happy home, and she could sense Punk was proud of his little brother.

"How long have you been with Phil then?" Kerry asked AJ, after just putting TJ to sleep, dragging AJ into the kitchen to help her with the drinks. She was the type of girl that would dance on top of tables at parties. Good fun with a bubbly and bright personality that AJ liked.

"A year." AJ smiled as Kerry nodded. Although Sean and Kerry were very much welcoming her into their home, she was still extremely timid and shy, but that was just who she was. She was sure after a few times of being around them, she'd get to know them and be familiar with him.

"Phil is hopeless. I've been waiting on him bringing home someone for me to talk to for so long." She laughed, "You must be something special." She smiled as AJ laughed.

"He's really never had a girlfriend, or any sort of fling?" She asked, surely he'd introduced a girl to his brother before, even just once.

"Never." Kerry said. She had been gasping for her boyfriends brother to have a girlfriend, so she could have someone to talk to, and she wouldn't have to tolerate just Phil on his own. In her mind, this way, she didn't have to deal with either Sean or Phil, and had someone to talk to now, "He used to drop them like flies before you, sweetheart." Kerry laughed as AJ smiled, not sure how to react to that, "But for Sean's sake, I'm glad he's back home."

"He's TJs godfather, isn't he?" AJ asked, recalling back to Punk telling her about being his nephews godfather.

"Yeah." Kerry nodded, "Apart from the fact he's never here, he's good with him." Kerry smiled, "He's a good uncle."

"I would imagine him to be." AJ smiled, "How long have you been with Sean?" AJ asked. It was nice to be introduced to new people and faces, especially when both Kerry and Sean were extremely nice to her.

"Oh, since high school. I used to come round to their house when I was sixteen. Phil was about nineteen. He hated me at the start. Done everything in his power to try break us up." Kerry said as AJ laughed, "But now we get on. Well, I don't think he has much of a choice." She smiled as AJ laughed, "But he's a good guy. You are lucky." She nodded as AJ smiled.

She liked being told that, but she knew how lucky she was to have someone loving her the way Punk loved her. She was glad that she had been welcomed and accepted into his brothers home. Kerry was as sweet as ever, and his brother wasn't all that bad. She was enjoying herself. It felt good to really feel part of a family.

* * *

"Wasn't that bad, was it?" Punk asked her, driving home late on that night whilst AJ sat on the passengers side beside him.

"Not bad at all." She smiled, "I think Kerry was relieved you brought a girl with you instead of her having to sit with just you and your brother all night." She laughed as Punk smiled.

"Kerry is crazy." Punk said, "Don't be taking any pages from her book." He laughed, joking obviously.

"She's sweet." AJ smiled, "I guess it wasn't as scary as I thought it would be. I enjoyed myself." She smiled. And she was being truthful. It was good to get out the house, and she hoped that they could become closer with Sean and Kerry, not just because she felt Punk had to visit his brother more, but because they were really the only people they knew here, and were familiar with, besides Punks annoying friends, Dean and Seth, who were very hard to tolerate. She was having a hard time being without her friends, so it was good to get out and hopefully make a new few. Kerry was definitely easy to get on with, and Sean was just a version of Punk she'd have to befriend with.

"Good." Punk smiled whislt keeping his eyes on the road, "I'm glad."

He was glad that AJ had enjoyed herself. In a way, he knew her and Kerry would get on. They were both bubbly and bright in the same way. He was extremely glad she had felt welcomed tonight, and had thanked his brother privately for being so cool with them being over for the night. AJ was right, he did have to visit him more often, and he had to visit his godson more often. But he was just glad she felt comfortable tonight around his brother and his small family. He only wished his mom could have met her. His mom would have loved her.

* * *

The next morning, Sunday morning, a glorious morning for both AJ and Punk who were both off. Punk always had a Sunday off, and of course AJ was off from having no job confirmed yet. But even if she was working, she'd be off anyway.

Punk had brought her up breakfast to have in bed like he always did. It was just one of those days. The snow was thick falling outside, and the heating in their house was on twenty four seven. It was hard to get out of bed when they were so comfortable in each others arms.

He'd brought her up breakfast whilst they lay against the headboard on the bed, watching the TV which was just boring, morning talk shows. It was warm and comforting just to have arms circled around her, cradling into his body whilst she held her warm cup of coffee.

They were in casual conversation when her cell phone began to ring and vibrate on the cabinet beside her bed.

She sat her coffee down on the coaster and wiggled out of his arms, sitting up and answering the phone to hear the school on the opposite end, tapping Punk to turn the TV down as he listened carefully to the conversation.

"Ok." AJ nodded whilst holding the phone to her ear, "Ok, thanks." She nodded whilst hanging up, sitting her phone casually over on the bedside cabinet, turning around to see him staring on at her with anticipation.

"Well?" He waited.

"I got the job." She smiled, "I got the job." She squealed a little louder whilst wrapping her arms around him tightly, "I start Wednesday." She smiled in a high pitched, excited voice.

He was so happy for her, and hugged her back just as tight as she did. Everything was working out perfectly and he was just so happy she had been given the job that she would be so wonderful at, "I'm so happy for you, baby." He whispered, pressing a kiss on her head as she smiled, resting her head on his chest.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	27. Chapter 27

AJ had just survived her first day at work. She was welcomed into the school in the most respectful of ways. She'd been introduced to her new class, and was thrilled to be back working in the environment that she was used to. Her class were filled with well mannered, adorable kids who she was excited to teach in the upcoming year.

She knew it was going to take a bit of getting used to but she was willing to stick to it and eventually be able to say she enjoyed her job. She knew it was just the nerves of working with new staff, in a school that she didn't know that was getting to her, once she settled in she'd be fine.

She'd gotten home later on, seeing Punk was already home from work and changed, lazing on the couch with his feet up in some sweats.

"You're home early." She stated whilst walking through the living room. Normally she'd always beat him home.

"Yeah, things were pretty quiet at the station." He told her whilst following her into the kitchen like a lost puppy, "So, how was your first day? You never answered any of my calls." He said, taking a seat on the stool at the breakfast bar and looking on at her as she poured herself a glass of orange juice.

"I'm sorry, baby. I didn't have the time to call back." She told him first, "It was really good. I mean, it's gonna take some time to settle in, and get to know the school and other teachers, but my class is great, they're all so adorable, and the class is much bigger than in New Jersey. I have much more stuff to work with too." She smiled, "I think it's gonna go really well." She said positively as he smiled.

"Good." He smiled, "I'm glad." He said truthfully. He was glad that she had had a good first day at her new job. It wasn't particularly a new job. She knew how to be a teacher, it was all she knew, but it was a different school, with different teachers and kids and classes. It was going to be challenging, of course, but he was sure she'd settle in just fine, "Listen, I have to go out later tonight to work, it's actually why I'm home so early. It's sort of like a night shift, but I won't be home too late." He told her, "You'll be ok here, right?"

"Yeah." AJ smiled, "I'll just order some Chinese food and read in bed." She smiled, leaning across the counter and looking into his eyes as he laughed.

"Hot." Punk nodded as AJ giggled.

"And I'm gonna wear one of your jumpers, and some sweats." She smiled, "It's gonna be so sexy." She mimicked with a grin as he smiled, feeling her press her lips against his for a sweet kiss, pulling back and heading away upstairs for a shower.

* * *

Later on that night, Punk had indeed left AJ in bed, eating take out whilst reading and enjoying some late night films to go fulfil some nightly duties at the station. He wasn't appealed to the idea of being away from AJ at a time where he should have been tucked up in bed with her, holding her, but he had to do what he had to do.

"They have one guy from the Albanian team." Paul said whilst Punk sat on one of the office desks in the main floor of the building, looking across to his boss with rolling eyes.

"This is why you called me here? To discuss this shit?" Punk asked.

"Phil. I don't think you understand how serious 'this shit' is?" He looked across to Punk whilst using speech marks with his fingers, "That little girlfriend of yours, that you think is safe, just because you've got your eye on her, she's still in a whole lot of danger." He said, "A whole lot."

"But I thought we had guys out dealing with them?" Punk asked, "AJ shouldn't still be in their reach. They shouldn't even be thinking about her anymore." Punk said as Paul shook his head.

"These guys are relentless, Phil. Anything Jamie has ever loved or touched, regardless of how it ended, they are going to keep in eyesight, and possibly plan something around them. I… I think you're getting too comfortable with this girl." He admitted.

"Well what do you want me to do, Paul? I love her, I live with her." He stated, "I'm gonna protect her, you know I will." He said.

He was scared at the thought of AJ still being in danger, but he vowed and promised himself he would always keep her safe whilst she was in his arms. Always.

"I know." Paul said, "I just want you to make sure you understand how serious this actually is. Yes, we have guys out in Albania, and yes we have guys out with Jamie, making sure he doesn't do anything stupid. But she is still in danger, and I don't want you to forget that, not until I say otherwise." He said as Punk nodded.

"Ok." Punk said, "Ok, I'll keep her safe. I promise I will. I love the girl." He said, his voice turning to a whisper towards the end as Paul nodded.

"I know. That's why I don't want to see anything bad happen." He admitted as Punk sighed.

"When will it end?" Punk asked. He only wished he could be out in Albania hunting down the pricks that were eyeing up his girlfriend, to fight them himself and take them down.

"I'm not sure." Paul admitted, "I know there are a lot of them. It's a bigger smuggling organization than we thought. Jamie was only a minor part of it, but he's still a target, and if he slips up, April is in their reach."

"Not in my account." Punk shook his head, "I won't let them touch her." He said as Paul nodded.

"I know you won't. I'm just saying." He said as Punk nodded, "This is what I want you to do…" He began, "I want you to go to Albania for a few days. Not too long. Just to see what's going on over there. You're brighter than all of the guys out there combined. Maybe you could figure something out. Seth is out there. So you won't be alone. I just want you to go over and see if you can bring back any useful information. You're normally good at that." Paul admitted.

"What do I tell April" Punk asked.

"Just tell her it's another case you're working on. She'll understand." Paul said, "I'll have cops keep an eye on her when you're gone." He told Punk who nodded, glad he had said before he had to ask about AJ's safety.

"Ok." Punk nodded, "Ok I'll head on out there for a few days. See if I can pick up anything." Punk nodded as Paul smiled.

It still killed him to have to keep this from AJ, but he didn't want her to worry. If he told her she was still in danger she would freak out. They were happy together, and she was settling down here in Chicago. He didn't want to make her feel unsafe. He just wanted all this shit to stop. The smuggling had to stop, and the cycle and organization had to be ended between the men involved. He'd head over to Albania where some other guys from the team were, to see if there was any new information, or anything he could pick up on on his own. Anything made a difference at this point.

* * *

"Do you really have to go?" AJ asked whilst Punk stripped down to his boxers after getting home, surprised that AJ was still awake, but almost glad in a way that he could tell her straight away that he was going out of the country for a few days.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "I'm sorry, it's just… something I have to do." He told her as she sighed.

"I'll get lonely here." She frowned as he chuckled at her frowning feature, slipping under the covers and sitting against the headboard.

"Maybe you could get your friends over, or your mom." He suggested, "I'll only be away for a few days." He told her, "It'll fly by."

"What is it even for?" She asked curiously with a sigh. She didn't want him to leave. Even if it was just a few days. She was going to miss him, and sleeping by herself was going to be horrible.

"Just some case we're working on. I have to re-track some footsteps. Seth is already out there working on it, so I won't be alone out there." He told her. He wished he could just tell her the truth. But he couldn't have her scared. He wouldn't do that to her.

"Can't someone else go." She frowned as he shook his head.

"I gotta go, baby. It's my case." He said, "I'll bring you back a present." He smiled as she laughed.

"Well it better be good. I'm not suffering this loneliness without being rewarded." She said as he laughed.

"You'll be fine." He pressed a kiss on her cheek, "Don't worry."

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	28. Chapter 28

Punk had left early one morning to go to Albania, leaving with the mindset of AJ being looked after in secrecy by Paul, his boss whom he trusted.

He was only going for a few days, and would be back for the weekend where he and AJ could spend together. He knew she'd keep herself busy with her new job anyway.

AJ, although not appealed to be on her own, was fine with leaving Punk to go out of the country. She understood it came with his job, and that he would be perfectly fine. He knew how to take care of himself. She still had no idea that he was going to still investigate a case that involved her. She just assumed it was another case like he'd said.

She knew the week would fly in with her at her new job. She was thoroughly enjoying working again, and she loved her new class. There were some mischievous little boys, to be expected, but they were all adorable, lovely little kids who she couldn't wait to watch grow in the school year.

She was currently at work, arts and crafts time at it's finest as she brought some festive spirit into the classroom. She'd gotten the kids, at their desks in their small groups, to draw around their hands, and write in the centre what they desired this year for Christmas. Once fulfilling that, which took quite a while, considering not a lot of kids could draw around their hands, or spell the words they wanted to, they finally managed to stick each cut out hand onto a circular shaped piece of cardboard, making their own wreath for the class door with all the hands as twigs and leaves.

It was activities like this that she loved. The kids were always so happy at this time of the year, excited for Santa to come, and she loved getting into the festive spirit with them.

"Ok, you guys." AJ smiled, "You done well today, our wreath looks great, doesn't it?" She asked them as they sat on the floor in front of her, an echo of 'yes' throughout the room from their little voices, "Isaac why don't you go change the number on the countdown board, before you guy go get your coats and bags." She said as she handed a piece of chalk to one of the boys who made his way over to the board that had the number of days until Christmas, watching him change the number from yesterday and make his way back over to the rest of the kids.

"Ok, I'll see you guys tomorrow." She smiled, "Let's go get your coats and bags." She said, heading out of the class as the kids found their pegs where their coats and bags were hanging up, all ready for home time after a hard day at school.

She was planning to stay on late tonight after they had gone to tidy the class, plan tomorrows lesson, and mark some things. It wasn't like she was going home to much excitement anyway. She'd received a text from Punk about an hour ago, letting her know he had landed safely and all was going well.

* * *

"Where are they even based?" Punk asked, walking alongside Seth in the streets of Tirana, where he had flown into not that long ago, literally haven got out of the airport, abandoned his bag at the hotel he was staying at, and getting straight out to work.

"Well apparently they're based here, in the south of Tirana, but we've been here for weeks, undercover, and not spotted anything out of the normal." Seth explained.

"So we have no track on these guys what so ever?" Punk asked with anger, annoyed that the team working on the case out here seemed to not know what was actually going on.

"They're like flies, man." Seth said, "They're everywhere. Some are disguised, some aren't even in the country. That's the problem. That's why it isn't as easy as coming here, finding them, and locking them up." Seth said, swinging open the door of a coffee shop, walking in and taking an immediate seat with Punk in the corner of the shop.

"What is it these guys do? Walk me through it. Jamie was funding them with drugs, and weapons they couldn't get here, but what else?" Punk asked as Seth was about to begin when a waitress came over to take their order.

"Two coffees." Seth put two fingers up as the waitress nodded, walking away to leave the men alone who had sat in the corner for a reason.

"You were saying..." Punk sat up straight.

"They're main area of smuggling his drugs and weapons, yes. It's been going on for years. The guys in it have passed it down to their families, etcetera etcetera. So God knows how Jamie got involved." He said, "They get their drugs and weapons smuggled to here, because they can't find or go out themselves and get what they need." Seth said.

"What do they need the drugs and weapons for?" Punk asked, "I get the whole, smuggling part that Jamie was involved in, but why do they need what they're getting smuggled anyway?" He asked.

"Well they need the drugs, that's pretty self explanatory." He said as Punk nodded, "The weapons they'll use against other countries, anyone who they feel steps on their toes. They're bad guys, Phil. Bad, bad guys." Seth said, "They also have been found to host female prostitution." He said as Punk shook his head.

"Host?" Punk questioned.

"They don't necessarily use the women they kidnap and drug, they'll sell them to other guys for the night. The girls don't get the money. They do. It's like human trafficking, only much worse." He said, "They take girls from out of the country. So you know, American, English, Russian, German, you know." Seth said, "Normally human trafficking, there'll be a camp, or a spot where the girls are based where the guys can come to them, but with this, there isn't. They're all over the place. It's impossible to even attempt to start somewhere." He said.

"Paul keeps telling me April is in danger." Punk said, "You seem to know a lot about these guys, do you think they'd go for her? Even after Jamie divorcing her?" He asked.

"What they do, is they have a list of all the guys who smuggle them stuff into the country, Jamie being one of them. The thing is, the guys on that list can't ask to leave or quit, they have to commit to the job, if they do leave or don't do their job right, their families are the target. I know it's not what you want to hear, but April will be somewhere in these guys files, and if Jamie steps out of line, or if he leaves, it isn't him that will pay the price, it's April they'll go after. And once they find out she's with you, a copper, they'll have even more fun with her." He said as Punk nodded, running his hand through his hair.

"Where is the evidence in this?" Punk asked.

"You don't remember how we got in contact with this organization?" Seth shook his head.

"I assume I was off work at that time. You know, my mom..." He said as Seth nodded.

"Ok, well the reason we found out about all of this, was..." Seth paused, "Look, you don't really have to hear this, I don't want to scare you..."

"Just tell me."

"There was a woman and her daughter found in a house. The woman had been raped, stabbed multiple times and endured trauma to the head. She made it to hospital, but she died about an hour after getting there. Her daughter, she was four… Phil, the kid was just shot." Seth said, "I took lead in the case, and that's when I found out that the husband, this guy who had to deal with the thought of losing his wife and kid, was part of this big circle, and that it was all a set up because he tried to leave." Seth said, "It's three years later and I'm still trying to get these guys." He said.

"Do you think I should talk to Jamie?" Punk asked, haunted by Seth's story, not even wanting to imagine AJ in the frame of that. He wouldn't let anyone hurt her. He promised her and himself.

"About what?" Seth asked, "The thing is, these guys don't know that their family are in danger." Seth added, "Jamie won't know that what he's doing, could effect other people." He said, "They don't threaten them with it. They wait on the guys saying they want to leave, and then they come across seas and tear their families apart. They're brutal." Seth said as Punk sighed.

"If I talk to Jamie, tell him that he needs to keep doing his job or else April could get hurt, what do you think he'd do?" Punk asked.

"Bearing in mind you fucked his wife for months behind his back and stole her from him, I don't know." Seth chuckled slightly as Punk smiled whilst leaning back on his chair, "I'd say leave it alone just now. For all we know, that might encourage Jamie, he might want to see April hurt. She cheated on him. It's a whole other ball game." Seth said, "Just leave it be just now." Seth said as Punk nodded.

"I really don't want her to get hurt, Seth." Punk admitted, just thinking about AJ just now. She was no doubt in bed, wrapped up from the cold Chicago air, watching some programmes on TV whilst hugged into the covers. He couldn't let anything happen to her.

"She won't." Seth said, "If we all play our parts and quickly get down to business. She'll be fine. Trust me, these guys have more important things to be worrying about." Seth said, "And Jamie is good. From what I've looked at, he's always on time, keeps up with his stock, gets everything sent in for the right dates. So we don't have to be too worried." Seth said as Punk nodded.

It was a waiting game. Time was running out for these guys over here in Albania. The only thing that motivated Punk to find them and lock them away, was the thought and promise of keeping AJ safe like he vowed.

* * *

AJ was indeed in bed after a tough day of work. She'd enjoyed a roasting bubble bath before slipping into her pyjamas and getting into bed, watching TV whilst hugging into Punks pillow that still smelt of him. So heavenly and fresh.

She missed him. She hated being alone. She hated sleeping alone. It was only two more nights now. She could survive. She kept telling herself anyway.

Normally being in the house herself, she could pick up on any little creak and crack in the house. It didn't fuss her, she was too busy enjoying her television series whilst hugging into the soft, puffy duvet.

It wasn't until the shrieking security alarm started to go off. But it didn't alarm her. No pun intended. It had gone off before multiple times whilst Punk was here for nothing. It was like the alarm was faulty, and it normally took ages to silencing it.

She exhaustedly got out of bed, walking out into the hallway at the top of the stairs, having taken her phone with her and shining the torch up at the alarm, screwing her eyes up and trying her best to spot anything she could switch that would stop the loud siren.

"Oh shut up, for goodness sake." She sighed frustratedly whilst holding her head.

She was normally one to feel a presence, but she couldn't really comprehend anything as she felt two heavy hands thud her on the back, immediately trying to reach out for anything to grab to stop her from falling, but everything just happened so quickly. She tumbled down the stairs head first from the hands of the unknown that had been behind her in the hall, awaiting for her to push her down the stairs.

She tumbled down, banging her head off the skirting, collapsing down at the bottom with a loud thud on the wooden floor, her body smacking down whilst the alarm still shrieked through the house. But her hearing began to fade out as well as her sight, everything going quiet and dark whilst the blood ran down her head and the unknown hooded figure stood at the top of the stairs, quickly exiting the way it had came in, through the spare bedroom and out of the window. Job done. Message sent.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	29. Chapter 29

AJ wasn't sure what to think when she woke up. She wasn't aware of how she managed to be laying on something so comfortable, with reassuring and concerned voices travelling around her. She remembered everything. Every little detail until everything went dark when she was lying on the cold floor at the bottom of the stairs. She knew someone had pushed her. The air would never be so strong. Two, heavy and angry hands savagely pushed her, knowing she had no where to go or escape, sending her tumbling down a full flight of stairs. It was scary.

She sat up a little from the bed she was lying on. It must have been just a few hours. She had no idea how someone could have found her without coming into the house. Although she remembered everything she was very confused.

"What… what is going on?" She asked a nurse who noticed she was awake and rushed to her side.

"How are you feeling?" A nurse questioned her as she put her hand on her forehead, running her finger gently over the stitches that started at her hair line, down her temple, tender and sore. She'd really taken a nasty fall. But she was ok. That was all that mattered.

"Ok." AJ nodded, "I..." She began to attempt to speak when a man walked through the door, raising his badge immediately before even letting the nurse speak.

"Do you mind if we have a few words Miss Mendez?" Paul, Punks boss asked. Although Punks boss, AJ was unfamiliar with the man, until he introduced himself, "I'm Phils boss, Paul." He said as AJ sat up, taking the cup of water that the nurse had poured for her, taking a drink of the cool water, nodding to the nurse in signal for the officer to come further into the room and speak with her. Anyone who Phil trusted, she could trust too.

"Someone pushed me down the stairs." AJ explained as the nurse left the room.

She was still in her pyjamas, sitting up on the bed, her only injuries being her cut head, and the concussion she had suffered.

"I know." Paul nodded, "I called Phil, he's on his way home. He knows you're ok, but he refused to stay out in Albania whilst you were here. He'll be home early later on tonight. I said I would, keep an eye on you until he gets home." He said as AJ raised her eyebrows.

"I barely know you." She said, "Why would you need to keep an eye on me anyway? It was just a robber, wasn't it? An intruder? They happen all the time. Phil tells me about them." She said. She hadn't expected anything bad to be the reason of her fall down the stairs. Punk always told her not to think negatively.

"It's much, much more complicated." Paul said, "You're still in danger, April. Phil dodged around telling you, because he didn't want to worry you." He said, "You're life is still in the hands of your ex husband. While we're still trying to find these Albanians, you're still a target." He explained as AJ shook her head in disbelief, "It's why Phil left for a few days to Albania. He went to see if he could pick up on anything going on down there. I told him I'd keep an eye on you whilst you were away. He gave me a spare key to the house. When I spotted a guy driving away from parked outside the house, I found you." He said.

"Why wouldn't Phil tell me?" She gasped with a crack in her voice.

"He just didn't want to worry you." Paul said, "But we're gonna find them, April. And we're gonna put an end to this scheme that's going on between the Albanians." He said.

"Am I going to die first?" She looked up at him, "It was… it was one of them that pushed me downstairs… wasn't it?" She looked at Paul who nodded.

"I got the registration plate." He said, "It was foreign." He nodded as AJ sighed, placing her hands over her face and sighing loudly. She couldn't believe this. Why wouldn't Punk tell her? How could he not let her know that she was in so much danger?

"How do I know these guys aren't watching me?" AJ shook her head, "I mean, me and Jamie are over. Why do they still want to come after me?" She asked.

"Only if Jamie stops doing his job, which obviously he has." Paul said, "They aren't watching you. Despite it or not, these guys don't plan. They just go in, cause destruction and leave. This was just a warning. Jamie has obviously been slacking, and you're paying." Paul said, "This is what happens with bastards like them. They go for the wives and the kids, not the people who are actually doing them wrong." He said, "But you don't have to worry. Phil is good at keeping you safe, once he gets here, he'll explain everything." Paul said as AJ just sighed.

"So my life depends on whether Jamie smuggles the right drugs to another country? That's what you're saying?" She spat, she couldn't believe this. Why had she got brought into something so dangerous and awful.

"In other words, yes." Paul nodded, "But we're gonna keep you safe. I promise. Phil won't let anything happen to you. I know him too well."

"Well where was he a few hours ago?" She asked, "He can't keep his eyes on me the entire time, can he? I have a job, and a life. I can't be scared doing those things. I… I don't want to be a target. How-How can I find a way for them to leave me alone?" She sighed frustratedly. She hated this. She hated feeling like a punching bag target. Never knowing when she was going to be preyed on.

"You can't." Paul said, "Phil will tell you himself. He studies these guys for a living. There's no escaping them. Just… let us do our job. He'll keep you safe. These guys might be good, but they're cowards. They won't ever come near you when you're with him." Paul said, "Just get some rest, ok." Paul smiled, placing his hand on her lower leg comfortingly, giving her a sympathetic smile as she just turned away.

She knew it was wrong to take it out on him, or any of the cops that tried to look out for her, especially Phil, but it was hard to react to anything when she seemed to be such a target. The fact that her actual life was in the hands of her ex husband was terrifying. She was just so scared, and she didn't want to be. She and Phil were meant to be happy, living a care free life. She didn't want this.

* * *

She'd been advised to rest in the hospital for a bit, and then she was going to be taken home, escorted by some officers who were going to be supervising the house twenty four seven until Punk got back. Not even that made her feel safe though. She would only feel safe when Punk got home. And even then, was she really safe? Punk couldn't keep her glued to his hip all the time. She had a life to go life, and a job to work. She couldn't be leaving her house every morning, feeling threatened and terrified. She was so upset about it all, and just so tired and fed up already.

"Miss Mendez, can I have a chat?" A nurse knocked the room door whilst AJ slowly but surely put her jacket on that Paul had brought to her.

"Yeah." AJ nodded whilst sitting on the edge of the bed as the nurse came in with a clipboard and pen.

"Well we ran some tests when you were brought in. Because you had a concussion, we had to check your blood and just make sure you were fully examined. We've jut received your results back just now to the simple tests we done." She announced as AJ looked up with confusion.

"Is… are they bad?" She shook her head, a lump in her throat that she was scared to swallow. She really couldn't take any more bad news.

"You appear to be ten weeks pregnant." The nurse said as AJ felt like she could hear the words echo in the room. She couldn't have been hearing right. Pregnant? Did the nurse just say she was pregnant? Ten weeks pregnant?

"There must be a mistake." She shook her head repeatedly, "I can't be." She said, her voice in a shrieking squeeky tone that couldn't be shifted even if she tried.

How could she be pregnant? She was careful. Her and Punk were careful. She was always on birth control, and if not, she'd make sure Punk went out and got protection. She always made sure of it.

"Contraceptives don't always work the way we hope they would, unfortunately." The nurse said as AJ ran her hand through her hair, "I'll let you have a minute." She nodded to AJ, leaving the room as AJ just buried her face into her hands.

She didn't even know if Punk wanted children, and even if he did, now was not the right time! In fact, there couldn't have been a worse time. At a time where she was being targeted and in danger, Punk didn't need another importance to look after her.

She did always want children. She of course wanted to raise a family. But not right now. It was way too chaotic to be dealing with a baby, which she didn't even know how he'd feel about it.

Things were all just too much.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Remember and tell me what you think of the chapters! Thanks for all the support and reviews so far. I really appreciate it. Hope you are all enjoying.**


	30. Chapter 30

"April… are you ok?" Punk practically sprinted through the living room door once getting into their house, looking over at AJ lying up on the couch, hugging into a blanket with every single light and lamp on in the house.

He barely kept his cool throughout the flight home, and racing through the airport. He may have cursed loudly upon a few slow people in his way, but only because he just had to see April, to make sure she was ok. As soon as he got a phone call from Paul about what had happened, his heart skipped a beat. He couldn't lose her. It wasn't an option in all of this.

"I'm so sorry, baby." Punk sighed whilst looking on at her stitched up head, watching her eyes fill with tears as he sat and caught her in his arms, wrapping his arms around her tightly whilst she sobbed onto his shoulder. She thought she could be mad with him about it, but all she really wanted to do was cry and be held safely.

"I promise you I won't leave again." He shook his head whilst repeatedly kissing her head, not being able to hold enough of her to reassure him she was ok.

"Why didn't you tell me?" AJ sighed, shuffling back and looking on at him, turning the TV down low as he ran his hands through his hair.

"I didn't want to worry you. I know I promise you no more lies. But I don't want you getting poisoned by all of this stuff. You don't deserve any of this." He said, cupping her cheek whilst looking on at her stitches. He was glad that it was only a cut head she had suffered. Nothing else…

"What am I meant to do, Phil?" She asked him lifelessly, "I… I don't feel safe." She admitted. Ever since she found out about all of this, and what was still going on around her, she just didn't feel safe at all.

"This was why I didn't want to tell you." He sighed. He hated seeing her all shaken up like this, "I'll keep you safe." He promised her, laying his hand softly on her lap.

"It's not just me, Phil." She looked up at him. She couldn't think of any other way to ease into her announcement that she still couldn't quite believe herself.

"Hey, I'll be fine too." He nodded, of course picking up on the wrong end of the stick, "I promise, I'm gonna find a way, and even if it means we have to..."

"I'm pregnant."

He stared at her blankly, slowly taking his hand from her lap, looking across at her like she had two heads, watching her as she reached out and took his shaking hand, in sync with his shaking head, "We're gonna have a baby." She shrugged, mesmerized by her own words, watching as he still sat speechless, "Say something." She whispered.

She knew it wasn't what they needed right now. But it wasn't like they had planned it, and what she didn't plan on doing, was treating the matter negatively. At the end of the day, it was a baby, and she was going to have that baby, whether Punk wanted to support her or not. She had thought about it since she left the hospital, and she barely even had to think about it. The baby was going to be so loved and cherished, if not by it's father then by her indefinite.

"H-How?" Punk shook his head, easing his hand out of hers whilst staring at her bluntly. He wasn't aware that his heart was beating rapidly inside his chest. It didn't seem real.

"C'mon, Phil. You paid attention in sex ed class." She smiled as he shook his head.

"What… why aren't you… why aren't you scared or at least phased by this? This… we didn't plan this." He shook his head, surprised at how calm she was being.

"I was scared, for your information. But then I realised I didn't have to be." She said, "And you don't either." She said, "I know it's not good timing, and I know it's all happening rather quickly. But I'm… I'm happy about this. It's like there's a light in all the darkness around us right now." She said. She seen this baby as a symbol of light throughout all the evil that was going on with them. She believed everything happened for a reason, this especially.

"But do we really want this?" He asked her, "You don't have to say yes to it just because it's the quote on quote, right thing to do." He said as she looked down with a nod. Of course. Why did she ever think this would be what he wanted? She knew he'd be shocked, but she imagined him eventually coming round to the idea.

"So this isn't what you want?" She asked.

"I'm just saying there are other options out there." He told her as she laughed coldly.

"Well I've already made up my mind." She said bluntly and strictly, making sure he knew that her decision was final, and his attempts to convincing her into any other options was not even open for discussion.

Punk ran his hands through his hair, turning around from facing her and facing straight on, just digesting what was really going on. A baby? What did he know about raising a child? Never once had he gave having kids a second thought. He figured it would happen one way or another, if he met the right girl, which he had, but not this soon, and not at such bad timing where AJ herself was on the line here, never mind their unborn child.

"I know it's a lot to take in, Phil. But I'm the one whose life is on the line right now. I'm the one that's being pushed down the stairs and targeted. The least you could do is see light in all of this." She said.

"April, this baby isn't making this situation any lighter. If anything it's just darkening it all. You… you have much more to lose now. I..." He turned around to her, "I have much more to lose, and much more to protect." He said.

"Well it isn't all down to me." She argued as he rolled his eyes.

"You said you were on birth control." He said with an exhausted tone to his voice, placing his hand out in confusion.

"I was." She spat, "Look, complaining about this isn't going to make it go away. It's quite clear you don't want this, and that's fine, but I do." She said as he turned around to her, "Do you really want to be like your father? My father? Not caring or being apart of their kids lives?" She asked him, hitting a touchy spot.

"I never said I was going to leave." He told her.

"You didn't say you were going to stay either." She replied, looking on at him looking down at the ground. She knew it was a lot for him to take in. And she did completely understand that what they had going on at the moment, wasn't really good to bring a baby into. But he really had to give himself a shake.

"Look..." She shuffled over beside him, "I know it's overwhelming. I felt exactly the same when the nurse told me. But it's happening. It's happening, baby. Believe it or not, the idea and thought of this baby is making me feel ok about what's going on with Jamie and across seas. It's giving me a reason to keep my head up, and not get worried." She told him as he looked on at her with a smile, "I always wanted to have kids, and it was always going to be with the man I love, and I'm with him." She explained, "I know you're scared. I know you're thinking that because you don't know what a real father is, you'll screw up, but guess what?" She asked as he nodded, "You're going to be the best, and we're going to do this. Not because it's the right thing to do, but because in the end, we're going to have a little baby." She smiled, "A little Punk, or a little AJ." She said as he chuckled.

"A little Punk, huh?" He laughed, running his hands through his hair whilst turning back around to her. This was why he loved her. That strength and courage, that not even he as a cop had. She was remarkable, and the fact that she loved the idea of carrying his child warmed his heart. Maybe she was right, maybe this was the determination he needed to get these Albanians, maybe this baby was the motivation to protect April twice as much as what he was striving to.

"You're just back." She announced breaking his train of thought, "You should go take a shower, I'll make some food for us. We have a lot to talk about." She said as he nodded.

"I won't be long." He nodded, taking her up on her offer as she nodded, reaching over and laying a gentle kiss on her head to let her know he was calm and thinking positively. He was still in shock, but it was easing off, and he was beginning to see the bigger picture. He just needed to figure out a way that he could lock away these Albanians quicker. Protecting AJ was all he ever wanted to do, and he vowed to always do it, but now, now he had much more than just AJ.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	31. Chapter 31

Once Punk had went for a shower, he actually felt much better for it. After a long flight, and such a shocking revelation when coming home to his girlfriend, it felt good to get into clean clothes after a warm shower, and head downstairs to talk further with AJ.

"How far along?" He asked as she sat across from him on the stool. He felt like it was something he should have noticed. How could he not have noticed she was pregnant? She certainly wasn't showing much, and there wasn't any signs that would have given it away.

"Ten weeks." She said, "I don't expect you to force yourself into speaking about it. I can give you some time if you..."

"No… I'm fine now." He said, "I was just shocked." He told her.

And he was. He wasn't by any means disrespecting her, at least that's what he wasn't intending. He was just shocked. He didn't expect to hear such words come from her lips, especially now of all times.

"Did you pick up anything in Albania?" She asked curiously as he shook his head.

"No." He sighed, "The guys that are on the case over there said they haven't heard anything in weeks. They spread out. They… they could be anywhere." He sighed, running his hand through his hair, "Seth is trying to track down the head, the boss if you like." He said, "If we get him, then we can send a message that the rest are next." He said as AJ nodded.

"Are you gonna talk to Jamie?" She asked, "Paul told me that, because I was attacked, that Jamie must be slipping up." She said, "I don't get these guys… why would they continue to hurt me even when Jamie doesn't even know where I'm living." She shook her head.

"Because they're sick bastards, April." He said, "I'm not gonna talk to Jamie. I just think we should stay lowkey just now, until I can figure something out." He said. He really had no idea what he was going to do, especially with the Albanians loose and lingering around. It wasn't like he could have eyes on AJ every minute of the day. He didn't know what he was going to do. Especially now since she was carrying his unborn child which still felt surreal and absolutely terrifying at the same time.

"If you say there's hundreds of them, then how do you actually plan to take them down? As a force?" She asked him.

"Seth, he wants to find the boss first. He'll be the toughest to find. We'll figure out the rest as we go." He explained, "You don't have to worry about it." He nodded as she sighed.

"Considering these guys could possibly kill me, I do have to worry about it." She said.

"I won't let them touch you, April." He said, even more so now that she was pregnant. Although still having cold feet, terrified of what a baby meant when in his world, he already loved the child, more than it or April would ever know, and he didn't think he'd feel that way over something that wasn't even breathing fresh air yet.

"How can you be so sure?" She said.

"Because I promised myself, the minute I fell in love with you, that I wouldn't let anything or anyone hurt you." He said, "I will get to the bottom of this, we'll find these guys, and we'll put this all to an end." He promised her, reaching over and taking her hand in his softly.

"And the baby?" She asked as he nodded, looking away.

"I'm still terrified." He laughed nervously.

"I didn't expect you not to be." She smiled, "You don't have to be scared, Phil." She shook her head as he nodded.

"I know." He nodded, "I just… it's not good timing, is it? If anything happened to you as it was, then I couldn't live with myself, but if anything happens to you or our..." He paused to really take in his words that he never thought he'd utter, "Our baby." He said as she smiled.

"I'll be safe. Like you said, last night was just a warning. I'm fine. The baby is fine." She told him. Now it felt like she had to reassure him that it would be ok, even though she didn't know anything.

"What if they come back again when I'm not there?" Punk asked her, a question that she didn't want to answer or think about. It terrified her that it was possible these dangerous men came back to hurt her, even worse when Punk perhaps wasn't in the house and she was, but they couldn't revolve their life around it, they had to carry on.

"I don't know, Phil." She sighed, "Maybe if we go on vacation for a few weeks. Just to get out of here. Maybe even by the time we're back, something could have came up with the case." She suggested.

"What about work?" He asked her.

"I'm sure we could get time off." She said.

"I don't know if me leaving my work for a few weeks is going to help. I really need to be here." He said, "We need to wrap this case up. I'm not dealing with it any more. It's been going on for three years now." He sighed frustratedly.

He just wanted it all over with. He felt like he couldn't enjoy his life anymore. Especially when he should have been with such joy entering it. They should have been preparing for a new baby, not when a next attack would strike on them.

"I'm gonna need to teach you how to shoot." He sighed, running his hands over his face tiredly.

"What?" She shook her head.

"Well I know I taught you the basics about coming in to contact with dangerous people, but I'm gonna get you a gun, teach you how to protect yourself." He explained.

"I don't want to use a gun, Phil." She shook her head.

"Well I'd feel better if you did. These guys are beyond saving anyway." He explained, "You feeling tired still?" He asked.

"No, I'm alright." She nodded.

"Ok, get your coat." He stood up as she raised her eyebrows, "We're gonna go down to the station. Shoot some targets." He told her as she swallowed loudly, her nerves already shaking her up. She supposed it would be good for her to learn how to shoot. It was terrifying, but in the position she was in, she knew it would make Punk feel much better.

* * *

"You want to hold it straight. When you fire, it's gonna control you, so you want to have a firm grip on it and keep your aim steady." He explained, standing behind her as they stood in the shooting range, in line with targets set in front of them in the distance. The station was empty, which was even better.

"People think shooting is easy. Like you just pick up a gun, shoot and it hits where you want. It's about concentrating." He told her as she held the gun steady, aiming for the target set in front of her, feeling him stand back after going through all the basics with her, "On you go." He nodded, watching as she tightened her grip, placing her hand on the trigger. He was nervous. She'd clearly never shot before, but he had confidence that she would be fine.

It was a loud bang that AJ wasn't expecting, but the target she had was shot down, a smile creeping over her face as she seen she had actually managed to do it. She thought she'd have shot her own self with the way Punk was talking.

"Not bad." He smiled, impressed with her first attemps, "Better than half the guys who actually work here." He laughed, "Try further away." He told her after she had now shot the first target down.

He picked up a gun of his own and stood in the lane beside her, tidying up his own skills which were pretty polished anyway. AJ watched as he shot down all the targets in the one, spinning the gun around with one finger in the space made for holding the weapon.

"Show off." She looked across at him as he smiled.

"C'mon, we don't have all night." He told her as she turned back around, firing her shot, shooting down the further target with a smile.

"Ok, now turn and face me." He told her as she spun around, holding his gun out in direction at her, watching her swallow loudly as he laughed, "Don't worry, I won't shoot you." He laughed, "I'm one of them, you don't have a gun, a gun is pointed in your direction. What do you do?" He asked her.

"Run?" She squeaked.

"Run, they'll shoot at your legs." He said bluntly as she looked up at him, "You want to have a one up on them, so you're gonna take the gun from their hands." He said, "The first thing you do, is you turn the gun into face them. Try to grab it when it's still pointing at you they'll just pull the trigger, if it's pointing them, they'll be under pressure, and they might let it slip without you having to force it from them." He said, "You're gonna do a full three sixty turn. Turn, back, spin, point. That's what we're taught. Turn the gun into face me." He said as she turned the gun, back into me and point the gun to the ground." He said as she done what he asked, feeling him press a kiss on her cheek, "Spin back into the position you were in." He said as she spun back to where she was, "And..." Before he got to direct her through it she had already lifted the gun to point at him.

"This is much more fun than I expected." She smiled whilst lowering the gun.

"Well don't get used to it. It's for emergencies only." He said, "This wasn't something I wanted to have to go through with you. But it makes me feel better that you know." He said.

"Anything else I need to know?" She asked, sitting down the gun over on the table, folding her arms as he nodded.

"There's tons, April." He laughed, "In the case of these guys… just don't show fear. Don't cry, don't ask for them to stop. Just be silent. If they see you aren't phased, they… they might not bother." He said, which was probably untrue.

"If they have a knife, it's gonna be drew from their pocket pretty quickly, and you probably aren't going to have enough time to dodge around it. So you're gonna grab anything in sight and just crack it across their head. Dealing with a knife is ten times harder than a gun. Knives are used to make quick wounds, normally people don't have time to react, but if you do, then they'll stop and wait for you. It's the way the mind works." He said as she nodded.

"What else?" She asked.

There was something else he wanted to go over with her, but he didn't feel it was right or appropriate for him to do so. And if he said to her it was what the Albanians had a history of, then she'd be even more terrified.

"Come with me." He took hold of her hand, leaving the shooting range and heading into his office, turning the light on, the only light in the full station, watching as she looked around with a smile.

"They might want to hurt you… in a way that you might freeze, and reacting might not be an option." He said, "I've talked to a lot of girls, in these cases, they explain to me that they just can't move." He said as she listened closely, "Come here." He whispered as she walked towards him slowly and nervously, "Turn around." He asked as she turned her back to face him, standing in front of his desk, feeling him slowly and gently lower her down, bending her over as lightly as he could do.

He hated this. He shouldn't have had to do this, at all. It wasn't right, having to teach her how to protect herself in this way. She shouldn't be touched or treated in any of these ways, and having to imagine it was sickening him.

"If they're gonna do anything… like this." He sighed, "They'll put you this way. It's the only way they'll have full control over you." He told her, looking down and turning away, watching a tear roll down her cheek, "They're gonna pull you hair, dig their hands into your skin, pull at your clothes." He said. He was a cop, he knew how all this stuff worked. He'd sat through multiple interviews with poor girls who had described this to him, they all matched, and if AJ was in this position, which he just didn't want to imagine. He wanted her to know what to do.

"They'll whisper stuff to you and they're gonna make the world stand still for the next few minutes." He told her, "But you're gonna..." He paused as she wriggled away from his grip, standing up straight and backing away. She couldn't do it any more.

"Don't you dare do that to me again." She pointed her finger at him whilst a tear rolled down her cheek. She thought she could allow him to show her, but when he was implying that this was going to happen to her, and that she would have to break out of that position with some stranger, she couldn't even think properly.

"I'm just trying to..." He paused as she interrupted him.

"If this is ever going to get as bad as me being…" She turned away in disbelief, "I would rather be shot on the spot than r-raped." She hesitated.

"I just want you to be able to protect yourself." He said, "We don't even know if they'll come back, but if they do, and I'm not there, and I don't want to come home and find you hurt, or abused or dead." He shook his head, "I'd kill myself." He told her truthfully, "I'm sorry. I don't want to be doing this with you. But unfortunately this is where we're at right now, and I'm trying my best to get to the bottom of this, but I am one person, with one set of hands." He told her, "I'm doing and will do, everything in my power to make sure you aren't held at gun point, or bent over a table." He told her as she folded her arms, looking across at him as he sat on his desk.

She understood that this was hard for him to, and he was only one man, trying to find dozens of guys to protect just one of her. She had to appreciate that. But it was just off putting when thinking about being hurt by these guys.

She walked over to him, tilting his chin up from looking down at the ground, cupping his cheeks, "I'm sorry." She apologised for taking it out on him when he was just trying to help, "But that was just too much." She told him as he nodded, "I think it's enough for tonight." She told him.

"I don't want to have to do this with you, AJ." He told her, "You don't deserve any of this. All because of Jamie, you're suffering more than he or I ever will." He said, "I couldn't live with myself if anything were to happen to you, or..." He placed his hand on her stomach for the first time, acknowledging the life and love growing inside her, "Or the baby." He said.

"I'm ok. And I'll be ok. If we don't live on that belief, then we'll go insane from worry and fear. You're a cop, you know that." She said, "I'll be careful, I'll watch my steps, we'll get through it." She promised, having switched roles very much in all of this. She said it before, but the baby was keeping her sane. Punk had spent so much time protecting her, it was now time for her to protect their baby.

"I love you." He said. It seemed to be the only thing keeping them from not going completely insane. Their love.

"I love you too." She whispered, pressing her lips against his, feeling him pick her up whilst he stood up, switching places with her and sitting her on the desk, running his fingertips through her long, soft hair, feeling her hold onto him tightly. They just had to stick together, as one, to keep sane and their love alight, and to both protect their unborn son or daughter.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	32. Chapter 32

"You have got to be kidding me." Paul looked over at Punk who sat behind his desk in his office, "She's pregnant?"

"Look, you're acquainted to the idea just as much as I am." He looked over at his boss, running his hand over his tired face. It had been a rough twenty four hours. Too much had been going on, and he didn't need his boss getting all up in his face about everything.

"You're lucky that I have a little bit of good news then." Paul said as Punk sat up, intrigued.

"What? Tell me." He said impatiently.

"Seth and the guys over in Albania found one of the men we're looking for." Paul said as Punk nodded.

"So what now? Has the guy they've found shed any information?" He asked, "This could be it. This could be the start of shutting these guys down." He said.

"Oh, Phil. Enough of the false belief." Paul said, "You know as well as I do that there are much more of them, and they're spread out." He said, "Yeah, it helps. We've found one. But things are going to get worse before better." He said as Punk sighed, collapsing back against his chair.

"Well then tell me what to do! Because I feel hopeless here." He said, "My girlfriend is on the line. My..." He looked down, quietening his voice, "My kid is on the line here." He said.

"I wish it was simpler than this, Phil. You know if it was I would do it." He said, "I think we gotta talk to Jamie. I'll keep you updated if Seth gets back to me. He's been talking to the Albanian all morning. The bastard isn't saying anything." Paul said, "I gotta go, but you can go work from home today. Be with April." He said.

"I hope this doesn't get to the point where I have to go find all of the fuckers myself, Paul. Because you know I will. I'm not letting my innocent girlfriend die over something she has nothing to do with." He stood up abruptly, "If you haven't got back to me in twenty four hours, I'm getting my gear, and I'm going to find the boss for this shit." He said, walking by Paul and out of the office.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Punk asked whilst walking into he and AJs bedroom where he had left her this morning, a blueberry muffin in hand. He had left her throwing up this morning at 6am, standing half asleep whilst holding her hair back as she leaned over the pan.

"Better." AJ smiled. She had spent her day in bed, hugging into the duvet, throwing up from time to time, having faded back to feeling normal after her unwell. Morning sickness at its finest.

"Here." He sat down on the edge of the bed, shifting her legs slightly as he passed her the muffin.

"Oh, what did you get me?" She looked in the brown paper bag, "My favourite." She smiled, about to take it out when she noticed he looked down. Not that he had been looking full of happiness recently anyway, but he looked sad, and she hated seeing him this way.

"Hey, you ok?" She asked, sitting the muffin on the bedside cabinet watching him just shrug.

"I'm gonna have to go over and join Seth in Albania, April." Punk said as she shook her head immediately, "Yeah, I am. This shit needs to stop. I won't… I won't let you get hurt because of this. Not when we have so much to lose." He said, "I've told Paul that if he doesn't get back to me in the next day, I'm going out." He said.

"What if you get hurt, Phil?" She shook her head, "I can't lose you either." She sighed, "What if they come back here, to the house?" She asked with fear trembling in her voice.

"I'll have cops surrounding the house around the clock. Don't worry." He told her, "You gotta let it sink in that this is happening, baby. I know that you're saying it'll be alright, and I love how strong you're being, I love it. But you're in a lot of danger, you and our baby." He said, "And I can't let anything happen to you. Either of you." He said.

"I know I'm in danger, Phil. And I am even more terrified than you are. But I am being strong for our baby." She told him as he nodded.

"I know you are. And that's great, but this is getting serious. It isn't just my job to protect you, it's my job to protect others too." He said.

"How long will you be away for?" She asked quietly.

She supposed she had been avoiding the subject in the past twenty four hours. The shock of the baby, and still the shock of still being in danger hadn't quite faded, and she hadn't came to terms with the fact she was still in danger, and was still a target to these dangerous men. She supposed she had to be realistic. This couldn't go on forever.

"A few weeks." He said.

"A few weeks?!" She shrieked as she nodded.

"I'll call every night. You will be safe here. Cops will guard the house around the clock, I'll get some looking on at the school. I'll get my brother and Kerry to come over to keep you company." He said, "I know who I'm after and I know what I'm doing." He told her as she rolled her head back against the headboard.

"Please don't get hurt." She sighed, closing her eyes at the thought, "Our baby needs its father." She placed her hand on her stomach as he smiled, placing his hand atop of hers.

"I'll be fine." He smiled, leaning down and pressing a kiss on her stomach through her t-shirt, transferring the kiss up to her lips where she placed her hand at the back of his head, enjoying the warmth and feel of his lips, not knowing what she was going to do without those lips for the weeks he was planning to leave home for.

* * *

Punk headed off bright and early the next morning. AJ decided that she'd go back to work, to keep her occupied. Punk really did have cops circling their house and the school she worked at to keep an eye on her. It didn't make her feel completely safe, but it was better than nothing.

Kerry and Punks brother had been coming over to visit her, to keep her company. Punk had let his brother know what was going on, and asked him privately to make sure AJ was ok whilst he was over in Albania.

"I had all the weird cravings in the book." Kerry laughed whilst standing in the kitchen with AJ, "But I did go off red meat which was a killer." She said as AJ just smiled, pouring a drink whilst staring into space, not even realising the glass was overflowing.

"Shit..." She realised quickly, coming out of her daze and wiping the counter.

"You alright?" Kerry asked as AJ just nodded.

"I'm just really tired." AJ admitted to Kerry who nodded.

"I'll go get TJ, he was having a nap upstairs. Me and Sean will get out your hair." Kerry said as AJ nodded. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy the company. She did. She just wasn't up to making flowing conversation and pretending everything was all fine and dandy. It was too hard to do that.

Kerry exited the kitchen to go get her son whilst Sean passed her, coming into the kitchen as AJ wiped the counter which was sticky from the juice she had spilled on it.

"How you holding up?" He asked her as she just shrugged.

"Ok." She nodded from side to side, not really knowing what to say to anyone who asked that. She was in danger, pregnant, boyfriendless and scared. But apart from that, she was great.

"Phil knows what he is doing." Sean said, "He's been doing this since he was practically a kid. He'll put an end to all of this." He said as she shook her head.

"There's only one of him." She reminded him.

"Yeah, but he has a team. Doesn't he?" Sean smiled, "Try not to worry, alright?" He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, giving her a small hug as she nodded gratefully. She appreciated his and Kerry's support and help, their reassuring words meant a lot, but she just wanted to head to bed and pray that the next few weeks would go in quick and successfully.

* * *

Punk was already on the ball in Albania. They had gotten word out of the Albanian man Seth had caught, and they had managed to figure out where the boss was, and planned to track him down.

"You packing?" Seth asked Punk whilst driving on the road, Punk sitting beside him in the car as they drove.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, patting his trouser pocket to make sure he had lifted his gun.

"We gotta be careful with this one. We fuck it up then we're back at square one. He is our only hope to where the rest of the guys are at. He's gonna play dirty, and he's gonna be a right prick, but we know how to handle this, alright?" Seth said as Punk nodded.

Seth drove to the warehouse where the man they were after was located, parking outside and getting out with Punk. There was no two better coppers to handle this sort of business. They were both trained in all aspects that a police officer had to be trained in, and they were both very smart. They had this under control, and they did have back up not that far away if anything were to happen.

Punk was determined to come home to AJ, and tell her it was all over. He had to start somewhere, and getting information out of this guy they were about to meet was the start of finishing all of this.

"You ready?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, lets do it."

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	33. Chapter 33

"Get him out of here." Punk exclaimed, pushing their source of information, the boss of the Albanian group they were tracking over to some other cops who had now joined the scene after he and Seth got what they needed, "Lock him away." Punk asked as two other cops marched the scowling and cursing man away.

It was hard to get information out of him, considering he barely spoke a word of English, and had spat on Punks face a few times, but they eventually got what they needed. Now they just needed to figure out how they were going to use the information they had been given.

"Ok, so if there's groups of them based in different places, then it should be pretty easy to narrow it down. Get all the departments in the states we got a list of out looking for them. Hopefully we can get them before the night ends. You heard that bastard. They're all based in ruined apartments or warehouses, I'll page to all the guys to get them all looking." Seth said as Punk nodded.

"Who are we gonna take out then?" Punk asked.

"We'll go back to Chicago. You heard that guy, there's nearly a group of them in every state. We can count on the other police departments to parole their streets and get the warehouses on a lockdown. We'll take care of Chicago." Seth said, "I'm gonna call Paul, tell them what we know and tell him to let the other stations know, and get everyone out looking." He said as Punk nodded, watching Seth walk away into privacy as the blue flashing lights still flashed outside the warehouse they had just came from, three police cars parked with one of the Albanian men in the back of one. One down, the rest of them to go.

He took his spare time before more commotion came about, to give AJ a quick call. He knew she'd be sleeping, and when it went on to voicemail, he wasn't surprised, so he left a message for her when she woke in the morning, which would hopefully break a new day of hope if they managed to succeed tonight.

"Hey, baby." He smiled to himself whilst walking away, pacing over at the end of the kerb, imagining his beautiful girlfriend just now, sleeping so angel like at home, keeping their baby safe, "Things are looking good here, baby. We're getting somewhere. I'm coming back to Chicago, hopefully I can see you tomorrow, and tell you this is all over." He sighed, "I miss you, and I miss our baby." He looked down at the ground, "I just want you to know that, whatever happens, I'm gonna be here for you and our baby, no matter what happens. I love you so much." He smiled to himself, "You're the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. But you're probably sleeping, so when you wake up I want you to hear this, and I'll see you soon." He promised her, "Speak soon." He ended the call, hanging up and putting his phone back into his pocket.

Things were progressing, all rather quickly. From the information the Albanian boss had given them, that there were groups of his workers spread out in different states, it was actually easier for them to work with that. It meant they could contact the designated police stations, and get the coppers from there to go out and hunt down the group of Albanians hiding within the state.

It was a good job he did have cops looking on and protecting AJ, as Chicago was one of the places listed that had a group of these dangerous men working in. He couldn't wait for this to be all over. He couldn't wait to tell AJ that she didn't have to be scared anymore.

* * *

AJ got up the next morning, replaying Punks voice mail over and over again as she lay in bed comfortably. She was glad to be updated on what was going on, and she was even more glad that he even mentioned about getting everything sorted by today. She couldn't wait to see him, and even more so, she just couldn't wait for all of this to be over. She wanted to live her life again. And not in fear.

She'd gotten through a full day of work again and headed home straight after, passing by the cop cars sitting outside her house, nothing out of the normal for these past few days, not even noticing the engines off and the bodies which were fully aware when she left, hanging over the steering wheel, nothing but shot wounds to their names. She didn't even notice.

She walked into her home, dumping her bag down at the front door and making her way in through the living room, taking a seat for a minute and looking on at the mail she had brought in with her from the mail box. She was extremely tired this week. She didn't know if it was because she hadn't been sleeping good with Punk gone, or if her pregnancy was already tiring her out. She'd evolved to have a tiny, tiny bump, now going onto her twelfth week, passing that panic stage, and heading into the stage of preparing to get big and bloated.

She knew the mail she'd have got was rubbish, but she left what was Punks sitting on the couch, standing up and walking through to the kitchen, heading to cook something for her dinner. The nights had been getting darker quicker now, and the winter season was definitely upon them. She only wished she could have Punk home to cuddle into. But she had the hope that he would be home soon, and this would be all over with.

She stood looking in the kitchen cupboards, unknown what to have for dinner, eyeing up everything that looked good, incredibly hungry but not in the mood to cook much. She put a pot onto boil regardless, her back turned to the entrance of the kitchen as she busied herself with washings and different things, her ears pricking up suddenly at the sound of the front door opening.

"Punk?" She called whilst standing still in the kitchen, beginning to move out and through the living room to hopefully find her boyfriend home, "Phil?" She called against whilst walking into the hallway, looking up the stairs and around with a frown. She could have sworn she…

"Don't move!" She felt a sharp hand cover over her mouth, another hand snaking around her body to hold tightly, a warm breath breathing down her neck as her heart practically beated out her chest, no idea who the man behind her was, or what he wanted.

* * *

It had taken Punk and Seth over night to fly back to Chicago, having got word when they landed that a few states had already got their targets in the run down apartments or deserted warehouses. A few had got back to them and told them they had found a few of the Albanians dead, no doubt from fear of being found by the cops after having heard word that their boss had been found and locked away. They clearly knew they were all next, and their little organization was coming to an end.

"I want you guys all out of this place today. Go to every warehouse, every broken down apartment block, ask people, and stay protected. These guys are dangerous. They'll take down anyone who is in their way." He told his team back at the station, having just gone straight there after landing back in Chicago with Seth.

He knew he could count on his team to succeed in rounding up the last set of guys. It felt good to be closing this case soon, and he just couldn't wait to tell AJ when he got home tonight. All he kept thinking about whilst in Albania, was how much he was actually ready to move on with her, with their baby. How much he loved her, and wanted to raise a child with her.

"You want us to put the old warehouse across from Wickerfield park on lockdown. We got some news today that the place had been used again for the first time in a year." A cop followed Punk who was walking quickly to his office.

"Go there first. It's probably our best bet. But spread out." He said, pausing and speaking up again to everyone as he shouted through the station, "Spread out, don't all stick together. The sooner we find these guys, the better!" He yelled whilst heading to his office to pick up on the latest as his team and the entire station headed out in their cars to check out everything.

* * *

"Please… please, I don't know where he is." AJ shook her head as a hollow, soulless man held her up against the wall, tanned and slurring his English words, whispering them to her as she stayed frozen with fear.

"You his girlfriend. You know." The man spat in his snappy accent, taking a handful of her hair trailing out to the kitchen as she tried her best to bite her lip, holding back her tears whilst remembering what Punk had told her when preparing her for this sort of case.

" _Don't show fear to them. It's exactly what they want. Show fear, they'll frighten you even more."_

"I haven't spoken to him in a few days. The last time I talked to him he was in Albania!" She yelled back with a fight, pushing the man away, scanning the kitchen for anything to use as a weapon, nothing being able to catch her eye apart from the angry man who had his eyes feasting on her soul it felt like. Where was Punk? She needed him? Right now. Or else she didn't know what was going to happen.

"Yes. When he locked my boss up." The man grunted, "He had no business with us. I come here to take what he loves." The man spat, reaching back out for AJ.

Punk had showed her how to deal with guns and knives, but what he hadn't helped her with, was trying to push away her fears and pretend she wasn't scared, because she was tired, and she felt helpless, like nothing could save her.

There was only so many things she could do to wriggle from the man's grip, stepping on his toe hard and pushing him away, running quickly out of the kitchen and through the living room, heading for the door which had been locked and disposed of the keys. Her instinct told her to run upstairs and lock herself away, but her frozen and fearful self stayed pulling at the door that wasn't going to budge from being locked.

"Come here you bitch!" The man ran after her as she ran upstairs, running into her bedroom and shutting the door, locking it over, moving shelves and dressers over the door so it was impossible to get in, listening to the angry man banging at the door.

She looked around for her phone, only realising that it was downstairs. She was terrified, so terrified that she felt like she was going to be sick. She couldn't believe this was happening. Especially after Punk had been so positive on the phone this morning. She didn't know what to do.

She heard it go quiet outside the room door all of a sudden, but then proceeded to hear to sets of Albanian voices, crumbling her down to a heap on the floor in the corner of the room, listening to them coming upstairs, hearing guns being loaded, covering her ears and shutting her eyes as she wished the world away.

She uncovered her ears, listening to the silence just before a shot fired through the room door. She wasn't used to anything like this. She was crying now. She couldn't help it now. Her tears were staining her cheeks whilst the one two Albanians, turned into three, pushing the door open as they managed to topple the furniture she had laid out against it, watching them burst into the room with quenched eyes and sadistic smiles.

"Please… please don't hurt me." She shook her head, her voice cracking with the emotion and pain, "Please, don't." She begged, but it didn't apply to them. One yanked her up by the hair whilst the other grabbed her by the arm, both of them passing her over to the remaining man who pushed her down on the bed, face first, the exact position her boyfriend predicted they would.

In that moment, she wanted to believe in God, just so he could save her from this, so he could miraculously make this all go away. God or Phil. Either one could save her, but both seemed unrealistic.

* * *

"Phil… we got the guys at the warehouse. There was five of them. Three dead, two we got handcuffed. You heard anything from anywhere else?" Seth asked whilst standing in Punks office.

"Yeah, we're wiping them out, Seth. Half of them are killing themselves before we even reach them." Punk said, "I'm just waiting on a call from New Jersey to let me know an update, the rest have all found their guys." Punk said as Seth nodded.

"Good." Seth said, "And if..." He was interrupted as Paul came charging into the office.

"Phil..." He gasped as Punk raised his eyebrows, "Keane and McConnel were shot a few hours ago." Paul named the two police officers that were guarding the house whilst Punk was away from AJ.

"What?" Punk stood up quickly.

"They were shot, about three hours ago." Paul said as Punk rushed out the office with Paul following behind.

"How many did we say we had to find here?" Punk asked, hiding his own fear shaking his voice as he walked quickly.

"Eight." Paul said, "You've found five, and we can't find the other three." Paul said as Punk paused turning around to his boss and shaking his head.

"No." Punk shook his head, refusing to believe it, "No… no no..." He muttered over and over again as he rushed out of the station quickly.

"Back up for Brooks." Paul lifted his walkie talkie, "Now! Back up for Brooks." He exclaimed through the device, grabbing his own coat and rushing out behind Punk who was already half way there to his house, passing every red light, no care for the roads, no care for anything besides his pregnant girlfriend.

He pulled up to the house, noticing a black car speeding off, memorising the plate on it, turning his head and losing his breath as he looked at the whole house in flames, the window smashed with the curtains blowing out them, flames roaring out the window and throughout the house, a pit of dread burying deep in his stomach.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	34. Chapter 34

Punk leapt out his car as extra cop cars, fire engines and ambulances pulled up. Nothing could have held him back from running straight into the house. It was just natural movement for him. He would sacrifice anything for AJ, even if it meant sacrificing himself. He promised he would protect her. They'd come so far. He wasn't breaking that promise now.

He took his jacket off, placing it over his mouth as he looked around downstairs, the whole place burning to a crisp. He knew he had limited time here. Any minute the roof would no doubt cave in. He tried so hard to find her downstairs, but she wasn't there.

He ran upstairs, running into their bedroom to find the bedroom door locked. But that meant nothing to him, it only took him a swift kick to break the lock, bursting through the room, looking over at her lying on the floor at the bottom of the bed. It seemed that the bedroom was the only place which there wasn't fire, but the smoke had clearly seeped out from under the door. Everyone knew it wasn't the fire that killed you, it was the smoke.

"April… April, sweetheart c'mon." He scuttered to her side, lifting her up quickly, begging for a response from her, "Please hang on baby. I'm… I'm gonna get you out of here." He placed her jacket over her, particularly her mouth and nose area, to hide any smoke for her to inhale.

At this point he didn't know anything. He didn't know what the three remaining Albanian men had done to her. Whether she was out cold from the smoke or out cold from their doings. Either way was painful to think about, and he had to get her to safety immediately.

He ran out of the bedroom, heading downstairs and straight out the door, crumbled ash over his face, his hands equally covered which were shaking from how tight he was holding AJ in his arms. His eyes screwed up at the immediate sunlight, feeling a paramedic rip AJ from his arms immediately.

"She's pregnant… please, make sure she's ok." Punk asked whilst following behind the rushing paramedic in desperation.

"She's in good hands now." The paramedic said whilst placing AJ on to a gurney, to which Punk reached out and grabbed her hand. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if she had been hurt, or their baby had been hurt. He could only hope and pray that she'd be ok.

"Are you coming with her?" The paramedic asked as Punk nodded immediately as the paramedics loaded her into the ambulance.

"Is she ok?" Paul asked immediately, rushing to Punk.

"I don't know. I gotta go." Punk shook his head, stepping into the back of the ambulance, taking a seat beside AJ and latching his hand onto hers as his house began to get taped off, whilst fire men were in securing the place and putting out the fire.

* * *

Punk had been sitting outside in the waiting room for about an hour since he had arrived with AJ, who was immediately taken away. He was a mess. He couldn't stop his legs from shaking. He thought she would have been safe with cops protecting the house, but clearly he hadn't thought it all through.

He couldn't live with himself if she had been severely hurt and damaged, or their baby had been put at risk. He'd blame only himself.

"April Mendez?" The nurse approached out the room, looking amongst the waiting people, watching as Punk jumped up immediately, practically running to her.

"Is she ok?" He asked, "Is she hurt? What about the baby?"

"April is doing just fine." The nurse nodded, "She's awake now. She had a few bumps and bruises from what we can see, but she's just fine." The nurse said as Punk sighed with relief, running his hand through his face, "We're gonna take a look at the baby now. April was asking for you to come in. Is that ok?" She asked as Punk nodded immediately, following the nurse in, not being able to wait to see AJ well and smiling, hopefully.

The subject of AJ being ok had been cleared, but he still didn't know what had happened, and their baby had yet to be examined.

"Hey." Punk smiled softly, watching AJ look up with a smile, "How are you?" He asked, walking round the bed, taking a seat beside and taking her hand.

"I was so scared." She trembled.

"I know." Punk sighed, "I know, but you're safe now." He pressed a kiss on her head, "We can talk later, let's make sure the baby is ok." He told her, rubbing the palm of his hand over her hand that he was holding in his opposite hand as she nodded.

"How far along are you, April?" The nurse asked whilst prepping AJ for the sonogram, running the probe along her stomach to show up a fuzzy back and white picture on the monitor.

"Twelve weeks." AJ said.

Everything had happened so fast. One minute she was being attacked, next she was here in hospital, safe. Everything had happened so quickly, but it didn't mean she wouldn't remember it. The fear and the pain. Feeling like they would never leave her alone.

Punk watched as the nurse looked at the monitor oddly, trying to examine the picture with screwed up, worried eyes, "Everything is ok… right?" He said as the nurse placed the probe down.

"Excuse me for one second." She smiled politely, heading away out of the room as AJ rolled her head back on the pillow, turning to face Punk with so much helplessness. They couldn't lose their baby. She didn't know how she'd cope with that.

No words were exchanged between her and Punk. There was nothing either could say to describe the want and wait that was killing them. So much had happened, and the outcome of it all couldn't be them losing their baby, who they'd both grown to love and adore in the short time they'd known about him/her.

They waited in silence, hand latched into each others as a more official doctor came through the door with the nurse who had previously been examining the baby.

"Ok, guys. Let's take a look at the baby, alright?" The doctor smiled politely, running the probe back over AJ's stomach, looking on at the monitor to make sure what he was seeing was correct.

"Is something wrong?" AJ dreaded to ask.

"No… no nothing is wrong." The doctor said, "Have you ever talked with your midwife about, multiple births?" The doctor turned to the couple who both shook their head with confusion at the same time.

"What?" Punk said.

"You see that?" The doctor pointed out two different bodies, "You got yourself twins in there. Congratulations."

"Oh my God." AJ placed her hand over her mouth, turning to Punk who looked like he was ready to fall off his chair.

"Two babies?" Punk asked.

"Two babies." The doctor nodded, "We'll give you both a moment." He said, exiting the room with the nurse as AJ turned back to Punk.

"Twins." She gasped, not even believing that they were going to have one baby still, but two. It was incredible, and yet absolutely terrifying, for both of them.

"Two kids." Punk placed his hand on his forehead.

* * *

AJ was allowed to go home after being given the all clear. There was still so much to be said between her and Punk, and they couldn't even go to the comforts of their own home as it was burnt to a crisp and cordoned off. They had to rent out a motel for the night, until Punk could figure out where they could go until they found some place else, or their house got refurbished. He didn't know if it was able to even be refurbished.

They were both still in shock with the revelation of being told they were going to have twins. Punk assumed he would have been more surprised, but since he was so worried about if the baby was ok, and if AJ was ok, being told there was another little bundle in there didn't even phase him. The worry and panic would soon settle in though.

"You comfy?" Punk asked AJ who had just gotten herself propped up on the couch in their small motel room. Whether she liked it or not, she was going to have to tell him what happened with the Albanians. He had to know. He had a right to know.

"Yeah." AJ nodded with a tired smile. She was exhausted and taken out by the danger of today's bringing's. She was slightly worried about carrying twins. She wasn't even expecting the first baby, never mind the second one, but she knew her and Punk would work their way around it, and be the best parents they could be to their twins.

She knew she would have to tell him what happened with her and the three, dangerous men who had intruded into their house to hurt her. She didn't want to, but he had so much of a right to know.

"If you wanna catch an early night and get to sleep, we can talk in the morning." He spoke soothingly, "It's been a horrible day for you. I can't imagine how scared you must have been." He said.

"I'd rather talk about it now, that way I can sleep peacefully tonight with you knowing." She admitted as he sat beside her, nodding as he reached out for her hand.

"What'd they do to you?" He asked, hoping that his girlfriend, the mother of his babies, the girl he loved, wasn't hurt in ways that he wouldn't be able to deal with. All that was said would be news, and he was all ears now.

"They didn't hurt me in the way you're probably thinking they did." She told him to his relief, "There was three of them. I got home from work and went into the kitchen. I heard the front door open and I thought it was you, so I ran out. And then I felt a hand around my mouth and body, pulling me through the living room and back into the kitchen." She explained, "The guys English was terrible. He had me up against the wall. He kept grabbing my hair. But I remembered you telling me not to show anyone who was trying to hurt me fear. So I didn't. I told him not to hurt me, and that I had nothing to do with anything." She said as he nodded, "I kicked him and ran upstairs, locked myself in our bedroom, put furniture over the door. I thought it'd be impossible for him to get in. But that's when two other guys came." She said.

"What'd they look like?" He asked her.

"They were skinny, one had a tattoo on his face. They were all dressed in black. Pretty tanned." She said, "They began shooting at the door and managed to open it, pushing the furniture away." She said, "One of them… one of them bent me over the bed." She said as Punk ran his hands over his face, leaning forward, not being able to look her in the eye, "They were always grabbing my hair, digging their hands into my skin. They touched me and hit me..." She turned around to him as he looked at her, so much grief and sorrow hanging over him.

"But they never..." He paused.

"No." She said immediately, "My clothes were on the entire time." She told him, "It was still horrifying. Their hands were still on me, and they were still, hurting me, making me feel this big." She held out her shrinking fingers.

"I'm so sorry, April." He apologised, "If I knew those cops outside looking over the house were shot sooner, I would have got to you quicker." He said, "You shouldn't have had to suffer like that." He shook his head. She was being so strong right now. Incredibly strong, and he knew it was because of their babies that were keeping her head held high.

"You didn't know." She said, "I'm safe now. That's all that matters." She said, "I'm just glad it's all over, and… the babies are ok." She placed her hand on her stomach, still not believing that they were having twins. It was insane.

"Babies." Punk laughed with a smile, running his hand through his hair, not believing it himself that they were having twins, "We don't have to live in fear anymore, April. It's all over." He told her as she rested her head on his shoulder, taking a deep sigh of 'finally.' She was so glad it was over.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**

 **What can I say? Punk and AJ with twins, I can't resist it! Let me know what you guys are fond of, twin girls, boys, or a boy and a girl! Let me know. And thanks for the reviews! Really appreciate them.**


	35. Chapter 35

AJ woke up the next morning, in the soft comfort of the motel sheets. White and soft. Comfortable, but cold in a way that didn't feel like home. Their house had been burnt to a crisp. Just before they went to bed last night, falling asleep to the sound of the TV in the corner of the room whilst Punk held her tummy, whispering thanks for keeping them both safe throughout all this chaos, Punk had received a phone call saying that the house was beyond refurbishment. He was lucky to have gotten to AJ when he did.

"Where are we gonna go?" AJ asked Punk, curled into him in the double bed whilst he seemed to be in a world of his own.

"I don't know." He said honestly, "Somewhere that you're comfortable and safe. Hopefully we can find a new place before Christmas." He said, "I can go stop by the house to see if anything was saved from the fire, but I doubt it." He sighed. Everything had been ruined, and that was exactly what the Albanians were aiming. Not only did they want to ruin his house, but his girlfriend also.

He hated the thought of them putting their hands on her. She was too brave and proud to tell him how scared she really was. She was too strong to break down and cry in front of him, because he seen in her eyes, how terrified she was just by telling him last night what had happened. But she was safe now. And it was all over.

"I'm sure your brother could put us up for a few nights." She said as he nodded.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "I'll give him a call." Punk told her. In a way he was disappointed with himself that he hadn't got to AJ sooner. He wished he could have got to her before she was touched, and hurt and frightened the way she was. He knew he couldn't always look back on it and blame himself, or else they could never move on from it all, but he was mentally mad with himself, "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm ok." She nodded, shifting around in bed, "A bit sore." She admitted as he nodded.

At this time of year, everything was meant to be wonderful and warm, but they just had to conquer something so cold and horrible. He just wanted to take care of AJ, it was all he ever wanted to do, and now that he had cleared her name out of the hands of some dangerous men, he felt like a ton of weights had been lifted from him.

"I'm gonna take a shower." He told her as she nodded, turning around to him and feeling him press a kiss on her cheek before getting out of bed, walking around the bed in just his boxers, walking through into the bathroom and shutting the door behind him as she sat up in the bed.

She could sense darkness still hanging over him. She knew he was mad at himself for her being hurt, but she just wanted him to know that she really was ok, and their babies… their babies were just fine. That was all she really cared about. She was terrified, and she was put in uncomfortable and unwanted situations, but she was ok now, and she was safe again. She just wanted to move on. She didn't want him beating himself up about it for the rest of their lives.

She got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom, supporting Punks t-shirt as a night dress on her, since they didn't have any clothes with them, or pyjamas in her case.

She walked through the door, closing it behind her, hearing the shower, the condensation running down the shower slides as his frame shadowed through it. She didn't want him to be sad. He was still her hero, regardless of how early or late he was at finding her. He'd wiped out a whole ton of men who would at one point come after her. He had saved her more than he realised.

She stripped the t-shirt off from her body, unhooking her bra clasp as well as taking off her panties, opening up the shower doors and walking in as he looked up, the warm water spraying down his back.

"Why are you so sad?" She asked him, slowly wrapping her arms around her neck as he looked down at her.

"I should have got to you quicker. You wouldn't have had to deal with them. You wouldn't have got hurt." He sighed as she shook her head.

"Baby, I'm fine. That's all that matters. I'm safe now. Yeah, I was terrified and I was begging for you to come. The feeling of not knowing what they were going to do to me was terrifying, but I'm fine. Our babies are fine." She smiled, "Because of you, we don't have to live in fear anymore. I don't have to be frightened everytime I go to work, or go to the grocery store." She said, "Thank you." She smiled.

"You have nothing to thank for me." He looked down at her, "You could have died, April. I could have lost you. I… I'm never usually that slow with things. I never even thought about them getting past the cops at the house." He sighed, "I'm sorry you had to go through everything. The thought of them hurting you, touching you, putting their hands on you..." He sighed as she looked down away from him, "I'm sorry you had to go through that. I should have got to you."

"You can't keep saying that. Or else… we'll never be able to move on. It's all over." She reminded him. She had no idea where she was pulling all this strength from. She was normally timid and terrified of any darkening situation, but for some reason she had gained strength, and was able to look past everything, because soon enough, this was all just going to be a bad memory, and they were going to be moving on with their life, with twins, a new home hopefully, and a better life with one another. That was her motivation to get through this.

"I can't afford to ever lose you. Or our babies." He told her. He'd never ever been acquainted to the idea of having a family. He was barely ok with the idea of having a girlfriend not that long ago, but now he didn't know where he'd be without AJ, and the thought of having twins with her warmed his heart.

"You won't." She cupped his cheeks, "I promise." She said, leaning up and pressing her lips against his, feeling his hands snake around her, lifting her up in sudden movement, pressing her against the wall in the shower as the water continued to spray down his back.

He loved this moment. He loved knowing she was ok. When he pulled up to the house yesterday, and seen the flames roaring through the house, out the window, it absolutely terrified him. In fact, he was convinced his heart dropped a few beats. He was completely terrified, but having her here now, safe, as well as their babies, who he had yet to really acknowledge as two, he had to take that in and thank himself lucky, instead of continuing to beat himself up for not getting to her in time. She was right. What mattered was she was ok, and she was.

He ran his hands up her curvy sides, sliding them so easily up and down as her body was slippery from the warm water soaking her. He couldn't resist her. He could never push her away. Exploring her body and making her feel good was one of his favourite things to do.

He tangled his mouth with hers as he kept her steady off the ground, comfortably latching her body around his, her legs tangled around him whilst she ran her hands up and down his back, moaning into their kiss at the feeling of his body pressed against his.

"Phil… Oh, God..." She moaned, turning her head as his kiss fell to her neck, serenading her sweet, tanned skin in at the curve of her neck. She had become much more sensitive since falling pregnant. He couldn't say he didn't enjoy it, and everything felt so much more free when being intimate with one another.

He slipped his hardened length inside her sweet awaiting folds, not waiting on anything, already feeling her soaking wet, and not from the shower water.

"Oh… yes, baby." She gasped, gripping his shoulder as he thrust into her with with all the emotion that had been feeling these past few weeks, relieving himself from it all, her sweet and clenched walls gripping onto him with every thrust he gave.

"Shit… you feel so good." He groaned, looking into her eyes whilst his hips buckled against hers, holding her by the hips, not being able to help look at how beautiful she looked, how much pleasure he could conflict upon her, it astounded him.

"You feel amazing inside me… just, a little faster." She whispered in his ear as he laughed.

"Never satisfied, are you?" He nudged her neck with his nose, pressing gentle kisses on the sweet, tanned skin, speeding up inside her as she got impatient, feeling her nails dig into his shoulders.

"Mmm… Oh, God, baby… that's it. Just like that." She moaned.

"Shit, April..." He moaned, not being able to help himself, her walls closing around him comfortably, so wet and warm inside, watching as his name tumbled from her lips over and over again whilst her legs drew tighter around him, her body quaking with her release just fingertips away from reaching.

"Oh, Phil… I'm gonna… Oh yes!" She moaned as her body shook at the power of her orgasm, clutching on to Punk for dear life as she grew light headed, and everything in her mind just freely flew out, nothing but pleasure and ecstasy in her eye level.

He wasn't far behind her, filling her completely with his warm seed, grunting against her neck and lips whilst feeling his release take over him, her own orgasm having spurred him on. Her body was still shaking and tingling as he held her, resting his forehead against her shoulder whilst he'd gone soft after spilling everything inside her.

"Mmm… that felt good." She moaned, rolling her head back whilst Punk lifted his head with a smile.

"Yeah?" He laughed, "I couldn't tell. I was too busy watching your legs shake around me." He joked as she laughed, pressing her forehead against his, "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too."

* * *

Punk had dropped AJ off later on at his brothers, who had agreed to let them stay until they could find a place, whilst he headed over to his house, where police officers were still around along with Paul.

"How is she?" Paul asked immediately when seeing Punk pull up to what once was his good conditioned house.

"She's fine." Punk said, "Few scrapes and bruises, but she'll be ok." He nodded, "Did you get the registration plate I sent to you last night?" Punk asked, having sent the car plate of the Albanians to Paul before he zoned out last night.

"Yeah." Paul nodded, "They got on a boat. We only managed to track them so far. We think they were heading to France. Either way, there's only three of them left, they can't do much damage, the rest are all wiped out. Either dead, or in jail, and your boy, Jamie… he's doing three years for moving drugs across seas. Some of the other guys got more than him, three years it's pretty minor from my perspective anyway." Paul said as Punk nodded, "Well done. You and Rollins worked good together on this. And I'm sorry that April got hurt." He said as Punk just shook his head.

"It's ok. She's safe now." Punk said, "What about my house? Am I going to be able to refurbish it, or should I just look for a new place?" Punk asked.

"I'll help you settle into a new place before Christmas. I don't want you and your pregnant girlfriend to become the Mary and Joseph of Illinois, wandering around the streets looking for a place to have your baby." He laughed as Punk raised his eyebrows.

"You're quoting Jesus stories with me?" Punk shook his head.

"That's right. Forgot you didn't believe in any of that rubbish." Paul laughed.

"Yeah, I don't. And plus, Jesus was one guy. I'm having..." He paused, "I'm having two kids." He said, hearing the words echo, having not really acknowledged it very well yet. Now he was alone and thinking properly, it was all beginning to sink in.

"Twins?" Paul smiled, "Congrats, my boy." He patted Punk on the back with a loud thud.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "Twins." He gulped loudly.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	36. Chapter 36

Since Punk and AJ were residing at Punks brothers for the time being, until Punk could find a place for them to stay, hopefully before Christmas, AJ was having a hard time feeling at home and comfortable, even more so tonight that she had woken to find herself alone in the double bed she and Punk were sleeping in, in the spare room.

It wasn't like Punk to just up and leave in the middle of the night. He knew that it frightened her, and especially since they were all over the place at the moment. She really needed him to cuddle into at night. Not that she wasn't familiar with his brother, she got on extremely well with him, she just didn't want to be alone right now.

She tip toed downstairs after checking the bathroom, walking down the steps slowly and entering through the kitchen, standing at the door whilst she looked on at Punk, who to her dismay, appeared to be making pancakes…

"What are you doing, baby?" She shook her head in a whisper, walking further into the kitchen, looking at the plates of pancakes he had already made, confused as to what he was doing, "It's still night time." She said like a child, looking over at him a he concentrated on what he was doing.

"I… I just thought, you know, when I came home, you know how I have to buy us a new house to live in and stuff..." He spoke rapidly, "Well, I don't know if I can afford a three bedroom house. I mean… I didn't think we'd need one. I thought, two bedrooms. A room for you and me, and a room for the baby. But there's two. You know. Two kids. So I figured we're gonna need three bedrooms." He said as she looked at him with tired eyes whilst his were wide awake, concentrating on flipping pancakes across the kitchen, "And I also looked at one of the brochures in the living room, I think it's Kerry's, do you know how much a crib costs?" He looked over at her, "And then we have to, you know, buy all the extras, the dressers and the changing tables and the clothes." He said, "And then..." He began as AJ huffed to herself quietly.

"And then I thought… school." He said, "Do you know how much money it is gonna cost us to put them in school. And then if they go to college..." He laughed, "And obviously we're gonna want to spoil them, because why wouldn't we?" He said, "So I done the math, added it all up, and it's about half a million dollars." He said, "Which should be fine, I mean you got money, I can… you know, work until I can't feel my legs. It'll be all good." He rambled as she stared over at him, walking around and switching off the stove he was still cooking at, having already made dozens of pancakes.

"Baby, why don't you come back to bed. Huh?" She smiled, taking the spatula from him and sitting it down as he stood helplessly.

"Did I wake you?" He asked, completely exhausted and almost drugged looking, looking down at her as she shook her head.

"No." She smiled soothingly with a cheerful tone to her voice, "C'mon, let's go." She said, holding her hands at his shoulders, guiding him out of the kitchen and upstairs back into bed. His head was clearly in a different planet. She'd talk with him in the morning.

* * *

"He always does that when he's worried about something." Sean said, sitting with AJ the next morning in the kitchen for breakfast. Punk was showering whilst Kerry was already away to work, leaving TJ in the hands of his father, and uncle and aunt of course.

"Cooking? Really?" She laughed.

"It could be worse. He could still sleep walk. Used to do it as a kid all the time. Sometimes he'd find his way out onto the street. My mom would have to guide him back into our house." He laughed, "Was he rambling?" He asked as AJ nodded.

"Yeah. It was like he wasn't breathing. Words were just spilling out his mouth." She said.

"He was probably half asleep." Sean laughed, "I'm surprised this is the first time you've seen him do it." Sean laughed, "I'd just play him along when he used to do it in our old house. One time he'd gotten up and made a three course meal." He laughed.

"Why the cooking?" She asked curiously.

"I think it's to do with our mom. She was always cooking. I think something just triggers him. Like I said, he does it when he's most worried." He said just as Punk walked through the door, "Oh, look. It's the walking pancake." Sean sniggered as Punk shoved by him, pushing him lightly.

"Shut up." Punk growled.

"I'm gonna go check on TJ." Sean excused himself, leaving Punk and AJ, giving them some space whilst closing the kitchen door over behind him.

"You ok?" AJ asked as Punk nodded, shifting his neck from side to side, "You seemed a bit… off, last night." She said as he nodded.

He was aware of his hour of panic. Sometimes it was what he done. He'd let things steep into his head, and he'd think about the worst of everything, and at this moment in time, he was thinking and worrying about being a good father, to his now two children who were on the way. Not just one. Of course he was worried and panicking.

"I'm sorry. I was just… sometimes things just get to me. What I said… well, I mean I had a point. It's gonna be a lot of money."

"I'm not really bothered about the money, Phil." She admitted, "What matters is that, we're gonna have two amazing, beautiful, healthy and happy babies in a few months. I wouldn't care if we were homeless, because the only thing these babies need, that doesn't even have a price tag, is love. And we can give them that. I know we can." She smiled, "Don't get caught up in financial things. You underestimate yourself. You have a great job that pays great, and so do I. We're going to manage just fine." She reassured him.

He could always count on her to turn a darkened moment into light for him. He was worried about being a father, and the thought of there being two babies instead of just one was terrifying, but with AJ by his side, and her kind words and her strong belief in him, he could really do anything. She was right. These babies just needed love, and he already loved them, unconditionally.

"I know… I'm sorry." He apologised for freaking her out, "I just over think things, I guess." He chuckled, running his hand through his hair.

"Yeah, you do." He agreed, "No more worrying, ok? We're past all that." She reminded him as he nodded with a smile edging across his face.

"Yeah." He nodded, "I'm sorry." He apologised again.

"It's fine." She smiled, making her way round to him, wrapping her arms around him tightly, resting her head on his chest. She understood he was scared. Just because she wasn't showing it didn't mean she wasn't. In fact, she was just as terrified as Punk was, but she knew they could do it. Now that there wasn't so much fear and dread going around, they could concentrate on the babies more so now than ever.

"Hey, at least we have all these pancakes for breakfast." She joked with him as he rolled his eyes, pushing her away playfully as she giggled.

"You're just as bad as him in there." He said, referring to his no good brother in the living room, "It calms me down when I'm worried about things." He told her as she laughed.

"Whatever floats your boat, baby." She smiled, pressing a kiss on his cheek. She thought it was sweet that he was nervous. She wasn't expecting him to be all macho and ready. No one was ever ready to be a parent. Fact. But they could prepare themselves. He had no reason to be worried. Not about the financial side of things or just the general thought of being a parent. She knew he would be the greatest dad in the world.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	37. Chapter 37

A week had passed by and Punk and AJ had finally found a place to live that wasn't all that shabby, considering it was just a few weeks before Christmas. It wasn't far from their old place, and it had everything they needed.

Since everything was ruined with the fire, they had the chance to claim insurance for it all, which meant they didn't have to pay for new things as the fire was not at their own hands. They got new furniture, beds and a completely new kitchen fitted. Everything else, all the extras like clothes and things to make the place more like a home, they had to go out and buy.

"I think we should do the nursery yellow. Like a lemon colour." She stood in the empty the room that would soon be the twins room when they arrived. It had been a hard week moving, but she didn't really have a right to complain as Punk never let her lift anything or help him at all really.

"Aren't we gonna find out if it's boys or girls?" He asked her.

"Could be one of each." She told him, "I think we should wait to be surprised." She leaned against the white wall in the cold room, "I personally think it's going to be boys. But I think we should wait." She suggested.

"Whatever you want."He smiled, "As long as you're happy." He said. That was all he really wanted. For AJ to be happy whilst on this journey of bringing two babies, their babies into the world. There was no doubt about it, she was going to get cranky, and hormonal, upset, hungry, uncomfortable, huge as a house, and when the day came, she was going to have to endure in a painful few hours to get the babies here. The least he could do was make sure she was happy throughout the process, "And I hope it's boys." He added.

"What if it's girls?" She pressed her hand over on her tummy. At this point she couldn't tell, but her gut instinct was saying two no good, mischievous, Punk looking little boys were on their way.

"That's a lot of girls to be dealing with in a house. You're bad enough as it is." He said as she pushed him playfully whilst laughing along, "One of each would be nice." He admitted. It seemed even and right to have one boy and one girl, but he didn't really know anything. It was all just speculation at this point.

"It would." AJ smiled, "But I'm going with boys. Which means I'm going to have to deal with three boys on a daily basis when my entire life I've been dealing with zero." She folded her arms as he smiled.

"I'll go one girl, one boy." Punk said, "May the best parent win." He extended his hand to her as she shook it with a smile, watching her giggle and look around the room.

He had yet to tell her what actually had gone on with the Albanians, and a recent up to date talk with her. They'd been so busy. From finding out they were having twins, to moving to a new place. He figured he was going to take her out tonight, and deliver the good news, as well as delivering good food. What more would she want?

* * *

"You didn't have to do this." AJ admitted, sitting in the restaurant they had came to a few times before. It was Italian, and it had some of the best food she'd ever tasted. He'd told her he was taking her out, as a little cleanse from all the shit that had been going on.

She looked insanely gorgeous. She wasn't even dressed up. Just jeans, a comfortable fitting t-shirt around her bump and her leather jacket, everything he loved her for.

"I know. But I wanted to." He admitted, "We've not got to do this a lot from all the shit that's been going on." He admitted to her as she nodded in agreement.

It was nice, for her anyway, to know they were all settled into a new home, that their babies who could have been in great danger were perfectly fine and safe, and that their love was still blossoming. She couldn't wait for Christmas now, to spend it with the one she loved the most.

"So, we managed to wipe out all the Albanians, bar the three that you encountered." He told her, "They're all gone. And the ones you met, they scattered away on a boat to France." He told her, "Jamie is in jail now. He's got a sentence of three years. Could have got a hell of a lot more." Punk told her as she nodded, looking down as if sad, "Don't feel sorry for the guy, April." He said.

"I don't." AJ quickly shook her head, "I just… I don't think he knew how serious it all was. Maybe if he did then he would have stopped."

"And then got you killed?" He looked her in the eye, "Everything he done, he put your life at risk for it. He might not have known it, but he was stupid and dumb enough to get into something so dangerous in the first place." He said, "Do not feel sorry for him." He warned as she raised her eyebrows, "Are you forgetting the way he treated you?" He shook his head, not sure why she seemed to be showing sympathy towards him.

"No. I didn't forget that." She said bluntly, "But I was with him since I was a teenager, Phil. He was my first everything. My first kiss, my first date, relationship, love..." She said, "I'm just sad that he didn't make something of his life, and is now rotting in jail." She shrugged.

"Well don't be." He said, "The guy was a prick." He spat.

The table fell silent, none of the other knew really what to say. Punk never knew she still felt this way for Jamie. That she still acknowledged him as a former partner. And AJ didn't understand why Punk seemed so aggressive when talking about Jamie. They were the ones that had an affair behind his back.

"Anyway..." Punk began, "Everything is done. Either the Albanians are dead or in jail. It's all over." He smiled to her as she nodded with a content smile too.

She knew he was just being protective over her. Of course if she looked upset for Jamie then he would be angry about it. She understood it. She just wanted to move on with him, forget about all of this stuff that had been going on, and start a clean slate.

"And I'm so glad." She smiled as he stared into her eyes, so thankful he had found a woman like her, a woman who he loved unconditionally.

* * *

They walked home after some amazing food, completely full and ready for bed. Her arm was locked into his as they walked along the pavement that ran upside the road. He was warm, and his solid body felt like a shield against anyone who tried to hurt her.

"That was so good." She smiled with satisfaction, her cravings being fulfilled, "Thank you." She smiled.

"My pleasure." He said, "What'd do you say when we get home, we got upstairs..." His voice turned into a whisper, "Strip your clothes and kiss every single inch of your body." His words made her stomach tingle already.

"That sounds nice." She smiled in a drifting tone.

"Yeah?" He looked down at her with a smile, spotting at the corner of his eye a little girl, maybe around the age of four or five, clutching a teddy bear, tired eyes heaving her down as she looked around the busy street. It was way too late for her to be by herself, and just by looking at her clueless face, it looked like she was lost.

"I think we're gonna need to take a little detour home." He told her as she hadn't even noticed the little girl they were approaching, feeling Punk unlock his arm with her and crouched down to the small child.

"Where are your parents, sweetheart?" He asked the small child who looked to him with fear, "Did you lose them?" He asked, watching her nod, "Ok, well we're gonna find them for you, I'll take you down to the station where they can pick you up. Is that ok?" He asked her as she nodded. He was used to a lot of issues like these. Believe it or not, parents tended to lose their kids more frequently than you'd think.

"What are you gonna do?" AJ whispered to him, smiling down at the little girl who stood tiredly beside Punk holding on to her stuffed rabbit.

"Take her to the station. Look up her details and find a contact for her." He told her as AJ nodded. As much as he didn't like to face it, he was gentle and as sweet as ever. He wasn't even working, nor was he fond of staying at the station all night, but the obvious concern for this little girl, out in the city by herself was written all over his face, and she loved how much he cared.

* * *

They took the little girl down to the station where they looked up her details and contacted her worried and awaiting mother who was so glad to hear her daughter was ok.

"What's your rabbit called?" Punk asked, having let the little girl, whose name was Hannah, sit on his office chair, spinning her around in it lightly whilst AJ watched with a smile. The station was empty, and the girl was still frightened without her mother who was on her way, so they were trying anything to keep her content.

"Thumper." She squeaked as Punk smiled.

"You like Bambi?" He asked with a smile as she nodded quickly.

"My favourite." She slurred tiredly.

"My favourite was always the ones with the lions." He told her as AJ watched closely with a smile. He liked children way more than he let onto. He was good with them. There was a flow there that she didn't even think she had.

"Lion King." Hannah corrected him as Punk nodded.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "I loved that when I was a kid." He admitted with a smile. He could personally remember watching tons of Disney films with his brother, all because his mom loved them.

Punk looked up at the CCTV's in his office, noticing the woman who he assumed was this little girls mother, standing outside the station, "Alright, kid. I think your mom is here." He smiled, "Let's go." He told her, helping her down from the chair whilst AJ followed through.

These types of things happened all the time. Sometimes he could be out, off duty, and see something on the streets that he'd have to deal with. There was no way he could have left a poor little girl outside in the freezing cold, lost and frightened. It was his job to make sure the public were all ok and that's what he was doing.

"Oh, thank goodness." Hannah's mom errupted into thankful tears as she lifted her daughter up, "Thank you so much. I was searching around all night. I can't thank you enough." She said, completely thankful that her daughter had been found and taken in by this lovely couple.

"It's my job." Punk smiled, "Just keep a better eye on her." He smiled as the little girl rested her head on her mothers shoulder, smiling to him as he tapped her nose playfully, "She's a good kid." He smiled.

"Thank you." The mother gasped, "Oh, thank you so much." She trembled whilst caressing her daughter.

"It's no problem. Drive safe, alright." He told her as the once lost little girl embraced her mother who said another million thanks, and then headed off into the night with her daughter to go home.

* * *

"That was sweet." AJ smiled whilst waiting on Punk locking up the station once the sweet little girl had gone home safely with her mother, the way Punk intended her to.

"You didn't expect me to just walk by her, did you? It's my job." He laughed, placing his keys in his pocket, feeling her lean back into him as they headed off.

"I know, but you didn't have to be so nice and sweet." She smiled, "I like that side you." She admitted.

"Yeah? Well he doesn't come out often." He admitted as she rested her head on his shoulder comfortably, walking home in the cold air.

"Well he will once the babies get here." She reminded him. There was nothing more relaxing than knowing her babies had a father that was going to protect him with every fibre of his being. Their family were completely safe in his arms.

* * *

 **10 REVIEW = New Chapter.**


	38. Chapter 38

A few months had breezed by in the blink of an eye. Christmas came and gone where they spent the day with just one another, and the night with Sean and Kerry. It was magical and special, and it felt surreal to think that the next Christmas they'd be spending together, would be with their new arrivals.

AJ was seven months pregnant. Huge as a house, barely managing up and downstairs. When she hit five months, she felt like she just grew bigger with every intake of oxygen. She had no idea how exhausting it would be to walk around with such a large belly.

She'd just finished up from work on maternity leave. She had received lots of adorable and wonderful gifts from children in her class, and also lots of presents from the staff she worked with too. They were getting extremely close to meeting their bundles of joy, and at this point- waking up at five in the morning, craving a pizza, or getting out of breath just by walking up two stairs, or the fact she had to pee nearly ever half hour- she just wanted the babies out, and her body to be back to normal.

Punk was working right up to the birth, and was then going to take a month off when the babies came to help out at home, and to adjust to new parenting life around the house. He'd watched AJ over the past few months, develop what was once a cute, petite bump, to what now looked like a massive bowling bowl under her shirt. But she hadn't looked any more beautiful to him than she did now. She had a natural glow around her. He loved it.

The nursery was just about finished. It was painted a lemon colour like AJ suggested, which was good for boys or girls, or one of each like Punk was betting on. They had really gone all out and done everything they could to make the babies room look warm and cosy. Punks brother had bought the changing tables as a gift from him and Kerry, and AJ's mom had bought the cribs, all made of a rich oak wood that contrasted with the lemon walls. And of course then Punk and AJ added dressers, a rocking chair and cabinets that had collections of teddy bears lined up on them ready to be snuggled into and chewed.

* * *

"How are you?" Punk asked, getting home from work late on, having brought dinner home with him for he and AJ, unbuttoning his top button on his black shirt when he got in, watching her struggle to her feet from the couch, wearing shorts and one of his hoodies.

"I'm tired and hungry." She frowned, a frequent combination she had been feeling this past month of her pregnancy. She still had another two months to go.

"Yeah?" Punk frowned as he followed her into the kitchen. He didn't like the fact she was uncomfortable all the time, but he was trying his best to do all he could. If it meant staying up with her when she couldn't sleep, or letting her hog all the covers, or uncomfortably rest her bump into him without letting him move in bed, or if it meant he had to go to a twenty four hour store to buy her the weirdest of foods, he was doing all he really could.

He sat the take out bag on the counter as she got out plates for them, sitting them on the counter as he came over to her, placing his hand on her bump whilst she smiled up at him, "They've not stopped kicking all day." She laughed as he smiled.

"They never kick for me." He frowned, always missing the babies when they constantly kick. They done it so much, but when he came to feel and see what was going on in there, they were pretty quiet.

"They've stopped because food is here. Happy babies now. Happy AJ." She smiled up at him as he laughed, pressing a kiss on her cheek as she began opening up the chinese food he'd brought home, taking it over to the kitchen table with him as they tucked into their dinner for the night.

"We still haven't thought of names, Phil." She looked to her boyfriend as he nodded, knowing they hadn't discussed names for the twins yet.

"Well let's think now. What names do you like?" He asked her, "You know I'm easy. Like, I don't want to do this, you pick one name, I pick the other. Let's just decide on two together." He said as she nodded.

"Well I have a ton of girls names I like, but I have no clue for boys." She admitted to him, "I love Harleen." She told him with a sweet smile, "Permission to Harleen?" She asked. It was quite a struggle not knowing what they were having. It meant they had discuss lots of possible names.

"Harleen." Punk nodded, such beautiful name for their possible baby girl, "It's beautiful." He smiled.

"What about boys?" She asked him.

"I like Hayden for a boy. Or Caleb." He told her as she gasped, putting her hand on her chest and dropping her fork, telling him all he needed to know.

"Caleb." She aww'd, "That's beautiful. Where did you hear that?" She asked him.

"Those baby books you gave me last month, the ones you think I put in the trash? I actually took them to work. I read them on my lunch break. One of them had names at the back. Caleb stood out to me." He smiled as she smiled, eyes filling with tears as he shook his head, worried as to why she was crying.

"You're reading the books?" She asked him.

"Well I've actually read two already." He said, "I'm on the last one." He told her. He did care. He hoped she knew that. He was doing everything he could to experience himself and prepare himself for becoming a father, "But you know that no book is going to prepare or teach us for this? Right?" He said as she nodded.

"It doesn't matter that you read it to take the information in." She shook her head, "It shows you care." She smiled, "Thank you for being here. You… you don't have to be." She wiped her tears, not sure why she was even crying, knowing she was putting him in an uncomfortable position, "You could have left me when you found out, and you've been here, keeping me safe, keeping us safe." She smiled.

"Come here." He sighed, feeling uncomfortable that she was crying, leaving his food alone as she came round to him, sitting on his lap as he invited her on it, "I wouldn't leave you if I was promised all the money in the world." He told her, "You… these babies, it's something I never thought I needed, but now that I have it, I never realised how much I really did need it. How much I do need you." He said, "You don't have to cry, alright." He smiled as she laughed, feeling him wipe her tears.

"I'm sorry. I've been crying over a lot lately." She admitted as he laughed.

"I can see that." He smiled, "I love you. And I love you guys." He reached down and pressed a kiss on her tummy as she laughed, suddenly feeling some sharp kicks being delivered by the baby.

"Hey, look look..." She took his hand and pressed it on her tummy as he felt them kick. He'd felt them kick before when they first started, but ever since he'd seemed to have always been missing their kicking spells.

"Definitely boys." Punk laughed, "Damn." He smiled with amazement.

"It's probably because I've stopped eating." She laughed to herself, standing up from sitting on his lap, making her way back round to the chair she was sitting on, smiling across at him.

"We still need to think of two more possible names."

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	39. Chapter 39

"Phil? What are you doing? Be productive!" Paul exclaimed whilst walking into Punks office where Punk appeared to be sitting quite comfortably on his chair, feet up on the desk whilst scrolling through his phone.

"It's April." Punk said, "She's sending me pictures of all the baby clothes she's just gone out and bought." He told his boss.

"You should have said. I would have gave you the day off to go join her." Paul told Punk as he loaded some paper work into his files.

"I told her to just go on ahead. Shopping isn't my type of thing anyway. She knew what she was looking for anyway." He shrugged, "And plus, this place is dead right now." He explained, putting his phone on the desk and placing his hands behind his head with a relaxed sigh.

"I know, but something will come along. Just because I made you a Lieutenant, doesn't mean you can slack off and eat doughnuts all day." Paul said, "That's my job." He joked as Punk laughed.

"I'm not. I really have nothing to do." Punk said honestly.

"Then go home and be with your pregnant girlfriend then instead of sitting here doing nothing. I can always call you if something comes up." He said as Punk nodded. He supposed that all this useless time he was spending doing nothing deserved to be put to use where his attention was needed, aka with AJ. He knew she was struggling around the house on her own. Sometimes she'd need an extra shove up the stairs, or even just help getting up from the couch. If he wasn't busy, he really should have been at home helping her.

"You're lucky I don't tell AJ you sit here staring into space doing nothing every day." He joked as he grabbed his coat.

"She'd kick my ass." Punk laughed as he headed out of his office, hearing Paul chuckle to himself as he left the station.

* * *

He got home to what could only be described as a baby clothes bomb site. She obviously had to buy two sets of everything, and of course everything was pretty lowkey since they didn't know what the sex of the babies were. They'd buy all the colourful clothing and appropriate clothing to gender when the twins were born. For now they were stocking up on diapers, baby grows, vests and similar things like that.

"Hey, why are you home so early?" AJ asked as he made his way into the kitchen where she was sipping on a glass of water.

"Paul let me come home. There was nothing for me to do." He told her as she nodded.

"That was nice of him." She admitted, screwing her eyes up as she felt the pain that had been niggling her all day in her stomach. She was convincing herself it was just indigestion, but it had been going on since this morning, which couldn't be right.

"You ok?" He asked, noticing she seemed to be feeling some sort of unconformity.

"Yeah." She insisted, waving her hand, "I think I've just ate something." She admitted, "Did you see what I got?" She asked, changing the subject, hoping he'd seen the bags of clothing when he came through the living room.

"Yeah." Punk laughed, "You didn't hold back, did you?" He smiled.

"I did not." She smiled, "You gonna help me put it all away in the drawers. I was thinking the drawers in the far left can be for baby number one, and the other set can be for baby number two." She said, sitting her finished glass of water in the sink as he laughed, watching her turn round.

"You gotta stop calling them that." He told her as she smiled.

"I'm sorry." She admitted, "For either Hayden and Caleb. Harleen and Paisley. Or Caleb and Harleen." She corrected herself at the names they had decided for either possibilities.

"Much better." He nodded with a smile.

"Ok." She nodded, "Now come help me. And I don't mean with putting the clothes away, I mean with getting up the stairs." She said as he laughed, tagging behind her as he helped her take the bags upstairs, and proceeded to help her up the stairs and into the babies room to put the bought clothes away.

* * *

It was completely silent in the house. AJ had been finding herself in deep sleeps whilst pregnant, and although her snoring made it hard for Punk to deal with, he knew it couldn't be helped, and had actually fallen asleep before her tonight, to get a head start.

The room was deadly silent. Not a thing could be heard besides the whispered breathing of both of them. AJ lay curled into Punk, lying on her side, the covers kicked off of her from being too warm, her bump resting in between them as he lay on his back, in a blissful sleep. Nothing but the worry of being a father on his mind, that he knew he could control within reason.

AJ shifted around in bed often, especially whilst being pregnant, but she began shifting an awful lot, wakening up from suddenly feeling discomfort around her tummy, sitting up and looking around the dark room.

"C'mon guys." She sighed, leaning one hand on the mattress to hold herself up, placing the other one on her tummy, rubbing it softly, "Mommy is tired." She said with a sigh, looking down at Punk who was perfectly comfortable fast asleep. She envied him at times like these. If anything it was him who should be awake and feeling uncomfortable.

She was about to attempt to lie back down and chance her luck with falling back asleep, when suddenly she felt a sharp pain up her abdomen. A pain she'd never felt in her entire life.

"Oh..." She winced, "Phil." She tapped Punk, "Phil, wake up." She told him quickly as he opened his eyes slowly, looking at his surroundings and noticing AJ up and caressing her stomach.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked her quickly, sitting up as she shook her head, not having an answer for him.

"I don't know." He admitted. "My stomach is really sore." She gasped, "Do you think there's something wrong?" She asked with worry, the room dark, but still visualising their faces to one another.

Punk leaned over and turned the lamp on at his bedside table, turning back around to her, "Let's get up, get ready, we'll go to the hospital just to make sure everything is ok. I'm sure everything is fine." He told her. He could see there was fear lying beneath her eyes. She was obviously terrified of the pain she was feeling. They knew that twins tended to come a month early, but she wasn't eight months yet. She was around seven and a half. She didn't think it was time for the babies to come yet.

* * *

They drove to the hospital anyway and were seen to right away in the maternity ward. To their realisation and dreaded speculation, AJ was indeed showing symptoms of early labour, and was taken into a room to be hooked up to the monitors.

"Ok, April… I've checked your files." The midwife came through the room. Since their midwife they were used to dealing with wasn't on call at this present moment at 3:30am, they were getting the next one in a line, a middle aged, pleasant woman, "It seems like Doctor Jacobs got your dates wrong. You're actually right on time, for twins anyway. You appear to be a week past eight months." She smiled, "So there's nothing to worry about. We'll get this show on the road. You're doing great." She praised as AJ rolled her head back, turning around to Punk who gulped whilst the midwife left the room.

"That's probably why you're bigger than expected." Punk smiled, stroking her hair out of her face as she sighed with trembled fear quaking in her breath.

"I don't think I'm ready for this." She admitted. She was absolutely terrified. She thought she was cut out for all of this. She thought she had been waiting her entire life for this moment. But she was really, really terrified of everything. Of being a mother. She'd spent the months convincing Punk that he'd be a wonderful father, that she hadn't considered the fact she was going to be a mother.

"Of course you are." He sighed, "There's no other woman I can think of that is more cut out for this. You're gonna be a wonderful mother." He smiled as she sighed.

"This is so painful." She cried, "Can't you do this part?" She sighed as he laughed lightly.

"I would if I could, baby." He pressed a kiss on her head. He would take over this part for her if only he could. Any pain she ever felt, he would take it all, just to make her feel better, but he just couldn't in this case. He truly believed she was stronger than him anyway. He wouldn't admit it. But he thought it. He knew it, "You can do this." He told her bluntly, "I know you can."

* * *

"One more push, April. One more." The midwife encouraged as AJ was in the midst of giving birth to baby number one. One hand was gripping Punks whilst the other was pressing into the mattress below her to support her. There was no escaping the pain. Unless she pushed.

"That's it, April." The midwife encouraged whilst AJ shuddered, giving everything she could just to stop all the pain, collapsing down against the bed as Punk caught her slightly, making sure she didn't hurt herself, an uproar of screaming coming from the corner.

"Hey… you did it. You did it, baby." Punk chuckled in awe, pressing a ton of kisses on his girlfriends head, so proud, and not only as a boyfriend, but as a father.

AJ smiled to herself, closed eyes, breathing harsh and restless whilst she tried to take these next few minutes with gratitude, before the next baby came along. The sound of squealing and crying had never sounded more beautiful to her. She opened her eyes and looked over to the corner, peachy little skin, ten fingers and toes, soft little strands of hair, and a warm pink blanket wrapping around the wriggling little bundle.

"Congratulations." The midwife made her way towards them, "It's a girl." She placed the baby in AJ's arms, the baby, who as expected was tiny from sharing a home with her twin. She and Punk had never seen anything so beautiful before in their entire life. She was just an adorable little bundle of love and happiness to them.

"She's beautiful." Punk gasped, never feeling this type of way before, his heart literally felt like it was swelling inside, "She's beautiful." He repeated in a whisper, pressing a kiss on AJ's lips as she held the now quiet baby girl. A daughter. He had a beautiful, healthy, happy daughter. He couldn't wait to raise her and love her with all his heart. He was absolutely thrilled, and on cloud nine.

"Hi, baby girl." AJ gasped with a lump in her throat, a tear rolling down her cheek as she held the baby girl close, watching her eyes open and close, forest green eyes to be precise, just like her father. She was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen in her entire life. She'd never felt instant love like it.

Unfortunately, she hadn't forgotten that she had another baby to come and join their beautiful baby girl, and a firm pain started to occur in her again. The baby girl was taken over to the small bassinet in the corner as AJ began to get restless again, painful sobs escaping her mouth as Punk kissed her head and whispered encouraging words to her.

"C'mon, baby you can do it. Just a few more pushes and it's all over." He smiled, "I know you can." He kissed her head as she shifted her tired frame up, sitting up and gripping Punks hand again.

It felt like forever, but she finally got to the last remaining minutes of the birth of their second child, trying her best not to pass out with the pain or her exhaustion level, pushing one final push as their second child was born, collapsing back against the bed again with a loud sigh.

However, this time there was no crying, nor screaming. There was silence, and it only sunk into AJ that there was silence after a few minutes where more nurses and midwives flooded into the room. Their baby girl lay in her bassinet, her toes wriggling and her hands curling in, perfectly well and fine, all the while a blue blanket was wrapped around the baby who seemed to be voiceless.

"What… what's going on?" She looked up at Punk, shaking his hand that she was gripping, "What… what are they doing?" She asked with exhaustion as Punk looked over helplessly, not sure what was going on.

"I don't know." He told her truthfully, "It's ok, I'm sure it'll be fine." He told her with hope himself, suddenly watching as the baby was taken out of the room, to which he could see was covered in a blue blanket, a shifting smile appearing on his face. A son.

"No… where are you taking him?" AJ sat up with what little strength she had left, "I want to see him." She demanded.

"April, it's a boy. He's struggling to breathe. He's much smaller than what your daughter is. Sometimes it can happen with twins. She could have been taking all the nutrients and goodness, and he may have not been getting enough." She explained as AJ just shook her head.

"I want to hold him." She cried.

"We have to make sure he's ok first. He's in good hands. I promise." She nodded whilst leaving the room, letting the other midwives check AJ over and help her from the aftermath of the birth whilst she sat on edge, terrified of what was going on, looking up at Punk who looked just as frightened.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	40. Chapter 40

AJ couldn't resist from sleep if she tried. Once she had been seen to and given the necessary stitches she was needing, as well as changing into her own pyjamas that Punk had gone out and collected, she just couldn't keep her eyes open any longer.

Their daughter was fast asleep, able to be with them in the little bassinet beside AJ's bed, but their son unfortunately was taken away immediately after birth and had yet to be returned. Every time Punk asked a nurse or a doctor, they'd just tell him he was in good hands, and nothing more.

It was hard being in this helpless position. Especially when AJ had done so much, gone through so much pain, whilst he still stood hopeless and unknown to what was going on. He convinced her to sleep, being worried about her health as she tried to fight it, to see her son, but with Punk stroking her head and whispering to her that their son would be fine, she fell asleep right away.

"Mr Brooks. Can I speak to you for a moment?" A nurse asked in a whisper whilst poking her head through the door in the room AJ was resting in.

Punk nodded and got up from his hard seat, walking around the bed, looking at AJ and to his daughter who was asleep also, smiling with comfort, but still desiring to meet his son. Even just some information about him, if he was ok, where he was, it would mean a lot.

"Is he ok?" Punk asked. He was beginning to get frustrated now, "C'mon, she gave birth nearly four hours ago. You can't keep us waiting like this." Punk said as the nurse nodded.

"I know. I'm sorry." The nurse apologised, "I'm afraid your son isn't doing very well. He isn't breathing on his own at all. He's in intensive care just now." She explained as Punk ran his hands through his hair. It wasn't what he wanted to hear.

"Can't we see him or hold him?" Punk asked.

"You can see him. But I'm afraid you can't hold him just yet. Don't worry, sir. There are lots of babies who have to visit the intensive care unit after being born. We'll do everything we can take make sure he gets what he needs." She smiled to him, placing a hand on his arm, "You aren't alone." She nodded as Punk just sighed. Then how come he felt like it?

He'd never felt so overwhelmed, upset and happy at the one time before in his life. Overwhelmed from the thought of finally being a father. Happy from the fact their daughter was healthy, and their son was pulling through, just with some help. And sad because he had to watch the mother of his children, cry herself to sleep from fear of their precious son being ill or unhealthy.

"He isn't ill or anything?" Punk asked.

"No." The nurse promised, "We ran some tests. It's the first thing we do. He simply just doesn't have enough nutrients. He's weak. It seems to me like his sister has been stealing all the goodness from her mom and not letting him in on it. Sometimes it can happen." She said, "But if you ask me, a typical brother move." She said as Punk smiled to himself.

"Can I see him?" He asked. He knew AJ was sleeping, and maybe it was best he found out first, and he seen first, just to know and tell her what to expect.

"Yeah. Come with me." The nurse said as Punk followed her down the hall and into the intensive care unit.

He passed couples crowding round incubators, upset and frightened. He seen such tiny babies, some agonisingly small, some with difficulties, and some just poorly underweight. It was heartbreaking. Truly heartbreaking, and he never imagined himself to be here.

"He's over here." The nurse said, "He's rather perfect, I must say." She admired as Punk walked slowly over to the small incubator where his son was being monitored in, and helped to stay strong.

She was right. He was perfect. In every way imaginable. Besides from being tiny, he was perfect, just like his sister. His eyes were closed, and his chest was rising and falling in the rhythm of the oxygen being pumped into his small mouth, a small nasal cannula wrapped around under his nose, breaking his heart into a million pieces.

"It looks like the end of the world." The nurse nodded, "But he'll get better." She said, leaving the room, giving Punk some time alone as he looked on at his son, tapping the incubator with his finger with a sigh. He longed to hold him, just like he'd held his daughter. It seemed unfair that he was here, suffering. He seen that his incubator had a label on it waiting to be filled out.

He asked around for a pen and filled in the label. Caleb Phil Brooks. He proudly wrote his name in there like AJ had suggested. His weight (terrifying) and birth date and hour was already filled in, which meant he only had to fill in he and AJ's name under.

He hated seeing how small he was. He felt completely hopeless, and as a new father, he felt like he was doing _everything_ wrong already.

* * *

AJ woke up later on that night, turning around to see Punk wide awake, feeding their newborn daughter, Harleen Reylissa Brooks. She had suggested they add in Punks mothers name into the name, which Punk was very much for the idea. His mother would be proud. And she would have loved to have meet them both so much. It saddened him that she wasn't here. Especially when he needed her. He didn't know what to do really.

"Where is he?" She said first, which was expected. She'd barely got a good sleep from thinking about their son, and if he was ok. And as she could see, he wasn't in the room. It was only Harleen, settled into her fathers chest after being fed.

"He's in intensive care." Punk explained to her, "He's not responding very well on his own, and he's not breathing right on his own." He said, seeing tears well up in her eyes, "The nurse said we've not to worry. Apparently they've seen it before with twins. It seems like little munchkin here was stealing all the goodness from him." He kissed his daughters head who was so innocent. She couldn't be blamed in all of this.

"So… we can't hold him or see him?" She asked with a lump in her throat.

"We can see him. I seen him earlier when you were sleeping." He said, "He's hooked up to a lot of stuff, and he looks..." He paused "So small." He whispered, "But he'll get better, AJ. And we'll be able to take him home. It might not be tomorrow, or the next day. Maybe not even this week. But he'll get better." He nodded as she sighed, rolling her head back on her pillow as tears rolled down her cheek. He would have dried them, but he had his hands full with the other most precious girl in his life now.

Harleen looked just like her mother, besides the eyes of course. Soft skin, whispy hair, naturally gorgeous and just heart stopping adorable. How could something so perfect come from him? He wondered anyway.

"I want to see him." She gurned like a child, looking over to her boyfriend. Even just a few hours of being a mother, she cared and loved her children more than anyone would ever know. Knowing her son was unable to be held, and had to be helped to survive physically hurt her.

"I'll call for a nurse..." He said, placing Harleen down in the bassinet and standing up and heading out of the room whilst AJ sat, leaning over the bassinet that Harleen was in, smiling down to her as she lay comfortably, staring right into her eyes, so much love for the baby girl had grown in just a short time, from both her and Punk.

"Itching to see him, April?" The nurse asked whilst coming into the room with Punk, "I'm gonna get you to stand up and walk around the room, see how you feel, and if you're good to go, I can take you to go see him. Ok?" She smiled as AJ nodded.

The nurses and doctors here were all so pleasant and wonderful. She supposed they had to be when dealing with so many unfortunate things.

"I'll get another nurse to come in and get Harleen settled for bed." The nurse explained as AJ threw the covers from her, standing up slowly whilst Punk helped her. She had her own pyjamas on along with a zipper sweater to keep her warm. She hadn't ate all day and she was still exhausted, but she was determined to walk fine, just to see her son.

"How do you feel?" The nurse asked as AJ managed to walk around by herself, of course still sore and uncomfortable, but able to do it.

"Ok." She replied.

"Ok. Phil knows the way. He can take you. I'll get Harleen settled for bed." She said as AJ nodded, allowing Punk to take her to where their son was. She was nervous to see what he looked like. Punk had told her he had some tubes around his nose and in his mouth. That his little eyes were closed and he was one of the tiniest babies in the room. But that didn't mean she didn't believe he could be strong.

* * *

She walked into the room where one other couple were sitting over around one of the incubators. The couple looked exhausted and tired, as if they had been here for days. Her heart reached out to them as she turned around and focused on where Punk was leading her, into the corner of the room, around a small incubator.

She walked forward and looked upon their son, not being able to help her tears as she seen how small and weak he looked. She just wanted to hold him and tell him it'd be ok, like any normal mother, but she couldn't. His life was in the hands of these machines. He looked so fragile and tiny. It was hard to see.

"Please don't cry." Punk shook his head. It was exactly how he was feeling on the inside. He just wasn't showing it on the outside. He was trying his best to be strong.

"He looks so small." She swallowed her lumpy throat, gasping as she looked down on the tiny baby boy, pressing her hand against the glass that was surrounding him, just longing to even touch him.

"I know." Punk nodded, "He'll get better." He said, only hoping he could keep that promise. It was hard enough to see his son struggling, but to see his girlfriend a broken mess because of it all was horrid. He never thought it would be like this. He imagined it to be beautiful, and special. In his mind he imagined them going home in the morning, with both babies. Taking them home and into their new room, his brother coming round to meet his nephew and niece. A quiet but memorable celebration. But Caleb wasn't having the best of times here, and it hurt to see. So much.

"Do you think I did something wrong?" She looked up at him with fear, tears still streaming down her cheeks as he sighed.

"Of course you didn't." He sighed, "These things happen." He told her, "We aren't alone in here." He said whilst looking around at the other unwell or premature babies, "He'll get stronger." He said as AJ just sobbed, collapsing into his chest as she refused to look at her son for any longer, not being able to do so from the sheer heartbreak.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	41. Chapter 41

After seeing baby Caleb, Punk took AJ back to her room, and managed to help her fall asleep. She was terribly upset, and was uncontrollably crying for the majority of the time in the intensive care unit. He hated seeing her so upset. He only wished there was something he could do.

Harleen was fast asleep now too, just like her mother, lying in her bassinet beside the bed where AJ was out cold on. She'd had a terrible day. From giving birth early hours in the morning, to being in pain and uncomfortable, to having their baby boy took away, only to be told she couldn't hold him or touch him. It had been painful, and he hoped tomorrow would bring some light their way.

He took the opportunity to go home and get showered and possibly take a nap of his own. He couldn't go another night sleeping on the chair in the corner of the room. He'd make sure he was up early to be here when AJ woke, to help her with Harleen and to see how Caleb was getting on.

He got home and showered immediately, enjoying the refreshing warm water soaking him completely. It was a shock that the babies were even here, and even more a shock that one of them weren't doing too well on their first day on the planet. He never even thought about the what if's whilst AJ was pregnant. He was assuming they would both be perfectly healthy and happy babies.

He felt completely hopeless and useless, and even though he didn't show it or express it, looking down at Caleb, seeing him struggle to pick up a correct breathing rhythm, his tiny little body so fragile and delicate, it broke his heart into two, and it physically hurt to look at the sight.

Of course he had sent a message to everyone close to them, letting them know the babies were born, their names and genders of course, but also giving everyone the heads up that Caleb wasn't very good, and that AJ probably wasn't up to visitors any time soon.

He came downstairs after his shower to make something quick to eat when there was a knock at the front door. He made his way from the kitchen out into the hallway, sweatpants and a loose t-shirt on, opening the door to see his brother standing with two gift bags. One pink and one blue.

"Hey." Sean smiled, "You doing ok?" He asked whilst inviting himself into the house as Punk shut the door behind him.

"I'm ok." Punk said, running his hand through his hair whilst Sean made his way into the living room, handing him over the gift bags for his new niece and nephew, "Thanks." Punk smiled gratefully, sitting the bags down beside the couch.

"So the little guy isn't doing good, huh?" Sean asked, placing his hands in his jean pockets.

"No. Not really." Punk shook his head, "April is really upset about it. We can't touch him or hold him." He explained, "It's shit."

"I can't imagine what it feels like." Sean said, "But I'm sure he'll get stronger. If it's just his weight and health they're worried about, it can't be that bad. At least he isn't sick." Sean pointed out as Punk nodded.

"I know." Punk said, "That's what I'm trying to tell April. I know he'll get better and stronger. The nurses and doctors in there are great. But April is still upset." He said, "I feel pretty useless." He admitted to his younger brother.

"Well don't. Even just being there will be helping AJ. He'll get stronger." Sean made sure his brother knew that, "What are you gonna do? Are you gonna take Harleen home with AJ tomorrow?" He asked.

"I don't know yet." Punk said, "It feels so wrong. Taking them home separately. You know… they're twins. They should be together. They're meant to come home together." Punk sighed.

"I think the main thing you gotta do right now, is have some patience, Phil." Sean said, "I know it'll take some time. And it might be the case that Caleb stays in hospital for a few weeks. But he will come home eventually. You and AJ just gotta be positive." Sean said.

"Easier said than done." Punk said, "He looks so small. It's the first time in my life, where I've not been able to do anything to help someone I love. I always know what to do or say, but all I can do is just stand there, watch AJ break her heart, and my son suffering inside a little box." He sighed.

Sean felt bad for his brother. Extremely bad. He knew how much Punk had been preparing for the twins to get here. He'd been doing everything he could to try and become the best father he possibly could be, before they even got here, and now that Caleb wasn't doing too well, everything he'd learned about being a father these past few months had just slipped his mind.

"You still gonna propose?" Sean asked curiously.

"I don't think so." Punk shook his head, "I was gonna do it the minute they were born. But they took Caleb away as soon as he was born. I guess I sort of forget and got distracted, and now… I don't think it's the right time." He admitted.

He had planned to propose to AJ once she had given birth to the twins. He'd bought the ring and thought it would be a sweet gesture to do so whilst having their newborns in her arms. There was no doubt about it, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with AJ, and he did want to marry her. It was a big step for him, but he felt like he was ready, especially since they had been preparing to have the babies, but everything hadn't really went according to plan, and he wasn't sure proposing would be the same when their son was in an intensive care unit.

"Maybe it would cheer her up." Sean shrugged.

"Nah." Punk shook his head, "I don't want her to think back to the time I proposed and remember it as the time when our son was attached to machines in an intensive care unit." Punk said, "I can wait until I feel it's right again." He said as Sean nodded.

"Well there's no rush. Maybe it's good that you just focus on Caleb." He said as Punk nodded.

"I'm not worried about that so much anyway. I'll find a right time soon enough. I'm just worried about AJ. She's barely sleeping. Took me an hour of lying beside her tonight just for her to shut her eyes. She's barely ate all day." Punk explained, exhausted himself, running his hand over his face tiredly.

"I guess the only thing you can do is be there for her. Things will get better." He said. Normally things were the other way around. Normally Punk, the older brother, was giving his little brother the comfort and advice. He guessed Sean had grown up in the family man stage much earlier than him, "I can't even imagine how you feel. TJ was two weeks late." Sean smiled, "He will get better." He patted his brothers arm comfortingly as Punk nodded.

Punk believed Caleb would get stronger and better. But it was just hard right now to see him so small, and to see AJ so upset about it. They should have been home tonight. All three of them, with him, all perfectly happy and healthy. It was just going to take some time, and for his son, he'd give all the time in the world.

* * *

Sean eventually left and Punk fell asleep on the couch, crashing out completely from being awake for so long. He made sure he set an alarm for the next morning so he would be up early to go see if AJ was ok, and to see his daughter and son. As far as he knew, AJ and Harleen were allowed to come home today, but baby Caleb had to stay.

The car seats were in the car already anyway, along with a bag with two baby grows for them, so even if Harleen wasn't coming home for some reason, they were there anyway.

He trailed through the hospital, slight envy whilst seeing parents leave the maternity ward with their newborns. He headed into the room AJ was in, smiling as he seen her sitting up in bed, looking much brighter with Harleen in her arms, feeding the baby girl who was showing no sign of distress, quite the content little thing.

"Hey." AJ smiled in a whisper, "You ok?" She asked him as he nodded.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "I got some sleep." He said, "You ok?" He asked back as she nodded.

"I'm ok." She nodded.

AJ woke up feeling a bit brighter than yesterday. She was allowed to take a shower today with the help of a nurse, and was back in bed in clean pyjamas. She felt much better for it, and much more refreshed. And not to mention, being with her daughter, cradling her, although missing her son, it was soothing enough to pass the hours by.

"How is Caleb?" Punk asked her, incase any nurses had dropped by with any news.

"He's better." AJ nodded positively, watching him as he placed his sweater over the back of the chair beside the bed, taking a seat as she explained what the nurse had explained to her, "He's breathing better now. They're going to try taking him off the ventilator tonight, to see how he goes. She told me that we could take Harleen home in the morning. The intensive care unit is open to all parents twenty four seven." She explained, "I asked when they think he'll be able to come home. But they didn't really give me an answer." She admitted.

"Well, at least he's doing better." Punk smiled, "We can visit him when we take Harleen home. I'm sure my brother won't mind looking after her, or I'm sure it wouldn't matter if she came with us in her stroller. She isn't going to make much noise. And I'm sure she misses her brother." He said, reaching over and stroking Harleen's soft, velvet head that rested into AJ's arm whilst she was being fed.

"As long as we get to be with both of them." AJ said. She hated that her twins were separated from each other at this moment in time. They should have been together, like twins were destined to be. It broke her heart that her son was unable to get by on his own, and it broke her heart even more when she looked into Punks eyes and seen how much it was killing him. He wouldn't say, but she knew he was completely heartbroken just like she was, at the sight of Caleb in his little incubator, breathing tubes around his nose and down his mouth. It would break any normal parents heart. She only wished it could be simpler.

"We will. I promise." He nodded, "He'll get stronger, April. We just have to be patient. It isn't going to happen overnight. But he'll get there." He nodded as AJ smiled.

"I know." She nodded, "I was just tired yesterday, and upset… overwhelmed too. I couldn't believe I'd actually had them at times." She admitted, looking down at Harleen and smiling, "She's perfect." She gasped as Punk smiled. This was the AJ he needed. The strong one. Otherwise he was nothing.

"She is." Punk agreed. Harleen was a beautiful baby. So was Caleb of course. They were both little cherubs sent from heaven. Little angel, innocent faces that he could see so much of himself in. Although it was tough with Caleb being in care at the moment, they had to think about the positives, and that was that the babies were here, and although not all completely well, they were still here and in the safest arms they could ever be in. Their parents.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	42. Chapter 42

Within the next few days, AJ and Punk had came home with baby Harleen, trying their best to carry on with home life, whilst making sure to visit their son in hospital who was still very weak and unhealthy to come home yet.

It broke AJ's heart that her twins were apart from one another so far, and it hurt her everytime she had to pull away from the hospital and from her son, but he was getting better, slowly but surely.

Although feeling strong again, she felt like Punk had been becoming more distant these few days. He barely said anything whilst in the hospital with Caleb. They'd normally spend around an hour each day, three times, being by the baby boys side. They'd taken Harleen a few times, and Sean had watched her too, giving them their own time with Caleb. But each time, Punk had just sat and stared into another world. She didn't want it to be so upsetting. She wanted to live on the belief that their son was getting better and would be able to come home soon, but her boyfriend wasn't really helping her in it all.

She understood it was hard, but they didn't need to shut each other out. She needed him to be strong, and be positive, otherwise how else was she meant to believe anything?

She was really enjoying her home comforts again although it pained her to be away from her son. The comfort her own bed was soothing, and even though Harleen was keeping them up every now and then during the night, it felt good to be getting good nights sleep. She wasn't worrying herself about Caleb when she knew her son was a fighter, and would pull through. Before she knew it, they'd be taking him home too. She could only hope.

* * *

"You ready?" AJ asked Punk who had just finished changing Harleen after her bottle. He was getting the hang of things, and he was shaping up to be a terrific father. She could watch him lie with Harleen on his chest all day, but she could sense he was solemn.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, placing Harleen in her car seat, strapping the baby girl in and heading out to the car whilst AJ locked the door.

She jumped into the passengers side whilst Punk got into the drivers seat, pulling out of the drive right away and getting on route to the hospital. She hated how much their relationship was suffering because of what had happened. She was upset at first, and it did feel like the end of the world, but once she realised that her son was born a Brooks, and was going to pull through this, she had all the hope and belief she was ever gonna need.

"I was thinking… maybe when Caleb gets home we could have a little party." She turned to him as he kept his narrow eyes on the road, "My mom wants to come visit soon anyway to see them, and so does my sister and friends. It doesn't have to be anything big, I mean..."

"Let's just focus on him getting better first, AJ." He said bluntly.

"I just thought it'd be something to look forward to." She shrugged, "He will come home eventually, Phil. You know that, right?" She said. She believed their son would be home soon, and she wanted him to aswell, otherwise he'd just go insane the way she was the first day.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Well from where I'm sitting it looks like you don't." She tested as he rolled his eyes, "Don't roll your eyes at me." She spat as he stayed silent, driving along the road and turning in to the hospital car park eventually, nothing but silence deafening him in the car. Harleen was fast asleep after being fed and changed, and his girlfriend was relatively mad, looking out the window and cursing under his breath.

He was finding it all rather tough. Not just adjusting to father life at home for Harleen, but rushing back and forth from the hospital to be with Caleb, where he and AJ would sit around him for at least an hour, and just look at him. None of them had yet held him, and it was beyond frustrating. Not to mention he was exhausted from volunteering to get up with Harleen through the night.

* * *

AJ headed on into the hospital, not bothering to wait for Punk, taking Harleen with her, her car seat slung over her arm as she headed up to the intensive care unit in the maternity ward. Punk trailed not that far behind, joining her in the room where some other parents were, watching her take her jacket off and sit Harleen down in her car seat on the floor.

He joined her around the incubator, smiling down at his son who was indeed breathing on his own now, but was still way to weak to leave his little incubator.

He'd sit, and had sat for the past few days, and watch AJ have a conversation with her son, just letting him know that mommy and daddy were here. The nurses recommended it, and said that the baby would be able to hear the sound of their parents voices and recognise them within days, so she'd been doing just that. It broke his heart but warmed it back together at the same time.

"When do you think we'll get to hold him?" She turned around to him as he shrugged.

He didn't mean to be being blunt with her. He knew she didn't deserve it. She was trying her best to be strong, and he needed to aswell, but he was just finding it all a little tough. Going from nothing a week ago, to now being a father of two, one which was in hospital and not able to leave until at least another couple of weeks.

"Why you being so difficult?" She turned away from him, "Why don't you want to talk to me?" She asked, refusing to look him in the eye.

"How am I not talking to you?" He questioned, "I'm tired, alright." He said with attitude as she scowled to herself.

"And so am I." She argued, but with the quietest of voices, not wanting to disturb the peaceful atmosphere in the room, "This is hard for me too." She said.

Punk sat with his arms folded, looking on at AJ as she ran her hand through her hair, looking on at Caleb, pressing her hand on the glass around him. Things were just getting a little too much for him. Seeing how hurt AJ was, seeing his son hurting, feeling useless and hopeless. He just couldn't do it.

He paged in at work via texting Paul, letting him know he'd be at the station soon, and would be open to joining in on whatever was going on, standing up as AJ turned to him quickly.

"Where are you going?" She asked him.

"Work." He told her as she looked at him with sheer disgust. How could he possibly think about work, never mind go to it? He was thinking that leaving her alone would help her ease her pain, but what she really needed was him to be by her side, helping her, supporting her, telling her it would be ok.

"You're kidding me, right?" She said as he shook his head.

"I'll be home later on." He explained to her as she shook her head and turned away from him. She actually had nothing to say to him. If he wanted to pull out like a little girl, if it was all too much for him, then he could go away, she didn't need him. As long as she had her babies with her she was fine.

Punk watched as she sat emotionless, looking on at Harleen and Caleb, refusing to look up at him. He took the hint to leave and walked out of the room, walking down the hospital corridor and sighing to himself, running his hand through his hair. Things were just harder than he thought. It was too much.

AJ sat on her seat, one of her babies fast asleep in her car seat, a blanket tucked over her to keep her tight and snug, whilst her other baby lay in his little incubator, his chest rising and falling out of rhythm, his little body so fragile and small. She couldn't help but burst into tears as she seen the seat next to her was empty.

Had he opted into something he never really wanted? Was it too hard for him? Did he even want her? Because these past few days, she had no idea where his head was at. She understood it was tough and hard going, to be here and see their son in such a poor condition, but he didn't have to leave and go to work like it was some sort of escape for him. She just felt completely alone in all of this.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	43. Chapter 43

AJ left the hospital about an hour after staying by her sons side with her daughter. She cried for half of that hour, just contemplating her life and taking it in that she was completely alone. She looked around and seen couples together, hugged into one another as they looked over their babies, hoping and praying together, whilst she sat alone. If there was one person that understood how Punk was feeling, it was her, and he was completely dealing with all of this in the wrong way. In fact, his solution was clearly just to not deal with it at all.

She left, only to realise Punk had taken the car, leaving her and Harleen stranded. Her only option was to call a cab, which did arrive pretty quickly, which she was thankful for, considering it was raining and bitter cold outside.

She got into the house around 8pm where Harleen began to get restless, crying out for her bottle before bed. It was hard adjusting to motherly life at home for her, just as it was for Punk to adjust to being a father. She assumed he was thinking that she was just naturally good at it, but she was learning just like him. That was when he wanted to join her to help.

He'd been great with Harleen these past few days, and of course he had shown affection to Caleb, and longed to hold him and see him outside of the tiny incubator he was in, but today something had just broke inside him. His patience and his loyalty. She needed him. Now more than ever, and he chose unecessary work over her, and their babies.

"Oh, baby. I know. I know." She lifted a winging Harleen from her car seat, a painful cry coming from her as she rested her in against her chest, having just made her bottle, taking her upstairs and into the twins room where she got a resting seat on the rocking chair, watching the hungry little girl latch onto the ready made bottle quite the thing.

If Punk couldn't handle this. If this was all a little too much for him, then so be it. He could leave. But deep down, she knew her children would never ever find a better father than what he would be. He just needed to find some patience, and have some belief. Their son would get stronger, with given time. But if he wasn't patient enough to wait and all the while be there for their son, then she didn't really know if she had time for him. Her babies meant the world to her, and she knew they meant a great deal to him too, but running off when things got hard, that wasn't ok in her opinion. Things would no doubt get tougher in the future for them. They'd fight more, they'd possibly go into debt, they'd have to face things they didn't want to, and if every time they had to face something tough or challenging, if he was just going to run and leave her and their children, then she didn't know if she wanted anything to do with him.

It was a lot to be thinking about, but she was furious that he had left her tonight, that he had up and left their son, when he needed him the most. It wasn't necessary, and it was very cowardly like, and she would have no problem in telling him that when he got home. If he dared come home tonight.

She sat on the rocking chair with Harleen until she finished her bottle, gently rocking back and forth to comfort the baby girl as much as possible. She probably sensed the tension in the house, and she probably knew somehow that her twin brother wasn't around or near. She'd read about having twins the minute she found out they were having them, and she read all sorts of things like they sometimes had the same dreams, and they sometimes knew where the other was without really being sure. She knew that Harleen knew something was up, so she was trying her best to keep the baby girl comforted.

After she finished her bottle, she changed her and put her into a clean baby grow, taking her into her own bedroom and placing her in the crib that was next to an empty one. She had been good these past few nights. She'd only woke a few times through the night, and went down quite the thing.

She collapsed on her side of the bed once she seen Harleen's little eyes drift shut, letting out a loud sigh and shutting her eyes over. She was exhausted. It was hard work being a mother, she'd learned to know. So exhausting that she fell straight asleep, just from lying down on the soft mattress.

* * *

"Why are you here, Phil?" Paul asked, spotting Punk come through the station with some other officers, "I thought you were taking a month off?" He shook his head.

"I… I just pitched in on what was going on tonight. Checked out the scene down at the park from last nights stabbing." He told his boss, continuing to walk to his office whilst Paul followed him.

"Ok. But I didn't ask what you were doing, I asked why you were here." He said as Punk sighed, heading into his office with Paul trailing behind.

"Because I needed to get away for a bit and clear my head. Everyone I talk to seems to have a problem about that." He said. Personally, he didn't see how it was anyone's business on if he was here or not. What did it add to anyone else's lives?

"Maybe because your girlfriends just had two babies. One who isn't doing to great in the hospital." Paul reminded him, "You should be at home. I… I don't want you working." He said as Punk rolled his eyes.

"I'll be here if I want to be here." Punk said as Paul ran his hand over his face with frustration.

"Phil… my wife has had four kids. Each time, I took months off. I done the night feeds. I'd stay at home with the kids to let her go out to have some time to herself. I'd do things around the house to make sure it was one less thing she had to do." He said, "One baby was hard for us. But you've had two, and April is going to be exhausted if you decide you want to come back to work after a week of them being born." He said, "C'mon… you know you shouldn't be here." Paul said, "Go home."

Punk knew fine well that leaving April tonight at the hospital was completely wrong. She needed him to lean on at the moment. He knew how much it was hurting her to see Caleb so poorly, he felt the exact same. But he just didn't deal well with hard situations. Being a police officer, it was quite hard to believe, but when it was people who he loved unconditionally, it was hard for him to be there, and face it all. He couldn't expect anyone to understand that, especially AJ, but that was just how it worked for him.

"I don't feel like I'm doing anything to help him. I mean… I'm his dad. I'm meant to be there for him and make all the pain go away." Punk sighed, "We aren't even allowed to touch him yet." He said.

"I know it's tough now." Paul explained, "But it will get better, Phil. Just give it some time." Paul said as Punk nodded, running his hand through his hair.

He didn't feel like he could talk to anyone about it, besides his brother. Talking to AJ was hard, because he didn't want her to think he was weak. He guessed she'd rather see him show his true feelings, than hide away and leave her with their few day old baby girl, who still needed her daddy.

"I better go home." He said as Paul nodded.

"You better." Paul said, "And don't come back here until those babies are crawling around and biting your ankles. Because believe you me, they will do that." Paul said as Punk smiled, "Send April my love." He smiled, patting Punk on the back as he walked by him.

"I will." Punk nodded, leaving his office and the station.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	44. Chapter 44

Punk went home, creeping in the door as quietly as he could. He knew Harleen would be sleeping, and the last thing he wanted to do, was wake her.

Once checking downstairs and not finding AJ, he headed on upstairs, walking into their bedroom and spotting her lying on the bed, completely out cold on top of the covers, so exhausted, alongside Harleen in her crib who was sleeping also.

He wanted to talk with her, but he wouldn't disturb her from her slumber. Not when she was so tired from these past few days.

He made his way around the bed, shaking out a blanket and throwing it over her whilst pressing a soft kiss on her head, backing away and heading out of the room when a voice stopped his tracks.

"Seriously?" She said, in a quiet but angry voice, looking over at him as he turned around. She'd only kept her eyes closed to see what he would do. She woke the minute she heard him come through the front door.

"I didn't mean to wake you." He apologised in a quiet voice, watching her get out of bed, throwing the blanket away that he put on her, looking on at Harleen with a smile before it dropped when looking towards her boyfriend.

For the sake of their baby girl, and keeping her asleep, she walked out of the room, where he could only follow into the twins room, watching her pace with her arms folded.

"AJ, I'm sorry. I know you're mad." He apologised quickly, wanting her to know that he was sorry.

"I'm not mad." She shook her head, "I'm furious." She corrected him, "What… what the hell are you playing at?" She shook her head. She wanted to know what was running through his head. What could have possibly provoked him to leave her today at the hospital? So abruptly, as if making a statement that he didn't want to do this.

"I shouldn't have left." He said, "I know that now. It's just been a lot to take in, these past few days. I never thought about what would happen if one of the twins were ill or unhealthy. I figured we'd have time to prepare for that, when they got the flu. I… I'm just taken back a lot, and I don't know what to do." He told her, "I feel like I should be doing something, to help, and I can't do anything." He said.

"You're meant to be there!" She yelled, "Be there for him, and me. That's what you do. That's all he needs. He doesn't need you to make him better or healthy, or able to come home. He just needs you there. It's all he and Harleen is ever going to need." She said, "So if you're solution to these types of problems is to run as far away as possible, then I'm not sure I want that type of father for my kids." She said.

"I'm telling you I was scared. Don't be so spineless." He spat, "I'm allowed to be scared. Just like you." He said as she nodded.

"You are." She agreed, "But you aren't allowed to walk out of a hospital room, away from your family, a family that need you." She said, "I sat, and I cried for half an hour when you left." She told him, "I felt completely alone."

"You aren't alone." He assured her, "I promise you aren't. I just wobbled today. It's been a hard few days. I just needed to clear my head." He said.

"I'm scared you're gonna leave again. But for longer, and longer, until finally you disappear, and I never see you again, because I can see it in your eyes. This wasn't what you expected. You hate this. You hate getting up through the night. You hate changing diapers. You hate watching over your son whilst he struggles to breathe. You can't look your daughter in the eye because you see me, and you know you're stuck with me." She said as he shook his head.

"You're talking crazy." He spat, "I love you… And I love the twins. You're right, I hate watching Caleb struggle to breathe. Watching the little tubes keep him alive. It fucking kills me. I wish it was me that was weak and couldn't breathe right, and it was Caleb who was fine." He said, "The rest of what you said is bullshit." He spat, "I don't hate this. I have a purpose in life now believe it or not. And it's you and our babies." He said as AJ just folded her arms and turned away, shaking her head as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"You know… I grew up with a horrible… horrible father. Well, for the time that he stayed. He would sleep with anything that had legs, treat my mom and me and my sister like dirt, leave for days on a bender and come back when he felt like it. And I promised myself, I promised when I grew up and had kids… I promised that their father would be a good, kind man, who would love them and be there every day, and you're it." She shrugged, "It's only been five days and Harleen already cries out for you. But… if you're gonna leave when it gets rough. I don't want you here. I'd rather you just leave now, to save the pain in the future." She shook her head.

"Who said I was leaving? AJ… I was finding it tough, and I needed to go clear my head. Why… why are you getting so sensitive over this. I'd never leave you. You're the best thing that ever happened me." He said, "You're talking crazy." He shook his head in disbelief at what AJ was actually saying.

"You didn't want them from the minute I told you I was pregnant, Phil." She shook her head, looking up at him, "There's other options, April. There's other options out there." She mimicked as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Don't throw that in my face." He shook his head.

"Well it's true. Isn't it?" She said.

"That was when I didn't know how you felt about it. I was being supportive, and letting you know that I would be here for you, regardless of what you were going to do." He said, "Stop picking at everything and leave it alone." He said, "Do you not believe me when I say I love our children?"

"No." She said bluntly.

"Then you're a clueless, stupid, stupid woman." He said with so much aggression in his voice. He couldn't believe she was being like this, "What do I have to do? I'd take anything for Caleb to be home with us. So we can be a proper family, and I can prove to you how much I want this." He said, "It's been hard. I've struggled these few days. I just had to get out and clear my head today. It's draining and it hurts, watching Caleb the way he is."

"Oh, trust me I know." She said.

"Exactly." He said, "We're both finding it hard. We shouldn't be fighting. We should be pulling together. For Caleb." He said, "Don't question my love for them. It's the dumbest thing you'll ever do." He said, "I get it. You're feeling vulnerable, and fragile right now. I can see you're insecure. You haven't let me touch you since you've given birth." He pointed out, "I get that it's a bad time, but fighting and tearing into me isn't going to get Caleb out of hospital any quicker." He said as she looked down at the ground, shuffling her feat on the comfy carpet.

"You shouldn't have left. You.. you shouldn't have been so distant this week. Not when I need you." She said, "You can't expect me to pull together with you, when you're distancing yourself away from me. I'm trying to reach for you… I am. But you just keeping getting further away." She admitted, "I feel like I'm alone in all of this."

"Well you're not. I promise." He told her, "We're both finding it tough. It's nothing like we expected. But soon, this will all just be a rough patch we had to go through, and Caleb will be home with us."

"And you'll still be here?" She questioned.

"I'm not going anywhere." He made himself clear, "All the money in the world couldn't drive me away from you, or our babies." He promised her.

He knew they were just getting at each other from how hard and demanding these past few days had been. It wasn't what they were expecting, and it was all very overwhelming for two new parents.

"I'm so scared." She admitted, tears running down her cheeks as Punk sighed, pulling her into him, wrapping his arms around her as she sobbed quietly into his chest. They couldn't be acting like this. They had to be strong and come together. They couldn't start wars when their son needed them, and their daughter.

"I know." He nodded, "I am too." He admitted, "But we'll get through this." He promised her, pressing a kiss on her head whilst they stood in the twins room, which had yet to be complete, just awaiting their son who Punk knew could get better and stronger.

He'd taken his moment of weakness today, and it wasn't right of him, and he had owned up to the mistake of it, but he was here now, and he promised AJ he wouldn't leave. He was in this for the long haul from the beginning, despite what accusations she threw against him. He loved their children, and he loved AJ. He was gonna be here, because for the first time in his life, he was actually needed somewhere. Somewhere that didn't consist of blue flashing lights and yellow tape. He had a purpose in life now.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	45. Chapter 45

An additional few days had gone by, and it had been two weeks since the birth of the twins. There had been major improvement for baby Caleb, to AJ and Punks relief. The baby boy had gained weight and was breathing on his own.

Punk hadn't taken any detours away from AJ, he had learned his lesson and was making sure he could be there day and night. He was trying to make her laugh and smile, and doing his best to keep her and his head held high whilst their baby boy slowly but surely got better each day.

"Look, he's looking..." AJ smiled, looking over Caleb who was still in his incubator, but only now he was looking up at his parents, wriggling his fingers and toes, looking up bringing them so much joy. It was wonderful to see his progression within just two weeks. AJ didn't believe it when Punk kept saying it, but he was getting stronger. Much stronger.

"They both look so different." Punk said, whilst gazing on at a sleeping Harleen who was in her car seat, a soft blanket tucked in to her whilst her small frame snoozed away. She had been settling into her new home just fine. The first few nights were tough. She was wakening a lot through the night, but now she slept right through, and only cried out for basic needs like her bottle or for her to be changed, which Punk was now an expert at. It was strange to him how easy he had picked it all up. AJ had been doing great too. He figured their first week was just tough, but things were getting much better.

"Well they won't be identical." She stated the obvious as he made a playful face towards her, "I could just eat both of them up." She admitted as Punk laughed. Her love for the babies was unconditional, as was his, but something about her love for them just stood out more. She was an amazing mother. The twins were lucky to have her.

"How are you doing today?" The nurse asked whilst entering the room, checking on Caleb and looking on at the monitors that he was still attached to. He was breathing on his own, but his heart was still being monitored.

"Good." AJ smiled, "How was he last night?" She asked curiously, taking a seat beside Punk who was fussing over Harleen who had woken up, trying his best to make sure she didn't erupt into a fit of tears.

"He was great." The nurse who was looking after Caleb said, "In fact..." She paused, going over her made up mind and nodding to herself as AJ and Punk looked up at her, "I think he's ready for a little hold." She smiled as AJ gasped into herself, not being able to sit still whilst she watched the nurse carefully lift Caleb up. He was still underweight, and wasn't able to go home just yet, but he was allowed to be held now, she thought anyway.

"Who first?" The nurse asked as Punk nodded to AJ. He didn't mind. He knew AJ was desperate, and he longed to see her face when she got to hold him.

AJ watched as the nurse placed him into her arms, the first time she'd held him ever, a unintentional tear rolling down her cheek as she smiled down to his precious little frame. He was so small, but he had gotten so much bigger in just the space of two weeks. She couldn't explain how good it felt to hold him. To stroke her finger down his soft cheek, to feel his soft and warm skin. He was such a little bundle of joy, just like Harleen.

"You're such a brave boy." She praised him in a whisper, pressing a kiss on his head.

"I'll give you both a moment." The nurse said, "I'll be back in five minutes." She said. She hated to do it, but unfortunately Caleb could only be out of his soft resting area for only a short amount of time. His body, from being so small, was bound to be sore if he was being held constantly.

The nurse excused herself from the room whilst Punk looked on at AJ holding Caleb, smiling at the sight that would forever warm his heart.

"Do you want to hold him?" AJ turned around to Punk, her tears still rolling down, not having a hand free to wipe them, not really caring anyway. She was so lost in the moment, and she couldn't describe how good it felt to be holding her baby boy in her arms.

Punk nodded, holding out his arms as AJ placed Caleb gently into his arms, stroking the back of his soft head whilst he rested in his fathers arms.

His beady eyes looked up into Punks, his toes and fingers wriggling whilst he settled peacefully into the cradle of his fathers arms. He sensed he was safe in these colourful arms. AJ could sense it too. Harleen and Caleb both had those soft, gentle eyes whenever their father held them. Eyes that knew they were safe from absolutely everything.

"He's perfect." Punk admitted, "Little fighter." He kissed his head softly. Before they knew it, he'd be able to come home. He knew it would be a long road from the beginning, but they were half way here now.

AJ smiled, resting her head on Punks shoulder whilst gazing down at their son, their daughter sleeping not that far beside after Punk had managed to rock her back to sleep. It was all she wanted. She was blessed with such a beautiful family. Caleb just had to keep getting stronger, and soon enough he and Harleen could be together, in a loving home with equally loving parents. It was all she asked for.

Punk pressed a kiss on her head that was resting on his shoulder, her body close against his, stroking the back of Caleb's soft head with her finger, admiring his preciousness. The same preciousness Harleen had. She was glad her and Punk were sticking together. It just went to show, that when they did, good things happened. It wasn't going to be long until Caleb could come home…

* * *

"You ready?" Punk smiled to his girlfriend, standing at the door to their home as she nodded. It had been a month and two week since the birth of the twins, and today was the day they finally got to take Caleb home. A healthy, happy, beautiful Caleb, alongside his twin sister who was still breezing through life the easy way.

AJ had Harleen in her arms, tucked into her chest whilst Punk was carrying the car seat that Caleb was sleeping in. He had came such a long way. The poor little thing. He'd been injected with all types of medication. He'd been through a lot, and it felt good now to take him home. Healthy and happy, just like his twin sister.

Punk opened the door, letting AJ go in first whilst he followed behind with Caleb, smiling as AJ noticed the house wasn't empty, seeing her family and friends here for her, as well as his own. He'd taken into account having a little gathering for the twins like she suggested. They couldn't do it when they were just born from the obvious, so now that Caleb was home, and they were both healthy and well now, he figured he would invite everyone around.

AJ's mom was there along with her sister and friends. His own friends were there with of course his brother and his family. They were all so glad just like Punk and AJ that both twins were now home and perfectly healthy.

AJ smiled and welled up with tears as she seen the banners and balloons around the house, along with some presents and the ones she loved dearly. She turned around to Punk behind her, smiling to him as he nodded with raised eyebrows, winking to her as she turned back around to her family and friends who immediately swarmed her and Punk, admiring the two beautiful babies who were fast asleep.

* * *

"You guys are lucky. You get to escape it all now. I still have to go downstairs and humour that non sense of humoured grandmother of yours." He rolled his eyes whilst putting the twins down into their cribs in he and AJ's room, placing the blankets over them as they stared up at him. He couldn't believe how much Caleb had grown and put on his healthy amount of weight. They both weighed the same now, and were both peachy skinned, happy little bundles of life. Patience was the virtue in all that he and AJ done. It was hard in the beginning to see him so small and tiny. But they stuck together and here they were, finally with their babies home and together.

"God, you two are just beautiful." He admitted as they began to fall asleep on him, "Just like your mother." He smiled. They had all of AJ's features besides the eyes. The eyes were his. The rest of their beauty was definitely from their mother. Maybe Caleb had his little edgy mouth, but that was all.

"First night home, Caleb… huh?" He continued to talk to them, sitting down on the edge of the bed, looking over them, "You aren't gonna keep us all awake, are you? Harleen won't be happy with you, and I know your mom won't." He laughed, "I don't sleep much anyway." He smiled.

"Hey..." AJ whispered whilst sticking her head into the room, "You coming downstairs?" She asked him, wondering why he was taking so long. She knew both twins would have went down easily.

"Yeah." Punk smiled, "Just making sure they're down for the night." He said as she smiled to him, leaving the room and heading back downstairs. That smile that made his stomach do butterflies. They'd got at each others necks in the beginning, but it was only normal for two new parents who were just as scared as each other. Now everything was better, and life seemed so much better. But he understood now was where the hard stuff really began. Keeping these two, and AJ safe was the only thing that mattered to him now.

"I'm gonna propose to mommy when I go downstairs..." He spoke softly, "I'm gonna go out and buy flowers and ask her to marry me. So in case no one lets you know, I'm giving you guys the first heads up." He smiled watching as Harleen made soft noises through her little mouth whilst stirring her little body around in her sleep, "I'll take that as a congratulations, baby. Thanks." He smiled, stroking her soft cheek, "You two have sweet dreams, alright?" He smiled, standing up and leaving the room, taking the baby monitor with him, keeping a lamp on in the room but turning off the main light, heading downstairs with a permanent smile on his face.

He had decided when they knew they were taking Caleb home that he was gonna propose to AJ. As if she couldn't get any happier, he was hoping he could make this the best day of her life.

He found her in the kitchen with her sister, greeting her with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, are they asleep?" She asked with a smile. She was enjoying seeing her friends and family so much, especially on such a wonderful day of taking their son home from the hospital. It had been a long road to get to this point, and she couldn't be any more happier than what she was right now. Not that she thought so anyway.

"Yeah. Out cold." He smiled, "We're out of diapers. I'm gonna run to the store and get some. I won't be long." He told her as she nodded.

"Ok. Well don't be too long." She smiled as he nodded, pressing a kiss on his lips as he smiled, appreciating that kiss more than she knew. He wanted to make that kiss his forever. He couldn't wait to pop the question. He was nervous. But he was so ready, and he believed AJ was too.

He headed through the living room and out of the house into the car, turning the engine on and getting on route to go to the store to pick up some flowers. Bringing their son home today was magical and special, and so relieving to do, but proposing to AJ was going to be even more magical.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	46. Chapter 46

"The nurse said that he'd get weekly check ups for the first few months he's out. She said they do it with all babies who have been put into intensive care after birth." AJ told her mother who she sat with in the living room. The night was still going on, and their friends and family were still here celebrating the homecoming of Caleb, and the safety and health of the twins as a unity.

"Well that's good." Janine, April's mother smiled. She was so thrilled to meet her newest and first grandchildren. She was extremely thrilled for AJ that she and Phil had their family complete. Their healthy family now. She wished nothing but happiness for both her daughters, and she knew Punk was making AJ very happy.

"Yeah. I guess it is." AJ nodded, "I'm so glad they're both home. Everything feels so right now." She smiled with a relaxing sigh. It was wonderful and just so peaceful to know her babies were both upstairs, tucked away nice and snug, snoozing their little heads off. Their health and safety was all she cared about.

"It will do." Janine nodded, "But now comes the hard part." She laughed, "Raising one baby was hard enough for me. But I guess I didn't have much help from your father." She admitted with a chuckle at her misfortune, "I'm sure you'll manage just fine."

"We've been doing fine with Harleen this past month. We've really picked up things quickly. Looking after Caleb too won't be any different." She predicted, "Phil is great with them. Really great." She said, hating to sound shocked about that. But she was. Punk had really bonded with both babies extremely quickly. He was a wonderful, wonderful father.

"I'm glad." Janine smiled, "There's nothing worse than being a single mother. At first you think it's better, because you can take charge and feel independent. But we all need that help, that shoulder to lean on." She smiled, "I'm glad he's here for you, April."

"Me too." AJ smiled gratefully, suddenly hearing a painful cry echo through the baby monitor sitting beside her that Punk had passed to her on his way out to get diapers. Which was taking rather long now that she had noticed the length of time he'd been gone for.

"I'll be right back." She told her mother, pushing herself off the couch and heading upstairs, "I'm coming, I'm coming." She said in a sing song voice whilst coming upstairs. She couldn't tell if it was both of them, or one of them, but she was betting that they would both end up crying eventually.

"Hey, hey… what's all the crying for?" She asked softly whilst walking into her and Punks bedroom, closing the door behind her and making her way over to the cribs, noticing it was Caleb who was whaling the room down whilst Harleen lay awake, but voiceless.

"What is it, little man? First night too much for you? Huh? Mommy's here..." She said whilst gently lifting him out of his crib. His tiny little limbs fit into his fitted baby grow that he was wearing, "Mommy is here. It's ok." She kissed his head whilst bouncing him ever so lightly in her arms.

She was surprised that Harleen hadn't started crying yet. She was lying there quite the thing in her crib, just gazing up as her mother tried to soothe her brother back to sleep.

"What is it, baby?" AJ sighed as Caleb continued to cry out. He didn't need changed, she'd figured that out from the still fresh diaper that was on him. He couldn't have been hungry. He was fed not that long ago, "You miss daddy?" She asked him, walking over to the window, looking through the blinds into the dark street, "He'll be back soon. I promise." She pressed a kiss on his head. It was clear to her that Caleb missed his father. Call her crazy, but sometimes she felt the way Caleb was feeling when Punk left. He was irreplaceable in all their lives.

"C'mon, close your eyes back over." She whispered, bouncing him in her arms lightly whilst making her way back from the window, placing Caleb back in his crib, singing all sorts of lullabies and saying all sorts of soothing words, until eventually, he and Harleen fell back asleep. Just a little bit of their parents touch was all they were needing. There was no harm in that.

* * *

Punk had just finished buying flowers for AJ at the nearest store, which was actually about fifteen minutes away. He'd picked her favourites… Tulips. And he'd also grabbed a pack of diapers too, as they were running pretty low on them at home.

He couldn't wait to see her face when he got down on one knee and asked her for her hand in marriage. It was the perfect day, and the perfect timing. The time that he had been waiting for since his first plan was thrown out the window.

The ring was sitting in his drawer at home. A ring he'd picked out when AJ was around five months pregnant. There was no doubt about it. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with AJ, and their twins. He couldn't wait to raise their children and grow old with her. Nothing had ever sound more appealing.

He walked along the pavement in the quiet town, practically deserted, but a copper like him didn't really care about walking in strange streets after dark.

His hand clutched the bunch of flowers he'd bought, whilst a pack of diapers were sat under his arm against his torso. He could have whistled down the street, he was that happy.

His son was healthy now, safe at home under the watchful eye of he and AJ, alongside his beautiful sister. Their family was complete, and he was just grateful for everything.

He continued to walk along, oblivious to the fact a larger vehicle had parked up behind him. A bigger engine than a car. Perhaps a van or a truck. He thought nothing of it. Until he felt an immediate hand cover his mouth, hands violently ripping onto him for a grip.

He dropped the diapers and flowers, trying his best to claw back at whoever was daring to put their hands on him, but whoever it was, was fast. He already had a black bag over his head, with his arms tied behind him, roughly being shoved into the back of a black van. He tried to shout and curse, but his mouth had been silenced with a large chloroform soaked rag that was weakening him and knocking him out, even when he was trying to resist.

* * *

"Let me know when he gets back, alright." Sean said to AJ, the last to leave the small party with Kerry and a sleeping TJ who were already in the car.

"I will." AJ nodded, "It's not like him to wander off." She admitted, a little worried herself, "He's probably got caught up in something to do with work. But at least I'm not alone here." She smiled to herself.

"Yeah. You take good care of my niece and nephew." Sean said, "Call me if you need anything. I'm sure Phil will be home soon." He said as AJ nodded.

She was a little mad that Punk had been gone for so long, and clearly had taken a detour on his way home. She wanted him to be here to say goodbye to everyone, and to thank them for all the gifts, and for just being here, but she had to do it by herself. But she was so happy, that not even Punk popping into work on his way home could annoy her. She couldn't wait to go upstairs and see her sleeping babies. Their father would be home soon enough.

"Thanks for coming. And thanks for the presents." She smiled, "We'll speak to you soon." She said as Sean nodded, heading away down the steps and into the car to drive his own family home.

AJ shut the door and headed away upstairs, figuring she would go for a bath, taking the opportunity whilst the twins were sleeping, and Punk had apparently gone out. She wasn't worried. She assumed he'd be at work, and she wasn't mad like anyone would assume she would be. He'd been off work for nearly two months now. He was bound to be missing it, and she didn't mind if he wanted to pop in to say hello to everyone. She wanted him to know that.

She sat on the edge of the bed in their bedroom whilst the bath ran across the hall, stripping down her clothes whilst she held her phone to her ear, calling him as it went on to voice mail, rolling her eyes at his carelessness.

"I hope you aren't scared of me." She began, "You… you don't have to make up excuses, Phil. If you wanted to go to work tonight, I would have been ok with it." She smiled to herself, "As long as you don't leave me in our house alone, all through the night." She whispered, "You know I can finally have sex again, right?" She asked him whilst walking across the hall into the bathroom, stopping the fully ran bath whilst shutting the door over, "Maybe that will motivate you to come home quicker to me." She smiled playfully, "I've left the front door open, I'm going for a bath. Don't hesitate to join me when you come in if I'm still in it. We have a lot of weeks to be catching up on. I've missed you." She admitted. From giving birth, she'd been told by the nurse to wait a few weeks before having sex again. With everything going on with Caleb, she wasn't really up to it anyway, but now she was fine, and her family were fine, she was feeling up to it again.

"Don't be late. Ok." She said, "I love you." She hung up, placing her phone over on the window ledge whilst stripping down her remaining clothes and getting into the relaxing bath, no idea that her boyfriend had been snatched completely off the street earlier in the night.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	47. Chapter 47

It was morning, and AJ had now rang Punk on his phone more than she could remember. She was worried now. He wouldn't neglect her calls like this, and he wouldn't have not returned home last night. It was worrying her, and she immediately called his boss to ask where he was, and if he had actually went to work last night like she thought.

The twins had been fed and changed, and were lying in the living room. Caleb was sleeping whilst Harleen was looking around, following her mothers voice that spoke on the phone.

"He didn't show up at all last night?" She asked Paul to confirm what he had just said.

"Not once." Paul said through the phone, "Is everything ok, April?" He asked.

"I don't know where he is. He isn't answering my calls. He left last night to go to the store, and he's not came back." She said with fear quaking in her voice.

"Well he hasn't been here." Paul said, "I'll come over and I'll get people to go out and look for him." He said as AJ nodded.

"Thank you." She nodded, hanging up whilst placing her phone on the couch, running her hands through her hair as she thought of the worst possible scenarios. He wouldn't have just left to go somewhere, without telling her anything. He wouldn't do that to her. They were always very honest with each other, and as far as she knew, he was going out to get diapers, and would be home straight away.

* * *

Punk woke up suddenly, his limbs not able to move even small inches. He was strapped to a chair, and he felt like he'd been out cold for a century. He knew he wasn't in Chicago. He could just tell. The smell in the air was different. It just felt different. He couldn't believe this was happening. He couldn't even guess at who had taken him, and what they wanted. He had made a few enemies over the years.

The black bag around his head was immediately whisked off his head.

"Nod if you'll be quiet, and I'll take the tape off your mouth." A man, suited and booted, stood across from Punk, along with several other men, all looking rather professional.

Punk nodded. He was a cop. He knew how to act calm in these type of situations. And he knew screaming and shouting was always a no.

The strong tape was ripped from his mouth, taking off the majority of the hairs on his face off, making him wince slightly whilst looking up, silencing himself to let whoever this was explain themselves.

"Just sit there, shut up, and listen to me." The main guy spoke, "I'm Sam. I work in a witness protection programme. You're in Madrid. Spain." He said as Punk looked down, shaking his head and looking back up. This was just ridiculous, "Don't shake your head. I'm saving your life here." Sam spat, "Those Albanians you set out and shot up and put in jail. Well… their friends and family aren't all that happy about it. They know it was you who took charge of the case. And they found out you managed to rescue your girl from that fire they started." Sam said, "So they're planning to come back for round two, and your boss, he's asked us to take you here. Your name is erased from the policing computing system. You're a ghost now. Phil Brooks doesn't exist." Sam explained, "You'll be given a new name to use over here. A new ID. We'll try and change your features. Maybe shorten your hair. Cover up that tattoo behind your hear." He said as Punk sighed.

"What about my girlfriend and kids?" Punk asked, "You took me to protect me, and you left her?" He asked.

"It's not her they're after." Sam said.

"Are you stupid? It's her they'll go for to get to me. It's what they do. It's what they done the last time. They tried to burn her down to the ground with my house. I want her brought here. If I'm being protected, she should be too." Punk said.

"Trust me. She isn't danger." Sam said.

"I still want to see her!" Punk yelled, "You can't just rip me away from her, and my kids. Why can't they come with me."

"It's too risky." Sam said, "It's better this way." Sam explained, shuffling his own feet with nerves at what my happen next, "She's gonna get word that you're dead." He said as Punk looked up suddenly, immediately trying to break out of the chair he was strapped to, shaking his head repeatedly.

"No way. No fucking way are you doing that." He shook his head, "I swear to God if you don't let me go home now." Punk spat, extremely angry now, not being able to stay calm.

"This is your home now." Sam said, "You've got a house. You've got everything you need."

"I need my family!" Punk yelled, "What you doing to me, man?" He shook his head.

"We're keeping you safe. If you went back, you'd be dead in a blink of the eye. If these Albanians find out you're dead, they'll just give up. Their work will already be done and everything will go back to normality." Sam said.

"How long do I need to stay out here?" Punk asked. He was completely in shock with all of this. He couldn't allow AJ to believe he was dead. She'd fall apart, and the twins needed her, and him. This just wasn't right. He hated this.

"One to two years." Sam said as Punk rolled his head back.

"C'mon man. My twins were just born a month ago. My… my girlfriend… you can't tell her I'm dead. She'll fall apart. She won't be able to cope." He shook his head.

"She will." Sam said.

"If… If I have to stay here. Just tell her I'm here. Just tell her I'm in danger, and I'm safe here. And I'll see her soon. Don't… don't tell her I'm dead." Punk shook his head.

"You're acting like we want to do this. It's our job to make sure everyone thinks you're a ghost. Including her. If the Albanians see her just getting on with her life, they'll suspect you're somewhere else." Sam said, "You're a good cop, but there's no way you could have survived these guys on your own. Once it dies down, you can return home."

"Yeah. In a year? That's too long." Punk shook his head.

He couldn't stand this. He couldn't believe AJ was going to be told he was dead. He didn't even want to imagine it. How was he going to spend a year without her. How was he going to miss the first year of his twins lives. He really couldn't believe this. He hated it. He didn't think he'd be able to do it. He wanted his family with him.

"I'm sorry. But it's our job." Sam said, "We can give you updates on your girl and kids. Paul will keep in touch with us." Sam said.

"Paul is the only one who knows about this?" Punk asked.

"Yeah." Sam nodded.

"I'm gonna go insane out here. A year?" He made sure he heard right the first time.

"Maybe two." Sam said, "It's just the way it's going to be. You're just gonna have to deal with it." Sam said, "And don't think about running off to the airport to go back home. You're being monitored by us at all times." He explained as Punk grunted under his breath.

He couldn't believe this was actually happening. He couldn't spend a year without AJ or their babies. That just seemed like some sort of punishment. Not protection. And the fact that she'd be thinking he was dead. It was completely heartbreaking. She'd think that her children didn't have a father anymore. This was all just heartbreaking. And he didn't think he could do it. He'd rather be in danger, and with his family. Than out here, protected, alone.

* * *

Later that night, AJ had been sitting at home waiting for Paul to come back with any news for. She was completely terrified. She was trying to think of reasons why Punk would be gone for so long. He wouldn't have just left with no explanation. She was terrified.

She'd put the twins upstairs into their cribs to sleep as it was going dark outside, and was sitting awaiting Paul, who she hoped would walk through the door with Punk. She knew that he was a cop, and he would know how to protect himself.

As soon as the door knocked, she bolted up from the couch, running out into the hall and opening up the door as Paul stood, holding a pack of diapers in his hands, watching as AJ looked at them, and then looked up at him.

"He went out to get diapers… you said?" Paul asked as AJ nodded, placing her hand over her mouth, tears welling up in her eyes as Paul walked into the house.

"Where did you find them?" She asked them.

"Just outside the store." Paul said, "There's also been a body found not far from where these were found. I have some guys checking it out." He said.

"A dead body?" AJ feared to ask.

"Yeah." Paul nodded, sitting the diapers down on the couch, looking on as AJ sat down, before falling over, placing her hands over her face whilst silently praying to anyone who was actually listening. She couldn't lose him. Not now. Not now that things were going right for them.

Paul stood and waited for the premeditated phone call he was going to get, waiting a bit and comforting AJ the best he could before stepping into the hall and shutting the door behind him, speaking on the phone which was really nothing but an alarm going off on his phone to make AJ believe it was someone calling.

Whilst he spoke predicted words to absolutely no one, AJ sat in the living room, shaking with fear, hoping and praying that this discovered body wasn't Punk. He knew how to protect himself. He knew how to fight off anyone who tried to arm him. She didn't know what she was going to do if it was him. She'd be lost. How would she be able to raise their children? Without him. She could only live on hope for so long as Paul walked back into the living room…

She didn't even have to ask him. It was all over his face.

"No..." She shook her head, "Tell me isn't. Please." AJ trembled.

"I'm sorry, April." Paul sunk his head down whilst AJ's sob got louder.

"No… no it can't." She cried loudly, "Please no." She shook her head as Paul made his way over to her. He hated this just as much as anyone.

He sat down beside her, giving her a shoulder to cry on, listening to her painful crying turned screaming in his ear. This was cruel to everyone. But it was keeping Punk safe. Only he knew that. Unfortunately. For AJ, it seemed like the end of the world. It was the end of the world.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N; Hey guys! Hope you are all still with it. Not many comments on the previous chapters. Wondering if I'm doing something wrong. Lol. Let me know what you guys are thinking of the story. Message me if anyone has any ideas or request for this stories or anything else. I'm opened to anything. Leave a review, let me know what you all think! Hope everyone is enjoying the holidays!**

* * *

 _One year later…_

One year had passed since Punk was taken away without any notice what so ever. Everyone close to him, from his girlfriend to his next door neighbours, were told that he had died with fatal injuries. It was pretty horrific, but he was just as good as dead if he continued to stay in Chicago like he wanted to.

He'd been living in Spain for the past year, trying his best to get by the best he could. It was tough as tough could be. Knowing his family were out there, believing he was dead and gone forever was heartbreaking. Being without them for the year was the toughest thing he could have possibly gone through.

He'd been using a fake name and shortened his hair, not having it in its normal slicked ways. He was updated with weekly pictures of AJ and the twins, who had grown so much. The pictures he received of them were normally of them smiling, chuckling to themselves or annoying one another. It was wonderful to see, but the snaps of AJ, they were heartbreaking. She looked like a walking skeleton. Her used to be tanned, caramel skin was white, almost green. Every picture he seen of her, she looked like she was on another planet. He just wanted her to know he was ok, and that he'd see her soon. Which he would.

He'd tried his best to get on with his life under the protection of Sam and his crew, but it was just too hard. Not a day went by where he didn't think of his children, or his girlfriend, who should have been his wife round about now if everything went to plan that night he was taken.

"Paul is coming over to visit tomorrow." Sam said whilst inviting himself into the house Punk was living at. He'd gotten used to Sam or the other guys just walking in and letting him know the latest information.

Sam had hoped that Punk would have settled a little better. The house they had given him to live in was still untouched. All Punk really done was sleep in it and cook, if he was hungry that was. He'd been spending a lot of his time going out walking or running, clearing his head from everything. Sam knew he felt like he was prisoner, but they were doing their best to keep him happy. But he knew that was impossible when they had ripped him from his family.

Paul had visited Punk a few times throughout the year. The first time, he received a hard punch to the face, which Paul took pretty well. Punk just needed someone to blame, and take his anger out on, and Paul was the closest.

"With good or bad news?" Punk asked, sitting at the kitchen table as Sam joined him.

"It's just a visit." Sam said, "Nothing exciting." He explained as Punk nodded.

He'd felt himself get lifeless over the past year. It was still hard to actually believe a full year had passed. He would have missed so much at home, especially regarding the twins. They'd just turned one a few weeks ago. Pictures could never do them justice. He wanted to hold them, and speak to them, and just protect them, like he set out to do. Like he promised them and AJ he would. He'd never had such a tough year in his life like this year. It had been truly tragic. If he wasn't being given useless information by Sam, he was alone, left with his own thoughts.

"That all you came to tell me?" Punk asked.

No one had told him anything. He was a cop, and he was being told nothing about what was going on. He had no clue if the Albanians had given up on finding him, or if they were still searching to hurt him. Sam always said he wished he could tell him things, but as part of his job, they couldn't. Punk had given up at this point though. He couldn't even care about what was going on with anything else. All he really cared about was AJ and the twins.

* * *

"They're finally down." Sean entered the kitchen after putting a lively Harleen and Caleb to sleep in their cots in their rooms. It was always a fight at bedtime to put them down, but they'd eventually go if he stayed long enough.

"Thank you." AJ nodded solemnly whilst running a kitchen towel along the counter, drying it off after cleaning up, taking the opportunity to do the dishes and tidy the kitchen whilst the twins were being dealt with by their helpful uncle.

"I'm gonna shoot off. Kerry is doing night shift so I need to get home to watch TJ." He explained as AJ nodded.

"Ok. I'll see you later." She forced a smile as he gently placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her the same sympathetic smile he'd been given her the past year, leaving the kitchen and the house all together as AJ continued to tidy up the kitchen.

Sometimes it was the loneliness that hurt the most. Just pausing a listening to the silent house. She really couldn't believe it had been a year since Punk had passed. Sometimes it dragged in, other times she'd blink and it was already the next week.

When she was told that Punk had been killed, she immediately wanted to know how, but then she paused and figured what difference it would make. She was still alone and cold. He was still gone and she was still a single mother at the end of the day.

Paul had helped her out a lot. He identified the body and helped her with the funeral. Sean and Kerry had also been great. Sean came round almost every night, just to help out with the twins, just to take a little pressure from AJ. He'd sometimes take them for their baths, or he'd help out at dinner time. He'd been wonderful, and she knew he was hurting just as much as she was. She'd lost her boyfriend, but he'd lost his brother. He had no family left, besides his own and the twins.

At first it felt unreal. She thought she was going to wake up out of the nightmare she believed to be having, but life kept going on, and it began to sink in that he was really gone. She got to say no proper goodbye. She didn't get to feel her lips against his one last time. He was just savagely taken from her.

If it hadn't been for the twins, she would have fallen apart. Definitely. Each time she felt like giving up, they were the reason not to. Punk might have been gone, but a part of him still lived on in the twins.

It was hard work raising the twins. Sometimes it was unbearable actually. After the funeral service and the realisation that she had to get on with her life, it sunk in that she was raising the babies all by herself. Some nights she'd sit up, banging her head against the wall in her bedroom whilst both twins lay in her arms screaming. It was hard, but she had learned throughout the year how to cope with everything, and how to handle the twins by herself. She didn't really have a choice actually.

It still didn't seem real that Punk was really gone. She didn't think it ever would. She could still remember standing at the grave, watching the coffin get lowered into the ground whilst she sobbed into her mothers shoulder. It was unbearable. It still was.

She went back to work a few months after the death of Punk, but she just couldn't do it. It was too hard. Her job desired her bright personality and her smile, and she'd lost them. All of Punks money had been inherited into her bank account. Everything he owned, she now did. So it wasn't like she and the twins were in trouble. She kept on top of her bills and the mortgage. She didn't need any more stress put on top of her.

She headed upstairs, walking into the twins room with two piles of washed, dried and ironed clothes, smiling over at them both sleeping in their cots. They'd grown so much. Just turned one a few weeks ago. She knew Punk would have been so proud of them. They'd been picking up on words now, and were both pulling themselves up from the ground, of course falling back down in a fit of laughter though. Walking would eventually come. It was just so sad she had to share those type of moments with the fresh air.

She put the washing away in the drawers in the twins room. Once finished, she looked over them, smiling as their little chests raised and fell in rhythm. They were both perfect. Caleb had come such a long way. She could still remember him lying in the little incubator with breathing tubes keeping him alive. He looked just like Punk. The same messy, whispy hair, the same smirk and evil grin that she missed so much. Harleen was just as perfect. She was beautiful. Her smile, Punk would have melted over if he could see it. She knew she did. She also looked like Punk, only much more innocent.

She had good days and bad days. Some days, she just wished for Punk. She wished for him to be here. To be looking after the twins with her, just like they had planned. And other days she was ok, surrounded by those who still cared for her like Sean, her mother and friends. Those days, she tried to be positive, and remembered she still had her babies, who were always going to have a part of Punk inside them. She seen him when she looked at them both. Sometimes it was a good thing, other times it was a bad thing.

"Sweet dreams." She whispered, cupping Harleen's cheek, pressing gentle kisses on her head and her brothers, leaving the room and shutting the door over.

It had been tough. In fact, it had been torturous. But she was getting by. She had to. For her babies.

* * *

The next day, Paul had indeed took a trip to visit Punk in Spain. It was hard for him just like any other person involved. He hated the fact that Punk was restricted from his family, and he really hated that he had to tell AJ that Punk had actually died. It was the hardest thing he'd ever done in his life. Coming from a cop, that was a big thing.

He knew Punk was frustrated out here in the sun. Any normal guy with nothing to lose or miss would have loved it. The sun, the girls, the free accommodation, but he knew Punk, and he knew how much his family meant to him. But it was all to keep him safe. If he was to stay in Chicago, he'd be dead. And not the fake kind.

"You seen April lately?" Punk asked, sitting outside at a café on a main strip of local shops, bars and cafés.

"I stopped by on the twins birthday to give them presents." Paul said, "She's doing alright." Paul nodded.

"Yeah? Cause from the pictures I get every week, she looks like she hasn't slept since I apparently died." He said, "I'll never forgive myself for going through with this." He shook his head.

"You had no choice, Phil. It was either that, or you died, for real this time." He said, "I didn't want to do this, Sam certainly didn't, but I know you. You're a stubborn asshole when it comes to being a cop. You would have wanted to take on these guys, and I know you wouldn't have stood a chance. I needed you away, and having April with you wasn't in the equation because everything had to be realistic." He said as Punk just rolled his eyes, "I wasn't going to let you die."

"Probably would have been less painful." Punk grunted.

"You'll see April and the twins again. Sooner now, rather than later." He said.

"And what? You think my life will just fall back into place again? Are you stupid? I've missed a year of my kids lives. I know nothing about them. I've left April to deal with everything. She… she's gonna hate me when I walk back into her life. She won't forgive me." He predicted. When he did see April again, and the shock of it all died down, he knew that she wouldn't forgive him for all of this. Why would she? She'd been made to believe he was dead all this time.

"She'll forgive you." Paul said, "In fact, the girl is so lost, she'll probably take you back without even asking what happened." He said.

"Do you know when I can go home? I'm actually getting sick of this. Physically. I'm tired. I miss my own bed. I miss my family. You… you gotta let me go home, Paul. I can't do this anymore." Punk shook his head in desperation. Wasn't a year enough? Even at that, he'd barely survived it. He couldn't do this anymore. He couldn't live off of pictures and thoughts.

"A few weeks." Paul said, "We're gonna do a double check. Make sure it's safe." He explained as Punk nodded, turning away to quickly wipe the welled up tears that had formed in his eyes. He couldn't help it. He felt like he was a prisoner out here, "You ok?" He hated to ask.

"Do I fucking look ok?" Punk turned back around with now red, puffy eyes, "Just get me out of here, Paul." He shook his head, standing up, the chair legs screeching on the ground. He walked away, down the street that he had ran and walked down countless times whilst thinking of those who he loved and missed. He just wanted to go home. He couldn't let AJ suffer in pain any longer. He'd had enough of this bullshit.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	49. Chapter 49

"Have you thought about what you're gonna do?" Kerry asked, sitting in her own kitchen with AJ, listening to the squeals and giggles from the twins in the living room who were playing with their big cousin and uncle.

"About what?" AJ asked.

"Sean said you're thinking about going back to work. I was just wondering if you were gonna go back to teaching." Kerry said.

"I'm not sure." AJ admitted, "I feel like I've lost the passion to do it." She said.

"Would you ever consider doing anything else? You never know… maybe you'll find something you enjoy more." She shrugged as AJ just shrugged. It was hard trying to talk to AJ this past year. It was completely understandable of course. She'd lost her boyfriend. The father of her children. Her soul mate, best friend, love of her life. She could understand if she wasn't very enthusiastic anymore.

"I don't think so." AJ shook her head, "There's nothing else I'm really interested in." She said, "I suppose staying in all the time isn't going to help me." She acknowledged.

"Definitely not." Kerry agreed.

"I suppose I could do some charity work." AJ said, "If it keeps me busy." She shrugged as Kerry nodded.

"That's a good idea. That way, you're in control of your schedule. You can work it around the twins." She smiled as AJ nodded.

AJ was forever grateful to Sean and Kerry for sticking by her, even when she had tried to push everyone away in the beginning. They were the ones who made sure she still ate, and she still got rest from constantly being on her toes with the twins. They were a great help. She owed so much to them.

* * *

A few months later and Punk was finally given the go ahead to leave Spain- his home for a year- and go home to his family. He knew it would be no walk in the park. In fact, he had no idea how AJ would react when she seen him again. She'd probably think she was going insane. But he'd be there to catch her when she fell.

There was no better feeling than stepping off the flight that landed late on in Chicago. He'd missed the damp smell of the air, and the sound of rickety trains. He knew it was going to be a long road home, but nothing was holding him back now.

Paul had warned him to take it easy with AJ, he volunteered to let her know first, but Punk insisted on charging head first into the house, which probably wasn't the best thing to do on a Sunday night, past the twins bed time.

He still had a set of keys. In fact, he was in the exact same clothes he was taken in no less than a year ago. He'd refused to bring anything with him that was bought in Spain. His home was here. His things were here. Everything he had in Spain was just temporary, no matter what Sam would say to him.

He opened up the locked door, walking into the house and shutting the door over behind him. It smelled like babies, definitely, but it was freezing cold. It didn't feel like a home anymore, and that saddened him.

He walked through the living room that appeared to be empty, and through into the kitchen that was also completely empty. He paused in his tracks though, when he heard a trigger being loaded, and a frail voice behind him, yet to see his face.

"Don't move." She whispered.

If there was one thing that she remembered from Punks teachings and tellings, was how to protect herself and the twins. She'd got a gun a few months after his death, and knew exactly how to use it on any intruders, which she seemed to be dealing with at the moment.

Punk didn't say anything. He put his hands up in the air and slowly began to turn around. He could never be ready to see her again, but it was going to happen sooner or later.

AJ watched as the man turned around, glimpsing into his features as she shook her head, shutting her eyes and reopening them. Was she hallucinating?

"You… you can't be here." She shook her head, "Who the hell are you?!" She yelled. Her head hurt just looking at this imposter. She didn't believe for a minute that it was her boyfriend back from the dead. She just assumed she was imagining things.

"April… April, baby. It's me. It's me, baby. Put down the gun." He asked of her whilst putting his hands down, "It's me. Phil." He tried to convince her as she shook her head.

"You're dead!" She yelled, "You… you died." She shook her head in disbelief.

"No… no, I didn't die, baby. I was under witness protection for a year. They took me the night we brought Caleb home." He quickly explained, "Put down the gun, baby. Please." He asked as she continued to shake her head, suddenly pressing the gun in against his chest.

"No!" She yelled, "You're dead. I buried you… you… you can't be here." She shook her head, resting her finger on the trigger, making Punk extremely nervous.

"It's me. It's Phil. April put the gun down!" He yelled with desperation, "I promise you, it's me. I can explain it all." He said as she continued to keep the gun against his chest, her finger resting on the trigger whilst he looked down at her.

AJ thought she was truly going insane. She had to be. He couldn't be here. He was dead. She buried him a year and a half ago. He was dead. Paul told her he was dead. She was losing her mind. She had to be.

Punk immediately grabbed the gun from her hand, throwing it over on the ground, a loud clatter echoing the kitchen as she backed away from him. She hugged her arms whilst in nothing but shorts and a tank top. She had been reading in bed before she heard him come into the house. She'd lifted the gun from under the bed and already called Paul, who had clearly made no action since he knew it would be Punk coming home.

"It's me…. It's Phil. I'm here. Baby, I'm here." He pointed to himself as she stood, still refusing to believe he was standing in front of her. She remembered the day. She always would. She buried him. She let him go. She'd been getting over the death of him for the past year and a half. This was completely absurd.

"I buried you." She whispered, "You can't be here." She continued to say over and over again. He looked the same, besides a few featured changes. But he still felt so unreal to her. She believed he was dead all this time.

"It's me." He repeated, taking her flinching hand and holding it tightly, "I can explain everything..."

After AJ stood and watched Punk with fascinating eyes, make two coffees for them both, she forced herself to sit down with him at the kitchen table, where she couldn't stop staring him up and down. He looked so real, yet her mind that had been told to believe he was dead, tried to tell her he was a ghost.

"You died." She pointed to him, "I buried you… there's a gravestone with your name on it at the cemetery down the road." She said, "You… please just tell me I've been dreaming for a year and a half." She could only beg.

"I'm not dead. And I never was." He told her, "I was taken into witness protection, the night we brought Caleb home. I never knew anything about it. They literally took me from the streets and flew me out to Spain with this team."

"Spain?" She shook her head, the caffeine in the coffee binding her nerves and shock down. Just a little.

"Yeah." He nodded, "Somewhere that no one would find me. It was the Albanians. They were coming for me, for putting all their guys in prison. I was in danger. If I didn't leave, I would have been killed. For real." He said, "April.. I tried to get back to you. I asked the guys who were watching me if you could come out. Or even if you could just be told that I wasn't dead, and I was ok. But they wouldn't let me. It was too risky." He said.

"I was told you were killed. On the streets." She shook her head, "I haven't sleep properly since… you… you didn't die?" She asked him. Her questions may have sounded stupid. But no one understood the position she was in at the moment.

"No. I'm here." He told her, "When they told me I had to spend a year without you. Without the twins. I thought… no way. I can't last a year without my family. But I had to. I had no choice."

"Who else knew?" She asked.

"Paul." Punk said, "Only Paul. I begged for them to tell you. I thought… If I can't be with her, let me put her out of her misery. Let her know I'm ok. But they wouldn't let me. I was stuck there. I felt like a damn prisoner." He admitted, "I can't believe it's been a year." He said, looking into her eyes.

She hadn't changed one bit. He had missed her so much. Indescribable amounts. He still loved her with every fibre of his being. Being here again with her, it was a blessing. He still had no idea how he managed to survive a year without her.

"I can't believe this." She shook her head, "I think I'm going insane." She whispered.

"I'm so sorry that you had to go through so much this year. But I never knew this was going to go down." He explained, "I never knew I was going to be taken into a protection programme. If I did, I would have told you." He said, "Which is why they probably took me so unexpectedly." He admitted.

"I've been through hell this year." She told him, "I thought you were dead." She looked across at him. She still didn't believe it. She didn't think she ever would, "How did I not know?"

"It was all set up professionally. And it wasn't to hurt anyone. In fact, it was all to protect me. I know it was torture, but God knows what would have happened to me if I wasn't taken." He shook his head.

"I wouldn't have lost a year of my life! You asshole!" She yelled with anger as he looked across at her, watching her stand up and immediately throw vicious fists in his direction, to which he could only put his hands up to cover himself from her hard hits.

She was angry, she was upset, she didn't know what to do or say or believe for that matter. Everything still felt surreal. She knew it had to be a dream.

"AJ… AJ… stop it." He asked of her, not wishing to be bet up by her on the night he returned home. It wasn't quite what he had in mind. Then again, he didn't know why he expected to run into her opened arms.

"I thought you were dead!" She cried out whilst lifelessly pushing him as he grabbed her by the wrists, watching as she cried tearfully.

"It's ok… I'm here." He told her, "Calm down." He said soothingly, pulling her into him as she slouched down against him, wrapping her arms around his very believable body, sobbing loudly and uncontrollably into his neck, still not believing he was here. After all this time.

* * *

 **\- How will things go with AJ and Punk calming down from seeing each other again?**

 **\- Is Punk completely safe?**

 **\- Is AJ willing to forget the past year of upset and let him back in?**

 **Find out in the next chapters.**


	50. Chapter 50

They'd change location from the kitchen, to the living room, both standing face one another, still too on edge to take a seat. It was well into the am, and at times, they both had to just stare at each other, to make sure they weren't just talking to the thin air, or a ghost for AJ's matter.

"Are you safe now?" AJ asked.

She still couldn't believe that he really hadn't died. Everything was so convincing at the time. She really believed he was gone. She hadn't quite hit the stage of realisation that her boyfriend, the man she loved, the father of her babies, was actually back, and here. She was still in complete shock and utter disbelief.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "I know this has all been hell. If I had a choice, I wouldn't have went. I guess that's why they just snatched me one night on the street." He said, "I… I got pictures of you every week, you and the twins." He explained as she looked up at him with folded arms, "I just wanted to jump into the picture, into that moment, and just be with you." He said.

"I thought you were dead, Phil." She gritted her teeth, "I was made to believe that you were attacked on the street. Do you have any idea how it felt, to be told you were dead, that my babies… my one month old babies, had lost their father, before they even got to know you." She trembled, "I thought you were gone forever..."

"Well I'm not." He assured her, "I'm back. And I know it's been hard this year but..."

"Hard?" AJ repeated, "Hard is a complete understatement. It's been unbearable!" She said loudly, "I don't think I've slept in a year. I don't work anymore. I stay in and I watch the twins grow, by myself." She said, "I haven't been so down, and upset in my entire life." She said.

"I know, and I'm sorry. But this wasn't my fault. I hated it just as much as you did… at least… at least you had the twins, and your family and friends. I was stuck in a foreign country with nothing but pictures to look at." He said, "It's not been easy for me either."

"You weren't made to believe that I was dead." She retorted, "I thought I'd lost you forever." She gasped, "I thought I would never get to see you again, or touch you again, or have a conversation with you." She shook her head. It was still unreal. For a year she had been convincing herself that he was really gone, and now… now she had to convince herself that he was really here.

"I know… it's been awful. But with my job comes risks and responsibilities. If I did stay, I would have been just as good as dead. Properly dead." He said, "I'm sorry, baby. What you had to go through, I can't even begin to imagine what it felt like, but I'm here… I'm here now and I won't leave again." He promised her.

"How do I know that? How do I know you won't get snatched on the street again and flown over to another country?" She asked, "I knew from the beginning that your job was serious, and it had a lot of risks, but never once did I think it would hurt me like this. Hurt our family." She shook her head.

Punk just nodded, looking down at the ground in shame. He did feel a little guilty for it all, but at the end of the day, it wasn't his decision. He was just as much against it as AJ was. It was all over and done with now, and he just wanted AJ to really believe he was here. There was a lot to sort out and talk about still. He was still sure she didn't actually know what was going on, but he was so willing to be patient for her. She'd been through so much.

Just as AJ was about to ask a flying question that jumped into her mind, a whining cry came from upstairs. She watched Punks head shoot up quickly.

"Are they here? Caleb and Harleen?" He asked.

"Why wouldn't they be?" AJ shook her head.

"Well Paul said that Sean had been helping you a lot with them. I didn't know if they stayed at his some nights..." He shrugged as AJ shook her head.

"No. Sean just comes round for dinner sometimes. He helps put them to bed if I'm busy." She said, "I'll be back." She said, backing away out of the living room but not taking her eyes off him until she had to. She believed that she would go upstairs, come back and down and see him disappeared. She had to be hallucinating. He was dead. She was told he died. She buried him whilst crying deeply into her mother. She'd went over it so much in her head, of how she could possibly move on without him.

She headed into the twins room, seeing it was Caleb that was letting out painful cries. Lucky for her, they hadn't yet woken Harleen, so she quickly scooped Caleb into her arms, having him perched at the side of her hip, quickly walking out of the room and shutting the door over whilst drying her sons tears.

"What is it, baby?" She asked, "Is this a dream? Baby boy, tell me if it's a dream?" She begged, looking into his glassy eyes as his cries silenced to nothing.

"Daddy's here." She told him, "I don't know how, baby. But he's here." She cupped the back of his head, bouncing him lightly from side to side as he rested his head on her shoulder.

Once seeing him shut his eyes back over, she went back into their room and placed him back in his cot. Sometimes they just woke up from bad dreams, and it normally didn't take her long to soothe either of them back to sleep.

She headed back downstairs, walking into the living room to see it completely empty, the way she thought it would be. It was all just in her mind. It had to be.

"Phil..." She whispered out quietly, truly believing she had been dreaming this entire time, looking around as he suddenly came out from the kitchen.

"Sorry… I was just getting a drink." He explained as she placed her hand on her chest. A part of her was glad he was still here. This was it… She really wasn't dreaming. He was here.

"It was just Caleb." She told him as he nodded.

"Is he ok?" Punk asked.

"Yeah. Sometimes they just wake with bad dreams." She said, "Doesn't take long for me to get them back to sleep."

"How have they been? I… I've missed them so much. I've missed so much of their lives. The most important year." He sighed to himself.

"They're great." She smiled, "Caleb has came a long way. They're both your double. Sometimes it was hard to look into their eyes. So much of them reminds me of you." She said, watching him smile with ease, "They love Sean. He's the only sort of male figure they have around here. Caleb gets so excited when he comes round." She chuckled to herself at the thought of her excited son, "They're doing great. For me being on my own this past year." She said.

"You're an amazing mother, April." He said.

"How would you know? You haven't been here?" She asked.

"From the pictures I got… but truthfully speaking, from the minute you held them both in your arms, I knew you'd be a terrific mother."

"Well you were a good father. For the month you spent with them. I guess you just haven't really been given a chance." She said, "What was it like over there?" She asked him.

She had to keep pinching herself. She was beginning to let it sink in, that this had all just been a set up, and that he was really alive and well, and it shamefully gave her butterflies. The fact she had him back here, in reaching distance. It had been all she was dreaming of since she found out he was apparently dead.

"It was awful." He admitted, "I was given a house on a main strip. The guys who were protecting me were nice. I guess I was a bit of a dick to them the majority of the time. But they understood I was just missing you and my family." He said.

"You lived alone?" She asked.

"Well yeah… did you think I went there and started another family?" He raised his eyebrows as she rolled her eyes.

"Well… I'm not sure what to think about all of this." She admitted, "If you were in danger, why did they leave me and the twins out here. We could have been in danger too." She said.

"Well that's what I said in the beginning. I wanted you with me. I knew what the Albanians were like. I knew they'd go for you and the twins to hurt me, but apparently not. Apparently they just wanted me." He shrugged, "I had to use a different name. I had to shorten my hair, change my beard. It was strict business." He told her.

"So what happens now? You just come back from the dead? What about our friends and family, Phil? They're going to think they're going insane. I know I think I am." She admitted.

"I'll just have to ease it in. I planned on easing it in with you. I was gonna get Paul to explain everything to you first, and then see you, but I couldn't wait. As soon as I got off the plane, I just had to come see you." He said, "I've missed you so much." He sighed.

"I can't explain to you, how much I've missed you." She said, "All those nights by myself. Just wishing, praying that you'd come back to me. I just kept replaying the last time I saw you in my head. How happy we both were that night." She said, "I can't believe you're really here." She said, swallowing the emotional lump in her throat, inching closer to him.

She'd let it sunk in what had happened, and she cursed everything about his job, and the risks that came with it. Because of his job and the enemies he had made, she and their children had suffered a tragic year without him, believing they wouldn't see him ever again.

"This day kept me going throughout the full year… seeing you again." He whispered, cupping her cold cheeks as she shut her eyes.

She felt his lips crash down upon hers, and she had suddenly forgot how amazing he used to make her feel, just from the slightest touch. She'd missed being kissed and held the way he would. It was unreal to feel his lips again.

Punk could have just picked her up and taken her upstairs at that very moment, but he suddenly felt her pull away, placing her hands on his chest and looking down. He could tell she didn't want to part ways from his lips, but she was, and she looked like she was battling with herself on what to say to him.

"I want you to go." She looked up at him, "I… I can't live my life like this anymore. Not knowing if I'll see you again. Our family being in danger. I thought it would be hard, but not this hard. I mean… we've been parted for a year because all of this. I was made to believe you were dead." She shook her head at the madness that had been going on, "I don't want this anymore."


	51. Chapter 51

"What are you talking about?" Punk asked her, confused by her words.

"I'm not doing this, Phil." She said, "I'm not doing it anymore. We aren't… we aren't two idiots in love anymore. We have children. Who I want to be kept safe. I don't… I don't want them to suffer in any of this. I'd rather die myself." She said.

"I know that." Punk said, "And I'll keep them safe."

"How?" She shook her head, "You're the main problem in all of this."

"Excuse me." Punk said.

"You are." She said, "Because of you, I've had to endure the most painful year of my entire life. I've never felt so alone or cold, and hadn't it been for you, I wouldn't have felt that way. I mean… you were already putting me in danger way before I knew you even existed."

"Why you saying all of this?" Punk asked.

"It's all just too much now. I dreamed of this day, I dreamed that you would come home to me, and now that you have, I finally know what I have to do. To keep my children safe." She said, "I love you, but I can't do this anymore." She told him truthfully.

"You're talking crazy." He said, "C'mon, April. It's me and you. We can get through anything. You're just overwhelmed that I'm here. I sort of am too." He said, "We can fix this. I can fix this."

"Until the next set of enemies come after you?" She asked as he stared across at her, "My mom always told me that it was the living we had to fear, more than the dead." She said, taking his hands in hers, "And she was right… the most dangerous people on the planet, you deal with them, and you make them angry, and they want to hurt you and everything you love." She said, "And we're it. Me and the twins." She said.

"So you're just gonna shut me out?" He asked, "I know that what's happened this past year is going to be unforgettable for you. But you don't have to go making rational decisions so quickly." He said, "Just take your time to think about things. Coming back here tonight is obviously a shock to you. It's a shock to anyone around here. Just… take it easy." He asked of her. He thought that maybe she was just thinking out loud and was still completely starstruck by his return.

"No… no, I know what I want." She said, "And it's not you, Phil." She said quietly.

"What?"

"I'm more interested in a life, looking after our children, and protecting them. Getting close to you again can only bring more pain."

"I don't think there will be anymore pain, April. You've been told I was dead. You can deal with anything." He said.

"But I don't want to." She said, "Your job prevents security and stability for us. What… what happens if the twins somehow become in danger? What happens if you can't get to them in time." She said, "If anything happened to our babies because of you, I would never, ever look, speak or think about you again. You know that, right?" She said.

"Nothing would ever happen to them, AJ. I wouldn't let them get hurt." He vowed.

"Just like you didn't let those Albanians get their hands on me and set the house on fire whilst I was in it?" She asked, "Look, I'm not blaming you..."

"Yeah? Well it seems like it." He said, "I've been ripped away from you and our kids for a year, I come back and you apparently don't want me in your life anymore?" He asked, "What about sitting up all those nights, wishing I would come back?" He asked.

"Yeah. I did. And now you are, it's made me realise how much we have to protect. If anything were to happen to Caleb, or Harleen. I don't know what I'd do. They were the ones that stopped me from falling apart when I thought you were gone." She said, "I can't have them in danger. I won't." She said.

"Do you not believe me when I say I'll protect them? And you." He said, "And plus, who said we were needing protection from anything anyway. It's over. I'm out of Witness Protection now. We can try get back to normality." He said.

"Nothing is normal about your job." She pointed out, "If you aren't dying then someone else is." She said, "You're always going to have your enemies, Phil." She said, "And I understand now, that this was why you never wanted to go through with having the twins." She nodded as he shook his head.

"When did I ever say I didn't want to have them?" He asked her.

"You never had to." She whispered, "I knew from the minute I told you."

"I love my children. I love those twins more than you will ever know. Don't you dare..." He pointed to her, "It's easy for you to say. You've been here with them from the beginning. I've spent a year without them." He said.

"Yeah, because of your job." She pointed out, "What if that happens again? Only… when they're older, and I have to explain to them what's going on." She said, "It's just… easier this way, Phil. You can carry on with your job, you can be a father to the twins, I won't take them from you. We can get joint custody." She said.

"I want to be with you, April. I love you… don't, don't shut me out. Please." He begged.

"I'm not doing it out of choice." She said, "I think it would be better for everyone." She said, "No more danger. No more fear." She said.

"The only fear I've ever had, in my entire life, was losing you." He said, "That is the only thing I've ever been scared of." He said, "Please… I don't want to lose you, April."

"I'm sorry." AJ shook her head, drying her rolling tears whilst slightly taking a step back, "It's for the best."

It'd taken her until now to realise that her life just couldn't go on with Punk in it. Their babies were at risk, and she wasn't having that. If it meant he had to be a weekend dad then he was just going to have to deal with it. Of course she still loved him. She would never stop loving him. But she knew this was for the best. Their relationship had never gone smooth. She should have known from the minute their relationship started as an affair, that it would never go to plan. She believed this was her punishment. The affair that had started their love off, had now turned into a crisis that only she had the power to stop.

"I was gonna propose." He looked across at her, "That night I was taken." He said, "I went out, not to buy diapers, but to get you flowers. I was gonna…. Get down on one knee, and ask you to marry me." He said as she nodded.

"When I… cleared your things out, I came across the ring." She said, "In a perfect world it would have been a dream come true." She smiled, "But it's a cruel world. If there's anyone who understands just how cruel, it's you." She said, "Had you asked me that night, I definitely would have said yes." She smiled, "But I guess this year, it's given me a chance to think about a lot." She said.

"You want me to just walk away from this?" He asked, "Walk away from you?"

"It would make it easier."

"Not for me." He shook his head, "I'm… I'm gonna go." He announced, "I think this has got to you, in a way I wasn't hoping for. I think you're overwhelmed, and you need to sleep on these decisions you're making." He said, "I thought I would come back, have you in my arms again, make love to you over, and over, and over, until I passed out." He said, "But instead, you want me far away as possible." He shook his head, in disbelief by what she was saying. It made sense on some level. She obviously wanted the twins to be safe, and their relationship had been topsy turvy from the very beginning, she was clearly scared, he didn't blame her after being through what she had this past year.

"My mind is made up, Phil." She told him, "I'll support you, I'll be there for you, I'll let you into the twins lives but..."

"Then what's the difference if me and you are together or not? You're still letting me be around." He said.

"Because I feel like things would be more stable if we kept our distance." She said, "We should have… we should have always just kept this as an affair." She shrugged as he backed away, shaking his head.

"You're unbelievable." He shook his head, "I don't believe the words that are coming out of your mouth." He said, "You… you need to go lie down, think about what you're saying. In the morning everything will seem much clearer." He said.

"It's clear to me now."

It may have seemed like she had gotten cold. It also may have seemed that she was a hypocrite. All those nights, wishing for him to be with her, to be in their bed with her, holding her, whispering his love for her in her ear. Now that he was back, still remarkably, she seen the light, and she realised that, even though it had been a horrible year, it had been a calm year. There was nothing going on. There was nothing she really had to be afraid of, apart from being a single mother. And it was because he wasn't here, bringing his work home with him and putting them in danger. She believed that it was time to go their separate ways.

"I'm gonna go." Punk said, "I'd like to see the twins. As soon as possible." He said, "I guess I'll need to find somewhere else to stay." He said.

"You can stay here if..."

"It's clear you don't want me here." He said.

"Phil, I never..."

"It's fine." He raised his hand up for her to not speak any further, "Just… call me or whatever." He shook his head lifelessly, walking away from her and out of the house as she stood in the middle of the living room, placing her hand on her head as she gasped, welcoming a bucket full of tears that ran down her cheeks.

He was really back. She never would have believed it. And now that he was, she oddly felt rejection to him. She felt like it was he who was to blame for all of her pain this past year, even though it was never his fault. He'd suffered just as much as her. But she couldn't just welcome him back and pretend everything that happened in the past year didn't. They had to have boundaries now. Or else… they'd find themselves in the same vicious circle, and she wouldn't feel pain again like she had this past year.


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N; Trying to fit as many chapters as I can in before the madness of Christmas really begins. Will probably have the story on hold from Wednesday onwards, so bare with me. Thanks to those who review. It means everything. Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Punk had came to the fact that he was actually stranded. He had no money to rent a place for the night, or book a hotel room, and he wasn't sure how he could go about knocking on someones door, when everyone that was close to him, believed he was dead.

He figured that everyone would figure out sooner or later, so he headed to his brothers, forgetting that it was actually the middle of the night, nearly sunrise.

He walked all the way to his brothers house, giving him some time to think about everything AJ had said before leaving. He couldn't believe she was being so defiant and firm with him. He understood she was mad that she had suffered a lot this year for nothing it felt like, but what had happened wasn't out of his choice, and she really didn't have to go making such rational decisions, like kicking him out of her life. It seemed so wrong, and he wasn't sure what had gotten into her. But then again, he knew she'd be all over the place. She'd been told to believe he was dead all this time, and here he was, live and in living colour.

He knocked on his brothers house door, standing on the steps and waiting for someone, anyone to come and answer the door. He'd missed his little brother, a lot. He couldn't imagine how he would have felt when he was told he was 'dead.'

He waited around five minutes until he seen a shadow through the stained glass of the door, figuring out it was Kerry who looked like she was in her work uniform, having just got in from the night shift. She opened the door, quickly pulling it back and dropping the can of soda she was holding on the ground, staring at him with blank eyes before letting out a piercing scream that shook the whole house, and Sean from his bed.

"Hey, hey… Kerry, it's alright. It's ok." Punk tried his best to calm her but she insisted to continue to scream her lungs off until Sean came rushing downstairs with a baseball bat, ready to swing at him whilst he put his hands up. It seemed like everyone was ready to kill him.

"Sean it's me…. It's Phil. I'm not dead. I'm not dead." He said quickly, "Put down the damn bat." He snatched the bat from his brother, watching him and Kerry look at him like he had two heads.

"You… I… what..." Sean shook his head, not being able to speak whilst looking on at his brother, who he thought he'd never see, ever again.

"I know." Punk nodded, "Just let me in. I'll explain everything."

* * *

"Harleen, baby don't make anymore mess please." AJ sighed whilst both babies sat in their high chairs at the kitchen table the next morning. They were up bright and early after a good night sleep, which their mother hadn't got, and they were insisting on making as much mess as they good with their breakfast that AJ was feeding them.

They had been eating solid foods for quite a while now, and although it was much messier, and half of the portion was sometimes on their face or the kitchen walls, AJ preferred it. She felt like it was much more healthier and they seemed to enjoy it much more than their bottle.

"Ma… ma' ma..." Caleb banged his fists of the high chair table whilst Harleen looked across at him with disapproval. It was fascinating to watch them, as their mother. They were only one and they already got on each others nerves.

"What do you guys wanna do today?" She asked them whilst finishing off the rest of their breakfast, giving Caleb a spoonful, and then giving Harleen hers, sitting in between them as they enjoyed the messy activity.

She couldn't really think straight. All night she sat up, replaying everything in her head, pinching herself every now and then incase she was still dreaming. It was crazy to wake up and realise she actually wasn't alone. Her boyfriend was alive. The father of her children wasn't dead. Taking it from that point of view, it was wonderful, but thinking about the downside, the fact that Punk could possibly bring more danger to them now he was back with them, it scared her.

Although she had made her feelings very clear, she still wanted Punk to spend time with the twins. She didn't have any right to take them from him. She wasn't that cruel. But her decisions she made last night were final. There was no relationship between them anymore. She didn't want to risk being hurt again like she was this past year. It was done. She wanted to move on.

"Will we go see daddy?" She asked them, "If there's one other person that loves you just as much as momma does, it's daddy." She told them, "He loves you guys so much, and mommy doesn't want to hurt him, but I can't let anything happen to you guys. He'll always protect you. We both will. Just… not together." She told them as they watched her, completely oblivious to her words, only interested in when the next spoonful of breakfast was coming their way.

They were the light in all of this. They made her smile and laugh when she had no other purpose to.

* * *

"I still can't get over it." Sean shook his head, still dazzled by his brothers revelations. In fact, he was still completely shocked that his brother was actually here, talking to him. It felt unreal, but unlike AJ, his brother was welcoming him with open arms, completely relieved that he wasn't dead, and it was all just a set up, "You seen AJ?" He asked. He was too busy asking questions about the set up, and the Witness Protection, that he forgot to ask Punk if he had reconnected with his children and girlfriend again. He knew AJ would be so relieved to see him.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "Last night before I came here. She was happy at first. Bet me up a little. Happy again. Oh, and then she told me he didn't want me in her life anymore." He said as Sean raised his eyebrows.

"What?" Sean said.

"She said that I've brought too much danger to her over these past few years. She's still letting me be apart of the kids lives, but she doesn't want to be with me." Punk just shrugged whilst picking at the banana he was eating.

"I'm sure she was probably in a lot of shock last night. I mean, she's been thinking you were dead all this time." Sean said.

"Nah, she looked serious." Punk shrugged, "She went on about how much she'd missed me, and how much she'd wished for me to come back, and now I am back, she doesn't want anything to do with me." He shrugged.

"She's been through a lot, man. She's probably on another planet right now." Sean said, "Give her some time. She'll come around soon."

"I hope so." Punk said, "She seemed pretty serious last night. Talking about, how my job prevents stability for her and the twins, and that she thought it was best we just went our separate ways. Said that we should never have taken the relationship any further than the affair." He shook his head, "It was like she was wishing I'd never came back."

"Don't be stupid." Sean shook his head.

"I'm telling you, man. That's what it felt like." Punk said, "I know that my job has always made it hard for us to live normally. But I mean… she's scaring me with this sort of talk. She thinks that the twins could be in danger, and that I wouldn't be able to protect them." He said, "It's like she doesn't know me."

"She's thought you've been dead for the past year. Trust me… she needs time." Sean said.

"How has she been? Truly? Paul has just been giving me half assed answers. I know you've been looking out for her." Punk said.

"She's been ok." Sean nodded, "First few months were rough. Me and Kerry had to go round every day, just to make sure she ate something. She was finding it hard looking after the twins by herself, especially since they were so small when you'd left. We helped her a lot." Sean nodded, "But she's doing great on her own now. She's a great mom." Sean smiled, "She's never went back to work, but she's been doing some charity work here and there. She found it tough, but she turned a healthy corner half way through the year." He said, "How have you been?" He asked.

Punk had told him all about what happened the night he was taken, and why he was taken, but he hadn't mentioned about how and what he'd been getting up to this past year.

"Fine." Punk shrugged, "Counting down the days until I could come home." Punk said, "I've missed her and the twins so much. And you. I thought it would be different when I came back. I thought she'd come running into my arms, and I thought we could learn to be a family again, but it's like she just doesn't want me anymore." He shrugged.

"Give her space." Sean suggested, "It's different with everyone else, because… well we can all adjust and understand you being in Witness Protection. We can all just thank God and get on with our lives. But her… she's been made to believe she's lost her full life this year. She's been told that the father of her kids was killed on the streets. But now he's back..." He said, "She's bound to be a little off. Just give her space."

"You think?" Punk asked.

"I know." Sean said.

"I don't know. She looked really serious. I don't think she's going to change her mind about everything she said. You know… ending it with me." Punk said, "I don't know what I'm gonna do if she really wants to part ways." He shook his head at the thought.

"If I'm gonna say anything about it all, it'll be… she does have a point." Sean hated to say, "I know how dangerous your job is. And she finally knows how dangerous it is." He said, "There's a reason you used to use girls and throw them away. There's a reason you were a loner for so long. Because your job feasts on those who you love." He said, "Until it destroys them." He lowered his voice, "She's been through a whole lot this past year. Just imagine being in her posistion. Imagine you were told she was dead." He said.

"I know. But I'm back now. Can't we just forget about it?" Punk asked him as Sean shrugged.

"It's not my memory to forget about." He said, "You can stay here until you sort things out with her. You're always welcomed here." Sean told him, "My clothes will probably fit you, so help yourself." He told Punk.

"Thanks." Punk smiled.

"Unfortunately, I gotta go to work." Sean hopped down from the stool he was sitting on in the kitchen, walking by Punk, pausing and wrapping his arms around him tightly, as tight as he ever had, hearing Punk laugh quietly above him, "So glad you aren't dead." Sean spoke with a crack to his voice. It was like all his prayers had been answered.

Punk just hugged him back tightly, feeling him pull away as he patted him on the back. He never wanted to hurt any of his family this year. But it wasn't his choice. He didn't know how many times he could say that. He guess he just had to take Sean's advice and gave AJ some space. She really had been through a lot.


	53. Chapter 53

Punk decided that sitting around in his brothers house all day was as useless as it was possibly going to get. He couldn't stand the thought of his children being up and lively with AJ, whilst he was stuck here. So he showered and put on some fresh clothes that Sean had gave him a borrow of, and he headed on over to the house, regardless of AJ's words. He was here to see his children, who he hadn't got to watch grow, at all really. He'd only been with them for a month before he was taken. And in that month, it was really only Harleen he got to bond with since Caleb was in hospital.

He waited at the door for a few minutes for AJ to answer. He would have walked straight in, since it was his house, but he thought it was best to respect AJ and the life she had gotten used to living without him.

"Hi." AJ said, having expected it to be him.

"Mind if I come in? We don't have to talk or anything. I just want to see the kids." He told her. He was here for the twins. Not anything else.

"They're in the living room." She widened the door to let him in as he wiped his feet on the welcome mat, walking on in and pausing as he seen them both sitting on the floor in front of the tv. Not too near as it was bound to hurt their little eyes, but close enough to watch the colour and movement shown on the television.

They were both beautiful. Harleen looked just like April besides her eyes. She looked very defiant, even at such a young age, as if she ran the house. It made him smile. Caleb looked just as mischievous. Crooked little smile edging on his face as he reached for the toys he and his sister were playing with, oblivious to him standing watching them. They were too young to know what a dad even was. Which he supposed was a good thing. It would have been worse if he showed up four or five years later, where they had grown to know that all they had was their mother. He was glad he still had time to be their father.

"You can go in further. They won't bite." She said, "In fact, they might actually… they have just started teething." She explained to him as he walked into the room whilst she shut the living room door over behind her.

He was surprised she was acting so calm. It almost annoyed him. How could she just pretend like it was so easy for her to part ways with him. He knew she was crying on the inside. She was just trying to be a good mother. But being a good mother didn't mean she had to leave him, because she felt their children were unsafe. The only reason he lived and breathed these days, was to protect his children, and her. Why couldn't she see that?

"Do they talk?" He asked bluntly, taking a slow seat on the couch, keeping his eyes on the twins and nothing else.

"Well not full sentences, Phil. They aren't going to ask how your trip was." She said, "They know words like mommy. Recently they've been using up a lot, if they want me to lift them." She smiled whilst standing with her arms folded.

"Do you think they'll remember me?" He asked.

"I don't think so." She shook her head, "They don't remember what they had for dinner last night." She said, being brutally honest with him, "I don't want you to be a stranger to them. I want you to be their father. I do." She told him sincerely.

She really did want him in the twins lives. She just didn't want him in her life, not the way he used to be anyway. It was nothing against him. If she had it her way, and if they didn't have so much to lose, she would have jumped right into his arms last night. But she couldn't be a part of his violent world anymore. And neither could their twins.

"Then why are you acting like I can't look after them and protect them?" He asked her, "Let me take care of you again, April. All of you. You… you're my only family besides my brother." He said, "What would I have to do for you to let me back in?"

"Nothing." She shook her head, "I don't need you to do anything. Unless you have a time machine where you could erase this past year for me." She said, "I don't think you quite understand yet, how bad it was." She said.

"Of course I understand." He said, "I was feeling exactly the same whilst stranded alone in a different country." He said.

"You knew I was alive and well though. You knew I was safe, and the twins were safe. I thought you were dead. I sat up night after night, having to absorb the fact that I was never, ever going to see you again." She said, "You don't know how it felt. No one will."

"We can fix it." He said, "I can reduce my shifts at the station. I can be here more. I promise we can fix what we've broken this past year."

"Me you mean?" She asked, "The only thing that broke this year. Was me." She told him, looking on as he ran his hands through his hair, "Keep an eye on them whilst I put on the kettle." She said, "Do you want anything?" She politely asked as he just shook his head and let her go on through to the kitchen.

She still couldn't believe he was actually here sometimes. It was like a dream come true, only… it had made her realise that she had decisions to make, and those decisions had to benefit her children, and their childhood surroundings. She knew Punk could protect them. He'd give his life up for his children. She knew that. But Punk was just one man, who had made thousands of enemies over the year, including a full Albanian gang. She couldn't have her babies in danger, and the only way to keep them out of danger, was to part ways from Punk.

"Hey guys." Punk spoke softly as Caleb turned his head to look at him, Harleen never budged and continued to play with her toys.

He lowered himself on the ground with them, crossing his legs and playing with a few building blocks, "I'm so sorry I wasn't here." He sighed, "You two have grown so much on me." He said. He couldn't believe how much they had grown, "I see mommy has done a really good job of protecting you while I was gone, huh?" He said as Harleen now turned her head, looking at him whilst Caleb crawled his way over to him.

He wasn't sure what to do. His natural instincts were to lift him up and place him in the basket of his legs, which he did, pressing a kiss on his head whilst Harleen carried on playing with her toys. He was glad they were unaware of their parents tension. He could only hope that he could persuade AJ back into his arms, so that the twins could grow up in a happy environment, with paired parents.

"I won't miss another moment." He told them, "I promise. Mommy thinks you guys are in danger, but I promise you, I'll be six foot under before anyone lays a finger on you both. And your mother." He said, "I don't know what I gotta do to get your mom back with me, because believe me, we were happy… when you both came, and you were both home, we were really happy, and I know she can be happy again. I promise you guys I'm gonna do everything I can to make it right." He said, tickling under Harleen's chin as she giggled, making his stomach do butterflies. She was beautiful.

"Daddy has you now." He said, pressing another kiss on Caleb's head as the one year old sat comfortably in the basket of his legs, looking on at the TV where a young children's programme was on, fascinating them both as they played with their many wonderful toys. They meant the world. He wasn't missing anymore of their lives.

* * *

Once he spent endless time on the floor with the twins, he figured he'd go and let AJ get on with her day. She clearly didn't want him around, but he did see her every now and then stick her head in from the kitchen, smiling as he sang and played with the twins. She'd never seen him so happy, and the twins had taken a quick fond of him, which she was glad of.

"Sean said you've been doing some charity work. Why don't you teach anymore?" He asked curiously. He knew she loved teaching the second grade.

"I couldn't find any reason to do it anymore. I was so down all the time. I tried to go back, but I just couldn't." She said, "So I looked for alternatives, and I began doing some charity work. I joined in on hosting local fund-raisers and stuff like that." She said.

"That was good of you." He said as she walked him to the front door. The twins were getting tired, and she'd let him know that they did have a nap round about afternoon time every day. They were still babies really, and if they didn't have their nap they just got cranky and whiny.

"I enjoyed doing it." She said, "Made me appreciate life a lot more. Especially when I thought about giving up so much in the past year." She said.

"Well I'm glad you didn't give up." He turned around to face her before she reached the front door, "Is this what you really want?" He asked her one last time.

"It's not what I want, Phil. It's just what's best. What I want is you. It's always been you." She said truthfully, "But I have to think of the twins now. I have to think of myself. I… I don't want to feel pain like I felt this year ever again." She told him.

"You won't have to." He said, "I promise you I'm not going anywhere. I'm here now. Let me take care of my family again." He begged as she shook her head.

"Just respect my decision." She asked of him, "We can work something out. It doesn't have to be all that bad."

"Well I don't see how it could be good." He said, "I want to be with you."

"I want to be with you too but..."

"Then what's the problem, April?" He asked her frustratedly.

"Don't make me go over it again." She asked with exhaustion, "I'm sorry, Phil. It's just the way it's going to be now. This year… this year has just wrecked us. It's wrecked me. I can't just forget it never happened." She said, "I'm sorry."

Punk just shook his head, "No, I'm sorry." He said, "I'm sorry for putting you through so much these past years." He said, "I guess there was a reason I never really bothered with girls." He said as she frowned.

She hated this. She really did love him, more than anything in the world. But she had to let him go. She just had to.

"I'll see you around." AJ opened the front door as a gust of wind blew in.

"Yeah." Punk nodded walking out of the house, "See you around."


	54. Chapter 54

The next day, Punk decided to go round to the station to see Paul, and what the latest was about his status. He knew that his identification had been wiped completely, and to the state, he was recorded as dead. He wasn't sure if that had to be sorted, and he wanted to know when he could start working again.

"How is things getting on with April?" Paul asked whilst Punk sat in his office across from him at his desk, slouched down on the seat whilst shrugging lifelessly. He hadn't slept well last night. He just couldn't stop thinking about AJ, and what a life without her was going to be like. He knew he'd done it for a year, but that was all bearable, because he had the focus and promise of seeing her again. Now he was back, she just didn't want him anymore.

"As bad as it possibly could get." He said, "She doesn't want me back basically. She's letting me see the kids, but that's about it." He said.

"She has been through a lot this year." Paul said as Punk nodded.

"I know. But you'd think that, because I'm back, she'd be able to let me in again. You know… she'd be thankful that I'm here. Instead she's just pushing me away." He sighed.

"Give it time." Paul suggested.

"She doesn't need time. She's made up her mind." Punk said, "There's nothing I can do about it."

"Well I am sorry to hear that it isn't going well." Paul said sincerely as Punk just nodded, not really having much to say.

"Well… enough about my personal life… what's going on here? When can I start back?" He asked.

"Whenever you want." Paul said, throwing him over hi Lieutenant badge, "Your identification is back up and running on the system." He told Punk.

"Good. I'm fed up of being a ghost." Punk admitted, "You've let everyone know on the team here about what happened, right?"

"Yeah." Paul nodded, "I told them the night you got back. They were all pretty shocked, but glad you actually weren't dead." Paul said, "Why don't you take the rest of the week off. Go home. Spend time with the twins and your family. I know it seems like everything is falling apart, but things will get better." Paul said, "I am sorry I had to do this to you, Phil. But I wasn't going to let you die." He said.

"It's ok. You were just looking out for me." Punk said, "I'll take the rest of the week off. I'm staying with my brother just now until I can sort out everything with AJ. I don't think she'll want me living in the house with her. I'll probably need to find my own place." Punk admitted, "All my money I have, she's got it, doesn't she?" Punk assured himself.

"I had to inherit it into her account. If I didn't it would have looked suspicious." Paul said, "I'm sure she won't be so cold as to refuse you your own money." Paul said.

"I don't know so much." Punk said, "It's like she's a completely different person now. That… that amazing, bright, bubbly girl I feel in love with isn't there anymore." He shook his head.

"Maybe she died along with your fake corpse." Paul said, "Just remember what she's had to go through, Phil. You seem pretty forward at the moment. Just remember that she stood at your funeral and buried you. She had to let it sink in, that she'd lost you." Paul said, "She's probably still in utter disbelief that you're here. Give her space. She might change her mind about leaving you." He said.

"Yeah, but she's acting like it's my fault that she had to go through all of that. I didn't want this. I didn't want her thinking I was dead." Punk said, "And now she thinks that if we're together, then more trouble is gonna come our way, and the twins will be in danger."

"It seems to me like she's finally figured out what it's like to live with, and love a cop." He said, "Some girls can't take the violence and the risks. I've had three wives, Phil. All left because they couldn't take my job." He said.

"Your point?" Punk asked.

"My point is. You might have to let her go." Paul said as Punk ran his hands through his hair.

* * *

Punk headed round to AJ's later on after being at the station all day. It was near the twins bedtime. Well, what he could only assume was their bedtime. He was hoping he could give them a kiss goodnight, and maybe even put them to bed for the first time. That was if AJ was ok with it.

"Hey." AJ let him into the house as he walked in, spotting Harleen and Caleb in the living room, having just been bathed, enjoying a cuddle with their mom before she was about to put them to bed.

"Hey guys." Punk smiled to them as they noticed and remembered the familiar face from the day before. He could tell by their little eyes that they remembered him, which warmed his heart, "What's with the fuzzy hair?" Punk laughed a little whilst AJ smiled. Both Harleen and Caleb had fuzzy hair after their baths.

"They've just been for their bath." She smiled, "I was actually just about to put them to bed." She admitted.

"Do you mind if I…" He turned around to her as she shook her head.

"They should go down straight away." She smiled, nodding to him and leaving the room to go into the kitchen, giving Punk his own time with the twins that he rightly deserved. She did take into consideration that whilst she was here suffering, she did have her babies. Punk really had nothing.

"C'mon, lets get you to bed." Punk smiled, scooping them both into his arms. He was surprised at how calm he was around them. He figured it was their natures that calmed him. Just the sight of them calmed him actually. He thought he would be a hopeless mess, but they both brought out a sensitive side in him that he never knew existed.

He headed upstairs and into their room, putting each of them in their cots. AJ had already put their pyjamas and clean diapers on them, so they were really all set to go. He couldn't believe they were actually with him after all this time.

"You guys tired, huh?" He asked, seeing so much exhaustion in their little eyes. Harleen was actually already sleeping whilst Caleb tried to fight it. Just as stubborn as his daddy he could see, "I'll be here when you wake up, I promise." He told them. He wasn't leaving. That was a promise.

He watched them until they were both completely fast asleep, tucking their blankets over them, admiring just how perfect they really were. He and AJ had sure made some beautiful children together.

He took pride in putting them to bed for the first time. And he knew it wouldn't be the last. He hoped to be here every night to tuck them into bed. Even if he and AJ weren't an item anymore. It didn't meant they could put aside everything and still care for their children.

And now it was time for the hard part…

He went back downstairs, walking into the living room where AJ was standing, tidying up the toys the twins had brought out before Punk had taken them to bed, placing the toys in the basket she kept in the corner of the room, looking up when she noticed Punk standing at the door.

"That was..."

"Ok… here it goes." Punk said as she straightened up and looked across at him with confusion, "No one will ever love you as much as I do. No one." He said, "No one is going to know your favourite this, that and everything as well as I do. No one is going to change the fact we have two beautiful children." He said, "No one will respect and love you the way I do… but, if this is what you really want… if you don't want there to be an us anymore." He pointed to them both, "Then I can walk away. But I hope you know, that this is the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my entire life. And I've had to tell parents that their kids have died, I've had to discover bodies, dead, raped, beaten. I've seen it all, and none of that compares to how hard it will be to leave you." He told her as she looked across at him with glassy eyes.

"Phil…" She whispered.

"I want you to know something..." He walked over to her, taking her hands in his, "Before you, I had nothing to live for. I put my life on the line everyday, and it meant nothing. I went out every morning, and I thought… if this is the end, then so be it. But when I met you, you gave me a reason to come home every night. You gave me a reason to live." He said, "And I know I won't meet anyone like you, ever again." He told her.

"Phil, please stop." She whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I'll be here for you. I'll support you. I'll… I'll learn to let you go." He said, "But you just gotta know that it might take me a lifetime to do that."

"I don't wanna let you go, Phil." She said, "I never did." She cried as he nodded, drying her tears with the pad of his thumb.

"I'm gonna find a place to live. Not too close. But in distance." He said, "We can sort things out with the twins. But I will never walk away from them. If that's what you're hoping I'll do, then you need to rethink everything." He said.

"No… no, I want you here for them." She said immediately.

"Then we can work things out for them." Punk said, "I can carry on working, and you can get on with your life." He said.

She was surprised at this. He was taking a big step. He was confirming what she wanted. He was allowing her to go on without him. To part ways from him into a different life where his violence and way of life didn't affect her.

"I'll never stop loving you." She told him.

"It'd be impossible to stop loving you." He admitted.

It was a courageous step to take for him. He desperately didn't want to do this. He was secretly hoping for her to change her mind and jump into her arms, but he knew this was what she was wanting. She was wanting security and stability. She wanted to make a home for her babies. A home where she didn't feel scared. And it killed him that she felt scared whenever he was around. But he could understand it. He did bring trouble to a lot of doorsteps.

"Just… just give me one last kiss and I'll leave." He told her. It was the last thing he would ever ask her for.

She nodded, cupping his cheeks softly, taking in every minute of this last moment they would share, leaning her head against his as she pressed her lips against his. Those lips that saved her more times than she could remember. Those lips that showed her what she was really worth. Those lips that guided her into a new beginning. Those lips she was going to miss terribly.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into him as he felt her body close against his, enjoying the closeness just one last time before parting their ways. Her lips felt magical, and he was convinced they felt even better, just because he knew it was the last time he would feel them.

He wanted her to be happy. And if this was what she wanted. If this was what made her feel safe and secure, then so be it. He'd just have to deal with it. Because her happiness and her safety meant everything to him.


	55. Chapter 55

Punk left AJ with what little dignity he could possibly find, and decided that if this was what she wanted, then he had to settle with it. If she felt it would help her life. If she felt it would make her happier, then of course he was going to go through with it. All he really wanted was for her to be safe and happy. It just hurt that it couldn't be him making her happy anymore. He knew there was a reason he didn't get involved with women. Because of this exact reason.

"So what… that's just it? No refusing? Just… it's over?" Kerry asked whilst standing making dinner, slapping Punks hand away from the biscuit tin like he was a child. Sean was working, so it meant it was just her and Punk for dinner, and of course three year old TJ.

"This is what she wants." Punk said, "I can't do anything about it." He shrugged, "She thinks she and the twins will be safer if I stay out of her life." He said.

"Why does she have this impression that you'll all be in danger if you stay, though?" Kerry asked curiously.

"Why wouldn't she?" Punk retorted, "I bring my work home with me. You know that. I've destroyed her damn life through my job. And my dick." He grunted, disapproving his own self with shame.

"But she still loves you?" Kerry asked, not being able to wrap her head around it.

"She says she does." Punk said, creeping back into the biscuit tin whilst Kerry had her back turned, facing the cooker as she made them dinner. Although getting off to a bad start, she did love Punk in a brotherly way. She broke her heart when she thought he was dead. She'd never tell him that though.

"Why can't you just… get another job?" She turned around as Punk quickly disposed the biscuit wrapper, "It's clearly the problem here." She said.

"But I love my job." He sighed, looking down as she placed her hand on her hip.

"More than April?" She asked.

"They're both different types of love. My job is a… it's an energetic, adrenaline love. April is just… well it's love. You know how it feels." He shrugged.

"Yeah, I do. And I know that I'd do anything to make it work. Especially with two small children, Phil." She said, "You're really just going to let her go?" She sighed.

"I don't see how I have a choice." Punk said, "Plus, this year has been torture for her. I know I'm not to blame. But she's been through so much already. She doesn't need anymore stress or heartbreak." He said, "I'm better just to let her go. It's what she wants. She's still gonna let me see the kids. I guess that's all that really matters."

"And if she came running back to you one day?" Kerry looked across at him.

"I'd take her back, obviously." Punk said, as if Kerry was a fool to even ask.

"So you're telling me your just gonna have your life on hold until she comes running back to you. That is, _if_ she comes running back to you?" Kerry asked, "You can't live your life like that, Phil."

"Well what do you want me to do, Kerry?" Punk looked up at her, "Maybe she'll move onto someone else. Maybe we both will, and we'll realise that we weren't meant to be. I don't know." Punk shrugged.

"Oh, stop talking shit. You're worse than Sean." Kerry said, "He said the exact same thing to me last night. Oh… Oh, Kerry, um… Phil might move onto someone else, and maybe he and April weren't meant to be." Kerry mimicked rolling her eyes as Punk chuckled a little, "Both of you are just as stupid as each other."

"But maybe he's right." Punk shrugged, "I mean, if she wants to move on, I'm taking that she'll try and get her life back together again. She might go back to work. She might… find someone else." He pained to say, "But I just gotta deal with it. Because it's what she wants." Punk sighed.

"You know..." She looked across at him whilst dishing out dinner, "In all my years of knowing you, I've never once felt any sympathy for you." She told him, "Until now." She admitted, "You've lost a good woman in April. All because of that stupid job." She pointed a kitchen utensil at him, "If you had a brain, you'd ditch the job." She said as Punk just shook his head.

"I can't do that." Punk said, "I'm expected of so much in that place. They need me for a lot of things. I can't." He said.

"And I'm sure AJ needs you more." Kerry said, "Go get TJ in for dinner, huh?" She asked as Punk nodded, sliding off the kitchen stool and walking into the living room where little TJ sat playing with his toys. He actually looked very much like Caleb, which was no surprise, they were cousins, but he was a lot more quiet and well behaved. When he went to see the twins, they were just so loud and full of energy, pulling at his ears and clothes. But he loved that. He loved being with his children, and it hurt that he couldn't be with them all the time.

"Hey, buddy. You coming in for dinner?" He asked as TJ stood up. He was small for his age. But then again, Sean wasn't all that tall.

"Daddy home yet?" TJ asked. Of course it was a different relationship with TJ. Not just because he was his nephew, and the twins were… well, his children. But, TJ was able to walk and talk and understand. He was only three, but he was bright and quick witted, a lot like Kerry in that way. When talking to the twins, it was almost like talking in a different language.

"Not yet, kid. But he'll be home soon." Punk promised as TJ took hold of his hand, "I think your mom made you your favourite." He admitted. He wasn't quite sure, but he had a hunch that TJ's favourite dinner was spaghetti and garlic bread.

"TJ? Did you wash your hands, baby?" Kerry asked as TJ shook his head.

"Oh, well we know how much of a clean freak your mom is." Punk added, lifting TJ up and sitting him on the kitchen counter beside the sink, helping him wash his hands. Believe it or not, the little boy was keeping him going. Something had to.

* * *

The next morning, AJ had gotten up, of course with the twins, taking them for a bath after their breakfast to get them ready for the day out. She was planning to meet with her mother who was in town. She'd told her mom over the phone about Punk, and it was safe to say her mom was relatively pissed off with the whole thing, as well as shocked.

"Will we go see grandma Mendez today?" She asked them, "Maybe she'll have some presents for you guys for Christmas?" She said whilst bathing them both. It was extremely hard to bath twins, harder than what it looked. It was such a challenge to keep them from kicking one another, or splashing one another. She could see it, both of them being teenagers and fighting every day with one another. A part of her was actually glad they were just small babies still.

"We'll go see Grandma Mendez, and then… maybe we'll see daddy. I don't know what he's doing today." She told them. She wanted her children to see their father. Every day if they could. She always did.

It broke her heart last night, to officially part ways from the man she was absolutely still in love with. She would always be in love with him. Regardless of how much she tried to move on with her life. And people may have found that ridiculous. Why should they part when they clearly both loved each other dearly? But that wasn't the point. She was just so fed up of his job and the risks and upsets that came with it. This year had completely broke her, and it was all because of his job. She didn't want to live in that sort of fear anymore. She just didn't.

"Een… een!" Caleb splashed the water with his small hands, soaking AJ and his sister. He knew Harleen, his sister, as 'een' and he knew AJ of course as mama. Harleen also was getting into the habit of calling Caleb 'eb.' They were at the age of picking up words here and there. She'd no doubt blink and they'd be up walking and talking soon.

"I know, tell her to stop splashing." She smiled, as Caleb was clearly telling his sister, enough was enough with splashing him, but she kept doing it anyway.

"Oh, you guys..." She sighed whilst swishing the water slightly at the sides whilst they enjoyed looking and touching the bubbles, "What am I going to do? I… I lasted a year without him, and suddenly I think I need him?" She said to herself. She believed that, because Punk was actually here now, her mind was telling her that he WAS in reaching point now. He was here, and he was able to talk to and touch again. But her brain told her no.

"How am I going to do it? I still love him." She said, "I still love him."

* * *

"Hi mom." AJ smiled, greeting her mother with a big hug later on in the day. They were meeting for lunch, with the twins too of course who were actually fast asleep in the their double stroller, which was a good thing. It meant they could enjoy lunch peacefully.

"Hi, sweetheart. How are you?" Janine asked her daughter whilst taking their seats in the booth they had been reserved.

"I'm ok." AJ nodded, "I guess these past few days have just been such a whirlwind." She admitted.

"I'm still… I'm still in so much shock, April." Janine said.

"I think I still am too." AJ admitted, placing her jacket beside her, "I still can't believe it was all just… fake." She said.

"It is ridiculous. That is messing with someone's life. Someone's heart. Can't you take action?" Janine asked. She thought it was ridiculous that her daughter was made to believe that the man she loved was dead for a full year.

"It wasn't his fault. He was just as mad as me. And he was away from the twins too. At least I had them." She looked over to her sleeping babies, not being able to help smile.

"If it was to protect him like you said, then why were you left here with the twins?" She asked.

"It wasn't me these people were after." AJ said, "I was safe. But Phil wasn't. And they knew if they told him in advance, he'd tell me. It's why they just grabbed on the street one night and took him away." She explained as Janine nodded.

"Well… it does make a slight difference that it was to keep him safe." She shrugged, "But… that boy has just brought trouble upon trouble to your doorstep, April. I mean… has he done anything right? Apart from giving you my precious grandchildren." She smiled over to the twins.

"Of course he has. He's a great man, mom. You know it." AJ said, "It's just his job. I don't want to risk being caught up in it any longer. I mean, it was his job that got me involved with him in the first place. If it wasn't for him, I'd still be with Jamie no doubt." She shivered at the thought.

"Would he ever leave the job?" Janine asked curiously.

"I wouldn't ask him to." AJ said, "I wouldn't put him in that position." She admitted.

"Well, why not?" Janine asked.

"Because." AJ just shrugged, "I'm not making him choose. I just… I want us all to move on. I love him, but I can find a way to let him go. We'll still have a good relationship, for the twins sake, but it will be strictly friendship." She said.

"Just like it was strictly friendship when he moved in next door to you and Jamie?" Janine smiled as AJ just shook her head.

"No." AJ said, "I think he's finding a place to live soon. Hopefully before Christmas. He's staying with his brother just now. So… I guess we'll just take turns of taking care of the twins." She said, "We'll make it work. For them anyway." She turned to the twins with a smile.

She was willing to keep a good relationship with Punk, to make sure the twins were brought up in a happy environment, but they were definitely moving on from one another. It was what she wanted. Well, that's what she was convincing herself anyway.


	56. Chapter 56

Christmas was spent very lowkey between both AJ and Punk. AJ had the twins for the morning, alongside her mom. It was the twins first Christmas where they were able to sit and unwrap the wrapping from their presents. Their last Christmas, which was their first, they were only months old.

AJ enjoyed her morning with her babies and mother. They enjoyed Christmas breakfast together, and although it wasn't such a big celebration as other families, it was warm and festive the way AJ liked.

However, she did have to drop the twins off at Sean's later on, as Punk had requested to see them. Especially on Christmas day. He said he had some presents for them, and he wanted them to stay with him for the night. He felt it was only fair, as he wasn't getting to wake up with them. She didn't refuse. She was happy to let him spend the night with them. She was just going to miss them that was all.

Since she never really got a free night these days, her mom had decided to take her out into town, just for some good food and festive cheer. Her mom knew she'd be thinking about the twins all night and missing them, so she decided to take her out.

"So where are we going?" AJ asked, having worn something a bit more dressier than jeans. It was Christmas after all.

"Just around the corner." Janine smiled as they walked down the street, turning the corner and into the small but busy bar, loud music and chatter filling the place.

It wasn't until AJ looked around where she seen her mom had lead her to a table in which her two best friends were sitting at. She hadn't seen them in months, and she was completely shocked they were here, especially on Christmas.

"You really thought I would have made you spend Christmas night with your old mom?" Janine smiled as AJ turned to her with a comforted smile. She was so glad her friends were here. It was just what she was needing right now, especially now that her babies were with their father, which she was totally ok with, she just missed them.

Janine stayed for one drink with AJ and her friends, but left to go back home where she was staying with AJ herself, giving her daughter some space with her friends.

* * *

"So… we heard Phil came back from the dead. What is that all about?" Paige asked curiously as they sat in a comfy booth, the lights mellow but bright around them with some festive music playing in the background. She always loved Christmas. Everyone was just so happy.

"I don't even know where to begin." AJ admitted with en exhausted sigh, "Just don't get with a cop. Promise me that." She said.

"Your mom said that… well she basically told us that you shoo'd him away when he came back. We've been trying to figure out why the full journey here." Sasha admitted as AJ laughed slightly.

"It's his job. It's just… it's too much." She said, "I mean, I was made to believe he was dead for a full year. I… I don't want to feel pain like that again. And I know he won't give the job up. He's too proud." She said, "It's easier just to… let him go. We'll still have to stay in contact obviously with the twins." She said.

"Which will make it ten times harder to let him go." Paige pointed out, "If he's always around you'll be back with him in no time. It only took him weeks of being your neighbour for him to trick you into his bed." She said as AJ rolled her eyes.

"He's ok with us going separate ways. I mean… he'd rather be with me. He hates that I'm pushing him away. But he's dealing with the full thing really well. I'm actually surprised." She said, "I think he just wants me to be happy."

Sasha just raised her eyebrows, "And are you happy?" She asked.

"To a certain extent." AJ shrugged, "Knowing I'm not in danger anymore. And knowing my babies aren't in danger makes me feel better. If Phil's past skeletons know that I have nothing to do with him anymore, they aren't going to come for me." She said, "It's why we parted. And he understands that." She said.

"Well it's good he isn't putting up a fight I suppose." Paige said, "And it's good that you're both putting aside your differences for the kids." She added.

"Yeah… I mean, this feels right. If it didn't I'd probably stop and rethink everything. But parting from him felt right." She said, "But I suppose it also feels really wrong." She shrugged.

"If I was dating a man and I loved him the way I know you love Phil, and he came back from being dead, I don't think I'd let him go again." Sasha laughed, "That's why we were both surprised when your mom told us you'd broke up. We were thinking you'd never let him out of your sight again." She said as Paige nodded in agreement.

"I thought that too. But when he got back, I just… I don't know. I just took into consideration, all the pain his work and his profession put me through, and I couldn't deal with anymore of it. And plus, I don't want the twins in danger. I know Phil would never let anything happen to them, or me for that matter… but, I just want to be safe again." She said, "And I..." She paused as a waiter came over to the table with three new drinks, drinks they hadn't asked for.

"These are from the three gentleman at the bar." The waiter put down the drinks.

Paige and Sasha immediately began to smile over to the men at the bar who had kindly bought them their next round of drinks. For AJ, it was rather strange. She was NEVER used to this. She'd been with Jamie for so long, and then she'd been with Punk. She'd never really been single before when it came down to it. It was strange to be preyed upon by someone she didn't know, but a part of her was excited for something new, even if it was meaningless.

She turned around with her friends, looking on at the men at the bar, smiling over and tucking her hair behind her ear. She had to move on one way or another.

* * *

"Kerry, I gotta give it to you. I think you've improved on your cooking skills." Punk admitted after cleaning his plate filled with turkey and all the trimmings. He thoroughly enjoyed being in a homely environment for Christmas, and even better, he had the twins from around 4pm all the way through to the next morning.

"I'm glad you think so." Kerry smiled across the table, "But the last time I cooked for you, besides this week, was probably when you were nineteen. Probably like a grilled cheese sandwich… you know, for your approval to date your little brother."

"Yeah, you suck at grilled cheese sandwiches." Punk said as she laughed.

They had dinner with Kerry's family, which really wasn't many people. Just her parents and sister, along with of course TJ, and the twins, but they had well fallen asleep and were upstairs in bed for the night.

He'd managed to scrape up some dollars as well as accessing his bank account to buy the twins some presents from him for Christmas. He sat with Harleen on his lap and Caleb at his feet whilst helping them open the presents earlier on in the day. And of course Sean and Kerry had gotten them some things too.

It was a great Christmas. He just wished AJ could have been with them. It felt pretty empty and hollow without her. But at least he had the twins.

"I'll do the dishes." Kerry's sister, Devlin volunteered, "You guys cooked everything." She said as Kerry smiled gratefully.

"I'll help." Punk smiled across the blonde, younger girl, standing up and gathering the plates in piles as Kerry glared at him, shaking her head whilst Sean kicking her under the table. They were both at war with each other. While Kerry was convinced Punk and AJ could work something out, Sean wanted his brother to just up and move on. He knew it would be less painful. Not that he was suggesting that he jump for Kerry's sister. But he just wanted him to try and forget about AJ.

"I'm gonna kill you." Kerry pointed her finger at Sean across the table after Punk and Devlin disappeared into the kitchen.

"Why?" Sean said defensively.

"First, she is my little sister. Second, why are you trying to get him over AJ so quickly?" She asked. Her parents had disappeared into the living room, which meant it was just her and her boyfriend in the dining area.

"What sort of influence have I given that suggests I want him to hook up with Devlin?" Sean asked, "He needs to move on, Kerry. He and AJ were together, it didn't work out, they'll move on, and the world will keep spinning. Ok?" He said.

"I know he's in love with her." Kerry said, raising her glass of wine to her lips as Sean just rolled his eyes.

"He probably is. But… just let him get over her. If he doesn't, he'll just be miserable all the time." Sean said, "C'mon… don't fight with me on Christmas. Especially about something that isn't even to do with us." He said as Kerry just sighed.

"I know." She nodded, "I'm sorry. I'll just stay out of it. It's not our problem." She nodded, standing up as Sean stood up to, walking round to her and wrapping his arm around her shoulder as they walked out of the room and into the living room.

* * *

Back in the kitchen, Punk was getting half way through the dishes with the help of Kerry's sister, who was rather gorgeous if he didn't mind saying so. She was blonde, with a heavily amount of make up on, but so much personality hidden behind the thick layer of foundation. She wasn't a typical dumb blonde. In fact, she was just in the midst of telling him she was training to be a lawyer. His mom always told him to never judge a book by its cover.

"Your kids are gorgeous." Devlin smiled to him. She was drying whilst he washed. She'd been staring at Punk throughout the full day. She didn't mean to, but she was immediately attracted to him. But she wasn't the type of girl to show her desperation. All she was getting on at, was that he was a handsome man, who she knew was clearly single.

"Thanks." Punk smiled, "I'm glad they got to be here." He admitted.

"You aren't… with their mom?" She asked him, which obviously she knew he wasn't.

"No. Not anymore." He shook his head, "Things just didn't work out." He told her, to save her wondering why he was a single father.

"Well, that's a shame." Devlin sighed, "Kerry mentioned you were a cop. I guess that must come in handy from time to time. I'm sure your kids are gonna grow up feeling safe." She smiled.

"Try tell that to their mom." Punk said, "I wouldn't let anything happen to them. They mean the world." He told her as she smiled.

"It's lovely to see you so connected to them." She smiled.

"It's lovely to have people notice." Punk smiled back to her as she paused in the midst of drying the plate she had a hold of, looking up at him with a smile as he smiled back down at her, turning away quickly once he noticed what was going on, dipping his hands back in the basin to finish off the dishes.

Not that he was looking for anything, but something told him that it was ok for him to move on. He couldn't put his life on hold and hope and pray forever that AJ would take him back. It was most likely not going to happen. Which meant he couldn't just sulk and mop around for the rest of his life. He had to move on. It was the best way to get over the love of his life as quickly as he could.

* * *

 **A/N; Hey guys! Hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas and enjoyed time with their family, friends and loved ones. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for the support for the story so far. I appreciate all the reviews and everyone who reads. Thanks a bunch! -MySeLdomPhantom**


	57. Chapter 57

"Why won't she stop crying?" Punk asked, turning to Sean the next morning as they sat in the living room. It wasn't a thing he normally done. Normally it was Sean coming to him for help, but he supposed Sean had mastered fatherhood for a longer time than he had.

Harleen would not stop crying. No matter what he done. And it was a cry of pain. He could tell from the features on her face. It broke his heart. Caleb was sitting quite the ring on the mat, playing with some new toys he was given, but his sister just wasn't settled.

"I don't know, Phil." Sean shook his head, running his hand over his face. He had a slight hangover, and his nieces whaling and screaming wasn't helping it.

"I've fed her, changed her, burped her…" Punk shook his head, feeling helpless.

"Sometimes babies cry for no reason." Sean said.

"Yeah, small newborn babies. She's one." Punk said, bouncing Harleen on his lap as she continued to cry painful tears, "I'm gonna call AJ." He admitted quickly as Sean groaned.

"Why? You gotta figure this stuff out yourself. Check her temperature. See if she's wet again. Maybe she's hungry, get her a biscuit. Try put her down for a nap again. There is more to looking after kids than just feeding, changing and burping them." Sean explained as Punk stood up.

"Sorry, I forgot you were father of the year." Punk snapped.

"I'm not. I just don't panic when something seems to be going wrong. If she's still crying after doing all of that, then yeah… call AJ, go ahead." Sean said.

"Hangover you was never my favourite you." Punk grunted, walking out of the living room with Harleen still shrieking in his ear.

* * *

He tried everything Sean had suggested. He seen if she needed changed again, passed her a biscuit to which she threw out his hand, he even tried lying down with her in the spare bed he was sleeping in, singing past her cries in hopes she'd fall asleep. But nothing worked, until he checked her temperature and it was increasingly high.

He got her ready, changing her out of her pyjamas and headed downstairs to let his brother know that he was going out to the hospital. Caleb was quite happy sitting playing with his nephew, and Sean was keeping a close eye on them whilst he watched TV. He didn't need to worry about much.

"Harleen Reylissa… Brooks." A nurse poked her head out of a room as Punk stood up and walked into the hospital room. Harleen's cries had turned into whimpers. He was hoping that whatever pain she was feeling had died down.

He thought about calling AJ on the way here, but he had to deal with this himself. If he and AJ were going to be apart from now on, he couldn't just call her up everytime he was worried or scared about something. He had to deal with these things by himself.

"What seems to be the problem here?" The kind young, lady asked as Punk took a seat, holding Harleen on his lap carefully, "Day after Christmas, huh? Too many sweeties?" She tickled under Harleen's chin as Punk smiled.

"No… she's just been crying the full morning. Her temperature is a bit high." He explained.

"Ok, well I'll just check her over. It might just be something viral we can get her some medicine for. Don't worry." She smiled as Punk nodded, helping take Harleen's jacket off so the nurse could check her over.

* * *

After checking everything. The nurse concluded that it was an ear infection that Harleen had. She explained that an ear infection was very painful, and that it was probably why Harleen had been screaming so much. But she had pre scripted her with some medication to hopefully clear the infection, and also some medication to soothe the pain.

"You're a brave girl." Punk kissed his daughters head whilst strapping her into her car seat in the back of the car, "You're so brave." He admired, stroking her cheek as the baby girl clung to her small, rhino teddy bear, looking up at him with still teary eyes. She'd just been given her first doze of medication, so he hoped it would settle her now, and maybe she'd get a sleep when she got home.

"You can close your eyes now. No more pain." He told her with a smile, shutting the back door over and getting into the drivers seat, starting the engine when suddenly a fist began to rapidly bang at his window, startling him completely.

"Jesus..." He whispered under his breath as he turned to see AJ, angry and defiant as she demanded he open the door.

"Alright, alright… calm down." Punk told her whilst stepping out of the car, "We agreed 2pm. It's only 12." He said as AJ shook her head.

"You're at the hospital. What's wrong? Are you ok? Is she ok?" She asked quickly.

"I'm fine. Harleen has an ear infection. I got her some medicine to take. The nurse said it would clear in a few days." Punk said, "Why are you here?" He asked curiously.

"I came round to Sean's. I thought that we could spend some time with the twins together. You know… they normally don't see us together in the same room, and since it's Christmas."

"Yesterday was Christmas. Today is just another day." He scoffed as she batted her eyes.

"Well… that's when Sean told me you'd went to the hospital. I left as soon as he said that. I didn't know if it was you or Harleen that was hurt." She sighed, "Is she ok?"

"Why the hell would I take her if it was me that wasn't well?" Punk asked, "All this time away from work isn't helping you get any clever." He said as she pushed his shoulder hard.

"Excuse me. That was rude." She said, "I was really worried." She told him.

"I know, I'm sorry." He apologised, "She's fine now, she's to get her medicine once every four hours until she finishes it. She's just had it so I'm assuming it's working." He said whilst spotting Harleen fast asleep through the back seat window, snuggled into her stuffed toy.

"Well I'll… I'll get going home. Let you spend a few hours with them until I pick them up again." She said, "In future, please call me if any of them aren't well. Even if you aren't… we don't need to be strangers to one another." She said.

"I know. I just thought I had to deal with that sort of stuff on my own. To get used to it." He shrugged as she nodded, turning away awkwardly.

"How was your Christmas?" Punk asked her politely.

"It was ok. After I dropped them off to you I went out with Paige and Sasha. It was good to see them again. And it took my mind off of missing the twins." She smiled, "How about you?"

"Yeah, it was great." Punk nodded, "I could have thought of ways to make it better. But it was as good as it'll ever get." He admitted.

"Well… I better get going." She announced, "I'll pick them up in a few hours." She smiled as he nodded, watching her walk away and into her parked car, starting the engine, smiling as he watched her reverse out of her space, driving out of the car park and onto the main road, when suddenly his smile faded, and the car he was watched her drive had been crashed into by another quickly paced car.

The loud bang made him jump, and he almost didn't believe what he'd seen.

"April..." He whispered to himself, not aware that his legs had began carrying him down the car park, as quickly as he could, barely even feeling them moving as he ran out onto the road, "April!" He yelled, running into the crash, trying his best to open the door at her side, not being able to from it being jammed.

"April!" He yelled, banging at the window, looking on as her face rested on the steering wheel, blood running down the side of her head as she lay pretty still, "April! Wake up!" He banged, running around the other side and opening the door, climbing in as he felt someone pull him back.

Since they were steps away from the hospital, the paramedics arrived in a split second as someone driving by had obviously called. The man who was driving the other car was ok, he was up and moving, trying to see if he could help, but AJ wasn't.

"Sir… do you know who she is?" A paramedic asked as he watched them cut AJ's seat belt off.

"Wife." Punk said, "She's my wife." He lied. He knew that if he said ex girlfriend, there was no way he'd be allowed to see her or accompany her.

"Ok… well we're gonna get her out and take her straight to A and E, ok?" The paramedic said as Punk nodded.

"Phil..." AJ grumbled as she was in the process of being moved.

"I'm here, April." He called, "I'm right here. You're gonna be ok." He promised her, suddenly realising that he had ran away from Harleen who was still in his car. He really wished he could have split himself in half, but he knew AJ was in safe hands now. There wasn't much he could do anyway, so he quickly parted ways from the crash scene and ran back into the car park, swinging open the back door, a look of disbelief and worry settling in further to his face as he seen the car seat empty. Nothing but Harleen's blanket and stuffed teddy bear sat.

He slammed the door shut and sank down against the car, running his hands over his hair as he looked up and over at the car scene where AJ was being lifted onto a gurney. When he ran down to see if she was ok, he was too busy looking to see if AJ was ok, he hadn't even took a glimpse at the man who'd crashed into hers face. And now… he couldn't spot him.

He felt sick to his stomach and terrified that not only his girl, the woman he loved was hurt, but his baby girl had been taken. It took a while, but the anger eventually kicked in, and whenever his kids or his family for that matter, no matter if it was a broken family at the moment, were hurt or laid hands upon, he wasn't someone you wanted to cross.

He stood up and raised his phone to his ear, "Paul… I need your help."


	58. Chapter 58

**A/N; Hey guys! This is the last hurdle for the story, and the last few chapters. I'll be entering the new year with a new story, which hopefully is good news for you all, but I'm hoping you will enjoy the conclusion to this one! Thanks for the support. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Why the hell did you leave her?" Paul asked, standing with Punk in the hospital corridor. They had the full Chicago PD looking for Harleen and the man who had crashed into AJ, which was clearly who had snatched Harleen. It made sense.

Punk wanted to go out there himself and tear down buildings and roads, just to find his daughter, but AJ also needed him. He really couldn't split himself in half. Paul assured him that all the officers were out looking for Harleen. Sniffer dogs had taken a sniff of her blanket and teddy that was left behind, and were on the sniff out too.

AJ had been taken into emergency surgery, and Punk was waiting on word for how it went. They hadn't told him anything yet, and it had been in an hour.

"Because… I'd just watched AJ's car smash to pieces. I couldn't… I couldn't just stand still." Punk said, just as angry as Paul was.

His heart was beating rapidly at just the thought of his baby girl out in the cold with strangers she didn't know. He'd called Paul immediately and told him to not let Caleb or TJ for that matter, out of his sight, to stay put and stay safe.

"Hold on..." Paul raised his hand to Punk and lifted his ringing phone to his ear whilst Punk paced the corridor.

Punk listened and watched whilst Paul nodded and spoke on the phone, pacing up and down just like Punk.

"They've found Harleen." Paul said whilst hanging up on his phone, watching as Punk rested against the wall, taking a deep breath of thanks and shutting his eyes over. He had never been so relieved in his life, "There isn't a mark on her. She's fine. In fact, she was sleeping when one of the officers found her." Paul said to ease Punks mind, "They found her in a black car, outside of AJ's house." Paul said as Punk just nodded, but suddenly pausing and looking over at Paul.

"What was the registration for the car?" Punk asked as Paul raised his eyebrows.

"I don't think the car was anything to do with who took her. The windows were all smashed in and..."

"What was it… find it out for me." Punk asked as a nurse approached him.

"Mr Brooks. Your wife is in ICU now. Her CT scan showed swelling to the brain. She's also broken her left wrist. She's stable just now, but we'll be keeping her here until we feel she's well enough. We have her on a drip of IV fluids to keep her blood pressure from dropping. We'll be keeping a close eye on her. She's very… very lucky." The nurse nodded to him as he sighed.

"Can I see her?" He asked as the nurse nodded.

"She's just down the corridor, to your left, first room." She said, "I can't tell you when she'll waken. Perhaps and hour or two." She said.

"Ok. Thank you." Punk nodded gratefully as the nurse walked away, "Find me out that registration plate." Punk turned to Paul who had already found out the number for the plate.

"I've got it." Paul said, "AA 881 AD."

"Motherfuckers." Punk grunted, "That's the same registration plate on the car that drove away the night they remaining Albanians got their hands on AJ, and set the house on fire. I remembered it." He said, "Looks like you're little protection programme didn't work. They know I'm here. They know I'm alive, and they're taking everything I love, just like last time, just like I told you!" Punk yelled, "Sort it out!" He shouted as Paul jumped, watching Punk storm away down the corridor.

Punk left Paul with anger. If the Albanians were still after him, it meant the year of being parted from his family was for nothing, and he found himself yet again, being hurt through the pain of those who he loved.

He walked into the room AJ was being kept in, sighing as he seen her, hooked onto a drip, as well as being pumped oxygen into her mouth with a tube. This was exactly why she wanted to leave him. Because she didn't want to be hurt, nor her babies. And this was exactly what had happened. She didn't deserve this. She never did. He felt incredibly guilty.

"I'm so… so sorry, April." He sighed, walking over to her bedside, taking her cool hand in his, "I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I really didn't." He sighed, "The twins are safe… they… they're with my brother." He said, "I know I promise you I wouldn't let anyone lay another finger on you, or the babies, and I'm sorry… I… I didn't keep my promise. But I swear, I am going to find these people, and I'm going to finish this, and then..." He paused and looked down at her, nodding to himself, "And then I'm going to leave the force. I'll leave the force, and we can be a proper family again. You, me and the twins." He said, pressing a kiss on her head as she lay still.

This was it. He wasn't doing it anymore. AJ and the twins meant more to him than his job, one hundred percent. He was only still with the force because he never had a reason to leave it. Until AJ came along. This was it. Once he found these Albanians, and ended this, he was gone. His badges, his guns, everything was being dropped. AJ and the twins were his focus now.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing?" Sean asked after Punk came home from the hospital, watching him run right past him and upstairs where Harleen and Caleb were, fast asleep.

He quickly ran to them, whispering thanks to God he really didn't believe existed, looking over them with a smile, so much ease in him now that he knew they were safe.

He cupped Harleen's cheek, so glad she was safe and with her brother, back to safety.

"Hey!" Sean said, "Get out here." He said in a violent whisper as he watched Punk leave the spare room where the twins were, shutting the door over and facing his brother, "Why is happening?" He asked.

"Is Kerry home?" Punk asked.

"She's on the train just now." Sean nodded.

"Ok… when she gets in, lock the doors. Don't let the twins out of your sight." He asked his brother, "It's all I need you to do."

"Why? What's going on?" Sean asked, following Punk down the stairs.

"You remember those Albanian guys that got me involved with AJ in the first place." Punk said as Sean nodded.

"I thought you got them all. Half of them are dead and the other half in jail." Sean said.

"Yeah, well a few are still out there. One of them crashed into AJ, and then the other took Harleen. AJ is doing well in hospital, and Harleen is safe now, so in my opinion, I have a one up on them." Punk said, "I just need you to stay here, and keep my kids safe, can you do that?" Punk turned around whilst placing a gun in his back pocket.

"Of course I can." Sean nodded, "Can you keep yourself safe? I lost you once. I don't want to lose you again." He said as Punk nodded.

"I'll be fine. I have Paul. He has my back. And practically the full of the Chicago PD." Punk said, "I'm ok."

"I know, but still..." Sean shrugged, "Just be careful." He said as Punk nodded.

"I will be, don't worry."

* * *

Paul hadn't left the hospital yet. He'd stayed when Punk had left to go see the twins and get geared up for going out into the streets.

He had wandered his way down to the room AJ was in. She was lying on her back, indeed hooked up to an IV drip as well as having oxygen tubes around her nose and in her mouth. The nurse had told Punk that she hadn't responded all that well to surgery, but she made it through and just, hence the reason she was needing oxygen at the present moment.

Paul stood in the room at the foot of her bed, looking over at her as her chest raised and fell. She had stitches here, there and everywhere, as well as a cast on her wrist that she had broken. It was clear to see she wasn't doing all that well, and this was probably the exact reason she wanted nothing to do with Punk anymore.

He walked over to her bedside, sighing as he placed his hand on her shoulder sympathetically, placing his hand down where the cord was to the IV fluids, taking a pocket knife out of his back pocket, flipping it up and sinfully cutting the cord, where the fluids began to pour out onto the floor, and not through AJ which she was in need of.

He then quickly took the oxygen tube from inside her mouth, letting it hang loose by her bed as he watched her begin to take deep breaths. Breaths she couldn't find, which signalled her monitor in her room to beep out for emergency attendance from a member of staff.

Which was his cue to leave…


	59. Chapter 59

Punk was just leaving Sean's when he got a call from the hospital, telling him he had to get there as soon as possible, which terrified him.

He of course, drove straight to the hospital, despite planning to go out and help the other guys on the force find the loose Albanians. He'd tried contacting Paul, to let him know what was going on, but it just went through to voice mail.

"I'm here… I'm here. Is she ok?" Punk asked, about to enter the room when a nurse stopped him, pressing her hands firmly on his chest to push him back.

"No… she isn't." She said, "You are not her husband. We… we searched up her files. She is not married. April Jeanette Mendez. You… you're not related to her in anyway." The nurse said, "I can't let you see her."

"Ok… I lied. I'm her ex boyfriend, but we have kids together. We're on good terms. I'm the only family she has around here. You gotta let me see her." Punk said, lifting his badge out from his pocket, "I'm with the force. I won't lay a finger on her." He showed her his badge as she looked at.

"Someone came into her room and cut the IV drip from her, and took the oxygen from her." The nurse explained, "We got her in time. She started to lose breath, and her blood pressure dropped tremendously." The nurse said as Punk ran his hands through his hair, "She is in no position to be in danger like this. So I suggest whatever it is that is going on, you get a hold of, because she is in no state to fight back." She said, "And I'm sorry, but intensive care units have a policy of family only. I can't let you in." She said.

"But is she ok?" Punk asked before the nurse walked away.

"Yes. For now." She nodded.

"I'm gonna… I'm gonna call for some cops to watch the room while I'm away. Would that be ok?" He asked her as she nodded.

"Fine." She nodded, walking away. He could only understand it was part of her job to have everything running smoothly. And he couldn't be mad with her not allowing him into the room, it was why he lied in the first place.

He looked through the window of the room at AJ, lying in bed, hooked up to different machines again. Her blood pressure was back to normal again as was her breathing. She'd been caught just in the nick of time, but this couldn't go on. She was suffering enough. This had to be taken care of. As soon as possible.

* * *

Once two other cops arrived to guard AJ's room door, Punk headed out in search for the remaining Albanians, to either kill them or put them in jail, depending on how it all went down. He had been called by another officer saying that they had tracked down where the Albanians were, so he headed straight to the destination… an old scrap yard, not far from AJ's house.

When he got out of the car, Paul was standing waiting on him.

"What took you so long?" Paul asked with other police officers around waiting to head into the empty scrap yard.

"One of they fuckers came in and fucked with AJ's wires. The hospital called me in. But I got two cops outside her door." Punk explained with an exhausted sigh.

"She's alive?" Paul turned to him quickly.

"Yeah." Punk said, looking at Paul, not taking the tone of surprise in his voice very well, "They caught her just in time. Thank God." Punk admitted, shaking his head and turning away from Paul who bit his lip anxiously.

"I think me and you should just go in." Paul said as Punk turned around to him with confusion.

"You serious?" Punk shook his head, "We don't even know how many of these guys we're up against. I think we should take all the back up we can get." Punk admitted.

"We watched them go in. There's only three." Paul said, "We can do it no problem."

"You feeling ok?" Punk shook his head. Normally it was Paul who was convincing him to take all the back up he could get.

"Fine." Paul nodded.

"I mean… you're pushing fifty, Paul. I don't want to have to fight these guys off on my own. We're facing three angry Albanians. I've killed some of their brothers, sons, dads and cousins. They aren't going to mess around." Punk said.

"We'll be fine." Paul nodded to him, "Listen up, you guys!" He yelled to the officers who had trailed to the scene, "Only come in if I call. If I don't, stay put. Got it?" He asked them as they all grumbled and nodded.

"You sure?" Punk said, not sure how he felt about this. It wasn't like Paul to let the bad guys have a one up.

"Positive." Paul said, "You're one of the best cops I know." He said as Punk forced a smile.

"Ok, let's go." Punk nodded as they headed into the dark scrap yard.

Pieces of junk lay all over the place. There was no order. It was just a huge clutter, with an open space in the middle of it all, where a car was parked, the black car that Punk had remembered the registration plate off of.

Punk was so busy looking around for three Albanians- which was pretty hard as it was dark and the place was filled with many places to hide- he hadn't even noticed Paul sneak his hand behind him and grab his only gun from his back pocket.

"They don't speak much English." Punk said in a quiet voice, "Should be fun." He chuckled a little.

"Well… well… well..." A voice cracked from behind a clutter of metal, revealing one of the wanted Albanian men, twirling his gun around on his finger as he looked over at Punk and Paul, "Look who we have here." He spoke in his rasping Albanian accent, glaring over at Punk whose fists had already clenched tightly.

"Where are your other little friends?" Punk asked, his voice echoing as two other men revealed themselves from the dumps of scrap, "Oh, there they are." Punk said in a playful voice, "Fun is over boys."

"Fun just began." One of the Albanians smiled, "How is your wife, huh? She no looking too good." He laughed.

"She's pulling through." Punk said, "Not that it's much of your business."

"Oh, it's all my business." He said, coming away from his two companions and coming closer to Punk, which was a very brave thing to do from where Punk was standing, "She was good girl. Not much fight in her." He began to circle Punk, "I can still taste her skin." He chuckled as Punk glared down upon him, "She was tight."

Punk grabbed him by his scrawny t-shirt, pushing him against the car whilst holding him up from his balance on the ground, "She told me you never touched her like that!" Punk yelled, looking into his evil eyes, "You raped her?"

"She good at keeping secrets then. Must have liked too much to confess, eh?" He laughed as Punk kneed him in the gut, hard, to which he rolled away on the ground, holding his stomach and coughing whilst the other two men pulled their guns out and pointed them at him.

As a cop, if anyone pulled a gun on him, he would of course grab his own, but when he reached behind for his, he realised there wasn't one there. He never went out without his gun. Never.

"Looking for something?"

Punk turned to Paul who had been rather quiet, watching him hold his gun out in front him.

"What are you doing?" Punk looked across at Paul who grinned whilst the two Albanians over in the corner helped their friend to his feet, staying silent with smiles on their faces as they watched Paul and Punk.

"Thought I was protecting you?" Paul asked, "Thought I was keeping you from the bad men?" Paul asked as Punk looked to his boss in disbelief, "When you came back from your year off, after your mom died, and you poked your nose in my business, I gave you a job, that didn't involve you doing much. In fact. April was never really in danger, I sent you out there, because I knew… I knew you'd just love to go out and fuck all of my operation up." He said.

"This is… you're to do with this?" Punk asked.

"I'm not just to do with this. I run this bitch." Paul said, "I got away with it because I'm a cop. Your boy Jamie… he works for me. And I see you've met my friends over there..." He smiled over to the three evil men in the corner, "Afrim, Ramiz… and Marco, the man who raped April."

"You… you done this?" Punk shook his head, "You set me up? You… you've been playing me this entire time?" Punk said.

"Oh, now he catches on, boys." Paul laughed, walking over to his three companions, "I wanted you out of this. When Seth took on the case, I knew he wouldn't be able to find them all. But then you came back and wanted in on it. So I made up this bullshit that you had to protect April. Her name came up on the system alphabetically. When you came back, with her, all loved up with babies on the way, and you realised she was still in danger, you stuck your nose in it again, and what did you do?" Paul said, "You took out the entire organization in the one night."

"You took them out with me." Punk pointed.

"No. I didn't. It was all you and Seth." Paul said, "I tried to warn my friends, but it was too late. And I couldn't blow my cover. I knew I had to protect myself and my name." Paul said, "I was angry, so I took you from the streets, spoke to Sam in Witness Protection and gave him the bullshit story I've been feeding everyone on the force with. I told him to keep you for a year to keep you safe, but really… me and my boys here were just planning." Paul laughed as Punk looked over at him coldly.

He supposed it made sense.

"I trusted you." Punk shook his head, "I thought you were my friend."

He did look up to Paul, almost as a father he'd never had. He'd been his boss since he was in his early twenties. He'd taught him a lot. Never did he see this coming.

"Oh, and it was me that clipped April's wires at the hospital. And the only reason those little brats of yours weren't touched, was because, killing their parents is going to be much more fun." Paul smiled.

Punk stood, looking on at Paul and the three smirking men, completely stunned by this revelation. How could he have missed this? More to the point… how could Paul have done this? He was the one that was really behind all of this. It disgusted him.

"What you gonna do, pretty boy?" Marco chuckled, "You own your own."

"Oh..." Paul almost forgot, "Your brothers girlfriend… she's on her way home from work, isn't she?"

"What the hell have you done to her?!" Punk yelled.

"Oh, nothing." Paul laughed, "She's just attached to a little something that will go off in about an hour. But no one's gonna save her. Because you'll be dead, April will be next, and your brother… well, we might just leave him to rot along with your little twins." He laughed.

"This is what you do?" Punk said, "You're cowards. All of you. Just take me. Just kill me. Leave April, leave my kids, leave my damn brother and his family alone. You're punishing them because I love them?" He asked, "You're… you're disgusting."

"I've been called a lot worse." Paul laughed, passing over Punks gun he had taken to Marco, "On you go, boys." He laughed, walking by Punk, "I'm gonna go visit April again." He smiled as Punk immediately pulled him back, not letting him escape, throwing him into the side of the car with so much anger, anger that gave him more strength evidentially.

But he didn't stand a chance. Marco and his two friends were already on him in seconds.

* * *

Sean had been sitting on the couch, on edge all night. He'd been checking on the twins and TJ every ten minutes, making sure nothing was happening to them like Punk had asked. He was so relieved when he heard Kerry come through the door.

"Kerry… Jesus Christ, thank God." He walked into the hallway, "So much shit is going on. Phil is..." He paused, watching Kerry stare over at him, standing still on the spot as he noticed her jacket looked a lot bulkier around the stomach.

"Kerry..." Sean walked over to her, looking into her teary eyes, taking the zip and unzipping her jacket, looking on at the timer in red digits, counting down alongside an explosive that was attached around her, not to be touched.


	60. Chapter 60

"What the hell is this?" Sean asked, having a good idea of what it actually was, not quite believing it, about to rip it from his girlfriend as she pushed him away.

"Don't!" She squeaked, "You rip it apart it'll go off early." She explained, "Some guy grabbed me when I was on my way home. He put this on me. Said I had an hour until it would go off." She explained, "Just… get out of here." She cupped his cheeks, "Take TJ and the twins and get out of here."

"I'm not leaving you, Kerry." Sean said, a crack in his voice, "We have time. We can get you out of this. I'll call Phil. He'll know what to do." Sean said, beginning to rush away as Kerry pulled him back by the t-shirt.

"Phil isn't going to make it." She said, "Neither is April. Someone… someone has to be here for TJ and the twins. You have to get away from me. Before this thing goes off and takes all of us out." She said, "Please, just go." She croaked.

"What do you mean Phil isn't going to make it?" Sean asked.

"The guy who put this on me… told me Phil was already as good as dead. April is in intensive care, and if she pulls through, they're gonna make sure she dies anyway." Kerry said.

"Who?" Sean asked.

"I don't know, Sean. Some guys who have been after Phil this entire time. They don't speak English… they have an accent." She shook her head, "Please… just take TJ, keep him safe. Take the twins. If… If they aren't going to have Punk or AJ, they're gonna need someone."

"What are you talking about?" Sean shook his head, "I'm not saying goodbye to you. We're gonna get this damn thing off of you. I'm not leaving you here. We have time." He said, looking down at the timer strapped into her, noticing they had fifty minutes left.

* * *

AJ woke up suddenly, looking around the room as she lifted her heavy arm, noticing she had a cast on her wrist, as well as having multiple stitches on her head. She felt like her head was constantly pulsing. She could remember everything up until the crash. She remembered gazing at Harleen as she slept in the back seat of Punks car. She remembered seeing Punk and speaking to them. And she remembered the crash. The force of her head crashing against the steering wheel, the blood, hearing Phil yell her name. She remembered it all until she was wheeled into hospital, where she began to lose blood and oxygen and had to be operated on, which she could feel the stitches along her hairline.

She looked out the room window as she seen two cops standing at her door. Something just didn't seem right here. In a calm world, she would have woken up to Punk being by her side, but he wasn't there.

"April… how are you feeling?" A nurse walked into the room as AJ nodded.

"Ok." AJ nodded, "Where is Phil?" She asked.

"Mr Brooks?" The nurse said.

"Yeah." AJ nodded.

"In the ICU we don't allow visitors unless it is family. Mr Brooks isn't family, April. And plus, he had to rush off about an hour ago." The nurse said, "Not to alarm you, but someone tried to disconnect you from all the machinery that was helping you recover from surgery. I believe Mr Brooks is a police officer. I think he's caught up in something." She said, "But we need to focus on you… how is that head?" She asked.

"Where are my clothes?" AJ turned to the nurse.

"They are over there." The nurse pointed to the arm chair where the clothes she had been taken into hospital in hung over the back, "They're a little bloody, but nothing a little scrubbing won't take out. The head… how is it?" The nurse asked.

"I'm actually… I'm feeling a little dehydrated, could you get me a glass of water?" She asked the nurse.

"Certainly." The nurse nodded, "You aren't feeling dizzy or nauseas are you?" She asked.

"No." AJ shook her head as the nurse nodded.

"Ok. Well, that's good. I'll go get you that drink with your next set up pills. That head of yours will be thumping for a few days." She said, "I'll be just a second." She said, walking out of the room where AJ began tearing the different drips she was attached to off, walking over to grab her clothes and running into the toilet.

She quickly got dressed, ignoring her blood stained t-shirt and jeans, placing her sweater over her and quietly walking out of the room, looking up at the two police officers who looked down at her. She knew something was going on since the minute she seen them standing outside her door. There was just a bad atmosphere in the air. Even the nurse seemed edgy. She had to make sure Phil was ok. Despite them not being much of an item, she still was completely in love with him. She always would be.

She placed her finger to her lips as she looked at the cops, "I went to the bathroom downstairs." She whispered as they slowly nodded, "Where is he?" She asked.

"The old scrap yard." One of them said, "You shouldn't go." He warned her, but she had already began running down the corridor. Although it hurt her head, which was probably still swollen, and her wrist was pretty sore from not taking the medication the doctor was away to get, she didn't care. She had to make sure Punk was ok.

* * *

"That all you got?" Punk spat blood to the side, rolling onto his back in defeat as he seen the blood run down his face at the corner of his eye, looking down at his t-shirt which was soaked in blood, mostly his among anyone else's.

He'd been getting destroyed from the minute he decided to take down Paul. Being in a scrap yard didn't help either, as different pieces of old cars, heavy metal appliances and all sorts were connected roughly against his body. He'd already broken a few ribs. Most definitely.

"Trust me, boy." Paul laughed, "They've been nice to you up until now." Paul said, picking Punk up to his weak feet, leaning him against the car, "Now comes painful part." He laughed, nodding to Marco as he lifted his gun, pointing it at Punks leg and shooting the bullet right through to the bone and out the other end.

"Fuck!" Punk groaned and yelled as he fell back down, crawling along the grovel path as he winced with the pain. In all his years of being a copper, he'd never quite been beaten like this.

"Yeah, crawl you little bitch." Marco laughed, hitting him with a metal pole on his spine as he yelled out in pain, which only gave Paul more satisfaction.

"Who you crawling for?" Paul laughed, "There's no one you're gonna reach. April is just as good as dead. Kerry… she's going to be dust in about forty five minutes, and if she's stupid, which we know she is, she'll go running to that brother of yours, where she'll wipe him and those little brats of yours out too." Paul said, pressing his foot down on Punks head, "Everyone lives happily ever after." Paul smiled, "Get him up." He ordered whilst pulling out a chair he had spotted in the scraps, watching Marco lift him up where he could no longer stand anymore. He could barely even open his eyes. He was fading.

"Someone giving up?" Paul laughed whilst Punk was pushed down on the chair, "Take his t-shirt off." Paul ordered as Marco yanked Punks t-shirt from, all the while Punks leg didn't stop bleeding.

"You see… this straight edge thing." Paul shook his head, taking out his pocket knife, the same knife he used to cut AJ's hospital wires, flipping it up as Punk looked up lifelessly, his face too covered in blood to see much anymore, "I never really got it." He admitted, "I looked up about it. No drinking. No drugs. No smoking. No promiscuous sex." He laughed, "You're just a fake." He crouched down as if talking to a child, "Before April, you fucked everything with a pulse. And I know you took that year off from the force because you went on a bender after your mom died." He said, "Which means… this tattoo here." He pointed to his straight edge tattoo sloping just over his belly button, "It's pretty meaningless." He hovered the knife at the S.

Punk just collected the blood in his mouth and spat it on Paul's face with a smile, doing all he could just to prove that he was still here, and he was still breathing, and as long as he was doing that, clearly Paul and Marco were extremely angry.

"I've never minded other people's blood on me, Phil. Don't worry." He wiped the blood from his face and pointed his knife back at the beginning of Punks tattoo, digging it into the skin and slowly and agonisingly dragging it over the tattoo.

Punk couldn't hold back from screaming. He tried to move, but Marco held him down in the chair. The knife digged right through his skin, curving over in the position of the tattoo, causing him a world of pain that he'd never felt before.

"Stop it!"

Paul paused his knife just before digging it into the E on 'edge,' turning around and spotting AJ standing not that far away, pointing a gun towards them in her shaking hands, "Stop it!" She yelled, having heard Punks yelling from a near mile away.

"Or what?" Paul laughed, "You gonna shoot me?" He smiled over to AJ.

"He trusted you." AJ squeaked whilst looking at Paul, "Stop torturing him and let him go!" She shouted.

"Trust me, April. You're gonna want his death to drag out, because after him, it's you who's next." He said as AJ shook her head.

"You let him go." AJ demanded, watching Paul stand up and back away.

"Come take him." Paul presented Punk with his hand.

Punk looked up and over at AJ, shaking his head to her, "Don't." He mouthed. She should have stayed put. The only comfort he was feeling in all of this, was knowing AJ and the twins were safe, but now she was here, and she was in danger.

AJ quickly shot the two men who was with Marco before she done anything else, remembering all those times in the shooting range with Punk, remembering his words, what he told her, how to shoot and aim, how to not show fear to those who wanted it. And then she remembered those nights, and how they would end, how they'd end up naked on his office chair. And then she realised how deeply in love she was with him still, and how seeing him like this, so hurt and broken, was the most painful thing she'd ever seen. More painful than being told he was 'dead.'

"Oh, April… that wasn't smart." Paul shook his head as Marco had lifted his gun, pointing it across at AJ.

AJ looked from Paul, to Marco, to Punk, gazing at Punk as he mouthed 'remember' to her.

She threw the gun she was holding away, putting her hands up and walking further into the scene, keeping her eyes on Punk as he nodded, watching him lift his hand, making a swirling notion with his finger, unnoticed to Paul and Marco who were aiming their guns at her. She knew what he was getting at. That swirling finger meant three hundred and sixty. If there was one thing he had taught her in his years of loving her, was how to protect herself.

"Ok." AJ nodded as Marco walked towards her, pointing his gun at her still whilst Paul put his away, figuring Marco had her covered.

" _I'm one of them, you don't have a gun, a gun is pointed in your direction. What do you do?" He asked her._

" _Run. They'll shoot you at your legs." He said bluntly as she looked up at him, "You want to have a one up on them, so you're gonna take the gun from their hands." He said. "The first thing you do, is you turn the gun into face them. Try to grab it when it's still pointing at you they'll just pull the trigger, if it's pointing at them, they'll be under pressure, they might let it slip without you having to force it from them." He said, "You're gonna do a full three sixty turn. Turn, back, spin, point. That's what we're taught. Turn the gun into face me." He said as she turned the gun, "Back into me and point the gun to the ground." He said as she done what he asked, feeling him press a kiss on her check, "Spin back into the position you were in." He said as she spun back to where she was, "And..." Before he got to direct her through it she had already lifted the gun to point at him._

" _This is much more fun than I expected." She smiled whilst lowering the gun._

AJ done exactly what he had taught her and took Marco completely off guard, pointing his one and only weapon at him after retrieving it, "You touch him he's head." AJ looked up at Paul.

"Well well well, feisty for such a small little thing." Paul laughed as Punk smiled over to AJ.

"I'll do it." AJ said, shaking with fear, watching at the corner of her eye as Punk slid his none shot leg over to where she had thrown her gun to, slowly and quietly dragging it along the ground as she looked back to Paul and Marco, "You'll get life behind bars. Both of you."

"You don't know anything." Marco spat.

"I know that rapists and murderers get life. But even breathing is too good for you." She spat, "You put your hands on me." She looked at Marco, "You raped me. Even when I begged. Even when I told you I was pregnant." She said, "You are evil." She spat, pointing her gun between Marco's eyes, pulling the trigger fearlessly as Punk tried to grab the gun she initially came in, to take out Paul, but he was too late, Paul had already reached him and a loud bang echoed the scrap yard following the bang that AJ had created to a now dead Marco.

But Punk had managed to pull the trigger anyway… shooting Paul straight in the chest, sending him straight to the ground, stone cold dead.

AJ rushed to Punk who had collapsed over off the chair he was sitting on, rolling him on his back as she seen his wound on his shoulder that Paul had managed to scuff.

"Phil… baby, it's gonna be ok." She quickly wriggled out of her sweater, "Stay with me, baby. Don't… don't shut your eyes." She begged as she began to see him shut his eyes for longer periods at a time, "Don't… don't leave me." She begged with a lump in her throat, quickly tying the sleeves of her sweater around his shot shoulder, pressing her hand into the wound to apply pressure.

Everything she was doing, it was things he had taught her.

"Kerry..." Punk croaked, "She's in danger… she needs help." Punk said, wincing as everything hurt. From his shot leg, to his already scarring stomach, to his now shot shoulder. Everything was painful.

"Shh… shh..." AJ soothed, taking out her phone quickly, running her hands through her hair where she felt her scar seeping and bleeding, shaking her head as she called for help. Ambulance and police.

"You..." Punk started and took another deep breath, "You have to go to Sean's. Get Kerry. Cut the blue wire, then cut the red, then the yellow." Punk winced, "Then take it off her. You'll have ten, maybe fifteen seconds to get out of the way. Make sure the twins aren't there, make sure everyone gets out of the way." He said, "Go… you… you don't have much time." He said as she nodded.

"You… you hang in there. Don't you leave me." She begged, taking his t-shirt which had been ripped off, pushing his jean leg up and looking away as she seen his leg.

"I'd tell you I've… been in worse shape. But I haven't." He admitted as she cried whilst placing the t-shirt around his leg in a tight knot, to prevent any more bleeding.

"I'm so sorry." She cupped his cheeks, turning her head as she seen the blue flashing lights. Help was already here, "Please don't leave me." She whispered, pressing her lips against his as he kissed back, showing her he still had some strength in him.

"Go." He told her achingly after she pulled away from a sweet, blood filled kiss.

She nodded, scampering to her feet and running away, passing Seth on her way, "Make sure he's ok. Please." She said whilst running by him, looking back as she seen Punk get immediate assistance from the team of paramedics.

She ran straight by the cops who suspected her to have just been a witness, never mind killed three of the people there, jumping into the car she came in and rushing away.

She barely knew what was going on. But she knew from the minute she woke in hospital with two cops outside her door that something wasn't right.

But Punk clearly knew what was going on, and so she trusted him and sped away to do what he asked, to help Kerry and Sean, ignoring the fact that she was bleeding from her injured head, only focused on protecting those who she loved, which included her two babies.


	61. Chapter 61

AJ quickly to Kerry and Sean's, not sure what had actually brought her here. All she knew was she had to cut a few wires and make sure everyone got away in ten to fifteen seconds.

She ran into the house, almost falling in the living room door where Kerry and Sean were.

Sean was still examining the bomb attached to her, trying to find a way to get it from her safely. The time was ticking on. They had three minutes, and he was getting more terrified.

"What are you doing here?" Sean shook his head, "Where is Phil?"

"He's breathing." AJ said, "That's about it." She said, "Get me a knife, quickly!" She said, rushing over to Kerry who was crying at this point as the clock ticked on, "Phil told me how to get it off. It's ok." She nodded to her as Sean ran back into the living room with a knife.

"I know what I'm doing." Sean told him, "You have to take TJ and the twins, get them out of here, a good few miles. Once I get this off Kerry we have ten seconds to clear." She said, "Go." She demanded as Sean nodded, putting his trust in AJ, giving Kerry a kiss before rushing away upstairs to get TJ and the twins, who had slept all the way through the events this evening.

"You sure you know what you're doing?" Kerry asked as AJ looked on at the bomb.

"Phil… Phil told me. He said cut the… cut the blue wire first." She remembered, opening up the latch and spotting the blue wire, snipping it with the knife as Kerry shut her eyes the entire time, in fear that it would all just blow up, "And then..." She paused, standing up straight, "I can't remember which one was next." She placed her hand on her head as Kerry's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"Please, remember." Kerry begged, tears running down her cheeks, "We can't die. We… we're moms." She gasped as AJ just shook her head.

"It was red… red then yellow." She said, convincing herself as Kerry watched her, shutting her eyes over, afraid that death might come early, listening to the red wire snip as AJ sighed with relief, knowing she had got the order right.

She quickly then snipped the yellow and they both grabbed the explosive vest from around her chest, throwing it on the ground and running out quickly to the hall.

They couldn't have ran out of the house fast enough. AJ knew they had ten seconds, and despite getting out of the house, the bomb was huge and knocked them off their feet on the pavement in front of the now, blown up house.

Kerry landed hard on the pavement, bumping her head off the ground whilst AJ done the same, only hitting her already injured head off the kerb. It wasn't like a sore arm, or an aching leg. When a head was injured, it had a mind of it's own, there was no shaking off, and she couldn't help but fade out to unconsciousness.

* * *

"You ok?" Sean asked, walking through a curtain with TJ to find Kerry sitting on the edge of the bed, having just received stitches for her head in a examining room on the first floor.

"Yeah." Kerry whispered, looking over to three year old TJ who was rubbing his eyes with tiredness. It was 4am and he had been woken up when his father quickly ripped him from his bed, "Hi, baby." She sighed, almost crying at the thought of almost losing him today, and Sean.

She lifted him up to sit on her lap, cuddling into him as he noticed her stitches on her head.

"Mommy, you fall?" He asked as she nodded.

"Yeah. I was a bit clumsy." She nodded, "But Auntie AJ helped me." She smiled, looking up at Sean who was pretty quiet.

"If Phil wasn't so beaten up, I would kill him for dragging us into this." Sean said.

"I don't think he would have meant to have us in danger, Sean." Kerry said, "It's all over now. I'm just glad everyone is safe." She said, kissing TJ's head as the little boy cuddled into her, giving her all the comfort in the world.

Sean sat down on the bed beside her, "AJ was taken back into surgery. I don't think escaping hospital with a swollen brain was very smart of her." Sean said.

"If it wasn't for AJ, we'd all be dead." Kerry turned around to him, "Including Phil."

"Phil isn't much better." Sean said, "Shot shoulder, shot leg, blood loss, trauma to the head. I swear the guy is Superman. Any normal guy would be dead." He said, amazed by his brothers strength, even with so many injuries.

"Where are the twins?" Kerry asked.

"They're with a care worker just along the corridor. They asked if they wanted me to take them, and I knew you'd want to see TJ. I said we'd pick them up when you get the go ahead to leave." He said.

"They want to keep me until I'm out of my concussion. I still feel a little… out of it." She admitted.

"I don't know where we're gonna go." Sean pointed out, "We don't have a house."

"We can go to AJ's." Kerry said as Sean nodded.

"You were so brave today." He admitted, "Braver than I would ever be with a bomb strapped to me." He faced her as she forced a smile.

"I sensed help would come." She said, "And if not, I prepared myself to know that if I died, you'd be here, with TJ." She smiled.

"I could have lost you." He said. It was the scariest experience of his life. Knowing he could have lost the woman he loved since he was practically a child.

"But you didn't." She smiled, "I'm here. And despite their injuries, April and Phil will be ok." She said, truly believing they had won in this war that had went on.

* * *

"I thought he was my boss." Punk sighed, heavily bandaged up as he lay in the hospital bed, "He turned on me." He said, getting frustrated that he had to be interviewed by a cop, when he was a cop himself, "C'mon Peter, you know who I am, you don't have to fucking interview me." He rolled his eyes.

"Four men were killed tonight. One at the hands of you, which was all our boss. And three at the hands of your girl." He said.

"Yeah, and we aren't going to get done for anything. She was protecting me, I was protecting her. I'm a cop, alright. I know this shit." He said with frustration, it hurting him to even shout from the movement of his body, "Paul wasn't the man we thought he was. He was setting me up like a pig for slaughter. All this time." Punk said, "He knew no one would see it coming. It was always him. He was behind everything." Punk said.

"Well…" The officer said, "Word is, that's the last of that Albanian terrorist group. The last remaining three were the ones shot last night. As far as we're concerned. It's all over." The officer said, "You take it easy. I know if you have it your way, you'll be back on the beat tomorrow with us." The officer laughed as Punk shook his head.

"I'm leaving." Punk said, "I'm done with the force. Too many people I love have been hurt in the past twenty four hours. I'm not doing it anymore." He sighed.

"You're just tired, Phil. And clearly sore and upset." The officer said, "Just, take some time off, heal up, come back rearing to go. Don't make any rational decisions just now. Just focus on getting better. Alright?" The officer said as Punk just nodded, watching him walk out of the room, walking by Sean who entered the room.

"You really leaving?" Sean asked.

"You really still ease drop?" Punk said, wincing as he shuffled around in the bed, sitting up to get more comfortable, "I want to." Punk nodded, "How is everyone? Is April still in surgery?"

"She's just out." Sean said, "I spoke to the nurse there. She said everything went well, and she's healing up nicely." He said as Punk sighed with relief, "Kerry just needed a few stitches. Her concussion is easing off so we're gonna take off soon with TJ and the twins. We don't have a house anymore, so we hope AJ won't mind us staying at hers until we can figure something out." He said.

"Of course not." Punk said, "I still have a spare key to the house in my jean pocket over there." He pointed to his clothes over by the armchair, watching Sean walk over and take it out, "I'm sorry I brought you all into this. I never meant to." Punk admitted.

"It's alright. We're all safe. Kids included." Sean smiled, "AJ done good. In fact, if it wasn't for her, I bet you'd be dead, Kerry would be dead, and I'd be raising three kids on my own." He said.

"She's brave." Punk nodded, "She's amazing." He sighed, not believing the courage and bravery that shone from AJ. Sean was right. If it wasn't for her, they'd all most likely be dead.

"You know… maybe you leaving the force would be the best decision you've ever made." Sean nodded as Punk looked him in the eye, "I'll let you get some rest. Take it easy." He smiled as Punk nodded, watching him walk away out of the room.

* * *

Later on the next morning, Punk insisted that he be given crutches, as he refused to use a bed pan. He knew he could walk fine with crutches, although it was painful, but it was worth it to pee normally. But he also wanted them so he could get to AJ. He wanted to see her, make sure she was ok.

His arm was in a sling from his shout shoulder, so technically he could only use one crutch to support his shot leg. And his ribs were all securely bandaged up on top of his stitches across his stomach. He had a lot of wounds come to think about it.

He hobbled none the less down the corridor, getting into AJ's room where she was sleeping but thankfully breathing on her own.

He crutched over to her and took a seat at her bedside, placing his crutch down beside him as he took her hand in his, the right one to be specific as her left wrist was casted up.

"You're so brave." He whispered, kissing her hand, watching her eyes open up, looking over at him with a small smile creeping on her face.

"So you pulled through." She smirked slightly as he laughed.

"Unfortunately." He said, "How you feeling?" He asked.

"My head is thumping." She admitted, reaching for the glass of water at the table beside her, taking a sip as she sat up slowly, "How are you?" She asked, putting down the glass.

"I'm sore." Punk nodded, not denying the pain, even if it made him feel weak, "Kerry is really grateful to you… hell, we all are. We'd all be dead if it weren't for you, April. I'm… I'm really proud of you." He admitted.

"I was only doing what you taught me." She said as he nodded, looking down at the ground, plucking up the courage to question her on what had been bothering him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked her.

"Tell you what?" She asked.

"That you were raped." He said as she immediately looked away. She couldn't lie anymore. He obviously heard it from the guys themselves. She kept it from him because it seemed easier. She felt like, if no one knew about it, then it didn't really exist. She supposed it was the wrong way to deal with it.

"I was scared you wouldn't look at me the same." She turned to him.

"Are you crazy?" He asked, "I love you. You should have let me know. It would have been better coming from you than they scum bags last night." He admitted, "You shouldn't have had to keep that to yourself." He sighed. He hated what had been done to her. She was so strong, stronger than he could ever be.

"I knew you'd be angry and want to track them down. And I was pregnant. I needed you there for me. I just thought it would be better if no one knew." She admitted, "But I guess it feels better that you know now."

"You don't have to hide things from me." Punk told her, "They bastards are dead now anyway. Paul included..."

"Yeah, what was that all about?" AJ shook her head.

"It's a long story, I guess." Punk said, staring at her as she raised her eyebrows.

"What?" She smiled slightly.

"I'm just… thinking of how much conversation we need to have before it's appropriate to kiss you again." He admitted as she smiled.

"I think you're good." She nodded as he smiled, watching him lean him as she cupped his cheek, melting in against the feeling of his lips, not understanding why she ever wanted to push him away. Those lips carried her through thick and thin. She didn't want to be without him anymore.


	62. Chapter 62

AJ was discharged from the hospital a few days later after being finally examined. She of course was on supervised rest, but unfortunately Punk had to stay behind at the hospital. AJ's swelling in her brain had went down tremendously after surgery, and she was healing really well, but Punk was still finding it tough. He had his own injuries to his head, as well as his limbs being shot up.

"Momma missed you, oh, she missed you so much." AJ squeezed little Caleb tightly once getting home from the hospital, which Sean had picked her up from, "And my princess..." She walked over to Harleen who was sitting on her mat, "How is your ear, baby?" She cupped her daughters cheeks, "Oh, mommy's missed you so much. So so much." She sighed as they looked up at her.

"They've been great." Kerry smiled, "Harleen's ear infection has cleared up well, she's as good as new." She smiled, "I think they've missed their mommy and daddy though." Kerry nodded.

"Oh, I've missed them." She sighed, "How are you feeling?" AJ asked Kerry who nodded from side to side.

"I'm alright. I've taken a few weeks off work. Once they heard what happened they made sure I wasn't pushing myself to come in." She said, "I'm just a little shaken up now." She said as AJ nodded.

"I think we all are." AJ said, "And listen, you guys can stay here for as long as you need. Phil said he's gonna talk to some guys at work, he reckons he could get you a claim for a new house somewhere. Nothing is definite, but he's doing his best." She said as Kerry smiled.

"Thanks." She said, "We'll sleep down here tonight. You should be in your bed resting." Kerry said.

"No… no, there's only one of me. I'll be fine on the couch." She said.

"Are you sure?" Kerry asked.

"Positive." She nodded.

"When is Phil getting out?" Kerry asked.

"In a few days. I guess we could both use your help with the twins. He's not to be lifting anything or doing anything strenuous, and I'm working with a broken wrist. I don't know how we're gonna be able to look after the twins." She sighed with fear.

"Hey, we'll be here." Kerry smiled, "Until you're both better." She nodded.

"Thank you." AJ smiled, looking over to the twins and smiling. She was grateful to be here, with good health. She'd missed the twins so much, and it was so good to finally see heir little faces again.

* * *

"So what's going on with you and Phil now?" Sean asked AJ, both in the kitchen, putting away the pizza box with left overs in it. No one was really in the mood to cook, it was easy just to order take out for the time being.

"What do you mean?" AJ asked.

"Well… are you two on good terms again?" He asked.

"You could say that, yeah." She nodded, "I don't know what I was thinking, pushing him away like that. I want to be with him. It's always been him..." She shook her head at how stupid she'd been, "It only took for me to see him nearly dying to realise it." She rolled her eyes.

"So… you're gonna let him back in?" He asked, "Only, I think he's going to leave the force." Sean said.

"What?" AJ turned to him with shock.

"I overheard him talking to another cop a few days ago. Said he was just fed up of the people he loved getting hurt. He sounded real serious." Sean said.

"But if he leaves, what is he gonna do?" AJ asked, "He loves his job."

"I think he's just fed up." Sean admitted, "He loved his job when he had no one else. Nothing to lose. He has people who he loves now. It's not the same I guess." He shrugged, "Maybe he'll work in a quieter part of the department. Or maybe he'll have a change of career." He said, "That's what you wanted right?"

"Well..." AJ shrugged, "I never wanted to put him in the position where he had to choose. I guess it's good that he's realised it on his own. But I know how much he loves being a cop." She sighed, feeling like it was her fault.

"He's deciding it on his own. Which is good." Sean said, "Maybe it'd be good for everyone if he did leave. A new start if you like." He shrugged.

"I just don't want him to be unhappy."

"AJ, I don't think his job is making him happy anymore. You and the twins are what makes him happy. I know him. I know what he's thinking. I grew up with him. He's leaving the force." He said as AJ leaned back against the kitchen counter.

"Then I'll support him in whatever he wants to do." She said. It did feel good that there would be no more danger for them. She'd have her perfect family, and hopefully her husband could find something else he loved to do, "It does seem like the right thing to do." She nodded.

"It is." Sean said, "I'm sure he'll talk to you when he gets home. I just thought I'd let you know." He said as she nodded.

"Yeah… thanks." She smiled.

"I'm gonna go put TJ to bed. He normally zones out after pizza." Sean announced as AJ smiled, watching walk out of the kitchen.

* * *

"I got it… I got it." Punk moaned like a child whilst crutching himself up the stairs, practically trying to kick down the front door with his healthier foot.

"No. You don't got it. You're a cripple." AJ told him as he rolled his eyes.

"Stop calling me that." He scoffed as she smiled, opening the door for him as he hobbled.

He had eventually been discharged from the hospital, a few days after AJ, and was glad to be home where he could finally see the twins.

"Hey guys." Punk smiled as the twins heads turned immediately at the sound of their fathers voice.

"Da… da da." Harleen squealed with excitement as Punk smiled.

"Hi, princess." He smiled, crutching himself over to the couch, "Let me just… sit down." He said whilst slowly planking himself down on the couch, finding that Caleb had already crawled himself over to him.

"You've not to lift things. Remember." AJ kept him right, lifting up Caleb and sitting him on Punks lap as he kissed the little boys head, but that only caused an immediate uproar of cries from Harleen who hadn't reached Punk in time to get dibs on cuddles first.

"Oh, baby." AJ sighed, lifting her crying daughter up and sitting down beside Punk who was amazed at how much he was missed by his children. It melted him.

"I'm here, baby girl." He cupped her cheek, stroking it softly as her cries faded and she smiled again, "Daddy missed you. He missed you both." He turned to Caleb who was touching his sling that was holding his arm up from his shot shoulder.

"Daddy is hurt, so we gotta be extra careful with him. Don't we?" AJ said.

It was the first time since he got back where he actually felt he had his family again. He had AJ by his side again, just like before, and he had his children who he had already grown an unbreakable bond with, despite missing the majority of their first year of being here.

"Da da da da..." Harleen babbled non stop, giggling to herself whilst chewing her stuffed rhino, looking over at Punk with a smile as she sat on her mothers lap.

"Is that your new favourite word?" Punk smiled, "I see that ear infection is all cleared up." He said as AJ nodded.

"She was a brave girl, weren't you?" AJ smiled, "Finished all her medicine for Uncle Sean." She said as Punk smiled.

"Well, baby you're gonna have to teach me because I hate taking my medicine." Punk looked to Harleen as AJ chuckled.

* * *

"They go down ok?" Punk asked, later on that night, sitting up on the couch whilst AJ came back through the living room from being upstairs. Sean and Kerry had gone out for the night whilst TJ was upstairs sleeping under his uncle and aunts supervision.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "How you feeling?" She asked, sinking down on the couch beside him.

"Better." Punk nodded, "I think I feel better just from being in my own home again." He admitted, "And seeing the twins again. I'm glad everyone is ok." He nodded as AJ agreed.

"Me too." She said, not being able to wait to question him, "Sean said you are leaving the force." She said as Punk turned to her and immediately nodded.

"Yeah." He said.

"Is that what you want?" She asked him, "I know you love your job." She sighed.

"I loved my job when I had nothing to lose. I have a family to take care of now." He told her, "Look at us, April. We're two invalids." He said as she laughed, "I'm not putting my body through it anymore, and I'm not putting anyone else through it." He said, "My mind is made up."

"What will you do?" She asked him.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll find a different position in the department where I don't need to do much or get involved in anything. Or maybe I'll just find something else to do." He shrugged, "All I want to do now, is be with my family. Be with my kids and the woman I love." He looked her in the eye, "That's all I really need."

"At least we'll all be safe." She pointed out. She was secretly glad that Punk had decided he was finished with the force. It meant that their family would no longer be in danger.

"We'll always be safe now." He said, "It's all over." He smiled to her as she nodded, leaning in and kissing him softly, cupping his cheeks, not applying any pressure into his body, although she wanted to. She felt his hand snake up past her ass and up her back.

"You're way too hurt." She whispered as he kissed against her cheek and in at her neck.

"You'd be surprised." He whispered back, "Who said I had to move."

"Oh, so you want me to do all the work." She looked down at him as he grinned, "It's a good job I don't mind." She said, climbing off of the couch, lifting her t-shirt over her had, as well as sliding her sweats down as he sat up with a smile on his face.

They hadn't been together like this since before he went into Witness Protection. Or what he thought was Witness Protection.

"I've been waiting so long for this." Punk groaned already. Although barely being able to move, he wasn't going to let it hold him back.

She leaned over, her breasts seeping out of her bra right in front of his eyes as she lifted his t-shirt off, slowly helping him take it over his head and down through his arm. He was all bandaged up, ribs included, but it only motivated her more to help him feel just that little bit better.

She shimmied his basketball shorts down along with his boxers, kneeling down in front of him as she wrapped her hand around his length which hardened just at her touch. She stroked him up and down for a few minutes, watching him roll his head back, eventually licking his shaft all the way from the tip to the base.

"Shit, April." Punk groaned, "I fucking can't wait to get better. I missed this." He sighed. He only wished he could have thrown her around like a rag doll like he used to, but for now, lucky for him, he could just sit and let her do whatever she wanted, "Fuck, baby just like that." He moaned, grabbing a handful of her hair with one hand, watching her take his entire length into her mouth, sucking up and down, sometimes pausing to deep throat him which only encouraged him.

"Yeah, just hold it… just like that." He moaned, watching her eyes fill with water from the tip of his length hitting the back of her throat, "Shit, April that feels so good." He moaned as she continued to suck him off, using her saliva as lubricant to stroke him up and down with.

"Feel good, babe?" AJ looked up at him as he nodded.

"So good." Punk groaned, watching her stand up, straddling over his hips as she pulled her panties to the side, placing her hand down and stroking herself as he watched.

"You're nasty." He shook his head as she grinned to herself, taking his length in her hand and guiding it towards her entrance, sinking down upon it as she shuddered, placing her hands on the couch behind him as he wrapped his arm around her back.

"Oh, God… I've missed you." She whispered, pressing a kiss at the crook of his neck, slowly moving her hips up and down as he whispered her name in her ear. Despite their injuries, it worked out fine, they weren't hurting, in fact, they were healing one another without even realising.


	63. Chapter 63

"Have you taken your tablets?" AJ asked Punk the next morning who sat at the kitchen table with TJ who was eating his cereal, aka… spilling it all over himself and the table.

It was a pretty full house. Punk and AJ were residing on the couch, and Sean, Kerry and little TJ were upstairs in what was Punk and AJ's room. The twins of course took residence in their own room in their own cots.

"Do I have to take them?" Punk asked.

"Yes." AJ said, "Here." She popped two tablets out of their foiled containers, passing them over to him with a glass of water.

"Hey, buddy. Push the bowl closer to you." Punk helped TJ out, pushing the bowl closer to him so he didn't spill half his cereal all over the table, "Doesn't your dad teach you anything?" He asked whilst TJ shook his head, causing Punk to laugh.

"I do too." Sean shrieked whilst sitting up on the kitchen counter, "I taught you the alphabet last week, TJ." He said whilst the three year old ignored his father, causing Punk to laugh, "What you laughing at? You have two to teach alphabets and numbers to." He reminded him as Punks laugh faded, which caused AJ to laugh.

"Phil… Sean was wandering if you got the claim for them. He's just to chicken to ask you." AJ said, turning to Sean who made a face.

"I'm working on it." Punk said, "I mean, you're definitely gonna get it. They can't just ignore the fact your house got blown up by a bomb that wasn't your fault. I just don't know how it all works yet. I'll figure it out." Punk said as Sean nodded, "Where is Kerry?" He asked

"She's still sleeping. She hasn't been getting much sleep. Her stitches are annoying her. She's getting them out today." He reminded them.

"Well we were gonna go out tonight with the twins. You know. Get out of the house for a bit." AJ turned to Punk who nodded to her, still up to going out and having a relaxing night with his family, "So you have the house to yourself." She told Sean who grinned.

"Hey!" Punk said, "No. Don't you think about it." He warned him.

* * *

"They're angels." Punk smiled, sitting down in an outside beer tent at an end of the year festival in Wickerfield park. It was annual thing and Punk and AJ decided it would be fun to go down for the night. He'd even managed to win her a teddy bear by shooting down some cans. Which was easy for him of course. There were rides and stalls, and everyone was their with friends and family. It was a great atmosphere.

"They are." AJ agreed, looking on at Harleen and Caleb fast asleep in their double buggy. When they arrived both of them were eager to look around, pushing themselves up and gazing around at everything going on, but they had eventually zoned out from exhaustion, which cued Punk and AJ to go get a drink and a seat, and some doughnuts in Punks case.

"Kerry and Sean should take TJ here. I think it's on all the way until the new year." She admitted as Punk nodded.

"TJ would like it." Punk nodded, "I remember going here as a kid with Sean. Mom would tell us to share the money, but I used to just spunk it all on my own stuff." Punk recalled.

"No wonder Sean hates you." AJ laughed, taking a sip out of her plastic cup which was filled with pepsi.

"I only done it every now and then." Punk scoffed, "Anyway, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She smiled, "Have you talked to anyone on the force about you leaving?" She asked curiously.

"Not yet." Punk shook his head, "I was thinking about going tomorrow." He admitted.

"I'll come with if you want me to." She smiled comfortingly as he nodded with appreciation.

"Thanks, but I'd rather go on my own. It's gonna be hard saying goodbye to everyone." Punk admitted as AJ nodded, understanding the tough position he was in.

"Isn't there a way you can still be on the force but just… I don't know, not get into as much trouble?" She asked.

"I'm not sure I want to be on it at all anyway." Punk admitted, "Maybe it's time to start a new career."

"You're a bit old for that." She announced as he laughed.

"Thanks." He smiled, running his hand through his hair.

"You know what I mean." AJ said, "It's a bit late to start training to do something else. And plus, what else would you even want to do?" She asked.

"I don't know." Punk shrugged, "Something that I don't need to go to college for or already have a degree in obviously." He said, "I mean… I always had this weird fantasy when I was in Spain." He told her, "We opened our own bar. We had a house on the beach. You still taught kids. You're fluent in Spanish anyway." He pointed out as she smiled, "We were really happy." He smiled to himself, "It was always sunny. We were always laughing." He smiled, "It kept me going whilst I was there for that year." He said.

"That's a nice fantasy." She smiled, "But you? Running a bar? Bit ironic, is it not?" She laughed.

"I knew you'd say that." He laughed, "Tons of people do it. In fact, half the bars over there aren't ran by Spanish people." He said.

"And did the twins like living there? Living on the beach?" She asked him.

"Yeah. They loved it." Punk nodded.

"Living in a foreign country, huh?" She said, "What about your brother and Kerry?" She asked.

"Why do I feel like you're jumping onto this idea?" Punk smiled, "I know you. I know when you want something you get it." He said.

"Hey, don't make me out to be a spoilt brat." She said, "It's a nice picture to think about. Living on a beach." She shut her eyes at the thought, "No more danger. Just us and the twins." She smiled, reopening her eyes and looking back at him, "I bet you're wishing you didn't bring this up now." She laughed.

"You're serious?" He asked her.

"Hey, you know I'm not saying book us flights right now. It's just a nice option to think about. It's not like there's much going on for us here anyway. Besides your brother being here." She said.

"He could always come and visit." Punk said naturally, realising he was agreeing to something he only seen as a dream, "Ok ok… let's just slow down." He said as if talking to himself, "We're getting a bit ahead of ourselves." He admitted as she chuckled.

"Ok." She nodded, "I guess we should just focus on getting good health back and sorting a claim out for Kerry and Sean." She said as Punk nodded.

"When I go to the station tomorrow I'll ask about it." He said to her as she nodded.

"Ok." AJ nodded, "I love you." She leaned over the table bench, pressing a quick kiss on his lips as he smiled.

"I love you too."

* * *

"Phil… how can I help you?" His old boss from New Jersey, Carl, greeted him, standing in what used to be Paul's office, head of the department.

"What are you doing here?" Punk asked.

"I've been transferred to here now." Carl explained, "I'm sorry to hear what happened. At least no one got seriously injured." He said as Punk chuckled, looking down at his crutch and his slinged arm, watching Carl laugh to himself, "I never seen it coming. You know… Paul." Carl said, "I was stunned when I heard."

"I think everyone was." Punk admitted.

"So what are you doing here anyway? If it's work your looking for, you know I don't want you here until at least a good few months. I've been told about your injuries. They need resting." Carl said whilst unpacking the boxes he had brought, setting up his new office.

"I'm not here for work, Carl." Punk said, "I'm here to leave the force." He said as Carl looked up.

"You serious?" Carl said.

"I don't get a kick out of it the way I used to." Punk admitted, "My heart is some place else." He said, "I don't want a fuss. I just want to leave you my badges, sign some paperwork, and get going." He said.

"You sure about this?" Carl asked, "You're one of the greatest cops I've ever had the pleasure in working with, Phil. You're great at what you do." Carl said.

"Too many people have got hurt because of me." Punk said, "My girlfriend being one of them." He said, "I wanna provide safety for her and our kids. I want to marry her one day, and make sure she knows we'll never have to be parted." He said, "The job is just too much now."

"Well it's your decision." Carl said, "I'm happy to sign whatever it is and let you off, but there'll be a big gap left at the station here when you leave." He said, "A big gap."

"Someone will come along." Punk assured him, taking out his Lieutenant badge and placing it down on the desk, alongside his other badges, "I wouldn't leave if I didn't want to. I want this." He said positively.

"I'll go print off some paper work you'll need to fill in." Carl said.

"Thanks… and I need to talk to you about a claim for my brother and his girl-"

"I already have it." Carl said, "It was posted here this morning." Carl said, walking out of the room to go print off some documents for Punk.

* * *

"How do you feel?" AJ asked in the twins room whilst changing Harleen and putting on a fresh diaper and clean pyjamas for her, watching Punk sit on the rocking chair with Caleb on his lap.

"I feel good." Punk smiled to himself, "Yeah… It was sad saying goodbye to everyone, but it didn't feel wrong." He admitted.

"Who's a good girl?" AJ smiled whilst leaning over Harleen on her changing table, tickling her little feet as she giggled, causing Punk to smile, "And the claim?" AJ asked, lifting Harleen up and perching her on her side.

"Oh, yeah. It's downstairs. It's a cheque. Obviously they can't buy them a new house, but it's enough money to replace everything they had. That includes the things in the house and the house itself." Punk said, "I'm sure Sean will be happy with it." He nodded as AJ smiled.

"I'm proud of you." She said, "I know that… it's been hard. Nothing has ever really been easy for us. And I'm glad you decided on your own to leave." She said, "We can be safe now. We don't have to worry about what's coming next." She pointed out, "We can start over." She said as he nodded.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, looking down at Caleb bouncing him on his knee as he pressed a kiss on his head, "We can start over."


	64. Chapter 64

A few days had gone by and Sean and Kerry were moving out of living with Punk and AJ as they had bought a new house not far from where their old one was. They were grateful for the claim Punk had got them, it helped tremendously. Since they'd lost practically everything from clothes to their actual beds and couch type things, they supposed they deserved the claim.

Punk was still on heavy dozes of medication. He had to take things slow, but he was insisting on helping Sean and Kerry with their new house, with the help of AJ of course too.

AJ and Kerry were upstairs sorting out the bedrooms whilst Punk and Sean resided downstairs with the kids, trying to put things into place. It was hard since Punk had a few shot up limbs he had to work with, so they just took their time.

"Hey, what would you say if I told you me and AJ were gonna move." Punk said to Sean.

"What? Like house?" Sean asked, shrugging, "I'd say that's good." He said.

"Country." Punk said as Sean paused, looking up and over at him, at the opposite end of the new bought couch, "It's not finalised. In fact, I haven't actually confirmed it with AJ, but we talked a little about it a few days ago. She seemed interested." He shrugged.

"Where to?" Sean asked.

"Spain." Punk said.

"What has Spain got that here doesn't?" Sean asked with confusion.

"A new start." Punk said, "When I was there… you know, for that year I was gone, I couldn't stop thinking about how much April would have loved it. I guess I didn't get to enjoy it all that much since I was so angry all the time, but I knew her and the twins would have loved it." He sighed, "I wanna be a good dad, and I wanna be a good husband eventually." He said, "I want a new start with my family. New job, new home, new place." He shrugged.

"What if I don't want you leave?" Sean said.

"You can always come visit." Punk said, "But nothing has been confirmed yet. I haven't actually told AJ about properly going through with it yet. But I know she's in love with the idea." He said, remembering how intrigued AJ was when he spoke to her about it, "I think we'll be happier out there."

"What makes you so sure?" Sean said.

"I just know." Punk said.

"Well obviously I'll be cool with whatever you decide to do. But I'll miss you." He admitted, "You're the only family I really have." He said as Punk nodded.

"And I'll miss you too." Punk said, "But I owe a good life to AJ. I wanna make her happy, and I wanna make sure my kids are safe." He said, "We just need a fresh start somewhere." He admitted as Sean nodded.

"I get that." Sean said, "I'm happy your finally free in a way. You can go be whatever you want to be now." He smiled, almost a little jealous, "You deserve to go off into the sunset with your family. You've put yourself on the line so much since you were practically a kid." He said, "I'm sure I can let you move. If it's what makes you happy." He smiled.

"Thanks, dad." Punk nodded playfully as Sean rolled his eyes.

"You're a jerk." Sean spat.

"Who's a jerk?" AJ asked as she and Kerry came back downstairs and into the living room.

"You're boyfriend." Sean replied as AJ smiled to Punk who laughed. She liked seeing Punk happy again. She always thought that it was his job that made him happy. She never took into consideration that it was actually his family who made him smile like he never would before.

"We better shoot off." Punk admitted, "Thing one and thing two are gonna be getting hungry." Punk looked over to Caleb and Harleen who sat in the new rug, quite happy, but starting to get a little restless, trying to crawl around and touch different ornaments.

"Are my babies getting hungry?" AJ asked, crouching down as Caleb giggled whilst Harleen looked up at her father.

"Up!" She exclaimed, "Up… up." She repeated whilst looking up at Punk who frowned.

"You know I can't life you, baby girl." Punk sighed, watching Harleen frown and look away, breaking his heart as he gave in. What did a bunch of doctors know about recovering from his injuries anyway?

"Ok." He nodded, lifting her up slowly, making it difficult from his sling that was in the way, but he managed to have her up, swinging from his hip, the side of his good shoulder.

"Phil." AJ hissed as if mad with a small child, "You know you shouldn't be lifting them." She said whilst lifting Caleb up.

"I'm fine." Punk insisted, "She needs her cuddles from her daddy." He said as Harleen rested into him comfortably, giving him all the pleasure and comfort in the world. Being a father was something he never thought twice of, but now he was one, to two beautiful children, everything felt calm. Which was ironic since the twins were sometimes out of control, but he sensed a calm in his life now that he never had before the twins or meeting AJ for that matter. Everything was relaxing, and fatherhood had oddly came easy to him. He was so scared of it at the beginning. He thought because he didn't have a dad, he wouldn't know what to do, but then he remembered he had a terrific mom and a brother who had already matured way before him in some respect. He had all the teachings he could get, and it just was a natural thing he loved doing now.

"We'll swing by tomorrow and see how you're getting on." Punk said as Sean nodded.

* * *

"You don't want your blanket?" Punk asked, leaning over Caleb's cot in the twins room, putting them to sleep. They'd had their dinner and enjoyed a warm bubble bath, and now it was finally time to send them off into dream land.

Harleen was already fast asleep, practically zoning out the minute her head touched the soft mattress, but Caleb was refusing to shut his eyes. Every time Punk put the blanket over him, he'd kick it off and wriggle away from it.

"You're gonna be cold." Punk told him, "C'mon, shut your eyes over." He soothed, stroking Caleb's cheek whilst placing the blanket back over his body, "Shut your eyes, that's it." He smiled, watching his son slowly but surely get defeated by his own exhaustion, falling asleep just like his sister, allowing Punk to head out of the room, shutting the door behind him and going into his own room where AJ was sitting in bed watching TV.

He took their laptop from under the bed and sat down beside his girlfriend, opening up the laptop at where he had last shut down at, realising she had spotted what he had last looked at.

"You're looking at houses over there?" AJ asked him as he turned around to face her.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "I mean… I was just looking." He said defensively.

"Can I see?" She asked as he nodded, turning the laptop to face her more as she leaned into him.

"This one is right on the beach." He pointed, "It's three bedroomed. Kitchen, living room, it has a full ring of decking going around the house. There's a balcony in one of the bedrooms." He said, flicking through the images of the house.

It was truly beautiful. Especially when it was sat on the beach.

"It's gorgeous." AJ gasped, "It's more like a condo, wouldn't you say?" She said.

"Yeah, I guess. But it looks great. And really spacious." He admitted, "The twins would love it. Especially with the age they are." He said as she nodded.

"Is this really realistic, Phil?" She asked him, looking up at him as he nodded without thought.

"We can do this." He said, "Start over. Make a better living somewhere else. Leave everything that has happened behind us." He said, "You don't want it anymore?" He asked.

"No… no, I do." She assured him, "I just don't want us to be living up to so many expectations that aren't gonna be made of anything." She said, "How realistic is opening up our own bar?" She asked him.

"I'd just have to see what places are there to rent. Then I'd get a stocking system and trading system. We wouldn't own the bar, we'd just run it. The way it works over there, is someone will own a street of bars and restaurants. But then there will be people who run them." He explained, "We'd still make a shit load of money." He said.

"Oh, I don't know." AJ sighed, "It all seems so wonderful when we're sitting here, but will it really be all sunshine and rainbows when we get there?" She asked, "It's a lot of money to move, and if we are… I want it to be worth it."

"What part of this house looks disappointing to you here?" Punk asked her, "I want to move on, April. Just you, me and the twins. No more looking over our shoulder or waiting for the next bad guy to come take me away." He said, "I think this will be good for all of us."

"I trust you. And I'll go wherever you want to go. You know that." She smiled, "As long as I'm with you and the twins, I don't care where we are or where we go." She said as he smiled, pressing a kiss on her head as she lifted her head up so his lips were actually met with her lips, cupping his cheek as she closed down the laptop, taking it and sitting it on her bedside cabinet, running her hands through his hair as he melted into the kiss.

She really was willing to go anywhere, as long as she had Punk and their children. Nothing else really mattered.


	65. Chapter 65

**A/N; Hey guys! We've finally reached the end of the story unfortunately and the end of the year also, LOL. I won't be back until the New Year with a new story, and I hope you'll all be down for whatever I come up with next. Remember I'm just a message away if you want to ask anything. Thanks for the support for this story, and the reviews! They've meant a lot. Enjoy the last chapter.**

* * *

 _6 months later…_

"Phil, do you want anything in?" AJ called from inside.

"No, I'm good." Punk replied, sitting on a deck chair outside of the house, on the square inched decking to be precise, that ran around the full house that sat on the sandy beach.

It was peak time in Summer, and AJ and Punk had officially moved into their new home, and move into their new hometown and country: Spain. They were both back to good health again. Punks shoulder and leg had healed up great, all that was left was scarring that he wasn't really bothered about. The only scar that did bother him was the line across half of his straight edge tattoo that Paul had attempted to butcher completely.

AJ was the same. Her cast was off and her head had recovered really well. They were both very lucky come to think about it. It was like they had a second chance, and that second chance, they didn't want to spend a moment apart for it.

They'd moved into the house they were looking at around a month ago, and it had taken them now to get everything into place and settled. They'd also got the bar they wanted and were just in the midst of setting up.

The twins hadn't settled in as well as Punk and AJ hoped. The heat was definitely getting to them. Since they'd spent their full life so far in the cold, bitter Chicago air, it was a drastic change, and they mostly just crawled around in diapers and vests. They were beginning to take some few steps here and there, which was a great thing.

"There's a big jug of orange juice in the fridge." AJ announced, coming round the side of the house with her own glass of orange juice, sitting it on the table and taking a seat next to Punk. The twins were inside napping.

"The twins ok?" He asked her as she nodded.

"Both snoring, both drooling, both really happy." She smiled to him as he laughed lightly, "It feels good to have everything in place now." She admitted as he nodded.

"Yeah. Feels more like a home now." He said, turning away and looking out into the sea, that was literally on their doorstep, "This place is incredible." He said to himself.

"It is." AJ nodded, "I knew from the pictures and the way you spoke about it, it would be good, but I never really thought it'd be like this." She admitted, "I'm glad I trusted you on this one." She smiled.

It really was a better environment for them. It was calm and relaxing. Just where they needed to be to reconnect again, and start over after such a busy life. The sun was really always shining, and the house was just stunning from top to bottom. AJ was in all her glory here with the three people she really loved with all her heart.

"Sean said their flight gets in at 1pm tomorrow. So I'll pick them up from the airport." He said as she nodded.

"Are we gonna go out? Stay in? What are we doing?" She asked him.

"They're are here for a week." Punk turned to her.

"I know." AJ nodded, "But so I know if I have to cook anything tomorrow, or if we have to phone anything." She explained as he nodded.

"Probably stay in tomorrow." He nodded, "They'll want to chill out after travelling. And why waste this beauty?" He looked at the house from where he was sitting with a smile, watching her laugh.

"Doesn't the sun just make you want to have sex all the time?" She asked, emphasising on the world all.

"Well, clearly judging from the past few nights." He smirked to her as she smiled.

"Hey, I didn't hear you complaining."

"I wasn't." Punk put his hands up, "How long do we have?" Punk asked her as she checked her phone for the time, counting on her fingers that was really unnecessary.

"We have about an hour before they'll wake up." She told him.

"Ahh, I've seen us do it in shorter time." He said as she smiled, standing up as she lifted her up, pressing a soft kiss on her lips that turned into a lot more than soft and sweet. He carried her into the house, upstairs and into their bedroom which was much bigger than their one in Chicago, which AJ personally loved.

The land was very much their own. They had no neighbours, nothing much around them besides the crashing sea. It was perfect. There was no other words to describe it.

He lay her down in the centre of the bed after shutting the room door with his foot, standing back for a second to strip his t-shirt off himself, leaning over her and cupping her cheeks as he connected his lips back with hers again, running his hands through her hair as she softly grinned her hips into his, making him even harder.

He dipped his hand into her shorts and panties, feeling her moist folds already soaking, "God, how do you get so wet like that?" He asked her with amazement cracking in his voice.

"Because of you." She whispered in his ear, feeling him strip her shorts and panties off her, as well as her t-shirt and bra, throwing everything away on the floor whilst pressing his lips in against her neck, her weak spot that he loved to tease and nip away it, all the while he was stroking her clit between her swollen lips, causing her to moan frequently and harshly.

"Oh, God… that feels so good, baby." She cupped his cheeks, "Go down." She whispered, pressing her lips roughly against his as he disappeared, moving down her body where he kissed down and admired, finding her wet, hot pussy and stopping to separate her folds before diving in.

She could never taste offputting, she always tasted sweet and inviting, and there was no more pleasure he could get that rolling his eyes up past her body, watching her back arch as she moaned.

"Oh, Phil. That feels so good, baby. Don't stop. Don't stop." She repeated again and again, feeling him suddenly plunge a finger inside of her, rocking his finger back and forth aswell as sucking down on her sensitive clit.

"Phil!" She grabbed his hair, "Oh, baby keep going! Don't stop… I'm right there." She groaned, cupping her own breasts as he added in another finger which completely finished her off, sending her into overdrive as her first orgasm shot through her body like a bullet, causing her to shudder and whisper his name.

Still rolling her eyes back, he made his way back up her body with a smile, pressing a sloppy kiss on her lips as she kissed back, flipping him over onto his back whilst pinning his hands down to the mattress, "How bad do you want it?" She asked.

"Don't play with me." Punk said, "You know I'll just do it." He told her.

"Tell me what you're gonna do?" She asked, peppering his neck with kisses as he laughed to himself.

"I'm gonna fuck your tight little pussy until you're screaming my name." He whispered as she grinned.

"Prove it." She whispered as he grabbed her by the wrists, spinning her around and holding her up on her hands and knees and he quickly and forcefully pushed his throbbing member into her, watching her jump a little at the sudden force he pushed into her, nevertheless hearing her giggle as she leaned down to scrunch the sheets in her hand.

"Shit, you feel so good." He groaned, "Tell me why this is my favourite position?" He asked her from behind as she turned back around to him whilst he continued to thrust into her.

"Because my ass." She moaned as he laughed.

"Your ass." He nodded, slapping her ass cheek as she winced but with so much pleasure echoing onto it, watching her straighten up, feeling her wrap her arm around his neck from behind, pressing a kiss on his lips as he tangled his hand down into certain dripping depths, stroking her sensitive nub whilst thrusting into her hard, watching her collapse back down with her ass in the air.

"Phil… Oh God, baby faster! Give it to me." She moaned, feeling his fingernails dig into either side of her hips, his thrusts becoming deeper and faster.

"April… shit." He moaned whilst thrusting in and out of her at a rapid pace, "Scream, baby. Let me hear you." He grunted.

"I'm so close, Phil. Don't stop." She begged, "Don't stop. I'm right there." She moaned, a tighter grip now on the bed sheets as she came hard, her arms shaking as she tried to hold herself up on her hands and knees, feeling her juices pour out.

Punk continued to thrust into her at a slower pace, watching her juice run down his length, making it all the more slippery now to be inside her whilst he still crashed his hip bones down against her ass, reaching his own release as he lost himself in her, gripping her hips whilst his warm seed filled her inside.

He pulled out, slapping her ass and pushing her forward and she collapsed on her stomach with a satisfied moan and laugh, watching him collapse down beside her.

"That was so good." She told him, turning on her side and shuffling over to him, "I could just lie here forever." She admitted, resting her head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her whilst playing with her hair, a breeze flowing through their opened balcony, cooling the warm room down.

"Me too." He agreed with a satisfied groan, "Forever and ever and..." He stopped as suddenly they both heard one of the twins let out a cry for attention, having obviously woke from their nap and ready to go again.

"That was fun while it lasted." Punk laughed to himself as she groaned, now suddenly hearing both twins crying, obviously one had woke the other.

"I'm gonna need to shower." She said.

"Go take a shower, I can get one when you come out. I'll go see to them." He said as she nodded, both parting from their warm embrace as he put on his boxers as he watched AJ walk into their own bathroom in their room, staring at her ass the entire time as she sadly then closed the door.

* * *

"Woah, this place is incredible." Sean admitted, having arrived at Punk and AJ's new place with Kerry and TJ the next day, having just been taken a tour around the place. He was amazed and completely blown away by it. It was beautiful.

"I know." Punk agreed, "It's amazing."He admitted.

"And how is the bar going?" Sean asked whilst AJ had taken Kerry and TJ up to the spare room to put their things.

"We're getting there. There was a lot more paper work than we expected, but we're sort of setting up just now. Once I get stock in we can officially open." Punk said.

"And what would you know about pouring pints?" Sean laughed.

"I'll have you know AJ worked as a waitress for two years during her college years." He said, "So I have all the help I need." He told him smuggly as Sean laughed.

"Still haven't asked her?" Sean said, making his way over to the living room with Punk where the twins were sitting watching TV, aka a bunch of shapes and annoying noises that Punk had to tolerate and watch them giggle at.

"I'm working on it." Punk said, "I just can't find the right time." He sighed, "It was gonna be perfect the last time. She'd just had the twins, we'd brought them both home." He said, "I can't find a better time." He said.

"Just wait until she had another kid then." Sean joked as Punk nodded, "Dude I'm joking." Sean made himself clear, "There's never gonna be a right time. It's like having kids. There will never be a right time to have them, but you just gotta do it when it happens. Sorta like getting married." Sean shrugged.

"I'm sorry, but is this the guy who has been with his girlfriend since he was 16, who's yet to propose, giving me advice on marriage?" Punk shook his head as Sean laughed.

"Ha ha, alright very funny." Sean nodded, "I'm just saying… you wanna marry her, then just propose and do it." He shrugged as Punk nodded.

* * *

After dinner which AJ cooked for everyone, with some help from Punk, Kerry and Sean decided to take TJ down the beach for a little bit, just to watch the sunset and walk off the great dinner AJ had made.

Harleen was sitting on AJ's lap comfortably out on the decking whilst Caleb was on his mat below with his toys.

"Did you enjoy dinner?" AJ asked as Punk appeared and looked over at Sean and Kerry messing around with TJ down at the shore, smiling to himself as he turned to AJ.

"It was great." He nodded, "You really need to cook more. You make amazing stuff." He complimented.

"Thanks." She smiled gratefully, "Harleen thought it was good too, didn't you baby?" She asked her daughter who was cuddled into her quite happily enjoying watching the sea, causing Punk to smile to himself. Sean was right, there really wasn't a right time to do such a big thing like propose, but if he had to choose, it'd be right now, where his daughter sat nearly sleeping in AJ's arms, and Caleb sat beside her handing her toys with fascination. This was his family, and this was the right time.

"AJ..." He said as she looked up, watching him take a seat and pull it directly in front of her, sitting down and taking her hand in his, "I love you, and… I'm sorry for what I put you through, even before I met you. But moving to New Jersey and meeting you, despite being undercover, it was the greatest thing that ever happened to me, because I found the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with." He told her as she smiled, "You and our kids, you mean more to me than you'll ever know." He shook his head, taking out the box from his pocket, opening it up to reveal a sparkling ring, watching her gaze at it with a tearful smile.

"Phil..." She whispered in awe.

"April Jeanette Mendez… will you please, please do me the biggest honour in becoming my wife?" He asked her as she smiled, nodding quickly whilst a tear rolled down her cheek, watching him slide the ring onto her finger as Harleen immediately became attracted to the sparkle off it.

"I love you." He smiled, pressing a kiss on her lips as she cupped his cheek, watching him pull away.

"I love you so much." She whispered as Harleen giggled to herself at her parents connection, causing Punk to laugh.

"And I love you too, my special girl." He pressed a kiss on her head as she grabbed his stubbly chin, "And you..." Punk looked down to Caleb, lifting the mischievous little guy up into his arms, pressing multiple kisses on is cheek as AJ smiled, cuddling into her daughter and admiring the ring that she'd just been given, that symbolised so much. It wasn't just an engagement ring, a symbol and promise of them getting married soon. It was a symbol of the instant love they found, and how it would never break, no matter what they done or where they were. She couldn't wait to be his wife. It meant everything. This life meant everything.


End file.
